We Are One
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Andie's back at MSA. She and Chase are finally together. However she had no idea all the drama that goes on. Chase's fangirls are going to do everything they can to see that Chase and Andie are never happy. Even if that means getting rid of Andie.
1. Chapter 1

**Step Up 2: Continuing to Dance**

**Right, you guys said you wanted a chapter story so here it is. Hope you guys like it. Let's see, Andie and Chase are finally together, Sophie and Moose are working on it. With Andie back at MSA she has to deal with all the drama that goes on and the girls that don't like her.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did believe me, I would own Rob Hoffman.**

When Andie and Chase finally pulled apart they smiled at each other through the rain. Everyone around them was clueless to what exactly that kiss had just meant, in fact they weren't too sure what it meant.

"Does this mean we're together?" Andie asked softly. Chase pretended to be thinking hard and Andie rolled her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself." Andie couldn't help chuckle at her own joke and Chase sent her a look.

"Only if you want to be."

Andie wrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged,

"Well I could use a little bit more convincing." Chase smiled and leaned down to kiss her again when suddenly they were surrounded by their crew.

"We did it!"

"Did you all see my hat trick?"

"I can't believe we actually won!"

"Did you see my hat trick?"

"I thought it was gonna be hard cuz of the rain!"

"Did you see my hat trick?"

"Yes Moose!" Andie yelled over everyone else. "We saw your hat trick!"

"I say we go out and celebrate. Cause I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Chase headed for his car and the others followed eager to get out of the rain. As they piled in Moose tapped Andie on the shoulder,

"Can Sophie come?" He asked. Andie looked over his shoulder to see the girl in question standing a little ways back, her arms pulled close to her body and her clothes soaking wet like everyone else's.

"Sure why not?" Andie was sure Moose hollered for joy as he jogged over to Sophie. Andie climbed into the front seat and touched Chase's arm gently. When he looked at her she pointed out the window to Moose and Sophie.

"What happened between them?" Chase asked as Moose practically dragged the girl over to the car.

"Not sure but Moose asked if she could come and I said sure." Andie glanced at him. "Is that alright?"

"I don't mind." Chase shrugged starting the car once Moose and Sophie were in the car.

As they headed down the street the car was as loud as it had been on the way to the streets, except Jenny was no longer yelling about how much she loved America. During the ride, Chase would sometimes place his on top of Andie's but he never kept it there long. He did however notice that Andie was really quiet the entire ride, she only included herself in the conversation when she was asked a question. The others were too excited to notice and they rambled on about how nervous they all had been.

At the Chinese restaurant Chase wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Andie close. She smiled up at him and leaned into him. They had to join two tables together and they were still slightly squished but they didn't care.

"Are you ready for another lesson on chopstick eating?" Chase asked Andie passing her a pair.

"Oh so they're lessons now are they?" Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm not giving up until you can eat with chopsticks." Chase then took hold of her hand and gently arranged the sticks in her fingers.

"This isn't going to work." Andie muttered, but Chase shot her a look and she closed her mouth with a giggle. It took him a good ten minutes to get the chopsticks to stay in her hands and by then their food had arrived.

"Okay, now try to pick that piece of chicken up." Chase ordered, Andie looked from the chopsticks to the chicken and back again. "Come on now, you can do it." Chuckling darkly Andie tried to pick the chicken up—and it slipped from between the tiny pieces of wood. Andie tried two more times and each time the chicken slipped from between the chopsticks. Muttering darkly under breath Andie was about to try for a fourth time when Chase placed his hand on top of hers and wove his fingers inbetween hers. Together, they slowly captured the piece of chicken with the chopsticks and even more slowly they raised them and brought the chicken to Andie's mouth. Andie closed her mouth the minute the chicken touched her tongue for fear it would slip from the chopsticks and fall in her lap.

"See now was that hard?" Chase asked.

"Unbelievably." Andie replied. "Why can't I just stab it?"

"Because, that's not how you do it." Chase replied, he still had not untangled their fingers. Two more times Chase helped Andie pick up some of her food and place it in her mouth. But the moment his fingers unbraided themselves from hers she was back to dropping the food.

"See," Andie complained. "It's just easier if I do this!" She emphasized the last word by stabbing a piece of jumbo shrimp with the end of her chopstick. Now she knew it was stuck and she lifted the shrimp up to her mouth. Chase just shook his head and with a chuckle he went back to his food.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Moose called down the table to Chase and Andie.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Fly asked. Chase and Andie looked at each other,

"Why don't you guys take the day off?" Andie asked. "We could all use a break."

"Yea, tomorrow sleep in." Chase said. The table broke out in cheers and as the others went back to their other conversations Chase leaned closer to Andie.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Smirking Andie shrugged and stabbed a piece of chicken.

"I have no idea, but didn't you just say to sleep in?" Andie laughed as Chase fumbled his words and she stabbed another piece of chicken.

"How about we go to the mall?" Chase suggested. Andie glanced sideways at him as she tried once more to eat the right way with the chopsticks.

"Okay, we'll go to the mall." Chase nodded and watched her struggle with the chopsticks. He chuckled as the shrimp fell from between the chopsticks and Andie let out a low growl.

"I fail to see the humor in this Chase Collins."

Chase ignored the fact that she had used his full name as he scooted his chair closer to hers. He put his left arm behind her while he rethreaded his right fingers through hers.

"You're going to get this chopsticks thing right." He muttered. Andie chuckled darkly before replying.

"If you say so Mr. Boy Band."

**Alright this is for those of you who've been asking for a chapter story. First one I know is short but I'm still developing the plot. So it could be a little bit before the next one gets posted.**

**A/N- With the chopsticks, that's how my boyfriend taught me to eat with them. He actually had to weave his fingers threw mines. I used to be as bad as Andie.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing, just for your information!**

**Danyi**


	2. Another Day

**Another Day**

**Okay, second chapter. I lied, it hasn't been that long since the first chapter but anyway, this is just going to be a lot of fluff. We've got to get the Chase and Andie relationship up before I make it crash and burn!!!!! Sorry, pretend you didn't read that. Anyway in this chapter they're going to enjoy each others company at the mall.**

**A/N-Each chapter is going to have the title of a song I like. This one is called Another Day from the musical RENT.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, cause if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Saturday morning Andie woke to her phone ringing in her ear, groaning the dark haired girl opened an eye and stared at the screen. It was Chase, picking up the phone and pressing the answering button Andie held it up to her ear.

"What?" She grumbled as she reached across the desk beside her bed to take a sip of the pop she'd opened last night.

"Morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" Andie snorted and warm Sprite went up her nose.

"Why are you so happy in the morning?" Andie asked taking her bed cover and wiping at the fizzy pop that she had spilled.

"I take it you're not a morning person then?" Chase asked.

"How did you guess?" Andie snapped. She hadn't meant to but the morning just annoyed her, Chase however did even seem to notice or if he did he pretended he hadn't.

"Make sure you're ready by ten." Andie could hear him smiling, rolling her eyes she stood and stretched.

"Ten? Why so early?" She heard Chase click his tongue on the other line.

"Just make sure you're ready." He hung up before Andie could reply with a witty comeback. Andie stared at the phone for a moment before her face spilt into a smile and she muttered.

"Jerk."

Throwing her phone onto her bed, Andie glanced at the clock. It was 9:05, she had time for a shower. Grabbing some clothes and her towel Andie headed for the bathroom.

Sarah was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Andie came racing down the stairs and 9:50. She wore a pair of baggy jeans that were ripped and torn in various places and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail as usual but it was still dripping water down her back from her shower. She had on her right shoe but not her left. It was held in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" Sarah asked as Andie picked up a piece of toast and stuffed almost half of it in her mouth. The girl nodded as she stood on her right foot and lifted her left leg up to put on the shoe.

"Where?" Charlie asked from his seat. Andie wobbled on one foot and looked as if she was going to fall but she kept her balance and yanked her shoe on.

"The mall." Andie replied pushing the toast to the right of her mouth so that her cheek bulged and she looked like a chipmunk. She bent to tie her shoe,

"With?"

"Chase." Andie stuffed the rest of the toast in her mouth when she heard a car door shut. "That's him, I'll see you later Sarah."

Andie met Chase at the door, she was still chewing on toast and she held up a finger to Chase as she finished it. Finally she swallowed and wiped her mouth with her hand, she laughed at the look on Chase's face.

"See if you had of gotten up before I called then you wouldn't have had to rush eating." Chase stated as they walked toward his car.

"Oh shut up." Chase laughed and kissed her gently.

"You taste like toast." Andie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, if you hadn't of insisted we go to the mall this early I would have been done eating by the time you got here. But no, you wanna go all early and watch the mall be all extra crowded today." Chase chuckled.

As they climbed into his car Chase turned on the radio. As "The Way I Are" by Timbaland blasted from the stereos, Chase and Andie rode in a comfortable silence. Chase noticed though that it was Andie who grabbed his hand, not the other way around.

"So how does it feel to be the winner of the streets?" Chase asked, Andie shrugged.

"You tell me." Andie smiled at him. "You won as well."

"It feels good." Chase smiled when Andie laughed at him and shook her head.

Just as Andie had predicted it was crowded at the mall, teenagers, kids, parents, all of them filled the huge place so that it was hard to walk anywhere without touching someone else.

"And you just had to come to the mall today didn't you?" Andie asked Chase as they pushed their way through all the people.

"Oh come on where's your sense of adventure?" Andie scowled at the back of his head. She had no idea where he was taking her but she let him lead the way none the less, as if she had a choice.

Chase opened the door to the CD store and pulled Andie inside. It was a fairly big store with rows and rows of CD's, DVD's, and electronic things. Chase looked back at Andie and smiled at her widened eyes. He released her hand and Andie took off, disappearing into the rows of music. Chuckling Chase took a seat in the lounge area where he could see Andie.

Her eyes shined as she looked at the hundreds of CD's, her fingers when threw them quickly as if she was looking for one specific one. Chase watched as Andie frowned slightly at one CD before shaking her head and continuing to search. It wasn't long before Chase could see the tip of Andie's tongue poking out from her mouth, she must have been concentrating really hard. Then suddenly her face lit up and she smiled widely, she pulled out a CD and looked it over. Completely clueless to the fact see had an audience Andie turned and put on the headphones on the wall before scanning the CD under the flashing red light. Closing her brown eyes Andie began to nod her head back and forth, a slight smile was playing on her lips.

Chase stood from his seat and made his way over to her, she jumped slightly when he put a hand on her shoulder. But she smiled widely when she saw it was only him.

"You wanna listen?" She asked, Chase nodded and Andie took off the headphones. She stretched them to near breaking point before standing on tip toes and standing cheek to cheek with Chase. Then she placed the headphones over their head, "Dem Jeans" by Chingy was playing. Andie wrapped her arms around Chase's middle and wrapped his around her shoulders. When the song was over Andie took off the headphones and grinned up at Chase,

"Stay here." Before he could protest in anyway she'd darted off back down the aisle to find another CD. Chase could already tell, they weren't going to be going anywhere else for a while.

When they did finally leave the CD store it was going on two in the afternoon. Both of them had a bag full of CD's and they would have been out of the store thirty minutes ago but Chase insisted that he pay for everything and Andie wasn't having that. Yet in the end he did get to pay. They were now heading to the food court hand in hand.

"Pizza sound good?" He asked. Andie nodded and took his bag from him.

"You get the food I'll find us somewhere to sit."

For the mall to be not so crowded anymore there were still a lot of people in the food court. Andie found a table by the indoor pond and as she waited for Chase to return with the pizza her phone suddenly rang. She smiled at the name that flashed across her screen,

"Yes Moose?" Andie smiled when the boy on the other end instantly began to ramble off at the mouth.

"Andie, can you talk? Even if you can't, I need your help. I wanna ask Sophie to dinner or something like that but—but I don't know how! I mean she's Chase's ex for crying out loud! She'd never say yes to ME when she use to date CHASE! Or maybe I should give up and find another girl. What do you think? Andie? You still there?" Andie swallowed her laughter decided it wasn't nice to laugh at a friend in need.

"Yea Moose I'm still here." She heard him huff.

"Well then tell me what to do." Andie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Moose, you're asking the wrong person." She smiled up at Chase as he placed a plate of pepperoni pizza in front of her.

"Then who do I ask?" Moose nearly yelled.

"Well, this is more of Chase's thing. He's right here if you wanna talk to him." Chase looked at Andie with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! Let me talk to Chase! Wait—no he's Sophie's ex he may get mad." Andie laughed.

"Trust me he won't get mad." Andie handed the phone to Moose but heard him yell.

"Andie don't you dare give him that phone!" Chuckling Andie took a bite of pizza and smirked as Chase, who was looking confused put the phone up to his ear.

"Moose?" Andie glanced around the food court. "Hey what's up man?" She could hear Moose talking really fast and she tried her hardest not to bust out laughing.

The food court was full of teenagers more than anything, and they were all so into each other that they didn't notice nor care if Andie looked at them. But there was a group of girls, sitting not too far away from them that were watching Andie.

"Andie?" Jumping slightly Andie turned her eyes to look at Chase who was holding out her phone to her.

"Did you give him so advice?" She asked pushing the phone back into her pockets.

"Well, I tried but if Moose wants to date Sophie he's going to have to talk to her himself." Chase shrugged taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yea, that'll be the day. Do you think Sophie will give him a chance?" Chase finished chewing his pizza before answering.

"I honestly don't know."

When the two teenagers left the food court hand in hand they were laughing and talking about how cute Sophie and Moose would be together. And the group of girls were still watching Andie.

**Alright! Another chapter finished. Still trying to figure out who is gonna be the leader of the fan girls. Um I thought Chase and Andie deserved to have a day of just them, with the occasional interruption of Moose but I like Moose.**

**A/N-How sweet is Chase? Taking Andie to a CD store and buying her CD's?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	3. Everything's Just Wonderful

** Everything's Just Wonderful**

**Another chapter up and ready for reading! Andie's first day back at MSA! Nothing's going to happen just yet but mainly cuz the leader fan girl still needs a name. Do any of you guys have suggestions? I'm really bad at naming people. She's gotta appear to be sweet but she's really, really awful.**

**A/N-This one is titled after Lily Allen's Everything's Just Wonderful.**

On Monday morning Andie woke extra early and got dressed rather quickly, she was excited to be going back to MSA. Splitting her hair down the middle Andie clambered down the stairs while putting her hair in two pigtails.

"You're ready to go early." Sarah commented as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Andie. "I usually have to threaten you to get up."

"I'm just happy to be going back." Andie replied dumping butter and syrup onto her pancakes. She instantly began to shovel food into her mouth, Chase had offered to give her a ride to school and she wanted to be ready.

"So when am I going to get to meet this Chase?" Sarah asked sitting down next to Andie.

"Maybe after school?" Andie asked. "Can he come over for dinner?"

"Sure." Sarah nodded. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, Andie jumped up from her seat and after a quick goodbye to Sarah and Charlie she headed for the door.

Grabbing a black jacket off the rack of coats Andie opened the door to find a smiling Chase.

"Hey." Andie smiled hugging him.

"Hey, you ready?" Andie nodded and let him take her hand after she closed and locked the door.

"So have you heard from Moose yet?" Chase shook his head and Andie laughed as they climbed into the car. "Lucky."

"What makes you say that?" Chase started the car and glanced at her before pulling away from the curb.

"Yesterday, we talked from the time I woke up until he fell asleep on me on the phone at like 11 last night." Andie couldn't help but shake her head. She'd been awake a total of five minutes before her phone started ringing. And she couldn't ignore Moose because she knew he'd call until she answered.

"How's it going with him and Sophie?" Chase asked.

"Oh don't get me started. He went on and on about her. I thought I was going to go crazy." Andie ignored Chase's chuckle. "I'm mean Sophie's an okay girl but I don't get how he can talk about her for hours on end."

Andie looked over at Chase to see that the tips of his ears were bright red. He was embarrassed. Andie huffed and rolled her eyes,

"Who did you talk to me about?" Chase didn't answer. "Who did you torture when you went on and on about me?"

"Nobody," Andie looked at him before grinning. He'd tell her, one of these days it'd slip and he'd tell her.

"Hey can you come over tonight for dinner?" Andie asked. "Sarah wants to meet you."

"Sure, I can make dinner." Chase nodded and out of the corner of his eye he watched Andie's face light up.

At MSA they had about thirty minutes to find their crew and still make it to class on time. As Chase and Andie headed into the school holding hands, Andie called Moose.

"Are you at school?"

"Yea, I'm at our table. We're all here." Andie took the lead as she began to pull Chase toward the courtyard.

"Kay, we're on our way." Andie re-put her phone back in her pocket before she and Chase picked up their pace.

Sure enough in the courtyard their crew was waiting for them at their table. There was a general cry of greeting as Chase and Andie approached. Andie however noticed that Sophie was sitting with them, next to Moose.

"Hey Sophie." The girl looked up surprised but return Andie's smile uncertainly.

"Hey Andie, hey Chase." Andie plopped on the bench next to Sophie.

"Welcome to the club." Chase and Andie smiled at each other while Moose barely contained his yell of joy.

"Hey guys, my mom made some breakfast burritos, ya'll want some?" Monster asked holding up a bag. "I got enough for everyone."

Even though Andie had already eaten she still took a breakfast burrito, there was no way she was gonna let free food pass her up. Monster had just finished passing them out when the bell rang,

"Alright everyone, let's get to class, we don't wanna be late." Chase said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Who says?" Andie asked around a mouthful of burrito.

"I do." Chase replied. "Come on I'll walk you to class." Andie slung her backpack over her shoulder as well and let Chase take hold of her hand.

Andie's first class was English, probably the only class besides dance she really liked. Her teacher Mr. Valentine was one of the strangest men she'd ever met but his classes were fun.

"Andie, glad to see you back." He was a short man with a slight balding spot in the back of his head and horn rimmed glasses. But all in all he was harmless.

"It's good to be back Mr. Valentine." Andie smiled at him before turning to Chase.

"Now, be good, no talking when it's not your turn, raise your hand when you wanna answer something, and no back talking." The entire time he'd been talking Chase was pretending to straighten the collar of Andie's shirt, that wasn't there.

"Yes _mother_." Laughing Chase cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Too much PDA Ms. West and Mr. Collins." A voice behind Chase barked. The two teenagers broke apart and turned to see Director Collins smirking at them.

"Already with this stuff Blake?" Chase called. "She just got back."

"Exactly, she just got back and I'm sure you're very happy about that but it doesn't mean you get to try and suck her face off." Andie laughed out loud as Chase looked around before flipping his older brother off. She was actually surprised to see Blake laughing,

"Just cause you ain't got a girl Blakey." Chase shot back.

"Ohh, damn that was low." Andie muttered.

"Watch out little brother." Blake said smiling and pointing a menacing finger at him. "I got your ass when we get home."

"Oh, I'm scared now." Chase replied laughing.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and listen to you guys fight I've got to get to class cause the bell will be ringing soon." After a quick kiss on the lips and a wave to Blake, Andie disappeared into her English class.

She'd just sat down when the bell rang and she watched as Chase looked up at the ceiling before cursing and running down the hall.

"Okay everyone take out your notebooks and I want you all to write me a showing paragraph, this week we'll be studying myths and legends so that's what I want the paragraph to be about. You've got ten minutes."

Andie pulled a pen from her bag and set to work. Writing was something that came easy to Andie. She was good at it, she never had trouble writing stories. Now Math, that was a completely different subject and Andie sucked at it.

"Okay who'd like to read theirs out loud?" Mr. Valentine asked when the ten minutes were up. Andie looked around the room, no one seemed to be willing. "Come on people don't be shy." Still no one wanted to. "Alright then, Andie, I've read some of yours before, you do a really good job. Get up here."

Standing Andie headed up to the front of the room. She didn't want to read her paper out loud to everyone. Turning to face the class Andie took a deep breath and looked down at her neat tiny hand writing.

"Okay, um this is called Purple Seas." Andie glanced around the room before taking another breath and continuing. _"The pitch blackness is so thick that the dark haired woman can't see through it. Even though her bright blue eyes have enhanced vision. Her smooth back is pressed against the hard wall and her long fingers feel their way in front of her. If there is something waiting for her in the darkness it'll get her fingers first. Her thick black boots are barely making a sound, but even then they're still being too loud. If a pin was dropped in this silence when it hit the cold, stone ground it would sound like a gun being fired. Suddenly from somewhere deep in the darkness there is a low rumbling, like thunder. However, she keeps moving, if she's lucky it'll only be the wind playing tricks like the Batman's Joker. She's not sure how long she continued to walk, it could have been an eternity for no light peeked threw any cracks to tell her what time of day it was. There was a soft breeze now, enough to just barely ruffle her hair and send shivers down her long spine. Two more steps, her fingers hit something hard but smooth. Running her hands along the object, more wind is sent rippling around her. Her thin brows knit together as her cold right hand digs in her pocket. Taking a match from the box, she wastes no time in lighting it. Blinding light filled the place she was and her scream of horror was carried away by the wind. Big, scaly and purple the woman found herself staring at over five dragons. All of them asleep, all of them a beautiful sea of purple." _Andie looked up from her paper and back at Mr. Valentine. He smiled at her before nodding.

"Now that people, is what I call showing writing. Andie you may take a seat and I give you an A." Smiling Andie returned to her seat. Today was turning out to be a good day.

Chase was waiting for her when class let out, Andie frowned at him when she saw him leaning against the door frame.

"Didn't you have a class?" He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I did but I got let out early, so I come to walk you to your next class. Which is?" Andie smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Geography." Nodding Chase lead her in the direction of her class room.

Ms. Jones was a nice enough lady but her class bored Andie. Why did she need to learn to draw a map anyway? Sure it was useful but it was just another useless talent, like that lady with the gun for a leg in Grindhouse presents Planet Terror. At least Andie had this class with Moose, they sat in the back and passed notes through most of it. Yep, today was turning out to be a very good day.

**Whew, these are just flying out of here! Um, I think Andie needs to be good at not just dancing but something else that's why I made her good at writing. Purple Seas is actually something I wrote for class and got an A. But um don't you just hate it when you're made to come read things up in front of the class? I do. Still looking for a name for the lead fan girl. Am I missing anything? goes back up to scroll through story Oh! R.I.P Heath Ledger, I had to but that in with the part about the Batman's Joker. Grindhouse presents Planet Terror, I just saw that movie and I loved it! **

**A/N- Oh and I really wanna do more with the Chase and Blake brother thing.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing more chapters!**

**Danyi**


	4. Like You

** Like You**

**Another chapter up and ready. This is going to be pure fluff again I believe. After all Chase did say he'd attend dinner with Sarah, Andie, and Charlie. I think Charlie is going to take an instant liking to Chase as will Sarah. So be ready for fluff, before all the drama starts!**

**A/N-This is named after Bow Wow and Ciara's "Like You".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman!**

When the final bell of the day rang Andie almost wanted to yell in joy. Sure she was happy to be back but keeping up with the fast pace MSA was tiring. Chase was waiting for her in the courtyard, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Andie coming, his face broke into a handsome smile and Andie couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." Before he could continue Andie fell into his solid chest. Burying her face in his t-shirt Andie took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Rough day?"

"Yep." Her voice was muffled and Chase had to bend slightly to hear her.

"You've been gone too long Andie West, you got use to not having to go to school." As he talked Chase tilted Andie's face up.

"I wasn't gone that long." Andie replied.

"It seemed like forever." Chase shrugged before bending his neck a little to press his lips against hers. Andie lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers traced shapes at the nape of his neck.

"PDA you two!"

Andie heard Chase growl as they pulled apart. Chuckling she turned and made a face at Blake,

"Listen here Blakey." Chase began over the top of Andie's hand. "I'm allowed to make my girlfriend feel better. She's had a long day and I was just—helping relieve the pressure."

Blake chuckled and took a few steps toward the couple,

"That's Director Collins and _don't_ talk back." He emphasized 'don't' by boxing Chase in his left ear. The look on Chase's face was priceless and Andie wished she had a camera.

"Did you just?" Chase stopped and looked down at Andie. "Hold my backpack."

Laughing Andie slung his backpack over her shoulder and took a seat on a nearby bench to watch the two brothers fight. Chase hit Blake in the side of his head and earned another boxing.

"Damn it Blake!" Chase yelled touching his left ear gently. "That shit hurts!"

"Language!" Blake scolded hitting Chase in the arm.

"Alright! Alright! I'm telling mom you hit me!"

Blake and Andie laughed out loud but Chase didn't seem to find any of this funny. Pulling Andie to her feet Chase took his backpack from her,

"Come on let's go." He glared playfully at Blake. "Let's get away from this abuser."

Still laughing Andie let Chase lead her toward the parking lot, they hadn't gone ten steps before Blake called out to them.

"Remember Chase, I got your ass when you come home!" Chase turned around and stuck his tongue out at his older.

"You two are like five year olds." Andie commented as Chase unlocked his car.

"Yeah, well Blake's more fun loving than before." Andie climbed into the car. "Thanks to you."

As they pulled out of the school parking lot, Andie slipped her hand into Chase's and his thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

"You still coming over for dinner?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I could use a good home cooked meal." At Andie's confused face he went on. "My mom and dad usually work late and neither me nor Blake can cook, Alex isn't allowed near the stove."

"Who's Alex?" Andie looked sideways at Chase curiously.

"Alex is our little brother. He's thirteen but he thinks he's eighteen." Chase smiled at her. "He'll like you."

"How come I'm just hearing about him?" Andie asked and when Chase shrugged she couldn't help but smirk. "He doesn't dance does he?"

"Nope, he likes to write. Creative stories, the ones I've read are pretty good."

"That's cool." Andie replied.

"I hear you're pretty good at writing too." Chase commented causally.

"Who told you that?" Andie asked.

"Friend of mine has the same English class as you. He said you wrote something called 'Purple Seas' and it was really good." Chase smiled as Andie's cheeks went slightly red.

"I'm okay I guess." Andie cleared her throat. "So when are we having practice?"

Chase smirked at the sudden change of subject before shrugging,

"Well I'm pretty sure Blake wouldn't mind letting us use the dance studio. But it's not like we really have to ask." He pulled from around his neck the copied key to the dance studio.

"Yea but we probably should ask." Andie said. "At least we won't have to sneak if we ask first."

"True." Chase replied.

When they pulled up in front of Andie's house they both climbed out of Chase's car and headed to the front door hand in hand. Andie pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door. She and Chase had just stepped over the threshold when an excited voice was suddenly yelling.

"Andie's home! Andie's home!"

The wind was knocked from Andie as a small boy threw himself into her arms, she heard Chase laughing as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Charlie, I can't breathe." Andie gasped out prying his skinny arms from around her waist. Charlie stepped back to grin up at Andie, his large eyes shining with excitement. But Charlie was only 7 and it didn't take very much to excite him.

"And who's he?" Charlie pointed to Chase and tilted his head to the right slightly.

"Charlie this is my boyfriend Chase." Chase bent so he was eye level with the seven year old.

"Hey what's up little man?" They knocked fists and Charlie threw his head back.

"Sup." The two teenagers stifled their laughter as Charlie headed back into the kitchen. "Mom, Andie brought her boyfriend home."

"Charlie!" Andie yelled laughing.

"Andie bring him in the kitchen I would like to meet the boy." Sarah called from the kitchen. Grabbing Chase's hand, Andie pulled him into the kitchen.

"Sarah this is Chase, Chase this is my guardian Sarah." Andie stepped back and let Sarah shake Chase's hand.

"So this is the famous Chase." Sarah glanced back at Andie who had become very interested in her shoes. "Andie speaks very highly of you."

"Really?" Chase glanced back at his girlfriend.

"That's right, now you two run along while I finish dinner." Sarah shooed them from the kitchen and Charlie dragged them both into the living room to watch TV with him.

"What are we watching?" Andie asked Charlie.

"Spongebob." He replied flipping the channel to the right station.

"Awesome, I love Spongebob." Chase said leaning back against the couch.

Charlie climbed into Andie's lap and she leaned against Chase. It was the episode when Spongebob drew a doodle of himself and the doodle went evil.

"Andie?" Charlie whispered half way through the episode.

"Yes Charlie?" Andie looked down at the boy in her lap.

"If you draw yourself will the drawing of you really go bad?" Andie looked back at Chase who shook his head.

"This ones all you." He whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Andie?" Charlie sat up and looked at her. "Will it?"

"Well, it depends." Andie began slowly. "If you draw yourself and you're not to the drawing then yea it'll go evil—." Charlie's eyes widen fearfully. "—but if you're nice to your drawing and never get rid of it then it'll be a happy drawing. Right Chase?"

She could feel his chest shaking with laughter through her entire explanation.

"Huh? Oh right." Andie glared playfully at him as Charlie settled back against her to watch the rest of the episode.

They watched an hour of Spongebob before Sarah called them for dinner. Andie and Chase helped set the table while Sarah got drinks for everyone. As they ate Sarah asked Chase all kinds of questions like she'd done when Tuck had come over for dinner. Speaking of Tuck, she'd not heard from him or the 410 in a while. Missy was trying to get into MSA and Andie would be so happy if she did. But all too soon Sarah brought Andie out of her thoughts to question her about school.

"How was school today Andie?"

Looking up from her plate Andie shrugged,

"It was okay, tiring but fun." Sarah nodded.

"And how did English go?"

Chase watched as Andie's face lit up and she began to go into great detail about the showing paragraph they had to write. He watched her smile when she talked about how she'd written about a purple sea of dragons and the girl that found them.

"I take it you got an A on the paragraph?" Sarah asked. Andie nodded smiling, Sarah smiled at Andie before turning to her own child.

"And did you have a good day at school Charlie?"

The little boy nodded so hard that he slightly spilled Kool-Aid down his front, ignoring it for the moment Charlie began to tell them about all the adventures he had at recess and the science project he was supposed to do.

"Andie," Charlie said suddenly. "Could you help me with my project?"

"It's science right?" He nodded. "Well that's more Chase's thing than mine. Maybe he'll help you."

"Chase, will you help me?" Chase looked from Andie to Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"Sure I'll help you."

Charlie gave a yell and sent his cup of Kool-Aid crashing to the floor,

"Good thing it had a top." Andie muttered as she picked it up and sat back in front of him.

The rest of dinner went by fairly quickly and it wasn't until Charlie was falling asleep at the table that Sarah decided it was bed time. Andie walked Chase to the door and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for coming." Chase shrugged.

"I had fun."

"By Chase, night Andie." Charlie called before stumbling up the stairs.

"Night Charlie." The teenagers called after him. Chase pulled Andie close and bent to kiss her gently before hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said softly.

"Yep, in the morning." Andie nodded.

From the front window Andie watched Chase walk to his car and climb inside and when the black SUV pulled away she headed up to her room. On her way she stopped by Sarah's room,

"He's a nice boy Andie." She commented looking at the girl through the mirror of her dresser. "I like him."

"Me too." After saying goodnight Andie went into her room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. As she climbed into bed and turned on the lights she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

**Another chapter. I wanted Chase to meet Sarah early on and I kind of like the little friendship between him and Charlie. I added another brother for Chase and Blake just because I thought the story needed it. And I decided to make him not a dancer. Oh and there's more stuff with Blake just because his character is starting to grow on me.**

**A/N-In the next chapter we'll meet the leader of the fan girls and the drama will begin.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	5. So Much For You

**So Much For You**

**Alright another chapter, I'm so sorry you guys didn't get one last night. I was very busy last night. My school basketball team was in the top 8 and we played at the Denver Coliseum so I had to go. We lost but we didn't go down without a fight, it was like 52 to 49 so at least we didn't get smashed. Then after the game I went to go see 10,000 B.C and I loved it! The special affects were awesome and Steven Strait was so sexy! Now about this story, today we meet the leader of the fan girls. Still ain't sure if she's going to be really horrible, horrible or nice to Andie in this chapter. Guess we'll find out when I get to that part.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ashley Tisdale's "So Much For You"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 because if I did I would own Rob Hoffman.**

The next morning Andie was a little late coming out to Chase's car but not too much. She was still tying her hair up when she climbed into his car,

"Over slept." She said simply at Chase's questioning face.

"So why don't you leave it down?" He asked nodding to her hair.

"Because it gets in the way when it's down." Andie replied. She had not noticed Chase's hand sneaking up to the ponytail. Then some how without with snatching any of her hair out and without hurting her, he pulled out the rubber band.

"Hey!" Andie yelled trying to snatch it back but Chase threw it out his window.

"You look nice with your hair down." He explained smiling as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm telling Blake." Andie shot back with a completely straight face.

"Tell Blake, I can take him." Chase teased.

"Sure you can, that's why you kept getting your ear boxed yesterday." Andie laughed as Chase rubbed his left ear.

For the rest of the right they teased each other about things but never let go of each others hands. Andie couldn't help but wonder if the reason they were able to tease each other was because they were friends before they became a couple.

When they arrived at MSA and made it to the courtyard they couldn't help but notice the huge crowd that was around their table. Andie and Chase looked at each other before pushing their way through the crowd. Their entire crew was standing around the table, Moose stood a top the table. His hat was lopsided from him scratching his head and his face wasn't worried but held a happy and excited grin.

"Andie! Chase! There you two are!" Andie climbed up onto the table with and looked around at all the people.

"Moose what's going on?" Chase asked looking up at them, his right hand was on Andie's hip just incase she fell.

"Well, someone at the Streets recorded it and it's all over Youtube." Smiles answered before Moose could.

"What does that have to do with all these people?" Andie asked, they all looked as if they were waiting for something.

"Andie they want us to dance!" Jenny yelled. Chase and Andie looked at each other.

"Yea!" A voice from the crowd yelled.

"How do we now it was really you guys if we don't get to see it?" Another voice yelled. Andie looked down at Chase before motioning for them all to climb up on the table. They stood in a circle with their heads touching,

"Do we wanna do this?" Chase asked.

"Well, we thought we'd let you and Andie decided." Monster said shrugging.

"Yea, you two are our leaders, we do what you want." Cable added.

"Andie?" Chase looked at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at the crowd.

"We're waiting!" Someone yelled. Andie ignored the person and looked at her crew, she nudged Chase and nodded to their friends. All of them looked excited, the two leaders could tell they really wanted to do this.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show them." Andie said slowly. Before she could say anything their crew broke out in cheers and hopped from the table.

"Alright then," Chase said smiling as he unzipped his jacket. "Let's do this."

"Are we doing what we did the night of the streets?" Fly asked.

"Yea," Chase and Andie replied together.

"Alright!" Moose yelled running over to a guy who had a boom box. Moose dug in his backpack before pulling out a CD and handing it too him.

Taking a deep breath Andie looked at Chase who grinned at her and winked, this was nothing compared to the night of the streets. They could do this.

And they did it. Just like they had at the streets, it was as perfect as it had been three nights ago. They hadn't even had practice since then but they all remembered their moves.

And the crowd loved them, they cheered and ran to shake their hands and clap their backs when they were finished. All of them, except a group of girls who were sitting at a table near theirs. As Andie drank from her water bottle she couldn't help but feel like the girls were watching her, and talking about her.

"Chase," She said quietly.

"Hmm?" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Who are those girls?" Chase looked over to where she nodded and Andie watched his face turn grim.

"No one, they—they're not important." Chase tried to walk away but Andie wouldn't let him. He wasn't the only person she could ask.

"Moose." Andie called over her shoulder.

"Yea Andie?" His excited face appeared at her side.

"Who're those girls?" Moose looked and smiled.

"Those are Chase's fangirls."

Chase looked as if he could have killed Moose and Andie couldn't help but raise her eyebrows and look at them once more.

"Chase's—fangirls?" She asked slowly.

"Yep, I'll tell you all about them in Geography." Moose said as the bell rang.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Chase said pulling her into the school. On the way to English class Chase and Andie gently pushed each other. The both of them fighting to push the other one hard without hurting each other.

When they reached her class Chase glanced around and Andie laughed,

"Making sure Blake isn't around?" She asked, Chase nodded.

"He's probably hiding behind a corner or something." Chase muttered. He looked around once more before leaning and kissing Andie. But the kiss didn't last long because at that precise moment the bell decided to ring.

"Stupid bell." Chase muttered against her lips. Andie laughed and pulled away,

"Don't worry you'll see me after class." Chase leaned his forehead against hers.

"Okay, see you." He kissed her forehead before jogging down the hall.

Mr. Valentine just smiled at Andie as she muttered an apology for being late and hurried to her seat. Once again they did showing writing but at least Andie wasn't called up to read hers. However Andie couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her. Eyes were burning into her back and when Andie turned around she was met with a pair of icy blue eyes. The girl had long brown hair and a round pale face, her blue eyes were round but not big and she had thin pink lips.

The girl didn't wave, instead she glared at Andie and turned her nose up at her. It was then Andie noticed her nose had a small stud in it.

'Oh joy, I've already got someone hating on me and it's only my second day back.' Andie thought darkly sinking down further in her seat.

Andie was positive the girl glared at her for the rest of class and it was a relief when the bell rang. Chase was waiting for her and he noticed the slight frown on Andie's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked tilting her face up to look at him.

"Nothing." Andie replied. There was no way she was about to worry Chase with something this little.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea." Andie nodded and grabbed his hand before smiling up at him. Chase walked her to geography and kissed her cheek before he headed off to science.

Moose was waiting for in the back of the class, Andie sat next to him and turned to look at him.

"So tell me about Chase's fangirls." She said quietly.

"Well, there about seven of them. All girls, all blond except for the leader and her right hand man. Her right hand man has fiery red hair. The leader's got long brown hair—."

"—a round pale face, icy blue eyes, and think pink lips." Andie finished. "Right?"

"Yea, how did you know that?" Moose asked.

"She's in my English class. She glared at me through the entire class today." Andie replied. "What's her name?"

"Taylor. She's a junior like us but she knows every senior in the entire school. Her mom owns some big business in New York while her dad was a professional baseball player."

"So she's very rich?"

Moose nodded.

"She's got it stuck in her mind that because she and Chase are both pretty high up in the school they should be together. She's been after him since freshman year." Andie sighed.

"Anything else I should know?"

"She makes it her business to make sure Chase doesn't ever keep a girlfriend long. He and Sophie were together for half of last year, they broke up because they are too different but Taylor played a big part in it. She'll be after you next." Moose rubbed Andie's back as she put her head in her hands.

"I'd like to see her try." Andie replied. "What's Taylor here for?"

"She got into MSA for art, but everyone says she got in because of how rich her parents are. I've never seen any of her artwork so I can't really tell you if that's true or not. She also got in for dancing and her dancing is good but it's the boring stuff."

Again Andie nodded before saying,

"Tell me about the red head."

"Her name is Candace. She does Taylor's dirty work. Like when Taylor doesn't like someone and wants to fight then she sends Candace to beat up the girl. Taylor has never gotten into a fight in her life. Candace's got handles and most of the girls are afraid of her, she's pretty, prettier than Taylor but Taylor's got her thinking she's the ugliest thing in the world. She got into MSA for art as well. She really can draw I've seen some of her stuff" Andie nodded again and Moose had to stop talking because Ms. Jones started class. But Andie wasn't going to give up that soon.

Ripping a piece of paper from her notebook Andie scribbled down a note before folding it up and slipping it to Moose. As he unfolded the note he kept his eyes on Ms. Jones.

'_Tell me about the other girls._'

Picking up his pen Moose smoothed out the paper, then with a sigh he began to write.

It took him five minutes to get all the girls described and when he passed the paper to Andie she smoothed it out and settled back to read.

'_Okay, Brittney is the tallest of them all. The girl is nearly six feet and her blond hair goes past her butt. She's got green eyes and she's about as big as a pole. Brittney got into MSA because she plays the guitar and the piano. Next you've got Madison, she's the tomboy of the group. She's not real tall but she's good at basketball none the less. Her blond hair is short and spiky and her eyes are brown. Madison, I believe got into MSA for dancing. I've never seen her dance but she's got to be good if she got in. Catherine is the quiet one, she's never really starts fights and she doesn't have a problem with anyone. (Except for Chase's girlfriends) Her eyes are brown like Madison's but her eyes are large, like puppy dog eyes and her blond hair is shoulder length. Catherine's in MSA because she sings, she's working right now to get a record deal or accept into a fine arts college in New York. Catherine and Candace give out Taylor's messages, while Candace's beating them up Catherine gives them the verbal message from Taylor. Lindsey, just wants to be part of the group. She does whatever Taylor tells her so she can stay popular. Her blond hair is always in two pigtails, always. She has green eyes like Brittney. She's in MSA for singing as well, her and Catherine last year started their own group called 'Two Sweet' but no one knows if they're still singing together or not. And last but not least we've got Courtney. Out of all of them, Courtney is the most complicated. She lives in one of the roughest neighbors in Baltimore but she's pretending to be from the same stuck up neighbor hoods like the rest of Chase's fangirls. Her hair is a dirty blond while her eyes are blue, but no where near as icy as Taylor's. Courtney's in MSA for dancing and singing, last year she, Catherine and Lindsey got into a fight because Catherine and Lindsey wanted Courtney to join their group but she wouldn't. And those are all of Chase's fangirls, Taylor, Candace, Brittney, Madison, Catherine, Lindsey, and Courtney._'

With a heavy sigh Andie folded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket. Putting her head down Andie couldn't help but wonder, why were the girls just now deciding to make themselves known to Andie? Why hadn't they come up to her in the mall? They had been the girls in the food court who were watching her. Why had they waited until she and Chase were just starting to get use to being together?

Why now?

**Okay. Well those are Chase's fangirls. I took all the names you guys gave me and put them in the story. Um, I do believe the drama has begun! I love chaos and drama, they're both just a part of me.**

**A/N-I want to give a shout out to Shoney who is my number one reader at the moment. Thanks so much Shoney!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. Don't Let Them

**Don't Let Them**

**Okay here we are, I believe Taylor and Andie are going to meet. However there is going to be a twist with Taylor and you'll find it out, I'm sure in this chapter or the next one. Um, right and we're going to get more with Moose and Sophie! I love Moose so I gotta update you guys on how he and Sophie are doing and what's going on. Also Taylor is a sneaky devil so don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ashanti's "Don't Let Them".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie hadn't been having a good day, it'd been two days since she found out she had an enemy who wanted her boyfriend. So it was Thursday and Andie had already gotten in trouble in geography, math, and science. She was heading to dance when someone bumped into her harder than normal.

"Aye, watch where you're going." Andie snapped as she bent to pick up her English textbook.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Andie looked up to find herself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. To say that she was speechless was an understatement.

Andie stood slowly and looked at Taylor, her icy blue eyes were cold and showed no emotion. Six girls stood behind her, each one of them exactly like Moose had described them. Candace stood the closet to Taylor, her hands balled up in fists at her side. Brittney towered over them all, her green eyes glaring down at Andie and her long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. Madison, her pants baggy and a basketball under her right arm. Catherine, her arms wrapped around two textbooks and her eyes darting from Andie to the floor, but when they were on Andie no doubt they were glaring at her. Lindsey, her hands on her hips and her left Jordan tennis shoe tapped on the floor impatiently. And finally Courtney who was standing almost behind Brittney, her eyes stared at Andie without glaring, she was the only one.

"You must be Andie." Taylor held out her hand. "I'm Taylor."

Andie didn't shake her hand, instead she balled up her fist and held it out to the girl. Taylor laughed and knocked fists with her.

"So where are you headed Andie?" Taylor asked.

"Dance class." Andie replied.

"With Director Collins?" Andie nodded and the girl squealed. "I've got that class too now."

Taylor tried to link arms with Andie but Andie stepped back.

"What's the matter?" Candace asked placing her right fist inside her left hand.

"None of your damn business." Andie replied. Today was not the day to mess with her. Candace stepped forward and so did Andie,

"What's your problem?" Candace asked.

"I ain't got no problem but if you do we could make a problem outside in the parking lot." Andie replied coldly. Candace opened her mouth to say something but someone suddenly yelled Andie's name.

"Andie what happen? You said you'd meet me." Chase's fangirls turned around and there stood Chase. He however seemed not to notice them, his blue eyes were on Andie and Andie only.

"I got held up." Andie replied. She moved past Taylor and Candace to stand in front of Chase.

He grabbed both her hands and kissed her forehead,

"Well come on then we don't want to be late for Blakey's class."

Andie couldn't help but laugh and she let Chase lead her down the hallway. She did not look back at Taylor and her friends. But it might have been a good idea because then she would have seen them talking furiously with their heads together and she would have seen the death glare Taylor sent her.

In dance class Andie was off. She was a beat behind the entire time. It was little things though, like twice she started a few seconds behind everyone else. Three times she seemed to completely forget what she was doing. And she seemed to be in a slight daze the entire time. Though the only ones who noticed these tiny things were Chase, Moose, and Blake.

"Andie are you okay?" Moose asked placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"No." Andie answered quietly. Moose sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"What happen?" He asked.

"I ran into Taylor before I came here." Andie had a deep frown on her face. "And she was nothing like you described her to be."

Moose frowned and sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"She was nice to me." Andie said slowly. "We bumped into each other and I snapped at her but she asked if I was okay and she introduced herself. She even tried to link arms with me so we could walk to class together."

Moose looked back at the girl in question, she was talking to Madison and Courtney while twirling her brown hair around her finger. Every so often they'd look at Chase and sigh longingly before looking at Andie and breaking into giggles.

"I don't get it." Moose said slowly. "She's never nice to Chase's girlfriends, never."

"That's what you told me." Andie rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't know but I've been thinking about it so much I've got a headache and I've been off all class."

"It's okay Andie," Moose said standing and pulling her to her feet. "Everyone has their off days."

"Alright you guys, before I let you go I want to do some more improvisation." Blake said. Andie groaned and plopped back to the floor, she missed the smirk Blake sent her way.

As all the students came to sit on the sidelines, Chase sat behind Andie and spread his legs.

"Andie." He called. She turned and he patted the spot between his legs. "Come sit with me."

Andie had opened her mouth to say something smart-assed back when Chase gave her the saddest face he could muster.

"Please?"

Laughing Andie crawled over to him and let him pull her to sit with him. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin lightly on the top of her head.

"Alright I'm here you big baby." Andie teased. Before Chase could say something back Blake began the improvisation.

"Moose, get up here."

Andie sent the boy an encouraging smile when he looked back at her uncertainly.

"Come on Moose you got this." Chase said smiling but under his breath he added. "If Blakey chooses the right song." Andie hit Chase's arm and shushed him.

Andie and Chase looked over at Blake who hit the play button on the stereo, squeezing their eyes closed they hoped it was a song Moose could work with. Both of them nearly cheered when Missy Elliot's "We Run This" blasted out of the one stereo. They did however, clap and holler for Moose as he began to break it down with some of his tightest moves.

"Very good Moose." Blake said when the song had ended. Moose smiled and shrugged before sitting next to Andie.

"That was awesome Moose." She said leaning over to hug him.

"Taylor, you're up." Blake said. Andie and Moose separated and Andie would of sworn that Chase tensed up when he looked at the leader of his fangirls. Blake hit a different button before hitting play.

When "Teenagers" By My Chemical Romance began to float out of the stereo Andie knew Taylor had this in the bag. If something hip hop had of played the girl probably would have been lost. Damn it Blake for giving her the upper hand. She was a good dancer, but she was a ballerina. Andie wasn't, their differences began to so early on it wasn't funny.

"Very nice Taylor." Blake said. He looked around the room before looking at the couple cuddled up on the floor. "Chase, show us what you got."

Like on the first day Andie did this, the crowd clapped. The only difference was this time she joined in. But only to annoy him, when the annoyance was clear by the look he threw her Andie stopped and gave him a cheeky smile. She barely held in her laughter when "Party Like A Rockstar" came blasting out the stereo. Blake and Chase looked at each other before Chase went to work.

Andie liked watching Chase dance. She would never admit it, but on her first day when he did the improvisation her heart was beating fast the entire time. The same exact thing happen this time. Her heart was beating fast as she watched Chase jump up into the air and do a triple turn with his head nearly touching his feet.

And when he was finished her heart returned to normal speed. The class cheered again and Chase sat behind Andie.

"Nice job man." Moose said punching his shoulder lightly.

'Thanks." Chase panted, Andie smiled at him.

"It was good." Chase smiled and kissed the back of her head.

"Andie, you turn."

Sighing Andie hit the ground with her hands before hoisting herself to her feet and going to stand in front of the class. She flexed her hands and heard her fingers crack. Andie looked over to see Blake put a CD into the player and press the play button. She crossed her fingers and hoped for a hip hop. But when a country song called "Hick Chicks" By Cowboy Troy blasted from the stereo she could have strangled Chase's older brother.

"Make it work Andie." Blake called over the music. "Take this and turn it into your own hip hop song. It's nearly there it just needs your help."

Andie looked at Chase who was smiling comfortingly.

'You can do it.' He mouthed.

Andie nodded and closed her eyes.

Her feet glided across the floor.

Her hip popped to the right and left quickly.

Her arms and legs seemed to dislocate themselves from her body.

She slid across the floor on her knees.

She spun on her right knee.

Using her hands she stood on the side of her head.

Her legs ran in mid air.

When Andie opened her eyes again she was looking at Chase and Moose upside down. The song was over and the class was cheering for her like they had cheered for Chase.

"Very good Andie!" Blake said clapping along with his students. Standing up right again Andie nodded and walked back over to Chase to sit between his legs once more. Before she sat down she caught sight of a scowling Taylor. Andie was just about to tell Moose when Chase crashed his lips down on hers.

"PDA!" Blake yelled. The couple broke apart and Andie looked back over at Taylor to see her smiling and waving at Andie.

Confusion washed over Andie and she looked back at Moose who must have been watching too because he also looked confused. They waited until Blake had called someone else up to improvise to talk.

"Did you see that?" Andie whispered low enough that Chase didn't hear her.

"Yea, she was glaring at you the entire time you danced but after you and Chase kissed she started smiling and waving." Moose whispered back.

"What the hell is going on?" Andie whispered.

"Are you two talking about me?" Chase asked sticking his head between the two.

"No, no we were just discussing country music weren't we Moose?" Andie asked.

"Yep." Moose replied.

"You two are no fun." Chase pouted sticking his bottom lip out. Andie laughed and leaned back to gently bit his bottom lip.

"Put your lip right or it's gonna hang down to the floor when you're older."

Chase stuck out his tongue and licked Andie's cheek. Andie nearly squealed as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Chase Collins that's disgusting!" She almost yelled wiping furiously at her cheek.

"You should've seen your face!" Chase laughed. Andie glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest before huffing. Chase tried to make her look at him but she pretended to be very interested in the girl who was improvising at that moment.

"Andie?" Chase moved so he could see her entire face. "Are you mad at me?" When Andie didn't answer he moved back so he was behind her and pulled Andie close. Then he nuzzled her neck before kissing it,

"Please don't be mad at me." He whispered. "I couldn't live if you were mad at me."

"Yes you could." Andie replied.

"No believe me I couldn't. Now are you mad at me?" Chase asked, he poked his bottom lip back out and gave Andie another sad look.

"No, I'm not mad at you now stop looking at me like that."

Chase laughed and hugged Andie, for the rest of class they spent it cuddled on the floor. On the way out Blake called, Chase, Andie, and Moose back. He waited to say anything until the last student, who just so happen to be Taylor had left.

"As you already now, we always have an end of the year showcase." When the three of them nodded Blake went on. "But this year it's going to be very special because this will be the last showcase in this building. I'm planning on taking my top three dancers and having them work with each other to put something together. Now at the moment you three are my top three and I would like you all to start working on something with your crew along with just the three of you that you can put in the showcase."

"Are you done yet?" Chase teased. Blake looked like he was going to hit Chase but decided it against his better judgment.

"Yes I'm done, now go to lunch."

"Yes, sir." All three of them fake saluted him and hurrying away before he could say anything.

As they walked down the hall together, Chase looked over Andie's head at Moose.

"So Moose, how's it going with Sophie?"

The boy scratched his hat and made it lopsided before answering.

"I was thinking about asking her out today." He looked at the couple. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea." Andie said. Moose smiled,

"Me too."

When they reached the courtyard the crew was waiting for them and Sophie was waiting for Moose.

"Now?" He asked Chase and Andie.

"If you want to." They said together.

Moose straightened his hat before walking over to Sophie. He said something to her and she nodded before following him back inside the school.

"Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best for Moose." Chase said to the crew as he and Andie sat at their table.

"Yea," Andie muttered.

"Hey Andie, Chase we got pizza you guys want some?" Fly asked holding the box out to them. Chase took the box and he and Andie both grabbed two slices before handing it back.

"Hey Andie, I'll race you." Chase said holding up his slices. "First on finished has to buy the other one dinner?"

"No because you're gonna finish first which means you're gonna buy me dinner." Andie replied, Chase thought she wouldn't catch that trick.

"Oh come on." Chase said. "Fine either way I'm buying you dinner tonight."

"Alright, if you insists." Andie replied before biting her first slice of pizza. She glanced around the courtyard full of people and just so happen to look at Taylor's table. They were watching her, all of them. Lindsey leaned over to Taylor and whispered something in her ear. Taylor looked Andie up and down before nodding and whispering something back. Then Taylor and Andie locked eyes and Taylor grinned a little too sweetly before waving.

When Andie got home, she was still bothered by what happen at lunch. Why had they been staring at her and what had Lindsey whispered to Taylor? Andie however, didn't have much time to think about it because as she was getting ready to go to dinner with Chase her phone rang. It was Moose,

"Yea Moose?" Andie asked.

"ANDIE! SPOHIE SAID YES!"

**Alright, another one. I had to end it on a happy note cause I thought it needed it but as you can clearly see Taylor doesn't like Andie and is up to something. So sorry I can't tell you what but you'll just have to wait and see. Um, I thought Andie dancing to a country song was funny and I just so happened to be listening to that song at the time I wrote that. If you haven't heard "Hick Chicks" by Cowboy Troy you should look it up on Youtube. **

**A/N-I've never written a dance scene before so I hoped you liked Andie's.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	7. Never Met A Girl Like You

** Never Met A Girl Like You**

**Okay, we got another right here. Chase and Andie do have a date tonight and I think Chase is going to have something very special planned for her. Andie's also going to get to meet Alex, Chase and Blake's little brother. Does anyone else think that Moose and Sophie are perfect for each other like Chase and Andie?**

**A/N-This one is named after Corbin Bleu's "Never Met A Girl Like You" because I know Chase ahs never met a girl like Andie.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Chase arrived to pick Andie up she wasn't ready. So Sarah let him come inside and sit with Charlie in the living room. Charlie pulled Chase to the floor and roped him into playing Transformers with him. The little boy had about fifty different Transformers and he knew every single one of them by name. He let Chase be Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

They had been playing for only ten minutes and so far Chase's two Transformers had taken down nearly all of Charlie's Transformers before blasted to pieces. They had fought over a cute Transformer girl. And they both had raged war over Charlie's wall of Transformers that were keeping them from the oil. Chase's two Transformers were currently in a wrestling match with six of Charlie's Transformers when Andie came down the steps. Her high heel shoes didn't click loudly on the carpet but if they of the two boys would not have noticed. They were yelling too loud to hear anything. Chase's back was to her but Charlie just happen to look up and see her,

"Wow Andie you look really pretty."

Chase turned and the Transformers fell from his hands. Charlie took advantage of this and jumped four on his six Transformers onto Chase's. But Chase could have cared less. Andie stood at the foot of the stairs, her baggy jeans and hats gone. She wore a simple black dress that was backless and stopped right at her knee. The straps tied up at the nape of her neck in the back and her hair was very curly and cascaded down her back.

"Wow is right Charlie." Sarah laughed as she came from kitchen. "You look so much like your mom Andie."

"Thanks."

Nervously Andie glanced at Chase before looking away. She didn't do dressing up but Chase was well worth it. His eyes kept scanning up and down her, not that she was complaining but Andie wasn't use to this sort of attention.

Finally Chase stood and walked over to her. He took hold of her right hand and tilted her face up so she would look at him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and temporarily felt bad for staring at her.

"You look beautiful."

Andie felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away,

"Thanks."

Chase kissed her forehead and took hold of her hand before pulling her toward the door. Over her shoulder Andie called back to Sarah and Charlie.

"Bye, Sarah, see you Charlie. I'll be back soon."

"You'd better it's a school night." Sarah replied.

"Oh but tomorrow's Friday, Sarah." Andie called back before disappearing out of the door with Chase.

Chase's SUV was waiting for them and Andie couldn't help but laugh out loud when Chase opened her door for her.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked shutting the door when she was in the car.

"Nothing," Andie said airily. "Nothing at all."

As Chase climbed into the car, Andie picked at her long hair.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking over at him.

"Can't tell you." Chase said simply. "It's a surprise."

Andie huffed before crossing her arms over her chest,

"I hate surprises that I don't know about beforehand." Chase laughed and looked at her.

"But then it's not a surprise if you know beforehand."

"Yes it is because I still get to act surprised." Andie countered with a smug smirk.

"No—but—wait—no it's not!"

Andie laughed as Chase fumbled for his words.

"That's not fair, you're the only person I've met who can do that." Chase commented with a smile.

"Do what?"

"Make me stumble over my words." Chase answered simply. "I find that amazing that only you can make do that."

"What can I say?" Andie shrugged smiling. "I'm a talented girl."

"Oh not don't get cocky Miss Thang." Chase snapped his fingers twice and Andie busted out laughing. Chase grinned, her loved hearing her laugh. He did stupid things just so she would laugh at him.

"Did you get a call from Moose?" Andie asked once she was able to control her laughter.

"Yea and I'm pretty sure I was deaf for hours after it." Chase replied while rubbing his right ear.

"I know, he yelled in mine too. But I'm so happy for him." Andie smiled. "They're going on a date tonight I think and Moose promised to call me right after so he could tell me everything."

"Yea he's calling me on three way so I can listen in too."

"But what if everything doesn't go right?" Andie asked suddenly. "What'd you think will happen?"

"We don't even have to worry about that because everything's going to go perfectly for those two." Chase answered grabbing her hand and tracing circles on the back of it.

They rode for about another five minutes in a comfortable silence. Andie had told herself up in her room that she wasn't going to think about Taylor and her friends tonight. She wasn't going to let them staring at her and whispering things that were no doubt about her, ruin her evening with Chase.

"We're here."

Andie looked out her window and her eyes widened, she had not noticed the way they came and she hadn't realized they were in the uptown part of Baltimore. Many of the cars shined brightly as they passed them. The people that walked down the streets and into the many restaurants and hotels wore beautiful fancy clothes.

Chase pulled into one of the many parking lots. Andie climbed out of the car and did several circles just get be able to see everything.

"This is amazing." She muttered. Chase smiled and kissed her gently, and then he took her hand and led her across the parking lot to the front door of some restaurant whose name was in French.

"Mr. Collins," The door man said smiling. "It's so nice to see you back here finally."

"Hey Drew," Chase greeted.

Drew had to be at least seventy years old. However he stood up straight at the door and his black suit was crisp and neat. The creases seemed to be permanent and his white hair was blinding and thin but smoothed back neatly.

"Who's your friend?" Drew asked looking at Andie with a kind smile.

"Drew this is my girlfriend Andie, Andie this is an old friend of the family, Drew."

Drew shook her hand and kissed the back,

"It's a pleasure Ms. Andie." They smiled at each other before Drew turned back to Chase. "You'll be wanting your regular seat I assume?"

"Yep, the best on in the house."

Drew nodded and opened the door for them. Chase grabbed Andie's hand once more and led her inside. They found themselves in a nearly full restaurant, all of the people there seemed to be very high up. Andie could tell by the clothes they were wearing. Some of them waved and smiled at Chase while other continued on with their meal as if the two teenagers hadn't even entered.

"So how often do you come here?" Andie asked as he led her through the crowd of people and toward a spiral staircase.

"My family co-owns this place with Drew and his wife." Chase explained.

"So why is Drew the doorman?" Andie asked.

"Says he likes greeting people." Chase shrugged. "Drew's always been a strange man."

When they reached the top steps Andie saw that there was another floor full of people eating.

"See Blake's over there with Alex right now." Chase pointed to Andie's right and she turned to follow his hand.

Blake was sitting at a two person table with a boy. The boy was like a miniature Blake with Chase's hair. He was writing furiously in a notebook with a pen, the food on his plate was untouched while Blake was nearly half way through his.

"Come on." Chase pulled Andie toward the table with a smile on his face.

Neither of the guys noticed them coming and it wasn't until Chase slapped his hands down on Blake's shoulder kind of rough did either of them look up.

"Damn it Chase!" Blake yelled.

Alex and Chase laughed, Andie did too but she was too use by now to Chase and Blake messing with each other. Blake glared at his brother before looking at Andie.

"Hello Andie, you look very nice tonight."

Andie felt her cheeks go red again.

"Thanks."

"Alex," Chase said ruffling his little brother's hair. "This is Andie, Andie this slimball right here is my little brother Alex."

"Hey what's up?" Alex asked holding out his fist.

Andie liked this boy alright.

"Hey what's up dude, what are you writing?"

Alex looked down at his notebook before shrugging.

"It's okay to tell her, Andie's a writer too." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"You don't dance?" Alex asked.

"I dance, but I write as well. Not as much as I use to but I still write." Andie replied and she watched Alex's face lit up.

"Really? What kind of stuff do you write about?" He asked excitedly.

"Everything, I love fiction the most though. Science fiction is a personal favorite of mine but any kind of fiction."

Alex nodded,

"I write fiction too but I really like writing mysteries."

"Oh cool, I've never been too good at writing mysteries." Andie smiled. "I always make it too easy to figure out who killed the person."

Alex opened his mouth but Chase cut across him.

"I'd better get her out of here before my little brother steals my girlfriend."

Blake and Andie laughed,

"Alright we can." Andie took Chase's hand in her own before smiling down at Alex. "I'd love to read some of your stuff sometime."

Alex nodded and watched Chase lead Andie back through the crowd and out a pair of glass doors.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new friend." Chase teased.

"Oh shut up, why are we up here?" Andie asked looking around the roof.

"Because this is the best seat in the house." Chase nodded to a spot where a table and two chairs were set up. Andie smiled and let Chase lead her over to the table where he pulled out a chair for her. Andie looked out over the edge of the roof and could only stare. The view was beautiful, the buildings shimmered in the darkness and the lights were of all different colors.

"Chase, this is beautiful."

He smiled at her. The waiter brought them menus and Andie could see that Chase was seconds away from busting out laughing.

"I hope you aren't about to tell me that these menu's are in French?" Andie said looking at him.

"I'm sorry but they are." Chase said smiling widely.

"Oh you're a prat." Andie said darkly. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Yep." Chase replied proudly.

"Alright, so what do you think I'd like to eat here?" Andie asked not even looking at her menu.

"Well, I usually get this kinda pasta thing with chicken and shrimp. It's really good."

"Then it looks like that's what I'll be having." Andie said, she pretended not to notice the smug smirk Chase was wearing at the moment.

After ordering their food, Chase and Andie held hands on top of the table. Andie couldn't help but look out over the roof at all the sights. Chase didn't mind though because it gave him time to think.

He knew it was no coincidence that Taylor just so happen to get switched to their dance class. She'd been after him for three years and they were still counting. In freshman year Chase didn't have a girlfriend and that's when Taylor tried to her hardest to become his girlfriend. Everywhere he went she was there, she had every class he did and she was always trying to sit with him and hold his hands. Freshman year was hell. Then in sophomore year he met a girl named Katie, sure she was nice and pretty and Chase really liked he at the time. So they started dating, and Taylor had been pissed. She began to spread rumors about Katie and say all kinds of things about her. It got so bad that Katie and her parents moved away, leaving Chase to deal once more with Taylor.

Until Sophie came around. When Sophie started going to MSA all the guys were after her, yet she seemed to have taken a liking to Chase. And for the small time that they were together he'd really liked her. But Taylor and her mouth along with her friends did some horrible things to Sophie, and Chase decided to keep Sophie safe from Taylor he'd break up with her. They were very different from each other but they had been making it work.

Andie was different though. She made Chase feel things he'd never met before and he liked it. He also knew that Andie could handle herself and would deal with Taylor all by herself. Whether he wanted her to or not.

"Chase?"

Blinking Chase looked at Andie to see that she was looking at him confused,

"You're grips getting a little tight." She said softly.

Looking down Chase noticed that he was squeezing her hands a little too tight. He quickly let go of them and Andie shook her hands before flexing her fingers and popping her knuckles.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Andie shook her hands and re-interlaced her fingers with his. She wasn't about to let something this little get the best of them.

"What were you thinking about?" Andie asked.

Chase refused to look at her. Just like he had when Tuck and his friends had jumped him. But Andie wasn't having it, shaking his hands slightly she took her right hand and cupped his cheek. Chase leaned into her hand, his eyes closed when Andie's thumb rubbed his cheek gently.

"Tell me." She said gently.

Blue eyes met brown ones and Chase sighed, he could never keep anything from her long.

"I was thinking about how it's no coincidence that Taylor is suddenly in our dance class."

Andie nodded. She knew Chase couldn't just ignore the fact that the leader of his fangirls was in their dance class now.

"Yea, it's weird. She was being nice to me in the hallway before you came." Chase's eyes locked with Andie's and for a second, Andie thought she saw panic in them.

"Andie, you can't trust Taylor!" He said quickly. "Everything she says is a lie! Don't become friends with her!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down Mr. Boy Band." Andie said. "There's no way I'm letting that girl anywhere near me."

"Good, cause.." Chase muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Nothing," Chase said quietly.

"No, Chase Collins you tell me what you said right this instant!" Andie demanded.

"I said, good, cause I don't want her to hurt you." Chase smiled shyly at Andie when she raised her eyebrows.

"I seriously doubt that Taylor could hurt me." Andie said smiling slightly.

"Just don't trust her." Chase leaned forward a little. "Andie, promise me you won't trust her."

Andie looked into Chase's blue eyes. He was dead serious.

"I promise."

**Here you go. Another one finished. I like this one. It's very nice and cute along with sweet. What did you guys think of Alex? I'm still working on his character though. I kind of wanted to look into what Chase thinks about Taylor because I just now realized I've only been saying what Andie's thinking and not what Chase is.**

**A/N-I've been thinking about having Missy get into MSA, what do you guys think about that?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	8. Once Upon A Dream

** Once Upon A Dream**

**Okay all you Moose lovers you're going to love this chapter because it is dedicated entirely to Moose! Yep we're gonna take a look at how Moose and Sophie's date went and all that. No Chase and Andie, well Moose might think about them from time to time but this one focuses completely on Moose and Sophie. Just because I think we need one more fluff chapter before things get really bad.**

**A/N-This one is named after a group called No Secrets and their version of "Once Upon A Dream" from Disneymania 1.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

"But mom, this is a once in a lifetime ordeal here!" Moose yelled following his mother into their newly furnished kitchen. "This is the only chance I've got to take the girl of my DREAMS out on a date! Why can't I use the car?"

Moose watched his mother put away the few dishes that were drying in the sink. He was nearly a foot taller than her but if she got mad Moose would glad run and hide. His father was the same way, except he could still see over Moose's head and he wasn't as strict as Moose's mother.

"Because Robert—." Moose cringed at his real name. "You're father and I have plans this evening."

Moose sighed,

"Can you move your plans around?" He asked, his mother sighed before shrugging her shoulders and pointing to the spiral staircase.

"Go ask your father, see what he says."

Moose didn't waste anytime in racing out of the kitchen and up to the second floor of the house. He traveled down the long hall way, as he passed his twin cousins, Jared and Gareth's rooms he waved and they waved back. Moose knocked on the last door on the right at the end of the hall.

"Come in."

Pushing on the shiny oak Moose scrambled into his father's study.

"Robert, what is it?" His father was seated behind his desk like always. His big hands clasped together neatly on top of a think stack of papers.

"Dad, you and Mom have plans tonight right?" Moose asked quickly, when his father nodded he went on. "Well so do I and I need the car as well."

"Robert—." Moose held up his hands to stop him.

"Now before you say no just hear me out." Moose took hold of the back of the wooden chair on his side of his fathers' desk and swung it around to sit backwards in it.

"Okay," His father said calmly. "I'm listening."

"Okay, there's this girl. Her name's Sophie and Dad she's wonderful! I mean she's smart, funny, and cute. You remember when I went to the streets and we won? Well afterwards she came up to me and kissed me. And then yesterday I asked her out and she said yes, so dad, please, please can I use the car?"

Moose was no longer sitting in his seat, he was leaning across his fathers' desk and they were nearly nose to nose.

"Okay, okay Robert, I'll cut you a deal." Moose sat back down and looked at his father hopefully. "If you drive your mother and I to the restaurant we're headed to then you can take the car with you on your date."

"YES!" Moose pumped his fists into the air and zoomed out of the study but not before calling over his shoulder. "Thanks dad!"

In his room Moose rummaged through pile after pile of clothes until he found something that looked nice and was clean. Glancing at the clock on his way out he took notice that he only had thirty minutes to get ready.

After a very quick shower, Moose yanked on a pair of baggy blue jeans on and a green t-shirt over his head. Then he ran a comb through his curly hair before putting on a black skill cap. Tugging on his tennis shoes as he wobbled down the stairs nearly made Moose fall face first into the floor but he managed to catch himself before any damage was done.

"Whoa, whoa slow down you're going to hurt yourself son."

Moose nodded as he tied his shoe, picking up the keys out of the fish bowl he twirled them on his finger before smiling at his parents.

"Come on let's go!"

Sophie had nothing to wear. She'd been through her entire closet and still had nothing to wear. Moose was going to be there in an hour and she still had to take a shower and do her hair.

"MOM!" Sophie hurried down the stairs to find her mother in the kitchen with their maid Maria.

"What's the matter Sophie, darling?"

"Mommy, I don't have anything to wear!" Sophie didn't care if she sounded like a five year old. She'd been waiting since the streets competition for Moose to ask her out and now she didn't have anything to wear!

"Shh, come on darling let's go up to my room and we'll fine you something to wear." Taking her mothers' hand Sophie followed her up to her large room.

"Now you take a seat on my bed and I'll find you something very nice to wear."

Doing as she was told Sophie watched her mother disappear inside her closet. As she waited Sophie's thoughts wondered to the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about going to dinner and a movie with Moose. This didn't happen on her first date with Chase, so why was it happening now?

Sophie supposed she really liked Moose, even if he was kind of a dork. He was funny and made her laugh and that as all Sophie cared about. It also didn't hurt that he was an extremely cute and could dance.

"Here we are," Sophie's mother reappeared holding a light blue dress. It stopped just under Sophie's knee with straps that rested on the side of Sophie's shoulders and a diamond shape cut out of the top of the chest.

"It's beautiful." Sophie whispered taking the dress from her mother. "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome. Now go hurry and change."

With a slight squeal of joy Sophie raced from the room.

"Sophie, where are you going?" Eliza, Sophie's six year old sister asked.

"I've got a date tonight Liza." Sophie explained.

"With who?" Eliza asked curiously sitting on Sophie's bed.

"This guy named Moose." Sophie smiled when her little sister giggled.

"His name is Moose?"

Sophie nodded and ruffled her sisters curly hair,

"It's a nickname,"

"Oh so what's his real name?"

Sophie frowned, she didn't realize that she didn't know Moose's real name. That would be something she'd have to find out tonight.

"I don't know Liza but I'm going to find out tonight." Sophie then left her room to shower and get ready.

By the time she had actually showered, changed, put on makeup and put on her shoes, she only had fifteen minutes left. Rushing into her room Sophie pulled in her curling iron before heading over to her drawer and grabbing a comb, a brush, the jar of grease and a black hair tie.

After ten minutes of curling her hair, Sophie brushed it into a ponytail and curled the tail part even more. Then she curled her bangs before unplugging the iron and rushing down the stairs.

Sophie opened the door the moment Moose pulled into the drive way in a dark blue Mercedes.

"By mom!" Sophie called over her shoulder before hurrying out the door.

Moose got out of the car and smiled at Sophie, he came around the car to open her door for her.

"Hey Sophie." He kissed her cheek and Sophie pretended she did not see his cheeks go red.

"Hey Moose." Climbing into the car Sophie smiled at Moose and let him shut the door. Sophie settled back against the seat as Moose went around the back of the car to get in. Sophie closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, if she had of kept them open she would have seen Moose stop at the trunk of the car and put his face in his hands.

"Alright Moose," He whispered to himself. "Get a hold of yourself. It's just dinner and a movie. You've done dinner and a movie before. This is no big deal."

'_Yea except this is Sophie Donavan we're talking about_'. The little voice in his head countered.

Ignoring it Moose walked the rest of the way around the car and climbed in.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked Sophie who smiled at him and nodded. "Then let's go."

As they drove down the street Moose fiddled with the radio trying to find a station. But it wasn't easy trying to keep his eyes on the rode while trying to turn the stations.

"Why don't I do that?" Sophie asked, Moose nodded and Sophie set to work on finding a station. Finally she found an R&B station that was playing "No One" By Alicia Keys.

They talked about little things on the way to the restaurant but they didn't have a problem talking to each other. Moose could easily make Sophie laugh while he just liked listening to Sophie talk. So he asked her random questions, like what she was going to do for the showcase and if she had any siblings.

At the restaurant they sat outside seeing as how it was a nice enough to night to do so. Neither of them could decided on what exactly to get,

"It all sounds so good." Sophie commented. "I want spaghetti, but I want this chicken casserole."

"Tell you what." Moose said closing his menu. "How about you get spaghetti and I get the chicken casserole then we can split them both with each other."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

"Positive." Moose nodded. Sophie smiled at him and let him order their food.

"Hey Moose." She said quietly when he was finished.

"Yea?" His large brown eyes met hers.

"What's your real name?"

Moose laughed and scratched his head making his hat lopsided and making himself even more adorable.

"My real name is Robert Alexzander the third but I like Moose so much better."

"And how exactly did you get your nickname?" Sophie tilted her head to the side slightly.

"When I was a little kid my parents took me to the Colorado Mountains. We saw lots and lots of live Moose's and that was my first word: Moose. And I guess it just kind of stuck."

Sophie nodded, Robert Alexzander the third really didn't fit him. Moose on the other hand fit him completely and maybe it was just because that was what she always had known him as.

When their food arrived the teenagers split their plates down the middle and gave the other half. They tried their hardest not to make a mess but something about this struck them as funny and it's kind of hard to push a bunch of spaghetti and casserole onto a plate if you're laughing. And it's hard to hold the plate still if you're laughing.

Over dinner, they talked about everything. Their parents, Sophie's little sister Eliza. Moose's cousins Jared and Gareth, Moose's parents. The streets competition and their dance classes at school.

"Oh god, I'm stuffed." Sophie said an hour later. She leaned back in her seat and watched Moose eat the last bit of his casserole.

"Hey you ate it all." Moose commented.

"I'm not like most girls at that dance school." Sophie said. "When I'm hungry, I eat."

"Well that's good to know. You and Andie are probably the only two that do. Well—Fly and Jenny probably do to so we're up to what? Four girls now that eat when they're hungry?" Moose smiled as Sophie laughed at him.

"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, there's Juno, There Will Be Blood, No Country For Old Men, Fool's Gold, and Vintage Point." Moose recited remembering what he'd read in the paper before he left.

"I really want to see Vintage Point." Sophie said.

"Then Vintage Point it is."

Moose insisted that he pay for dinner and soon they were on their way to the movies. Inside the theater it wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either,

"Where do you wanna sit?" Moose asked.

"All the way to the top." Sophie said walking passed Moose, she took hold of his hand and pulled him and the popcorn up the steps.

They made it just in time for the previews to begin and Moose offered Sophie popcorn. She took some but grabbed Moose's hand just before the movie began.

"But," Moose whispered in her ear. "How are we going to eat the popcorn."

Sophie laughed and pushed Moose's skull cap down past his eyes.

"Shut it, the movie's staring." She giggled.

They left the theater holding hands and Moose thought he was on top of the world. When he dropped her off at her house, she kissed him, on the lips mind you, before she got out of the car. And when Moose got home he flew up the steps to grab his phone and call Chase and Andie to tell them everything that had happen that night.

**Okay, this is the last chapter for tonight. I wish I didn't but I've got to go to bed because CSAP starts again tomorrow. Ugh I hate CSAP. But anyway I liked this chapter, complete fluff between Sophie and Moose. As we get more and more into the story you guys will get chapters with only Sophie and Moose in them. Because Sophie and Moose's relationship isn't going to be all roses and happiness either.**

**A/N-Don't worry Moose isn't crazy because he was talking to himself. I do it all the time and I'm not crazy. Or at least I wasn't the last time I check!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	9. I Got Trouble

** I Got Trouble**

**Alright, we're getting into the first chapter that will have real drama. Just so you guys know, until Missy gets there Andie will have to lean on Sophie. I think those two could have a really good friendship if they just tried. I think I don't want Missy there until things get kinda bad so she can help Andie fix herself. I don't wanna give anything away but I can tell you guys that I've given clues to what's going to happen to Andie. I really gave some in the last chapter. But let me shut my mouth before you guys go and figure everything out.**

**A/N-This one is named after Christina Aguilera's "I Got Trouble".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie wasn't sure what time she actually fell asleep, but she knew that the last time she glanced at the clock it was midnight and Moose was still telling her and Chase about his date with Sophie. She was sure she was the first one to fall asleep but Andie didn't care. Moose was so excited that Andie didn't have the heart to interrupt him and point out the time. Andie wasn't exactly the mushy type but Moose and Sophie had to be one of the cutest couples she'd ever seen.

So the next morning she woke up to find the number keys of her phone imprinted on her right cheek. Muttering darkly to herself Andie washed her face and stared at the numbers for a few minutes before chuckling and going back to her room to get dressed. Throwing open her closet door, Andie thumbed through her clothes. Picking out a pair of jeans, Andie held them up to her waist to make sure they weren't gong to be too short. Then she pulled open her bottom drawer and pulled out a t-shirt at random.

Yanking on her clothes, Andie ran a brush through her hair. She was about to put it up in a ponytail when she remembered Chase had said that she looked nice with it down. Smiling slightly to herself Andie ran the brush through her hair again and looked at herself in the mirror. Something she rarely did.

"Andie!" Sarah called up the stairs. "Chase is here!"

"Coming!" Andie yelled grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Stopping by Charlie's room Andie, kissed his forehead before rubbing his head and running from the room. She took the stairs two at a time and hugged Sarah before nearly running out the door.

"You fell asleep on us." Chase stated as she climbed in the car.

"I know, I know." Andie smiled at him before grabbing the back of her head and kissing him sort of hard. "Forgive me?"

Chase's eyes had widened slightly and he looked dazed. Andie laughed and leaned back in her seat. She played with the radio as Chase drove, they kept their free hands interlocked but they sat in a comfortable silence.

"So did you fall asleep on Moose as well?" Andie asked.

"I think we kind of fell asleep at the same time." Chase admitted. "He talked for about thirty minutes after we lost you."

"Well, I was tired." Andie shrugged. "It'd been a long day."

"Hey Andie, when's your birthday?" Chase asked.

"May 15th, when's yours?"

"Ha, March 21st I'm older than you!"

Andie stuck her tongue out at Chase before squeezing his hand gently.

"Just cause you're older than me doesn't mean I can't take you." She shot back.

"Oh really?" Chase asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep." Andie said smugly. "Just you wait,"

"For what?"

"Til you pull into the parking lot." Andie answered. "I got you when we get to the parking lot."

Chase laughed and squeezed Andie's hand. He wasn't sure if he sped up or not but he couldn't wait til they got to the parking lot so he could see just how exactly she planned to take him.

Andie was already unbuckling her seat belt when he pulled into the MSA parking lot ten minutes later. When the car finally stopped rolling, the girl jumped from the car and took off her backpack.

"Come on!" She yelled. Chase laughed and climbed from the car as well. Placing his backpack next to Andie's he turned to face his girlfriend. She was standing with her arms spread wide and a grin on her face.

"Andie are you sure you wanna do this?" Chase asked rolling up his sleeves.

"Are you sure you're ready to get beat by a girl?"

Andie wasn't prepared for Chase to tackle her but he did. He threw her over his shoulder and as Andie laughed Chase ran around the parking lot.

"Chase! Put me down!" Andie laughed hitting his back with her fists. "Put me down now!"

Chase ran over to the grass and laid Andie down on the grass.

"Still think you can take me?" Chase asked.

Andie looked up at him before launching herself at Chase, they rolled twice in the grass. Both of them laughing and giggling, Andie wasn't sure how he did it but Chase managed to pin her arms above her head. Then with his other hand he tickled her sides. Andie's eyes widened immensely before she busted out laughing and began to squirm.

"Chase!" Andie laughed. "Chase! Stop! Please—ha—ha—ha! Stop!"

"Not a chance!" Chase yelled laughing along with her. His fingers tickled her sides until tears of laughter streaked from her eyes. He was strattling her hips but neither of them cared, Andie's legs kicked wildly and her arms strained against his hand.

"Chase! Please!" Andie laughed. Chase stopped for a moment and looked down at Andie. Her face was flushed and her tears leaked back behind her ears. Chase thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Do you give?" He asked.

Andie looked up at him and Chase swore he saw them flash dangerously.

"Never!" With a yell Andie bolted upright and sent Chase flying back. He landed in the grass on his back and Andie jumped on top of him. Andie poked him in the stomach and Chase squirmed.

"What's this?" She asked poking him again and watching as he struggled to keep from laughing. "Are you ticklish?"

"N-no." Chase bit the inside of his cheek when she poked him again.

"I don't believe you."

With that Andie ran her fingers up and down his stomach and sides quickly. Chase laughed and squirmed even more, it was harder for Andie to keep him still because he was stronger than her and bigger. Andie continued to tickle Chase until he sat up and rolled them both once more.

"You should have given up." He said as he sat in the grass and pulled her so she was sitting between his legs. He pent her arms to her side and tickled her sides again,

"Chase no!" Andie laughed. "Blake! Blake help me!"

Chase looked up to see his brother heading toward them. He was smiling and shaking his head.

"Chase must you torture her every second of the day?" He asked.

"I only torture her once a day." Chase smiled before running his fingers over her sides once more. "And when she challenges me."

Blake opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang.

"Come on you two. Don't want to be late for class."

Chase sighed and kissed Andie's forehead before standing and pulling her to her feet. Andie was breathing hard and her face was as red as when he had her pent. She straightened her twisted t-shirt and ran her fingers through her hair to make it behave.

"Thanks for all your help." Andie said to Blake. He stuck out his tongue at Andie before pushing them both toward the school.

"See you in a couple of hours." Blake said.

As Chase and Andie headed into the school, Andie had the sudden urge to look over her shoulder. She did and she met a pair of icy blue eyes, the cold dead stare glared at her.

"Andie?" Chase had already gone inside the door. He came back and looked over the top of her head. His blue eyes hardened at the sight of Taylor glaring at his girlfriend,

"Chase?" Andie looked up at her boyfriend with slight concern. She'd never seen him look that angry before and to be honest it scared her. "Chase, baby it's okay, just ignore her."

"Yeah but—."

Andie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Just ignore her."

Chase took hold of Andie's hand and walked her to Mr. Valentine's class. At the door, in front of everyone, Chase kissed Andie and hugged her. They both ignored the catcalls and jeers,

"Go to class, I'll see you after."

Before Chase could reply they could suddenly hear the clicking of high heels on the concrete floors. Andie didn't really have to guess at who was coming. Chase seemed to know who it was as well because he buried his face in Andie's shoulder. All too soon, Taylor came strutting around the corner. Her jeans were too tight and her shirt stopped right above her belly button which was pierced. Her long brown hair was curly and her skin was covered in glitter.

"Hey Andie!" Taylor smiled sweetly at her. But when she reached them she pretended to completely forget about Andie as she looked at Chase. "Hi Chase."

"Taylor." Chase nodded to her and pulled Andie closer.

"How are you?" Taylor asked twirling her hair on her index finger.

"Okay." Chase replied. Andie noticed that when he talked to Sophie he always asked how she was doing but with Taylor he simply glared at her.

"So—." Before Taylor could finish her sentence boots could be heard hitting the concrete as if someone was running.

"Andie! Chase!"

Looking around Taylor's skinny form the leaders of the MSA crew could see Cable running down the hall toward them.

"Hey what's up Cable?" Andie asked.

He held up a Safeway bag,

"We bought breakfast but since you two didn't show up I thought I'd bring you what's left." Cable explained handing the sack to Chase.

"Oh cool, thanks man." Chase said peering into the sack.

"No problem, are we having practice tonight?" Cable asked.

Chase and Andie looked at each other,

"Yea, we'll have practice." Andie said.

"Cool, see you guys at lunch." Cable jogged back down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"What do you want out of here?" Chase asked handing the sack to Andie. "You get first dibs."

"Thanks." Andie rummaged through the sack. She took the apple, the orange, the cupcake and the purple power drink. That left Chase with the sandwich, a cupcake and a drink.

"Alright see you after class." Chase kissed her before heading down the hall.

"Bye Chase." Taylor called, Andie smirked when her boyfriend didn't turn around.

Andie took her seat in class and began to eat the apple. As she wrote her paragraph for the warm up she finished the apple. Throwing the core away Andie knew Taylor was watching her but she ignored her. During the lesson, Andie ate the orange and cupcake. She knew that if she still had food left when Chase came to walk her to her next class he wouldn't leave her alone until it was all gone.

"You've got to keep eating." Chase would always say. "We don't want you to loose your shape."

By the time the bell rang for the end of class Andie was drinking the last drops of her power drink. She gathered up all her trash as everyone around her stood to leave. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and a too sweet voice was suddenly whispering in her ear.

"You do know that Chase doesn't like fat girls right?"

**Uh oh. Taylor's began the drama. Did you guys like this chapter? I don't know why but I'm really nervous about posting this one. I do however like Chase and Andie wrestling, I thought it was cute and funny.**

**A/N-I want to thank everyone who reviews because you guys are the best!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	10. Better Than Me

** Better Than Me**

**Okay guys, let me just say I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews! I mean I honestly don't think this story is as good as you guys say it is but hey I ain't complaining. Um, I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this chapter. Cause I'm just making it up as I go along. I've got everything that's going to happen written down but still writing this isn't easy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N-This one's named after Hinder's "Better Than Me".**

Andie was shocked. Did Taylor really just say she was fat? Or was she implying that if Andie kept eating she'd get fat? She wasn't fat, was she? Her jeans were sometimes a little tight but not so tight that it hurt to be in them. Her stomach was smooth and flat, or was it?

"I'll see you in dance class Andie." Taylor said smiling before she strutted from the room. Chase was waiting at the door for Andie, Taylor smiled at him sweetly before flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and continuing down the hall.

The moment she was out of Chase's ear-shot, Taylor took out her phone and called Candace.

"Part one of destroying Andie West is complete, see you at lunch."

When Andie met Chase at the door she put on the best smile she could. But her mind was racing. Was she really fat? When Chase looked at her, did he see a really fat girl? How come he hadn't said anything to her about it? Maybe he felt sorry for her or maybe he didn't want to be mean.

Andie frowned even more. Better yet, how come Moose hadn't said anything to her? He was supposed to be her best friend at this school and he had never said anything about her being fat. Was he like Chase and didn't want to be mean or did he feel sorry for her? What about their crew? If they had of known that she was fat how come none of them had ever said anything?

'_The reason none of them have ever said anything is because you aren't fat._'

Andie really wanted to believe the voice in her head. But she found that she couldn't.

"Andie?"

Chase's voice broke her thoughts and Andie looked up into his blue eyes. His eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes searched her.

"What's wrong?"

Andie shook her head. There was no way she was about to tell him about this. Chase would probably go find Taylor and tell her all about herself, or kill her. And it wasn't Chase's problem, he wasn't the one who Taylor had called fat. He was on the other end, he was the one Taylor wanted.

"Nothing." Andie said after a moment or two. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

Andie nearly said "No." But instead she nodded and gave him another smile.

"Yea I'm sure."

Chase didn't believe her. Andie could tell by the side glance he gave her, but he was smart enough to let it go. Andie squeezed his hand gently just for reassurance that he was hers, not Taylor's, hers. And when he squeezed back she smiled widely.

"Okay, I'll see after this for dance class." Chase said when they stopped in front of Ms. Jones classroom.

"Okay." Andie said quietly, she watched as Chase frowned once more and chucked her cheeks with both his hands.

"Are you positive you're alright?" He made her look at him and Andie took a deep breath. She had two options, she could tell Chase what happen and have him get mad and make a big scene. Or she could just tell him that she was okay and deal with this herself. Andie chose the second one.

"Yea, I'm alright just a little tired."

Chase kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, the tip of her nose and her lips. Then he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Did you eat all your food?"

Andie looked up at Chase. He looked worried and the last thing Andie wanted to do was worry him.

"Yes, I ate it all."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Chase gently before disappearing into her classroom. Chase watched her go with a frown, taking out his phone he peeked in the window to make sure Moose was waiting for Andie. He was.

_'Dude, something's up with Andie. Can you try and find out what?'_

After texting Moose, Chase flipped his phone closed and headed off to science. He already knew he was going to be spending the entire period wondering what exactly was wrong with Andie.

"Hey Andie." Moose said hugging the girl.

"Hey, what's up?" Andie asked sitting down and taking out her notebook.

"Oh nothing," Moose felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he read Chase's message—then he had to re-read it and look at Andie. Her pen was gliding across the paper, her brown eyes followed it and she seemed completely absorbed in it.

_'Dude, she seems fine to me. What happened?'_

Moose glanced at Andie again. She didn't seem to be upset or anything but then again he couldn't fully see her face. If he could see her entire face or just her eyes then he'd be able to tell if something was wrong or not. Everyone always said that your eyes are the windows into your soul and Moose that statement had never been truer when he met Andie. If something was bothering her you could tell instantly by looking into her eyes. Taking out his phone once more Moose flipped it open to read Chase's text.

_'Listen Moose I'm telling you something's not right. Just look in her eyes.'_

Sighing, Moose looked up and leaned over toward Andie.

"Hey Andie?"

"Hmm?" She did not lift her eyes from her paper, which was halfway full by now.

"Do I have something on my face?"

It was the best way to get her to look at him. And when she did Moose caught her gaze and held it. Chase was right, something was very wrong with Andie. Usually her eyes held a slight sparkle in them, they twinkled like millions of stars in the sky. The twinkling and sparkling was gone, her eyes seemed dull.

"Nope, you're good."

She tried to go back to her writing but Moose touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Andie did not look at him but instead went back to her notebook.

_'Okay, you're right something's wrong with Andie? But what? Was she like this when you picked her up?'_

As Ms. Jones began the lesson Moose couldn't help but continue to stare at Andie. She would have usually been done passed a note to him. But she hadn't, not this morning. Moose was beginning to worry, she wasn't talking and she wasn't smiling. Was she mad at him? Had he done something to upset her?

Ripping a piece of paper from his notebook, Moose scribbled a note down and slipped it onto Andie's lap. She stared down at the note for a long time, until finally she picked it up and unfolded it.

**'Are you mad at me?'**

His questioned surprised Andie. Why on earth did he think she was mad at him? She wasn't even mad. Hurt, she was but mad, who did she have to mad at besides herself? Why had she let herself eat until she was fat? Why hadn't Chase or Moose or the crew said something to her?

**'No I'm not mad. Why do you think I'm mad?'**

Glancing up to the front of the room, Andie made sure Ms. Jones's back was turned before slipping the note to Moose. Who didn't know which message to look at first, the one from Chase or the one from Andie?

_'No, she was fine this morning. But when she came out of English she looked upset. I think Taylor might have said something.'_

When Moose read Taylor's name he froze. What if Taylor had said something to really hurt Andie? He couldn't stand if Andie left like Katie.

'_Stop it, you're jumping to conclusions. Andie's not going anywhere._' Moose was glad for once that the little voice in his head spoke up and he nodded to no one.

_'Don't you think Andie would have said something if Taylor was the one upsetting her?"_

After sending the text, Moose unfolded Andie's note. After reading it twice he looked up at her again. She was writing again, now she looked kind of angry and her pen threatened to tear a hole in the paper.

**'You just seem very upset today, did something happen in English?'**

Moose tossed the note so that it landed on Andie's desk. He watched nervously as she picked it up and unfolded it. He watched from the side as her eyes scanned over the note and re-read it. For a moment Moose thought Andie was going to turn and yell at him but instead she picked up her pen and began to scribble back.

Moose was getting a little too close to figuring it out. He must have been talking to Chase. How else would he know that she was upset after English? He hadn't seen her this morning. Andie silently cursed Chase for bringing Moose into this but she scribbled something back none the less.

**'I'm not upset. Just tired. No I had fun in English today.'**

Chase's message got answered first. Flipping open his phone, Moose wondered if he was ever going to be able to actually pay attention to Ms. Jones today.

'_No. This is Andie we're talking about. She's not going to say if Taylor said something to her. I don't think she wants to make a big deal out of Taylor. But Moose you know what happen with Katie, I can't let that happen with Andie._'

Moose to his phone. Andie was the first real friend he'd ever had. If Taylor did to her what she did to Katie then Andie would leave. And everything would fall to pieces like it had when Andie got expelled. Moose didn't want to have no one to talk to anymore. He had Sophie sure, but Sophie wasn't Andie.

'_Dude, believe me. I don't want Andie to leave either. It was bad enough when she got expelled._'

Putting his phone in his lap, Moose unfolded Andie's note. He read it and frowned, Andie never said she had fun in a class. Either was okay or it sucked, it was never fun.

'**Alright, if you say so. But Andie, you would tell me if something had happen wouldn't you?**'

She'd either answer back or get offended and not reply. As Moose waited for his two friends to reply his thoughts began to wonder. What if Taylor had something to Andie? How would they deal with that? What could they do to get her to leave Andie and Chase alone? Moose knew about all the things she'd said about Katie, and he didn't blame Katie's parents for taking her out of the school and moving away. Katie had been a nice girl and Taylor had completely ruined her. Yet Taylor still didn't have Chase.

_'So I think it's safe to say that you'll help me find out what's wrong and if Taylor's said anything to her right?'_

Again Moose nodded as if Chase could see him through the phones. He'd do anything for Andie.

'_Yea man, I wanna help.'_

"Moose!"

Nearly falling from his seat Moose's head snapped up to look at Andie. She was holding out the note to him. A slight smile on her face as she watched him catch his phone as it fell from his lap. Taking the note from Andie, Moose stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture.

'**Of course I would. You're my best friend Moose, I tell you everything. Trust me, I'm fine.**'

Smiling Moose decided to slip the note back in his pocket. He felt their conversation was over. He couldn't deny that something was wrong with Andie and he would help Chase figure it out. He looked at Andie one last time before opening his textbook to the page he supposed to be on twenty minutes ago.

**Right, well as you can Moose is inbetween them. He and Chase don't want Andie to leave, they love her too much. I think it's a good idea though for Chase to have some idea that all is not well with Andie. I don't want him to just be the clueless boyfriend. Did you guys like this chapter?**

**A/N-Do you ever get told that your eyes tell everything about you? I get that all the time cause mine are so frickin big!!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	11. Faith In Love

** Faith In Love**

**Okay guys ready for more drama? I know I am lol. Okay in this chapter I think we're going to have a MSA crew practice with Missy included. I haven't decided if Andie's going to tell Missy what's going on or not. We'll know when we get there. Oh and Shoney, guess what? We're going to get to meet Billy! Anyway, Chase is going to try and talk to Andie in this chapter as well. Maybe she'll tell him, maybe she won't. But if she tells him then there wouldn't be a story.**

**Oh and I went back and re-read my stuff and I noticed that words are missing and I have a reason. I have dyslexia and I do try my best but sometimes I miss words, so you can usually figure out what I mean. But I thought you guys so know that. Now on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named after Reba McEntire and Rascal Flatt's "Faith In Love" because Chase and Andie gotta have faith in their love, yes I know it's corny.**

Andie tried her hardest not to be off in dance class, and luckily she wasn't. But she couldn't ignore Taylor, Madison, and Courtney and their continuous laughter. She felt like they were laughing at her, no scratch that—Andie knew they were laughing at her. She could tell by the way they'd look her up and down and burst into a fit of giggles. Was she really so fat it was hilarious? When she danced did things jiggle that weren't suppose to?

Chase and Moose were worried, Andie could tell. They kept close to her all of dance class. In fact they didn't let her out of their sight and Andie was slightly annoyed. She couldn't help it if Taylor had pointed out the obvious. She was fat. And it wasn't just a regular old fat either. No, she jiggled when she walked. Andie had just realized that. Other girls didn't and yet she did. How had she allowed this to happen? How had she allowed herself to eat until she was this fat? Not to mention that the crew had practice tonight, she was going to have to dance in front of them as well. Well at least Missy would be there, maybe she could tell Missy what was going on.

Taylor was staring at her again, Chase couldn't ignore the fact that Taylor kept staring at his girlfriend. Was she planning how she was going to get rid of Andie? If she was Chase would personally kill her. He and Moose had watched Taylor, Madison, and Courtney all period. One of them would whisper something to the other and the three of them would look at Andie, sometimes scan over her body, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Andie, who would have usually by now confronted Taylor just wrapped her arms around her middle and kept her eyes on the floor. What the hell was going on?

She had said something to her. Moose could tell that Taylor had something to Andie. How could she? She didn't even know Andie. She didn't know how wonderful that girl was. All she cared about was making sure that Chase either took her or he didn't have a girlfriend at all. What was she going to do when they got out of high school? Follow him everywhere he went? Moose shook his head, Taylor may have been crazy but she wasn't that crazy, was she?

Blake could tell that something was wrong. Andie wasn't with Chase all of the period. She kept her distance from his and Moose. Had something happen? Had his idiot brother said something to upset her? Or even worse had they broken up? No, Blake thought that Chase might actually shed tears if he and Andie broke up. It still didn't change the fact that those two were always together and right now they weren't. Chase and Moose were sitting next to each other and their eyes darted from Andie, to Taylor and her friends. To be honest Blake didn't like Taylor. Chase had told him the reason he'd never had a girlfriend for more than a year. He'd told him all about how Taylor had told everyone rumors about Katie and they had gotten so bad that Katie moved away. And he told him the reason he broke up with Sophie was so that Taylor couldn't hurt her like she'd hurt Katie. Chase was a good boyfriend but he was too good looking for his own good and girls were attracted to him whether he wanted them to be or not. Blake had to admit though he'd never seen him as protective of anyone as he was of Andie.

"Alright everyone," Blake said once the bell rang. "Go to lunch, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Andie," Chase called her over. "I told Blake I'd have lunch with him today, is that okay?"

"Yea." Andie nodded. She looked sad and Chase tilted her face up to look at him.

"I don't have to, I mean—."

"No, no, I'll be okay." Andie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Chase gently. Chase however noticed that her lips barely touched his.

Frowning he touched his lips. Andie was already walking away but Chase wasn't about to let her get away with that. Grabbing her wrist gently Chase pulled her back to him.

"Hey, that wasn't a kiss."

Cupping her cheeks Chase brought his lips down on hers gently. Running his tongue across her bottom lip slowly, Chase waited for her to let him. After a moment or two she did and Chase eased his tongue into her mouth.

"Chase! Have you seen—?"

Breaking apart the couple turned to see Moose standing in the doorway. His eyes widened slightly before he laughed nervously,

"Just pretend I never came in here." Moose turned and rushed back out the door. But seconds later he poked his head back in the room. "Sorry about that."

Andie laughed and kissed Chase once more but pulled away early.

"I'm going to go have lunch with Moose." She said.

"Okay, make sure you eat something." Chase said. Andie nodded and left the dance room, Chase turned around to see that Blake had already headed to his office.

Adjusting his backpack Chase gave a great sigh and decided that he needed to have a talk with his big brother. Maybe he could help, maybe.

Blake was sitting at his desk pouring over a stack of papers. Chase knocked on his door and Blake looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here Chase?" He asked.

"Can you talk?"

When his big brother nodded Chase came into the office and closed the door. Slinging his backpack to the floor Chase sat across from Blake. He didn't know where to start. Hell, he didn't know how to talk to his brother about this kind of thing. Sure he'd told him about what Taylor did to Katie and Sophie but this was different. This was about Andie, and how exactly he was supposed to figure out what was wrong and what happen if she wouldn't tell him. Sophie and Katie had told him about Taylor, but he knew Andie wouldn't because she was too stubborn to.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Blake asked. "I saw you and Moose watching Andie today. And I saw your eyes going from her to Taylor and back again. What's gong on?"

"I think Taylor has said something to Andie." Chase said slowly. "Like she did with Katie and Sophie. I think she said something that hurt her."

"Has Andie said anything to you about it?" Blake asked.

"Blake, this is Andie we're talking about. She's not going to say anything." Chase ran his hands through his hair and sunk back in his chair.

"I thought she didn't look to happy in class today." Blake too sat back in his chair. "What do you think Taylor's said to her?"

"I have no idea. But I can't let Taylor do this to Andie." Chase looked at his older brother. It was weird, they never had talks like this. Chase never went to Blake to ask advice about anything, let alone girls. Blake didn't seem like the type who would be able to give advice on girls, especially when he was "Director Collins".

"I think you need to talk to Andie." Blake said after a few moments of silence. "Just you and her, no Moose, no one from your crew. Just the two of you."

Chase nodded. He had thought about that, maybe if they just talked one on one she'd tell him what was going on. He didn't want to admit it but Chase was worried, he was worried about Andie. She was special to him and if Taylor messed their relationship up Chase didn't know if he was going to come back to this school. He didn't care that his parents founded it and that Blake taught there. He'd go to a freaking public school just so he could be with Andie.

"Mom made some sandwiches." Blake said. He thought that Chase might have needed a distraction for once as he pulled from under his desk a backpack.

"No way," Chase said sitting up. "Mom's never made a sandwich in her entire life."

"There's a first time for everything." Blake said handing Chase a red container.

"Do you think it's safe?" Chase asked with mock concern.

Blake laughed at his brother,

"Alex was eating one this morning and we haven't got a call saying that our brother passed out in school yet." Chase smirked.

"Yeah, yet."

"Just shut up and eat your sandwich."

When Andie got in the lunch line she was careful to pick out only an apple, a can of Sprite and a sandwich. She could forgo the chocolate pudding. Moose and the gang were waiting for her at their table, Andie did smile though when she saw Moose and Sophie sitting close together.

"Hey Andie, there you are." Moose smiled but he frowned when he noticed how much she didn't have on her plate. "Where's your lunch?"

"Right here." Andie nodded to the apple and sandwich. "Dude, I ate an apple, an orange, a cupcake and I drank a power drink in English. Believe me I'm not that hungry."

"Okay." Moose said slowly.

"Hey I'm going to go get another drink I'll be right back." Sophie said. She kissed Moose's cheek and Andie smiled teasingly when he blushed,

"Shut it." He warned pointing at Andie who had opened her mouth.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." She laughed. "Really I wasn't."

"I don't believe you." Moose said smiling at her. Andie laughed before taking one of his French fries off of his plate and throwing it at him.

"Hey!" Moose yelled. "You can't throw my own food at me!"

"Yes I can!" Andie laughed throwing another French Fry. Moose picked up about five of them and chucked them all at Andie. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief.

"That's what you get."

"It's on now Moose."

Picking up her can of Sprite, Andie shook it hard before leaning over toward Moose who yelled in surprise and opening it.

Pop squirted everywhere.

Moose ducked and it just barely missed him. But it got Fly and Jenny, they yelled at Andie who laughed an apology.

"If he hadn't of ducked then it would have got him." She pointed to Moose. "So technically it's his fault."

"Andie!" Moose yelled before the girls began to yell at him.

"Hey Moose, Sophie's been gone for a while." Andie said suddenly. "Where'd she say she was going again?"

"To get another drink." Moose replied. They both frowned, it shouldn't be taking her this long.

"Come on." Andie said standing. "I got a feeling that something ain't right."

Moose followed her into the cafeteria, they didn't see Sophie anywhere. But they also had to admit that it was packed in that room.

"Alright so you go left I go right, one of us finds her we holler." Andie said. Moose nodded and they both set off into the crowd. Andie maneuvered her way through all the people and tried her hardest not to touch them. But someone bumped into Andie so hard that she nearly lost her balance.

"Watch where you're going." Andie turned to see Candace. "Why would you even come in here when you know you're going to take up half the cafeteria?"

Candace walked away with a smirk on her face. Andie couldn't find anything to say. That was the second time today she'd been called fat. But Andie didn't have too much time to think on that because suddenly very loudly a voice rang through the cafeteria.

"ANDIE!"

Moose sounded slightly scared. Frowning Andie began to push her way through the crowd. It silent in the cafeteria now and a crowd of people where standing in a circle around someone. Andie pushed a particularly big dude out the way and found herself in the center of the circle. A boy had Moose by the front of his shirt, they were nose to nose and Moose feet were dangling off the ground. Sophie was behind Moose and she looked scared. Moose's red hat was lying on the floor next to the two boys. The boy holding Moose was tall, about six feet, his black hair was short and spiky that only parts could be seen because of his backwards baseball hat. His clothes were big and baggy but he dressed in all black. He would have been cute if he would not have been snarling in Moose's face.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Andie asked. "You know what don't answer that but I'll tell you one thing you'd better put him down."

"I'll put him down once I'm done pounding his face in." The boy snarled.

"Come on man I didn't even do anything to you." Moose said prying at the boys large hands.

"Shut up!" The boy slammed Moose against the wall, issuing a yelp from the skinny boy.

_Clang!_

White, plastic forks scattered all over the floor and the tin cup they had been in hit the ground with a bang after it hit the boy in the back of the head.

Andie knew they hadn't done much damage but it was the only thing within reach at the moment. They had knocked the guys' hat off though. She stood with her fist balled up, whoever hurt Moose had to deal with her. And you did not want to make Andie angry.

"Why you little—."

"What's going on here?"

Andie let her fists relax when Blake and Chase both pushed their way through the crowd. Blake's face turned red with anger at the sight of the boy holding Moose up by his shirt with his feet dangling off the ground.

"Billy put him down now!"

Billy looked reluctant but did as Blake told him to. Andie glanced at Chase to see him glaring at Billy. Sophie had grabbed Moose's arm and she was shaking in his arms slightly.

"Who threw the forks?" Blake asked.

Andie raised her hand.

"He looked like he was hurting him and I know you get in trouble for hitting people and they were the closest thing. I'll clean them up sir, don't worry."

Blake nodded before turning back to Billy.

"You come with me. Moose are you alright?"

"Y-yea I'm okay." Moose said nodding slightly. Blake nodded and he and the Billy boy disappeared out of the cafeteria. Andie sighed and looked at all the forks, how the hell was she supposed to get all these cleaned up in time for class?

Sinking to her knees Andie began to pick up the forks. She ignored some of the giggling that she was sure Taylor and her friends made. But her eyes did snap up when someone else sunk to their knees and began to help her. Chase, Moose, and Sophie were all on their knees picking up forks.

"You helped me." Moose said simply at her questioning glance. Andie crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"Who's Billy?"

For the first time Moose didn't answer. He just continued to pick up forks.

"He just this guy."

Andie turned to look at Sophie. She still looked slightly shaken and that's when Andie realized she had something to do with this.

"And how does he connect with you?"

Sophie looked at Andie for a moment or two before answering.

"We dated for about two months. He was a little too controlling for my liking and we broke up. I've moved on." She glanced at Moose. "He hasn't."

"Of course he hasn't." Andie muttered.

It didn't take them long to pick up the forks but once they were finished it was time to go back to class.

"Andie, will you walk with me?" Chase whispered in her ear.

"But, what about class?" Andie asked frowning. "Aren't you the one always saying that it's bad to skip class?"

"Yea but I think they can manage without this afternoon." Chase grabbed her hand before turning to Moose. "We have practice tonight. Tell Missy to meet us in the dance room at 3:30."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Moose nodded taking out his phone.

"So where are we going?" Andie asked letting him pull her towards the parking lot.

"The park." Chase replied.

"The park?" Andie repeated with a frown. "Couldn't we go after practice?"

"We've got to talk, now." Chase explained.

Andie didn't like the sound of that but she let him continue to lead her toward his car. They both climbed in and Chase pulled out of the packed parking lot. They still held hands but they didn't talk as much on the way there.

The park was nearly empty, Chase had expected it to be. Everyone was either at work or school. Except for the homeless who could care less about Chase and Andie. Chase sat down on a bench under a willow tree. Its branches were so low the two of them were almost hidden. He pulled Andie onto his lap, she protested at first but he wasn't having it.

"Andie," Chase said as she squirmed on his lap. "Stop squirming."

"But—."

Chase kissed her gently, silencing her. And when they pulled apart Andie smirked.

"You only did that to shut me up." Chase smiled.

"I can see it isn't working."

Andie laughed and kissed him,

"Okay, now we gotta talk."

Andie laid so that her face was buried in his shoulder and Chase began to rock back and forth. She had no idea how much he didn't want to have this conversation with her. He wanted to just sit there and hold her forever. Chase wanted them to always be happy with each other.

"I thought we were talking now not in twenty years." Andie teased.

Chase chuckled.

"Andie, I gotta ask you something." He felt her nod against his neck. "Did Taylor say something to you in your English class?"

If Andie hadn't of been sitting on his lap, Chase wouldn't have noticed how much she tensed. Her entire body became ridged and Chase thought for a moment she was going to get up.

"No, I already told you." Andie said quietly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Chase said firmly. "This morning when we wrestled you were happy. Now it's like you're just here."

This morning they had wrestled. But to Andie that felt like weeks ago. Had it really only been this morning that she was happy and eager to get to school? Had it really been only this morning when she and Chase were wrestling in the grass and tickling each other?

"Chase, do you trust me?" Andie asked quietly.

"Yes," Chase said slowly. "Why."

Andie sat up to look him in the eye. She didn't want to have to lie to him but she couldn't have him and Moose worrying about her all the time. This thing with Taylor was her problem, not theirs. She'd figure out a way to loose weight on her own, she'd figure out a way to keep Chase from dumping her because she was fat. She'd do it all by herself.

"Then you've got to believe me when I tell you I'm fine."

**Alright, what did you guys think? Sorry I didn't get to Missy yet but don't worry I still have to write their practice and she'll be there. How was the conversation between Chase and Blake? And what do you think of Billy? Man so many questions, but the drama has only just begun. **

**A/N-I thought it was funny that Andie threw a jar of forks at Billy.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	12. A Beautiful Lie

** A Beautiful Lie**

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy, I finished my CSAP! Yes two week of testing for three and a half hours a day. Whew it was so tiring. But anyway, Missy is back! She's not an official student, yet but don't worry she soon will be. I still ain't sure if Andie's going to tell her what's going on or not. We may get more Billy this chapter but I'm not sure. I can't decide if Sophie should join the crew or not, what do you guys think?**

**A/N-This one's named after 30 Seconds to Mars's "A Beautiful Lie" because oh what a beautiful lie Andie is telling.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman and my friend has told me that she would own Moose.**

When Andie and Chase returned to school the last bell of the day had already rung and many of the kids had gone home. As they walked down the hall hand in hand, Andie and Chase could see the singers practicing in the recording rooms while the instrument players practiced in another.

"Hey Andie can you sing?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." Andie replied shrugging.

"Oh come on, you know if you can or can't sing." Chase said smiling.

"Well, you're just going to have to catch me singing one day aren't you?" Andie teased.

"You're no fun." Chase pouted, Andie laughed and shrugged.

"Are we going to ask Blake if we can use the dance room?" She asked. "Or are we just going to go use it?"

"We're just gonna use it." Chase replied shrugging. "I'll talk to Blake tonight."

Andie nodded and checked her watch, it was only three. Practice didn't start for another thirty minutes. So where exactly was Chase taking her?

"Um Chase?" Andie began as they passed the dance room.

"Yes Andie?" Chase asked.

"Where are we going?"

"My locker." He answered simply.

"Oh."

Andie had only ever been to Chase's locker once before. And that was on pure coincidence, she was trying to find the science room that day and Chase just so happen to be leaning against his locker. Andie remembered that he was surrounded by girls, all of them shamelessly flirting with him. It was only Andie's second day of school and she already could tell that Chase could have any girl he wanted in that school.

Yet he'd chosen her. Why the hell had he chosen her? What was so special about Andie? Her dancing was tight, yes but the body that before the dancing was disgusting. But before Andie could go into depth about her body, Chase's voice broke her thoughts.

"Come on, sit down with me."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit between his legs. Andie however wasn't comfortably like that. So she turned sideways and laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes Andie snuggled closer to him and he let her.

"You can't go to sleep on me." Chase said kissing the top of her head.

"And why not?" Andie asked not opening her eyes.

"Because I need someone to talk to."

Andie laughed and looked up at Chase,

"Why talk when we can do something so much better?" Before Chase could reply, Andie pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Chase pulled her closer, his arms held her upper body like she was a baby and Andie didn't seem to mind. Her long fingers traced circles at the nape of Chase's neck, something that made him shiver. He brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and rubbed this thumb soothingly across the smooth skin on her cheek bone.

"Andie! Chica where are you!"

Breaking apart Andie sat up and turned to watch one of her best and oldest friends, Missy come around the corner. Missy stopped short at the sight of Andie and Chase but when Andie stood and smiled at her, Missy continued to walk toward them.

"Hey Missy!"

They hugged tightly before stepping back, Chase was sure he saw Missy frown at Andie before she turned to him.

"Hey Chase, what's up?"

Shaking his head Chase stood and gave Missy a brotherly hug,

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Having to deal with Felicia and Tuck being assholes about the streets." Missy replied, Andie and Chase groaned.

"Are they still mad about that?" Andie asked.

"Girl you know they are." Missy nodded as the three of them set off down the hall. "Tuck still says we shouldn't be allowed to compete because of where the school is. Oh and speaking about this school guess what girl?"

"What?" Andie asked linking arms with Missy.

"I've got an audition to get accepted here in about a week!"

"No way!" Andie nearly yelled.

"Yep, girl I hope like hell I get in." Missy said looking around. "It'd be a good change for me."

"I know that's right." Andie said. "So how did you get an audition, I thought Blake didn't let people in after the school has begun."

"He's not suppose to." Chase replied. "But you're already an exception to that rule."

"I am ain't I?" Andie asked neither of the two in particular. "Is Blake going to do your audition?"

"Oh so he's Blake now and not Director Collins?" Missy teased. "I suppose since you're swapping spit with his little brother, he's allowing you to call him Blake."

"We don't swap spit." Chase argued. "That often."

Both Missy and Andie laughed.

"So how's Moose?" Missy asked.

"Oh girl don't even get me started." Andie said leaning against Missy. "Him and Sophie are together now right? But there's this boy, his name is Billy and he's one of Sophie's ex and girl I swear homeboy has some issues."

"What you mean?" Missy asked.

"Well, today I guess he asked Sophie about her and Moose and when she told him about it he tried to beat up Moose. Girl, I had to throw a tin can of forks at him."

Missy laughed.

"Forks? Andie?"

"Yes, Missy, forks. They were the closet thing to me and my only concern was getting him to let go of Moose."

By now they had reached the dance room, the rest of the crew was waiting for them. Andie and Missy had to unlink arms because the door wasn't wide enough for the two girls to fit through. Andie went in first, and Missy was about to follow her when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Missy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Missy frowned but followed Chase back into the hallway.

"Chase, what's wrong?" She asked looked at him.

"It's Andie." Chase said slowly. Missy turned and looked through the glass windows at her friend who was talking to Moose.

"What about her?"

Chase sighed before he too looked at his girlfriend.

"Did you notice anything different about her when you hugged her?"

"Yea, her eyes are duller than they normally are." Missy paused. "Something has upset her. What's happen?"

Chase glanced at Andie one more time before he told her everything. He told her about Taylor and what she'd done to his previous girlfriends. He told her about Andie's sudden change. He told her that when they had wrestled this morning she was okay but after English she seemed to have changed. He told her that he and Moose were positive that Taylor had said something particularly nasty to Andie. And by the time he was finished Missy was beyond pissed.

"Where is this Taylor?" Missy asked balling her fists up at her side. "Where is she so I can beat the shit out of her?"

"Missy you can't beat the shit out of her. Because even though Moose and I are positive she's said something to her we can't prove it, cause Andie won't say if she did or didn't."

"You want me to talk to Andie?" Missy asked. "See if I can get her to tell me what happen?"

"Yes, Moose and I have been trying but she keep insisting she's fine." Chase sighed and ran his hands over his face tiredly. "Maybe she'll tell you."

"I'll see what I can do." Missy nodded. "But I think I should do it after practice."

"Okay."

Missy turned and headed into the dance room. Chase was amazed at the fact that she was once again smiling and talking to everyone. He followed her and Moose jogged over to him.

"I asked her to talk to her." Chase said quietly. "I think Missy'll be able to get her to talk better than either of us."

"Okay, but Chase." Moose began. "What do we do if Taylor has said something to Andie?"

"If Taylor has said something to Andie." Chase said quietly. "Then I'll kill her myself."

"Literally or figuratively?" Moose asked.

"If I could get away with it literally I would." Chase said darkly. "But since I can't then we'll have to settle for figuratively."

"Okay guys." Missy said clapping her hands. "Let's get this party started!"

Two hours later, they finally decided to call it a night. The sun had set thirty minutes ago and they all had to get home before parents started to have fits.

"Aye yo Andie, you wanna walk with me?" Missy asked. "We could catch the bus and head over to my house since it's Friday."

"Is that okay?" Andie asked Chase turning to look at him.

"Yeah, we'll hang out tomorrow." He kissed her. "Besides we're supposed to be having a family dinner at my house."

"Fun." Andie commented.

"Yep, so I'll call you after?" Chase asked.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." They kissed again. Chase slipped his tongue into her mouth for moment before pulling away.

"I love that." He whispered hugging her.

"What?" Andie asked looking up at him curiously.

"The feel of your lips on mine and how you always taste like apples and cinnamon."

For the first time since Chase had known Andie she blushed scarlet. He chuckled as she hit him in the chest before pushing him toward the door.

"Get out of here."

Chuckling slightly Chase followed Moose out of the dance room.

Missy and Andie headed out the back way which was so much closer to the bus stop. They didn't say much, both of them tired from rehearsal.

"So chica tell me what's been going on." Missy said as they both climbed onto the bus.

"Nothing really, school's been a little stressful but other than that I've been okay." Andie replied.

"I can see that you and Chase are getting along really well." Missy teased.

"Shut up," Andie muttered.

"Girl, I can tell that you like him." Missy continued. "And he likes you, I can tell by the way he looks at you and holds you and kisses you—."

"Missy!" Andie yelled clamping a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!"

"Okay chica, okay." Missy laughed.

"You just jealous cause I got a man and you don't." Andie countered with a smug smirk.

"Oh that was low Andie." Missy laughed. "Even for you."

"Admit it." Andie teased. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"All I gotta say is that Chase is pretty cute but girl that's all you." Missy said. "He's not my type."

"So you've got a type now huh?" Andie asked. "Girl you're losing it with me gone aren't you?"

"Well it is pretty dull at school without you but hopefully that will be changing very soon." Missy said smiling.

Andie nodded.

"Hopefully."

Missy glanced at Andie sideways. Her eyes were duller than ever and her smile was strained. Missy wondered if this Taylor girl had a death wish. Because if Andie didn't kill her then she would. Missy would kill her for hurting Andie.

"So, is there any drama at that school?" Missy chose her words very carefully. "Cause I know at a school as high up as MSA there has got to be drama."

"Well, not really." Andie shrugged. "There's been some stuff, but no fights or anything."

Again Missy chose her words carefully.

"What about with the crew? Cause you guys are a bunch of misfits—no offence—but kids can be cruel nowadays."

Andie opened her mouth and closed it.

"Missy, do you think I'm fat?"

Missy was taken aback. Andie? Fat? No way, that girl was so fit that there was a inch of fat on her. Well, not if you didn't count her ass, which she liked to shake so it didn't count.

"Girl you're the farthest thing from fat I've ever seen." Missy nearly yelled. "Who the hell told you you're fat?"

Andie looked at Missy before taking both her hands in hers and holding them tightly. She had to tell someone and Moose and Chase were out of the question.

"Missy, if I tell you you've got to swear to me you won't say anything to Chase or Moose or Blake. Missy you've got to swear on your life."

Missy looked skeptical at first but Andie looked so desperate that she sighed before nodding.

"Alright chica, I swear on my life that I won't tell Chase or Moose or Blake."

Andie took a deep breathe before she told Missy everything. She told her how Taylor had simply whispered in her ear that Chase didn't like fat girls. She told her how Taylor and her friends would laugh at her and whisper things about her to each other. And she told her about how she was starting to believe that she really was fat. And she even told her about lying to Chase and Moose and how much it had hurt her.

"Oh chica." Missy whispered hugging Andie tightly. "You've been having one hell of a day."

"Yep, Missy I don't know what to do." Andie whispered. "I'm really starting to believe that I'm fat."

"Andie!" Missy scolded. "Don't you dare start to think that! Don't you ever think that you're fat because you're not."

"But Missy," Andie argued. "Look at this. Look at this!" Andie grabbed her thigh and shook it. Making it jiggle slightly.

"What about it?" Missy asked. "Girl trust me, Chase likes you just the way you are. He likes your body, I can say. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Andie was silent and Missy hoped that she'd won this argument. Because Andie knew that she'd argue until she got her point across.

"You're perfect Andie West." Missy said still holding her tightly. "You're absolutely perfect."

**Whew! Alright guys this one was a tough one to write. I'll put Missy officially into MSA when things get really bad. But for now she's stuck in a public school. I do like her teasing Andie and Chase about their relationship. I put the little bit of fluff in there to lighten up on the drama a bit. I don't know if it helped but I hope it did because things were getting a little intense for a moment.**

**A/N-I don't know why but I always get nervous about posting chapters with angst in them. **

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!  
Danyi**


	13. Don't Fall In Love

**Don't Fall In Love**

**Hi everyone! I'm so overwhelmed, man over fifty reviews! I can't even begin to explain how happy that's made me. This is my best story and I thank you guys for making it so popular.**

**Now, I now you guys want to think that Missy set Andie straight in the last time but sadly no. It's not going down that easily, we've still got lots of drama coming and I'm pretty sure that in the next chapter Andie will take things a little farther, in a bad way. If that makes any sense, lol. I personally am going to like this chapter because it's going to all about Chase and I love Chase! Andie will probably get a part at the end, but most of this one will be about Chase, Blake, Alex and their parents. Not saying I don't like Andie, I adore her but I like Chase better, lol! Now on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named "Don't Fall In Love" from Beauty and the Beast and the Enchanted Christmas.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did believe me I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase took his time on his way home. He was in no hurry to get home at all. Dinner with his parents was never fun. Sure he had fun when it was just Blake, Alex and himself but when their parents joined them dinner tended to be a very tense affair. Usually their parents only joined them for dinner when one of them was in some kind of trouble or something had happen. One of them had done something, last time it had been because Blake had snitched about Chase getting beat up. His parents had flipped and wanted to call the police but that meant more trouble for Andie and Chase wasn't having that.

When he pulled into the driveway his parents cars were in the garage. So was Blake's and he could see Alex's backpack in the back seat. He was the last one home and if dinner was already done then he was in trouble. Hopefully, Mark their chief hadn't cooked yet. He usually tried to wait until all three of the boys were home, so no one got in trouble.

"Mom, Dad, Chase is here!"

Cringing Chase shut the front door of the house and looked at his little brother. He was sitting on the living room floor with about ten notebooks are him. Chase knew each one was filled with a different story. He wondered momentarily if Andie had notebooks full of stories she'd written. He'd love to read them if she did.

"Chase, can you come into your fathers' study?" His mother called out.

"What did you say you little twerp?" Chase asked his brother.

"Nothing," Alex said not looking up from his notebook. "If anything, Blake's said something."

Chase sighed and headed up the spiral staircase to the second floor of the house. He traveled down the long hall way at a slow pace, letting his fingers run along the wall. He passed Blake's room on the way, and it didn't surprise Chase that Blake wasn't in it.

Chase knocked twice on the second to last door on the right side of the hallway.

"Come in."

His father was sitting at the desk directly in front of the door and his mother was sitting in the armchair in the right corner of the room. Chase thought he looked nothing like either of them. Neither did Blake or Alex yet the three of them favored each other. His mother's hair was short and black, her eyes a light hazel and her face very fare. His father was tall, six three the last time he'd checked, his hair was black as well. Which left Chase wondering how exactly he and Alex had nearly blonde hair and Blake's hair wasn't all that dark.

"Sit down son." His father said quietly. Chase did as he was told, he looked from his father to his mother before sighing and leaning so he slouched in his chair.

"We've been talking to Blake." His mother began, she looked annoyed when Chase groaned. "And he tells us that you've got a new girlfriend."

"Yea I do." Chase answered simply.

"What's her name?" His father asked.

"Andie." Chase said. "She got into MSA for dancing."

"What's Andie short for?" His mother asked. "What's her real name?"

"It's just Andie." Chase met his mother's eyes. "Her name is Andie."

"Ah." His father clasped his hands together on the top of his desk. To other people that one word might have meant nothing. But Chase knew what it meant, his father hadn't even met Andie yet and he already disapproved of her because of her name. His parents were like that, they were very careful in saying who they approved of for their sons to date and who they didn't. Chase could still remember the shouting match Blake had with them over a girl named Brandy. That had been about five years ago and at the time Brandy had been Blake's girlfriend. Chase had liked her, she was always really nice to him and Alex, she helped Blake babysit them all the time. But she wasn't anywhere near as rich as they were. Their parents wanted them to date and marry people as high up in society. Chase already knew they weren't going to like Andie, she was from the streets and that's all they needed to know before they'd turn their noses up at her.

"Who are her parents?" His mother asked breaking Chase's thoughts.

"Well her mom died not too long ago and I don't know about her father." Chase said. "She lives with her mother's best friend Sarah and her son Charlie."

"And you've met them both?" His mother asked.

"Yes mother, I have." Chase said irritably. "They're both really nice."

His parents both opened their mouths to say something but suddenly Alex was yelling up the steps.

"Mark says dinner is ready!"

Chase stood from his seat and without a glance back he left the room. They hadn't even sat down to eat yet and his parents were already making him mad. What did it matter if Andie came from the streets? What did it matter if she preferred to go by Andie instead of whatever her real name was? If he liked her that's all that should matter, right?

"Blake, why'd you have to tell them that I got a new girlfriend?" He asked walking into the dining room. Blake smiled at him apologetically,

"Sorry man, they were asking a whole bunch of questions about where you were and why you've been away from home so much."

Chase nodded, he knew Blake had meant well. But damn, would it hurt him to cover for him once in a while?

"Hey Chase, when is Andie coming over?" Alex asked.

"Why you wanna know?" Chase teased.

"No reason." Alex said quietly. Chase and Blake shared a look and Chase moved so he was in front of his brother.

"Does someone have a crush?"

"No!" Alex insisted returning to his notebook.

"Sure you don't." Chase rolled his eyes. "But man she's way too old for you."

"I don't have a crush!" Alex nearly yelled, the tips of his ears were bright red.

"I mean come on Andie'll be seventeen next year and you're what four?" Chase continued completely ignoring Alex's protests.

"Blake, tell him to leave me alone!" Alex yelled.

"Blake, tell him to leave me alone." Chase mimicked in a whiny voice.

"Chase cut it out!"

"Chase cut it out!"

"Blake!"

"Blake—."

"Damn it Chase leave Alex alone!" Blake yelled chucking a towel at him.

It hit Chase in the face and he tumbled off his chair onto the floor. Blake and Alex laughed as Chase scowled at them. He then smiled evilly before crawling over to Alex and putting the towel over his eyes.

"Chase!" Alex yelled. He dropped his pen so the tip of it wouldn't make stray marks on his paper. "Chase man let me go!"

"Chase let him go." Blake said tiredly.

"Make me." Chase challenged.

"Whoop his ass Blake!" Alex yelled.

"Quiet twerp!" Chase said clamping a hand over his mouth. Both he and Blake were quite use to their brother cursing. They had taught him how, it seemed like so long ago that they use to spend every moment of everyday together. The last time they had spent all day and all night together was when Chase was ten. Alex was seven and Blake was seventeen. Blake was going to be leaving the next day to go off to some fine performing arts school in New York. Both Chase and Alex had cried when they heard the news and Blake had felt extremely bad about it. So he took them out the next day. He talked their parents into letting them skip school so he could take them to the movies and out to lunch and then to the park. And that night they had ordered pizza and had a movie night until they fell asleep.

"Chase let him go." Blake said.

"I'll say it again, make me." Chase replied.

"You asked for it."

Before Chase could even attempt to run, Blake launched himself at him. Alex ended up in the middle of them and the three boys fell to the floor with a loud thud. Blake pent Chase to the floor but Alex was still between them. He struggled to move but Chase had a firm grip on him.

'That's not fair!" Alex yelled, his voice muffled. "You're using me as bait!"

"You do make good bait don't you?" Chase asked twisting so that Blake had even more difficulty pining him.

"Chase let him go!" Blake yelled.

"Not until you let me go!" Chase countered.

"But you started it!" Alex and Blake yelled together.

"No fair, you can't double team me!" Chase yelled back. The boys had noticed that as they wrestled they had moved to the foot of the stairs.

"Boys, boys enough!" A voice above them said.

They all stopped to look up and see their mother looking down at them. Untangling themselves from each other, the three boys stood and looked up at their mother.

"We were just having fun." Alex said quietly.

"And what if you would have broken something?" Their father asked appearing next to their mother.

"We would've replaced it." Chase mumbled.

"Chase, many of the things in this house are priceless items from around the world." His mother said as she and her husband came down the stairs.

"Can we just have dinner?" Blake asked.

The kitchen door opened and a very happy Mark came out into the living room. He saw the boys' fallen faces and he knew instantly that something had happen.

"Dinner's ready and waiting to be served." He said smiling in hopes of cheering the boys up.

"Thank you Mark." Blake said, he then steered his two younger brothers in the direction of the dining room. Their parents followed.

"So Blake," Their mother began once they each had food on their plate. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yea I've been wondering the same thing." Chase added grinning at Blake. His older brother glared at him while the tips of his ears went red.

"No mother, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment."

Their mother nodded.

"And how's it going at MSA?" Their father asked. "Is everything?"

"Yes." Blake and Chase said together.

"We heard that the dance room got vandalized, did you get it cleaned up and find out who did it?"

Blake and Chase looked at each other. Blake could see his brother silently begging him not to tell that his now girlfriend had been one of the reasons the dance room got destroyed. If their parents found that out then Chase would be forbidden to see her and they would expel Andie. Because whether Chase or Blake liked it or not, their parents still had ultimate say over what happened at the school.

"We got it cleaned up but we still don't know who did it." Blake said slowly and Chase let the breath he'd been holding go.

'Thank you.' He mouthed when their parents looked down at their plates.

'No problem.' Blake mouthed back.

"Chase," The boy whose name had been called jumped. He'd known he was next in line for questions but he didn't think his parents would get done so fast with Blake.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"How's school?" His father asked.

"It's going good." He didn't dare tell them about Andie and his crew. They would flip, both of them.

"Anything interesting going on?"

Chase shook his head.

"Just boring old dancing and learning." He was sure he heard Alex snort.

"Well then tell us about this Andie." His mother said.

"Her name is Andie and she got into MSA for dancing." Chase looked at Blake, he nodded for him to keep going. "She's really cool and a nice girl."

"As nice as Sophie?" His mother asked.

That was code for is she a completely clone?

"Nicer." Chase replied smirking. His parents had really liked Sophie, but only because she was as rich as him and she came from the same neighborhood.

"Is it a serious relationship?" His mother asked.

"I hope so." Chase replied. "I would like it to be."

"Well as long as you don't get too involved with this girl." His mother replied. "After all Chase, your freedom is the most important thing."

"I know mom." She'd given him this speech when he started dating Sophie and Katie too.

"Remember as soon as your heart rules your head, your life isn't your own."

Chase nodded his head tiredly.

"But the number one rule is: Don't fall in love."

Chase nodded again but smiled slightly.

'_It's a little too late for that_.' He thought.

"Bring her over soon." His father said. "We'd like to meet her."

Chase didn't say anything. At the moment there was no way in hell he was bringing Andie to this mad house. He would not let his parents over analyze everything about her and scrutinize her all night over dinner.

"Okay."

Blake smirked into his food. Chase had just lied through his teeth. He knew his little brother had absolutely no intension of bringing Andie over for dinner. Their parents would chew her up and spit her back out before the night was over.

"Alex, how was school today?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"It was alright." Chase and Blake both knew he was lying too. But their parents threatened that if Alex got into one more fight they were sending him away.

"No fights?" Their father questioned.

"Nope, none at all."

The rest of dinner passed in silence.

Dinner was pretty quiet at Andie's house as well. She did not feel like explaining to Sarah what was wrong and Sarah did not push her. Andie couldn't wait though for Chase to call her. She wasn't going to tell him what went on today but she wanted to hear his voice.

"Andie honey, why aren't you eating?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not all that hungry Sarah." Andie replied. "I had a big lunch today with Chase and Moose."

Actually Andie never got to eat her lunch because of what happen with Moose. But what Sarah didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

**Right, I just decided out of the spur of the moment to add lyrics from the song Don't Fall In Love. I'm not sure if it fits or not but I like them there. If you can not already see, Chase's mother is going to be the biggest problem out of his family. I couldn't have both families approving. Then we wouldn't be able to have as much drama. I also thought the three boys wrestling was something else that was needed, if you haven't already guessed I'm a fan of wrestling and I don't know why.**

**A/N-I thought Chase calling Alex "Twerp" just seemed like something he would do.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**And it's Friday so you just might get more than one chapter tonight.**

**Danyi**


	14. Would You Go With Me?

** Would You Go With Me?**

**Hey guys, since it's Friday I'll be up pretty late so you might get at least three chapters tonight, maybe more I don't know. In this chapter we're back at school on Monday. I couldn't think of anything for them to do over the weekend besides practice and besides I know you guys like fluff but I think we're through with chapters of total fluff for a while, sorry! Besides drama keeps things interesting and I'm sure we're going to find out more about Billy and he'll be back along with Taylor and her friends to cause trouble.**

**A/N-This one is named after Josh Turner's "Would You Go With Me?" He's a country singer and has a really deep voice. If you guys haven't noticed I listen to any and everything, lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Monday morning Andie did eat breakfast. She had only eaten a handful of things over the weekend and that was only cause Sarah to hurt her if she didn't. So she sat down at breakfast and ate a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast along with a glass of orange juice just to make Sarah happy.

She heard Chase pull up and jumped out of her seat. They hadn't seen each other yesterday because Andie had to babysit Charlie. Needless to say she'd missed him.

"Bye Sarah, bye Charlie!" Andie called over her shoulder as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the door.

Chase was leaning against her side of the car when Andie got outside. His arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. When he saw her, he stood up straight and opened his arms wide. Andie smiled widely and leapt off the porch before running into his waiting arms. His arms wrapped around her waist as they hugged tightly and swayed from side to side slightly.

"Did you miss me?" He teased kissing her forehead.

"Yea, it was a very long day yesterday." Andie muttered.

Chase laughed and kissed her.

"Well come on we don't wanna be late for school." He said when they pulled apart.

"Okay." Andie pouted causing Chase to laugh again as he opened her door for her.

Andie climbed into the SUV and leaned back against the seat. Her stomach hurt from eating all that food. She didn't know how she could fool everyone else into thinking that she was eating but secretly losing weight.

She didn't get to crawl inside herself and try to develop a plan because the moment Chase got in the car he took her hand in his. Chase didn't like leaving Andie alone for a long time. She got this look on her face, this sad look that made your heart break. And Chase wanted her to always be happy, he never wanted to see her cry.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh, just a little tired." Andie replied. "Yesterday, Charlie and I went for icecream then we played no-stop in the park until the sun went down and Sarah called my phone wondering where we were."

"Busy day." Chase said, Andie nodded and closed her eyes.

"I never asked, how was dinner with your mom and dad?"

Chase shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her that his parents hadn't even met her yet and they disapproved of her. He told her about his wrestling match with Blake and Alex instead.

"See you always starting stuff." Andie laughed. "Same thing happen on Friday."

"What?" Chase asked.

"You started something with me and we ended up wrestling." Andie reminded him.

"No you started that." Chase protested.

"Nu uh, you asked when my birthday was and then you had to go and rub it in my face that you're older than me." Andie said smiling.

"Yea but you could have just ignored me." Chase tried.

"Like I could ignore something like that." Andie countered. "See, I'm right you always start it."

"No—I—Blake—Alex—they—damn it Andie!" Chase laughed. "Stuttering over my words again."

"Not my fault." Andie replied casually, she pulled at her long hair.

"Hey that's three days you're hairs been down." Chase commented. "I like it."

"Thanks, but trust me it'll be back up in the ponytail." Andie said pulling at her hair. "I can't do this leaving it down thing, it gets in the way too much for my liking."

"But I like it down." Chase said in a slightly whiny voice and Andie tried her hardest not to laugh.

At school they met the crew at their table. Andie had been slightly surprised when Moose stood and hugged her. They still had thirty minutes to go so Andie and Chase sat down, Chase inbetween Cable and Monster and Andie inbetween Moose and Fly. Andie and Sophie shared a smile, they both pretended not to see the happy look on Moose's face at the fact that they were getting along.

"So Andie are there anything other competitions we could compete in before the next streets?" Fly asked.

"I'm not really sure." Andie shrugged. "I'll have to ask Missy."

"Blake wants us to perform something at the final showcase in May." Chase said.

"You didn't tell them?" Andie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I forgot," Chase muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Yea but that's like in a million years." Moose said. "I think we should do something before that."

"There's always the dragon." Andie said. "They'd be happy to have us come and perform now."

"We should." Smiles said nodding.

"I think it'll help get us ready for the bigger things we do." Cable said.

"Alright, we'll go to the dragon." Chase said. "But when?"

"Well, it's open every night but the biggest crowds come on the weekends." Andie answered.

"This Friday, then." Jenny said. "We go this Friday."

"Okay Friday it is." Andie said nodding.

"You think you're pretty tight now don't you?" A voice behind Andie and Moose asked.

They all looked to see Billy leaning up against the wall next to the door that lead into the school. Andie groaned, why the hell was he choosing to do this now? It was too early in the morning to be messing with her or any of her friends.

"Billy what are doing over here?" Sophie asked.

"I came to have a little chat with your boyfriend." Billy replied. "If he's not too scared to talk to me."

"So get to talking." Andie said.

Billy moved away from the wall and headed toward the table. Fists balled up and his eyes glaring at Andie. Chase and Moose were on their feet the moment he moved. Smiles, Cable, and Monster soon followed

"If I was you," Billy growled. "I'd shut up before I have to hurt you."

Andie stood, she turned to face Billy.

"And if you were me," She smirked. "I'd be ugly."

Billy was suddenly in front of Andie, she didn't back up but it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. He'd trapped her between the table and himself, Andie's fists balled up at her side. It was too early in the morning for this and she would not hesitate to flip out on this Rockstar boy.

But before she could even open her mouth to say anything someone slid themselves inbetween her and Billy. A very tall person who blocked Andie's view of the boy who she was about put a world of hurt on. It took Andie a moment to release that Chase had put himself between them. Andie peeked around him to see that he and Billy were glaring at each other.

"If I were you I'd back up off my girl before I hurt you." Chase said so calmly it was scary.

Andie's eyes darted from Chase to Billy. If Billy hit Chase it was on. Andie had been aching to whoop someone's ass here of lately and why not him? Sure she'd get suspended but it'd be well worth it.

"All I wanna do is have a talk with him—." He pointed to Moose. "I want to find out how low Sophie has sunken when it comes to the _boys_ she dates."

"Billy shut up!" Sophie yelled.

The boy looked stunned for a moment but all too soon he recovered and opened his mouth to say something back but a sharp voice cut him off.

"Billy!"

'_Very nice timing Blake_.' Andie thought as she looked around both Chase and Billy to see Blake heading toward them.

"Yes Director Collins?" Billy asked through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't you be headed toward detention?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Billy answered.

"Then what are you standing here for?" Blake asked. "Go on Mr. Hooper is waiting for you."

Billy balled up his fists and glared at Chase, Andie, and Moose before turning and heading inside the school.

"You alright?" Blake asked Chase almost instantly.

"Yea, I'm okay." Chase turned to Andie. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Andie slightly confused. "He doesn't scare me."

"Yea we can tell." Sophie said, Andie shrugged.

"I wish he would've hit me. I will not hesitate to beat the shit out someone." She smiled at Blake who was going to scold her for her language but decided to just let it go.

"Alright you guys, let's start heading to class."

Andie turned to pick up her back but stopped short when she noticed that Moose had not moved. She frowned and looked over his shoulder to see what exactly he was staring at. Billy, he had not gone in like Blake had told him to. Instead he stood at the door, sending a death glare Moose's way. Andie looked up at Moose to see him glaring right back.

"Billy, get inside!" Blake yelled.

Billy did as he was this time, he disappeared inside the school. But not before glaring at Moose with such hate that Andie was surprised a hole wasn't burnt into Moose's eyes.

"Come on Moose, let's go." Sophie said grabbing his hand. "We'll see you guys at lunch." She added to the crew.

"Come on Andie." Chase grabbed her hand and led her toward the doors of the school.

For the first time Andie wasn't looking forward to going to English. It meant that she would have to endure forty five minutes of Taylor laughing at her and staring at her. Andie didn't want to make a big scene because she knew that Taylor was right. She was fat, horribly fat and she had to do something about it or Chase would dump her for someone prettier and who wasn't fat.

"Okay, now you'd better come out of this class happy." Chase said.

"I'll do my best." Andie nodded smiling.

Chase smiled down at her before kissing her. Andie felt rest his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. Chase bit her bottom lips gently and Andie took that as a sign he wanted her to open her mouth. However she decided to tease him and refused to do so.

"Andie," Chase muttered against her lips. "Teasing isn't fair."

"Yes it is." Andie replied pulling away and smiling up at him. "You tease me all the time."

Before Chase could reply Andie kissed him again.

"PDA you two."

"Blake I'm going to hurt you." Chase said pulling away from Andie. "Tonight when we get home you'd better watch out cause I'm going to kill you."

"How you going to get to me?" Blake asked. "You know I don't stay in my room anymore, I stay in the pool house outback."

"So?" Chase and Andie asked together.

"So that door has a lock." Blake said simply.

"You act like I don't know how to pick locks." Chase said.

"You wouldn't dare." Blake challenged.

"Try me." Chase said.

Andie laughed and stepped between the two brothers.

"Okay you two that's enough." She began to push Chase toward his class. "You go to class." While pushing Chase, Andie looked back at Blake. "And you go grade papers or something."

"Yea, listen to the girl." Chase said. "Go grade some papers."

The two teenagers laughed when Blake flipped them off before heading down the hall.

"Hey Andie." A voice called from down the hall.

Chase and Andie both turned to see Taylor standing at the end of the hallway.

"What?" Andie called back.

"You gotta come see this. In the computer lab" Taylor said. "Not you Chase just Andie."

Chase turned Andie to face him and so that her back was to Taylor.

"Andie don't go with her." He whispered.

"Chase," Andie started but Chase shook his head.

"I'm telling you Andie, you can't trust her."

"I know, so that's why I need to at least talk to the girl so we can figure out how to be able to stay in the same school without wanting to kill each other." Andie explained. "And come on you know I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but, what if she has Candace waiting in the computer lab to beat you up?" Andie laughed.

"Then how about you wait outside the door for me?"

Chase looked skeptical at first but nodded.

"Come on." Grabbing his hand Andie began to pull him down the hallway toward Taylor.

"I said just you not Chase too, no offence Chase." Taylor smiled at Chase who did not return it.

"I'm going to wait at the door for my girlfriend." He said quietly. But his tone left no room for arguments.

"Okay, it's totally cool if you do that." Taylor motioned for Andie to follow her into the computer lab.

Chase's entire fan club was gathered around one computer, all of them staring and laughing at something that Andie couldn't see.

"Guys move out of the way." Taylor said.

The girls did as they were told and Andie wished they hadn't of.

On the computer screen was a picture of Andie. But, her body bubbled and jiggled on the screen. The girls of Chase's fan club covered their mouths as they laughed and Andie got closer. She bent so she was eye level with the computer. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched her body bubble and jiggle all over the place. Under the moving pictures the was a sign.

"Time for someone tell this "Street Girl" that's she's as fat as they come."

Andie stood, tears tracked down her cheeks. Spinning on her heels she came face to face with Taylor who was smirking at her.

"I do something about my fat if I were you." Taylor said. "Because Chase will dump you for someone who can walk without having everything jiggle and someone who can actually dance."

Andie pushed past Taylor and ran for the door, she could hear the girls laughing. She had forgotten that Chase was waiting for her outside the door. She burst out of the room and ran straight into him. He caught her in his arms and they met eyes, his widened at the sight of hers leaking tears.

"Andie what happen?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Andie shook her head and twisted her arms out of his grip. Once she was free Andie took off running down the hall.

"Andie!" Chase yelled running after her. But either Andie was too far ahead of him or faster than him because he couldn't catch up. Chase thought it was the second one,

"Andie!"

She stopped suddenly and darted into a room. Chase ran up to the door and growled in frustration. She'd gone into the girls bathrooms. They had cameras in there and Chase would be expelled if he went in there.

Chase hit the door with his fists. Not hard but loud enough for Andie to hear.

"Andie come out of there."

She didn't answer.

"Andie tell me what's wrong. What the hell happen in there?"

Still no answering. Spinning on his heels Chase ran all the back down the hall to the computer lab. Taylor and her friends were leaving the computer lab, each one of them laughing and giggling.

"What did you say to her?" Chase asked.

"Say to who?" Taylor asked innocently.

"You damn well who, what did you say to Andie?" Chase growled.

"Nothing." Taylor said.

"Then why the hell did she just run into the girls bathroom crying?" Chase asked.

"No idea."

Chase gave a frustrated yell before running down the hall. He had to find Moose and call Missy.

"So Andie West is in the bathroom crying her eyes out." Taylor said thoughtfully. "Come on girls let's go pay dear Andie a visit."

The minute Andie was in the safety of the bathroom, she kicked the wall. She kicked it again and again until her toe felt as if she'd broken it. Then she leaned against the wall and tried very hard to calm herself down. Andie scolded herself for letting Chase see her cry. He wasn't suppose to, but she'd forgotten he was waiting for her.

Andie was just getting ready to leave when she could suddenly hear voices. Girls, laughing about something. Panicking, Andie ran into a stall and shut the door. She climbed up on the toilet and sat on her heels so they couldn't see her. But she didn't realize that they could see her shadow from the light above her head.

Taylor was the first one to speak. She had made sure though that Andie was in the bathroom. She could see her shadow in one of the stalls, smiling to herself, Taylor turned to her friends and sat on the sink.

"Oh my god, have you seen how fat Andie's getting?"

Her friends chuckled.

"I know, it's like before she got expelled she was super skinny but now she's nearly as big as a house." Brittney said.

"Her busy hair is like Canada and her ass is like the size of Europe." Catherine added laughing. The other girls joined in and Andie felt more tears slid down her cheeks.

"I mean what does Chase see in her really?" Madison asked.

"Maybe she's just a play toy." Lindsey suggested.

"Or maybe he likes the fact that she should be pretty easy to get into bed." Candace said.

"Yea I heard that before she came here she was out till all sorts of hours at night with so many different guys." Taylor laughed, she looked at Andie's shadow as she said this.

"Don't forget she hangs out with the nerds of the school." Courtney said quietly.

"Exactly so what does that tell you about her?" Taylor asked.

Andie heard Taylor hop down from the sink.

"Let's go, class is nearly over and I've got a test next period."

Andie didn't let a sob escape her body until she was sure that they were all gone. But once they were she curled up in a corner of the bathroom, and cried.

**Whew! Wow, we got a lot going on don't we? Man can you believe Taylor? I sure can't and I'm the one who's writing this. I think I'm going to bed now though cause it's nearing one in the morning here and I have to baby sit bad children tomorrow so I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**A/N-Missy should be here in about two chapters!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	15. Who Knew?

**Who Knew?**

**Hey guys. We're getting really deep into the story now, Chase has to go get Moose and call Missy. Oh and they're gong to need Cable as well. They got to get Andie out of the bathroom. I think though the whole crews going to end up at the bathroom door by the end. Andie needs all the help and support she can get.**

**Guys, I can't believe I've got over seventy reviews! That's crazy! I can't believe how much you all like this story cause I hadn't even considered writing one until I did Excited and Always Be There. I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, I love all you guys!**

**A/N-This one is named after Pink's "Who Knew?"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase didn't care if he wasn't suppose to be running in the halls. He had to get to Moose, call Missy and get Cable as well. It'd take Missy a while to get there so Chase needed Cable to cut the wires for the cameras in the girls' bathroom so he and Moose could go get Andie out. He had it all planned out.

Moose was on the second floor, Cable on the third. So Moose came first. He was in Ms. Porter's class. All Chase had to say was that Blake wanted to see Moose and he'd be home free. Ms. Porter adored both Chase and Blake and would do anything they told her to. Like many of the teachers and people at this school.

Peeking inside the window he saw Moose sitting looking very close to be asleep. Chase knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mr. Collins." Ms. Porter said. "What can I do for you?"

"Blake—Director Collins wants to see Moose in his office." Chase said quickly. "He says it's urgent."

Moose saw the panicked look on Chase's face and was on his feet in a second. Something must have happen with Andie. As he slung his backpack over his shoulder Moose could only hope that she was okay. Chase grabbed his arm and yanked him out the classroom.

"Chase what happen?" Moose asked.

"Taylor said something to Andie that made her cry." Chase answered. "She's in the girls' bathroom and I can't go in because of the cameras."

"And you think I can?" Moose asked.

"No, that's why we're going to get Cable. He'll cut the wires so you and me can go in and get her." Chase answered. "Call Missy and tell her to get down here."

Moose nodded and took out his phone. Missy was on speed dial like the rest of the crew. Moose pressed the number eight and held the phone up to his ear.

"I'll go get Cable." Chase said before disappearing inside another classroom.

Moose nodded and listened to Missy's phone ring. After three times she picked up,

"Moose I was in class!" Missy scolded. "What's going on?"

"Missy you've gotta get down here!" Moose said quickly. "Andie's in trouble."

"I'm on my way." Missy said at once.

Seconds after they had hung up, Chase appeared with Cable who looked slightly confused.

"Which bathroom?" Moose asked.

"The one on the first floor." Chase replied.

Without warning he took off down the hall. Moose and Cable followed, all three of them running fast and taking the stairs two at a time. They were surprised that none of the teachers had stopped them asked what they were doing. Chase made sure though to avoid running past Blake's office. He didn't need his older brother breathing down his neck at the moment.

"Cable can you cut the wires into this bathroom?" Chase asked stopping in front of it.

"Sure, but Chase what's going on?" Cable asked getting on his knees and pulling the vent from the wall.

"It's Andie, Taylor's been messing with Andie." Chase said, then he turned to Moose. "Is Missy coming?"

"On her way right now." Moose nodded.

Cable then pulled out a bunch of wires, all of them different colors. As he tried to sort them out, Chase and Moose paced. No one would come back here to bother them, this girls' bathroom was in a corner of the school with no classrooms on the other side of it.

Moose couldn't even begin to wonder what Taylor had done to Andie. He hoped they could fix this, fix Andie. They couldn't let Taylor make Andie move away. Andie was his first real friend and she protected him. He loved her like a sister and wanted her to be happy all the time.

Chase could feel his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. How could Taylor do that to Andie? When was the girl going to realize that he didn't want her? He wanted Andie and only Andie. He only wanted to kiss Andie's lip and hold Andie close to him. He never wanted to see tears leak from her beautiful eyes or watch her pretty smile slip from her face.

"Ha, found it." Cable said finally, he held up a purple wire. "Strange color for camera wires but a camera wire all the same."

"So, cut it." Chase said.

Cable nodded and pulled from his pocket and pair of pliers. He cut the wire wit a sharp snip and nodded to Chase.

"Okay, they're off."

"Come on Moose." Chase said.

"Are you sure?" Moose asked. "I mean you are her boyfriend, I'm just the friend."

"Come on." Chase said grabbing his arm and pulling him through the door.

Andie was sitting on the floor. Her long hair hiding her face, but her entire body shook as she cried. She was curled up with her arms around her knees. Chase and Moose looked at each other.

"Andie?"

She jumped, looking up at them Chase thought his heart broke a little. Her eyes were wide and tears leaked from them uncontrollably. They rolled down her cheeks before stopping under her chin and falling into her lap. Her eyes darted from Chase to Moose and back again.

Both Chase and Moose moved so that she wouldn't be able to run past them. Chase in front of her, Moose besides him and the sink blocking her other side. Chase pushed her hair away from her face and Andie flinched away from him.

"Andie it's okay." Moose said softly. "You're safe now."

Chase opened his arms for her and Andie looked at them. Her eyes met his and without warning she launched herself into his arms. Chase hadn't been expecting her to and the force knocked him onto his back with Andie on top of him.

Sitting up, Chase cradled Andie and let her cry. Moose sat behind her and laid his head on her shoulder. Both of their hands rubbed her back soothingly, Chase kissed her head and muttered words of comfort in her ear.

"Andie baby what happen?" Chase asked gently. But Andie shook her head, her hands gripped Chase's shirt tightly. She seemed to think that if she left go he'd disappear.

"Andie you've gotta tell us what happen." Moose said softly. "We can help you."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Fly, Jenny, Smiles, Hair, and Monster all came into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Andie?" Jenny asked.

"Yea Andie what happen?" Hair asked.

The crew gathered around and waited patiently for Andie to answer. Chase and Moose looked at her sadly as she tried twice but nothing came out.

"She's just having a bad day." Chase said quietly.

"Where's Cable?" Moose asked.

"Waiting for Missy." A voice at the door said. They all turned to see Sophie standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sophie, what are you doing here?" Moose asked.

"I heard something was wrong with Andie." Sophie said quietly.

Chase looked down at Andie, she was staring off into space. Completely ignoring all of them, even though she, Chase, and Moose were rocking back and forth slightly.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Missy appeared with Cable behind her. This brought Andie out of her trance and she looked at Missy. The two girls stared at each other before Andie untangled herself from Chase and Moose and stood. Missy moved forward and hugged the girl tightly.

Andie, who was determined not to cry anymore, bit her lip until she tasted blood. Missy's hands rubbed her back and she muttered things in Spanish.

"Missy," Andie whispered. "English please."

"Girl you need to come with me." Missy said. "We're going to my house, you're not staying here."

"But I have class." Andie said quietly.

"Andie," Chase stood. "Go with Missy, I'll talk to Blake and you won't get in trouble."

"But—." Chase shook his head and took her hands in his.

"I'll come by as soon as schools over." He kissed her forehead.

"You promise?" Andie asked uncertainly.

Chase smiled and kissed her gently.

"I promise, I'll be there."

Andie gave him a shaky smile before following Missy out of the bathroom. The moment the door closed behind her Chase's face turned deadly.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

He paced the length of the bathroom with the others watching him. Under his breath he cursed over and over. He couldn't let Taylor do this. Not to Andie, not to the girl he had such strong feelings for.

"DAMNIT!"

Without warning Chase punched one of the mirrors above the sink. It shattered completely and pain seared through Chase's knuckles but he ignored it. He stared at some of the fragments that had his blood on them.

"Chase," Moose said tentatively. "You can start cracking too."

"Yea, Andie needs you more than any of us." Smiles said quietly.

"How can you help her if you're beating up yourself?" Hair asked.

Chase didn't answer, instead he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"I've got to go talk to Blake." Chase said quietly. "Tell him where Andie's gone. Cable, make sure you hotwire the wires so that the cameras work again." Cable nodded and took out his pliers again

No one was in the halls, everyone was in class. So no one stopped Chase to ask him why his shirt was wet or why his knuckles were bleeding.

Blake's door was closed, Chase knocked three times. He waited and soon he heard footsteps and his older brother appeared.

"Chase what's wrong now?" Blake asked. He looked at Chase's shirt before his eyes caught sight of his hand. "What the fuck happened to your hand?"

"Blake you shouldn't curse." Chase said blankly.

Blake took hold of Chase's arm and pulled him into his office, closing the door behind him. Blake pushed him into the chair and began to look for a box of bandages.

"Andie went home." Chase said quietly.

"Why did she go home?" Blake asked.

"Taylor," Chase answered simply. "She went into the computer lab with Taylor and came out crying. She went into the girls' bathroom. I went and got Moose and Cable out of class."

"Why Cable?" Blake asked.

"So he cut the wires that hooked up the camera to the girls' bathroom, so Moose and I could go in." Chase ignored the shocked looked on Blake's face and continued to talk in the same bored voice he'd been using since Blake opened the door. "Don't worry he's hotwiring them so they work again as we speak."

"Did Andie tell you what Taylor did or said to her?" Blake asked sitting across from his brother and taking hold of his bloody hand.

"No, I'm going to talk to her after school." Chase answered as his brother wrapped up his hand. "Oh and I broke a mirror in the girls' bathroom."

"Anger?" Blake questioned. Chase nodded and Blake didn't say anything.

"Taylor's got a death wish." Chase said quietly.

"What makes you says that?"

"Because if I don't kill her, then my crew will."

Blake nodded and finished wrapping his brother's hand.

"Class is nearly over, go get your dance stuff."

Chase stood without arguing and headed for the door.

"Chase." Turning back Chase met his brother's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it isn't." Chase said quietly. "Everything is far from being okay."

**Okay, this one finished. You guys will probably get another chapter today, maybe two but Torchwood comes on tonight and I never miss Torchwood Especially since Martha is on it now. I watch some weird things and listen to even weirder stuff, but hey I like being weird.**

**Once again, poor Andie. Maybe an afternoon with Missy will cheer her up.**

**A/N-I figured Cable would be the only one who'd know how to cut wires and hotwire them back together again.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	16. All I Ask Of You

**All I Ask Of You**

**Hey everybody! Another chapter getting ready to be written and I've got no clue what's going to happen. Well, that's not completely true, I have the general idea of what's going to happen but I don't have details and dialogue figured out just yet. I know, Missy and Andie are going to talk. Chase and Andie will talk in the next chapter for sure. I'm not sure to what extent their conversation will be about but it won't be a fluffy one I can assure you. But other than that I ain't too sure what else is gonna go down. Maybe we'll see Billy again, maybe him and Moose will have their one on one chat but don't worry Moose won't get beat up. It's all little too early for that in my books even though Taylor is long over do for a beat down. **

**A/N-This one is named after "All I Ask Of You." From the Phantom Of The Opera. I love that movie!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Missy was worried. No, Missy was pissed. Hell, Missy was worried and pissed at the same time. Just wait til she got a hold of this Taylor girl, she'd beat her into a bloody pulp and would still be beating her when the cops came. Andie hadn't done anything except catch the attention of Chase. It wasn't her fault the boy had fallen head over heels for her. If anything Taylor should be pissed at Chase, not Andie.

Speaking of Andie, Missy looked down at the girl. Her head was lying in Missy's lap. They were sitting on Andie's couch at Andie's house. Missy's parents were having a party that night so Missy couldn't have anyone over. That being said, the two girl's headed over to Andie's. Sarah was at work and Charlie at school, so they did not have to explain why they were home in the middle of the day. And it also helped that Charlie had a football game after school so he and Sarah wouldn't be back til late that night. Andie's eyes stared at the TV screen without really seeing the music video they were watching. They were glazed over with tears that Andie refused to let fall.

Missy stroked her hair and whispered comfort words in Spanish even though she knew Andie couldn't understand her. Soon Andie closed her eyes and fell asleep, something Missy thought she needed. Missy also thought she needed something to eat, so sliding herself away from her best friend Missy went into the kitchen and looked around in the refrigerator for something to make Andie to eat.

Back at MSA, Chase didn't dance very much in Blake's class. He was off a lot and finally he just sat down. Blake watched his brother sadly, it hurt him to see Chase in pain. And if you knew Chase then you could tell he was in pain. Moose kept close to him and they talked quietly all through class.

"Missy'll look after her, don't worry." Moose assured him.

"I know she will but I can't help it." Chase said playing with the bandage on his hand.

When the bell rang for lunch Chase found himself sitting at the MSA table with the rest of his crew. They weren't talking, it didn't feel right not having Andie there.

"Oh is the sad little crew missing one of their leaders?"

Chase sighed and let his head drop. He was not in the mood for Billy at the moment. He and Moose were the only two with their backs to him, they turned to find that Billy was right behind them.

"What do you want man?" Moose asked.

"I told you earlier," Billy said. "I want to talk to you and only you."

"Well, too damn bad because you can't." Chase snapped.

"I wasn't asking you." Billy snarled.

"Oh well I answered." Chase growled.

Billy was asking for it.

"Why don't you say that to my face?"

Chase stood. He swung his leg over the bench and stood up straight so that he and Billy were face to face. Now was not the time to mess with Chase, he had a lot of frustration build up from Taylor and he did not mind taking it out on the Rockstar wanna be.

This must of shown in Chase's eyes because Billy took a few steps back.

"I've got to get back to detention." He said before snarling at Moose. "And it's all your fault."

"Man you're the one who had me by the shirt and you're the one who got a tin can of forks to the back of the head." Moose said.

Billy moved toward Moose and pushed him so hard in the chest that they all heard a slight thud. Moose stumbled back into the table but stood and pushed Billy back nearly as hard.

"What the fuck man?" Moose asked.

Chase raised both eyebrows. Moose didn't usually swear, let alone push someone hard enough to nearly make them fall. Billy was just about to say something when the bell rang, telling them lunch was over. And a sharp voice rang through the air.

"Billy get back to detention!"

"Run along Billy." Sophie said darkly. "You're master's calling."

Chase couldn't help but laugh. Blake would probably die if he heard that. Billy glared at the three of them before turning and sulking back into the school.

"You alright?" Chase asked Moose.

He nodded, but his hands rubbed at his chest slightly.

"Let me see." Sophie said.

"No, I'm alright." Moose argued but Sophie wasn't having it.

"Robert Alexzander the third, let me see your chest."

"Oh, she just broke out your whole name." Hair commented.

Sighing, Moose pulled up his shirt for Sophie to inspect his chest. They could tell where Billy's hands had hit him. They were turning a dark blue color and outlined in red.

"Damn Moose." Chase said. "You shoulda socked him."

"Yea and I would gotta my ass kicked, I'm so not in the mood for getting my ass kicked." Moose said pulling his shirt back down once Sophie was finished.

"We should put some ice on it." She said.

"No, I'm okay." Moose said. "Come on guys were going to be late."

Chase lingered on the way into the school, taking out his phone he called Missy.

"She's sleeping right now Chase." Missy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry please tell me I didn't wake her up." Chase said.

"No, she's still sleep. I think she needs it." Missy paused. "Hey I'm making dinner, you should come join us."

"Where's Sarah and Charlie?" Chase asked.

"Right now Sarah's at work and Charlie's at school. But Charlie has a football game tonight so they won't be home til late." Missy paused once more before whispering into the phone. "And I don't want to leave Andie here by herself."

"Okay, I'll come have dinner with you guys." Chase said. "See you after school."

"Alright, bye."

When Andie woke up, she noticed that she was no longer lying on Missy's lap. Sitting up Andie looked around, Missy was in the kitchen. She must have been cooking something, standing Andie stumbled into the kitchen and appeared at Missy's side.

"What cha making?" She asked sleepily.

"Chicken casserole." Missy replied. "I know you love chicken casserole."

"You didn't have to do this Missy." Andie said smiling.

"Yea I did girl. Oh and Chase called, he's gonna come have dinner with us."

"Okay." Andie said.

"Now go watch TV or something I can't cook with anyone in the kitchen." Missy laughed shooing Andie from the kitchen.

"Fine," Andie laughed. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Missy scooped a handful of water from the sink and tossed it at Andie.

"Hey no throwing water!" Andie yelled running from the kitchen.

She heard Missy laugh as she plopped down on the couch and turned on Spongebob.

"Spongebob, chica?" Andie nodded. "What are you five?"

"I'm a very large five year old." Andie replied.

The two girls laughed until Andie's phone began to ring. Taking it out of her pocket she frowned at the name.

"Sophie?" Andie answered uncertainly.

"Andie, can you meet me in the park fifteen blocks from your house?" Sophie asked.

"Now?" Andie asked.

"Yes, I wanna talk to you." Sophie said. "And tell you the real reason Chase broke up with me."

"Alright, see you in about ten minutes." Andie said.

Pulling on her shoes, Andie went back into the kitchen.

"Missy, Sophie just called me and she wants me to meet her at the Jameson Park." She said.

"Right now?" Missy asked.

"Yea." Andie replied.

"Are you gonna go?" Missy asked.

"Yes, I told her I'd come and so I'm going but I had to tell you first so you wouldn't freak out when you came into the living room and I was gone."

"Alright ma, but be back in thirty minutes or I'm coming after you." Missy said.

"Yes mother." Andie teased. She ducked though when Missy threw a towel at her. "See you later."

Andie locked the door behind her as she left. Then once she was on the sidewalk she broke into a run. It wasn't that long of a run but she was still out of breath when she got there.

Sophie was sitting on one of the benches, her long hair pulled back. Andie was still surprised that she was skipping school to come talk to her.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" Andie asked sitting next to her.

At first Sophie didn't say anything. She simply stared at her feet. Then after a few minutes she spoke.

"He really likes you."

Andie frowned.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Chase." Sophie said simply. "He really likes you. But Taylor's hurting you and it's hurting him."

"I never asked for him to like me." Andie said defensively.

"I know you didn't but he does." Sophie said.

"Sophie why are we here?" Andie asked. "You said you wanted to tell me the real reason you and Chase broke up."

"I do," Sophie said quietly.

"Well you've got to kinda hurry because Missy threatened that if I wasn't back in thirty minutes that she'd come after me." Andie said.

"Chase broke up with me to "save" me from Taylor." Sophie said. "He said that it'd be better if we didn't see each other because he didn't want Taylor to hurt me anymore."

"What did Taylor do to you?" Andie asked.

"Rumors, it all started with rumors." Sophie said. "Stupid rumors at first, like I was the oldest of fifteen children so my mother kicked me out the house. But after a while the rumors got worse. Things like I was cheating on Chase with every guy that I could. Or that I was just a slut who only wanted Chase for his status in the school."

"So Chase broke up with you?" Andie asked, Sophie nodded.

"I took it really hard at first, but the more I thought about it the more I could see his reasoning. Chase is stubborn like that. He'd rather be miserable and alone than being happy and having a girlfriend if his girlfriend is being bullied because she's with him." Sophie explained.

Andie nodded.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you and Chase to get hurt."

**Yay for Sophie! She's really coming around isn't she? Well this is another chapter that doesn't have a lot of drama but there's no fluff. Now I'm off to watch Torchwood, I'll be back in an hour and who knows you might just get another chapter tonight.**

**A/N-I think that Chase, Missy, and Andie having dinner together is going to be very interesting.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	17. My Immortal

** My Immortal **

**Hey guys, another chapter getting ready to be written. Let's see, we've got the dinner between Chase, Andie, and Missy coming up. I don't really know what they're going to talk about, but I'm sure I can come up with something. I think what actually happens at dinner won't be all that big but Chase and Andie need to talk after it. I do know that what happens after the dinner and them talking is going to make all the difference in the world. I can't say what's going to happen but I can tell you that you thought the angst was bad now, you ain't seen nothing yet. Trust me.**

**A/N-This one is named after Evanescence's "My Immortal."**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie made it back to her house just in time. Missy was getting ready to come after her when Andie came running through the door.

"You're cutting it close chica." Missy said smiling at her.

"Sophie and I were just talking." Andie said plopping down on the couch. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yep, it should be done by the time Chase gets here." Missy said.

Andie nodded and tucked her feet under her legs. Then she laid her head on the arm rest of the couch. Missy watched her slip into a daydream before she went back in the kitchen to watch the casserole.

She sat at on the stool by the counter so she could watch the casserole and Andie at the same time. Missy was worried about her friend, Andie wasn't use to this kind of fighting. Where they came from you didn't fight with your mouth, you fought with your fists and Missy could already tell that Andie was ready to flip out on someone. And Missy pitied the person who made her finally crack.

Andie was lost in her own thoughts. How could she keep the illusion that she was still eating but secretly be losing weight? A diet wouldn't work and there was no way Chase would let her do it. Not to mention Sarah would flip out on her and so would Missy. But Missy had said that Chase liked her just the way she was, but Chase hadn't seen that website either. Andie couldn't understand how he didn't see all of her fat, especially with the clothes she wore. The halter tops and the jeans, they showed off her stomach the most. Her stomach was one of the fattest parts of her body.

"Andie," Missy shook her shoulder slightly. "Girl you look kinda sad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Missy." Andie said sitting up. "Just doing some thinking."

"Bout what chica?" Missy asked sitting next to her.

"Just everything that's been happening." Andie paused.

"There's more to that," Missy said softly. "What did Taylor say to you?"

"It's just some things they said about me in the bathroom." Andie said slowly.

"What things Andie?" Missy asked.

"It's just….Missy—why do you think Chase chose me?" Andie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did he choose a street dancer when there are so many other girls at that school who are prettier than me and skinner than me."

Missy's eyes narrowed.

"Why, did Taylor say something about it in the bathroom?"

Andie nodded.

"Her friend Lindsey said that I'm just Chase's play toy. And then Candace said that he only chose me because he liked the fact that I was easy to get into bed. Then Taylor said that she'd heard that I was out til all sorts of hours at night with all different kinds of guys." Andie couldn't help the tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Andie I want you to listen to me." Missy said softly as she pulled the girl into her arms. "You don't listen to _anything_ Taylor and her friends say. Because you and I both know that they're all lies. Chase chose you because he really likes you. Girl I'd go as far to say that he loves you. And I know for a fact you're not easy to get into bed because Tuck tried that and got himself told off. Do you remember that? Do you remember when you told Tuck off for trying to sleep with you?"

Andie nodded.

"And whenever you were out til all sorts of hours at night I was with you. I was never drunk and neither were you so we both know you never slept with any guy that tried anything with you. You're still a virgin aren't you chica?"

Again Andie nodded.

"See, so we know what really goes on." Missy whispered rocking Andie slightly. "You can't let them get to you D, you've gotta be strong."

"I'm trying Missy." Andie whispered. "But it's so hard."

"I know chica, I know." Missy said quietly. "Just wait until I get into MSA, things are gonna change, Taylor's got an ass beating heading her way."

"Speaking of you getting into MSA." Andie said sitting up. "You're coming in for dancing right?"

"Yep." Missy nodded.

"What about singing?" Andie asked. "I've heard you sing, girl you can blow."

"Nope," Missy shook her head. "I'm not trying out for singing."

"Why not?" Andie asked.

"Cause I already know you ain't gonna do it with me." Missy said.

"Yea but you can sing, I can't." Andie argued.

"Girl don't even try that." Missy said laughing. "You remember you sang at my birthday last year."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Andie said scratching the back of her head.

"The hell you don't. D, I got that on video at my house." Missy laughed at Andie's widened eyes.

"Who was video taping it?" Andie asked in horror. "Who?"

"Cousin of mine. "Missy said shrugging. "He gave it to me before he left."

"You've got to burn it!" Andie exclaimed.

"Not a chance in hell chica." Missy laughed. "I could use it against you."

"That's blackmail." Andie said laughing.

"I know, hey you wanna help me get ready for my audition?" Missy asked standing. "Girl I still need a few more moves to put into it."

"Okay, let's go outside, we'll have more room."

Missy followed Andie out of the house. Andie picked up the boombox that sat besides the front door.

"What are you doing to?" She asked turning it on once they were outside.

"Timbaland's Bounce." Missy said.

"Alright, let's see what you've got so far." Pressing play Andie sat on the steps to watch her best friend dance.

Chase had practically ran out of the school the moment the bell rang. He was anxious to see Andie. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't crying anymore. Before he had left Moose had asked if he'd seen Sophie. But Chase had not seen her since she dragged Moose away at lunch. He did see her though on his way to his car, she was climbing out of hers.

"Hey Sophie." He called.

"What?"

"Moose is looking for you."

She nodded, before hurrying back into the school. It just then dawned on Chase that Sophie had skipped school. But where had she gone?

Chase hopped into his car and headed for Andie's house. He fumbled with the radio on his way and finally stopped on an R&B station that was playing JLo's "Love Don't Cost A Thing."

When Chase got to Andie's house, she and Missy were outside dancing. Both of them laughing and giggling. Chase didn't get out the car just yet, the girls had not even noticed he pulled up. He watched them dance for a moment, they seemed to be whispering to each other.

"Girl you're man's here." Missy whispered when they passed each other.

"I see him, but let's keep going." Andie replied.

They danced for a little while longer and soon Missy couldn't help herself, she had to say something else.

"He must really be enjoying this little performance." She teased. "I take that back, he must really be enjoying you."

"Missy, shut up." Andie said simply.

A car door shut behind them and they both turned to see Chase heading toward them. Andie smiled at him and he returned it,

"You okay now?" He asked hugging her.

"I'm better." Andie replied. They kissed and Andie heard Missy giggle before running up the steps and into the house. Chase pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well they're not blood shot so I guess you are doing better."

Andie laughed and buried her face in his chest. They swayed from side to side just holding each other. Andie wanted to stay like forever, she wanted to stay in the safety of her boyfriends arms until school was over and it was summertime. And when it was time for school to start again she would return to the safety of his arms.

Chase didn't think life could get any better. Andie was in his arms and she seemed pretty happy. He kissed her hair and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Come on lovebirds, dinner's ready." Missy called from the front door.

Taking Chase's hand, Andie led him inside the house. Missy already had the plates set up with food on them.

"She likes to cook." Andie explained to Chase. "But be careful, cause if you get on her bad side she could poison you."

"D, shut up!" Missy said hitting her over the head with a dish towel. "I wouldn't poison Chase, you on the other hand."

"Oh so it's like that?" Andie asked as Chase laughed.

"Yep." Missy said. "Now shut up and eat your chicken casserole."

"Andie, I'd do as she says." Chase whispered. "She looks kinda deadly at the moment."

"What was that Chase?" Missy asked picking up a frying pan.

"Nothing Missy." Chase said quickly.

"That's I thought." Missy said putting the frying pan down.

Chase looked Andie, she put her index finger on her temple and drew circles. Chase laughed out loud and Andie quickly put her hand down as Missy turned around. Missy shot them both a look before sitting at the table.

During dinner nothing much happened. They teased each other and laughed a lot but Chase noticed that Missy didn't bring up what happen at school today. So he thought it wise not to either. Andie seemed to be okay, but her eyes were still dull. Chase couldn't help but wonder what exactly had been said to make them loose their sparkle.

"Well, chica it's getting late." Missy said looking at her phone. "I'd better get going or my ma will kill me."

"Alright." Andie said. The three of them stood and headed into the living room.

"You gonna be alright chica?" Missy asked.

"Yea." Andie nodded.

The two girls hugged tightly, Missy rubbed her back soothingly.

"You ignore them, girl." Missy whispered in her ear. "You ignore them girls that be hating on you cause they jealous."

"What exactly do they have to be jealous of?" Andie asked.

"Girl it's sitting on the couch." Missy said. "And it's all yours, they're jealous because that boy is hopeless devoted to you."

"Missy, stop quoting Grease and go home." Andie laughed.

"See you soon chica." Missy said walking down the steps.

After shutting the door and locking it, Andie went over to Chase who sitting on the couch and flipping through channels. She plopped down onto the couch next to him and Chase immediately put his arm around her. Andie leaned into his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me?" Chase asked softly.

"Tell you what?" Andie asked.

"What Taylor said or did to you in the computer lab." Chase said slowly. "What did she do to make you cry?"

"It doesn't matter." Andie said. "It's over."

"But I want to know." Chase said. "I want to know what she did to upset you."

"Chase, really it's over and I'm fine now." Andie said quietly.

"Andie—."

"I'm fine!" Andie snapped.

Andie's eyes widened. She sat up and looked at Chase in horror. She'd not meant to snap at him but him always asking if she was okay and what had happen was annoying. Tears welled in her eyes, what if Chase broke up with her? After all there were so many prettier girls than Andie at MSA. All he had to do was go tell one that he wanted them to be his girlfriend and they'd jump on the band wagon in a heart beat.

"I'm sorry!" Andie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to snap at you—please don't be mad at me—it's just—people have been asking me –they keep asking if I'm okay—I'm fine seriously—just having a bad day—please don't be mad at me—."

"Andie." Chase said, he held her face between his hands. "Andie calmed down. I'm not mad at you."

Chase didn't understand what was happening. Andie had nearly freaked out because she'd snapped at him. Not because he'd snapped at her but the other way around. Chase searched her dull brown eyes that glistened with tears.

"What has Taylor done to you?" He muttered.

Andie didn't answer, instead she buried her face in Chase's shoulder. He didn't protest and Andie held back the tears. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, keeping her safe from the cruel world.

"Come on let's watch a movie." Chase said picking up the remote. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Andie asked.

"Cross my heart hope to die." Chase said.

"The Lion King." Andie muttered.

"The Lion King it is then." Chase said standing and walking over to the DVD player. Chase returned to the couch, Andie scooted back and Chase laid on his back. Andie then snuggled close to his side and laid her head on his chest.

"Comfortable?" Chase teased.

"Yes," Andie laughed. "Now start the movie."

Chase smiled before hitting the play button.

Neither of them were sure when they fell asleep. Andie knew the last song she heard was Be Prepared. He favorite song out of the whole movie. But she knew she fell asleep quite early in the movie. When she opened her eyes again the credits were rolling, looking up she saw that Chase too was asleep.

As carefully and slowly as she could Andie climbed over Chase's body. Once her feet were securely on the ground she turned and headed up the stairs. She had figured out a way that she could still eat and lose weight at the same time. Closing the bathroom door Andie pulled off her shirt and stared at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Taylor and her friends were absolutely right. She was fat. As fat as they come and it was time for her to do something about it before Chase broke up with her.

Moving in front of the medicine cabinet, Andie took her toothbrush from inside it. Then she made her way over to the toilet, lifting the seat up Andie got down on her knees. Taking a deep breath Andie opened her mouth and stuck the end of the toothbrush all the way back. It only had to touch her uvula before Andie felt her dinner rushing back up her throat and she just barely leaned over the toilet in time.

The entire time Andie purged she had one thing and one thing only running through her mind.

'_I'm fat and I need to fix it._'

When there was nothing left in her stomach to be thrown up, Andie stood. Wiping her mouth with paper towel she flushed the toilet and threw the paper towel away. Then she washed the end of the toothbrush before brushing her teeth and tongue to get rid of the vomit flavor and smell in her mouth.

Andie headed back downstairs when she could no longer taste thrown up chicken casserole or smell it. Chase was still in the same position he was when she left. Picking up the remote to the DVD player, Andie pressed the play button once more and The Lion King began to replay. Climbing back over him and returning to her original spot Andie looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 o' clock. Shrugging her shoulders she replaced her head on Chase's chest. It'd been a very long day.

**Whew, okay I have one thing to say. Poor Andie. Okay and that's pretty bad because I'm the one writing this and I feel for her. Well, what did you guys think? I personally really liked this chapter and I don't know why. Anyway Missy's audition is either going to be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**A/N-I had completely forgotten that the 410 use to call Andie D. So I had to put that back in.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	18. Numb

** Numb**

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Now the last one was very intense wasn't it? I don't think we're going to get anymore intense but who knows we might. Now in this chapter I believe we'll have more things said to Andie from Taylor and Blake and Andie will have a talk without Chase around. Missy's audition is going to happen and I think that's when Blake and Andie will have their talk. Maybe we'll get more Billy and maybe we'll have a fight go on. But the fight won't be between Moose and Billy or Andie and Taylor, not yet. I'm not sure but the general plot for this chapter is still forming in my head.**

**A/N-This one is named after Linkin Park's "Numb" which is a song I really like.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

The next morning when Chase opened his eyes he frowned. Where was he? Then after a few moments he remembered, he was still at Andie's house. Looking down, Chase saw that Andie's head was still on his chest. She was still asleep, her right hand balled up in his t-shirt tightly. Chase watched her sleep for a moment, she seemed really peaceful and calm. Something she needed since everything that had happen yesterday really stressed her out.

Turning his head to the side Chase looked at the clock, it was six thirty in the morning. That was the problem with going to bed early, you wake up early in the morning and can't get back to sleep. Chase sighed and gently rubbed his hand up and down Andie's back. Her hand tightened its grip on his shirt and she frowned slightly.

"Shh, Andie it's okay." Chase muttered kissing her hair. "You're okay."

He watched as Andie's face relaxed once more and she was soon breathing deeply. Chase looked around and noticed the TV was off,

'_Must mean Sarah's home._' He thought.

Sighing, Chase closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

When Andie opened her eyes, her hand unballed itself from Chase's shirt and she lifted her head to look around. Chase was still asleep and the TV was off. That meant Sarah had to have come home. So why didn't she wake them? Andie glanced at the clock and sighed, it was seven. Time to get up.

Brushing Chase's hair from his eyes, Andie shook his shoulder gently. His hands tightened on her waist, but he didn't wake up.

"Chase." Andie whispered.

She tried to sit up but his grip was too tight for her to move.

"Chase, come on wake up." Andie thought for a second she saw him smile.

Andie rolled her eyes before wiggling up so she could kiss Chase. His grip began to fade and Andie waited until he was completely absorbed in the kiss to jump up and climb over him.

"Hey no fair." Chase's eyes opened and he looked up at Andie.

"Sorry but it's time to get up." Andie said stretching.

Chase nodded and stood,

"What are you going to do about clothes?" Andie asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've got clothes in my car." Chase said. "For some reason I always keep clothes in my car."

Andie nodded and as she headed up stairs Chase headed out to his car. Sure enough he found a set of clothes from him to wear. Blake had always told him that when you dance you should always have a set of clothes to change into in your car. Chase had never asked him why but kept the clothes in his car none the less.

Back inside the house, Andie picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. She was dressed by the time Chase got up to her room. She let him change in her room while she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Pulling her hair into a ponytail Andie returned to her room. Chase was sitting on her bed waiting for her. He smiled at her and Andie returned it,

"Come on let's go watch TV." She said pulling him to his feet. "At least until Sarah gets breakfast ready."

Chase followed her down the steps, Sarah was up and in the kitchen taking out everything she needed to make breakfast.

"Morning you two." Sarah called.

"Morning Sarah." The teenagers called back. 

Sitting on the couch Andie turned on the TV and flipped to the music videos. She leaned against Chase and watched the music video without really seeing it. She had English first thing, which meant she had to deal with Taylor first thing. Andie still couldn't believe that Sophie had told the real reason she and Chase broke up. And she couldn't help but wonder if Chase would break up with her to try and "save" her from Taylor. Would he really rather be miserable and alone than happy with a girlfriend? Even if Taylor messed with the girl, didn't he think that if they stuck together they'd be able to get through it?

"Okay you two, breakfast's ready." Sarah said. "Andie would you go get Charlie up?"

Andie nodded and headed up the stairs. Opening up the little boys door Andie walked inside, she had to be careful because on wrong step and you'd hit the ground. Toys littered the floor and many of them if you stepped on were deadly to your feet.

"Charlie?" 

He didn't answer. Sighing Andie pulled his covers back. The little boy groaned in protest and began to try and pull the covers back up. Laughing Andie sat the boy up, his eyes were still closed and the moment Andie let go of him he fell back onto his pillow.

"Come on Charlie it's time to get up."

"But I don't wanna." Charlie argued.

"Sarah's making breakfast." Andie said. "You're favorite too, pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Charlie repeated lifting his head. 

"Yep pancakes." Andie said nodding.

"Will you carry me Andie?" Charlie asked.

Andie nodded and picked the boy up from his bed. He held onto her tightly as she maneuvered back out of his room and headed down the stairs.

"Is Chase still here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Andie replied.

"Mama and I saw you two sleep in the couch last night." Charlie said. "Mama said not to wake you cause you both must have been tired."

"Yea we were," Andie said nodding. "It was a very long day yesterday."

Andie sat Charlie down at the table before sitting next to Chase. The teenagers listened to Charlie talk about any and everything. They told him about MSA and what it was like to have to go to school just to dance.

"So do they have a school were you go and just play video games?" Charlie asked as Sarah sat a plate of food in front of him.

"I don't think so Charlie." Andie said. "Unless you wanna make your own video games."

"Yea, I wanna do that!" Charlie exclaimed stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Chase and Andie laughed and continued to eat their breakfast.

"Hey did you guys win your football game?" Chase asked.

"Yea, it was like fifty to ten."

Andie and Chase looked at Sarah.

"Was it really?" Andie asked.

"No, they won fourteen to seven." Sarah laughed.

"Yea well fifty to ten sounds better." Charlie huffed before stuffing some of his pancakes into his mouth.

At ten to eight Andie and Chase got ready to leave.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Andie said. "I'll meet you in the car."

"Kay." Chase said.

Andie headed up to the bathroom but waited until she heard the front door close. Taking out her toothbrush Andie went over to the toilet. And just like the night before, she threw up everything she'd eaten. She brushed her teeth until she couldn't smell vomit or taste it and flushed the toilet.

"Bye Andie." Charlie called.

"Bye Charlie, see you Sarah." Andie called back.

Jogging over to Chase's car, Andie opened the door and hopped inside.

"Ready?" Chase asked taking her hand in his.

"Ready." Andie nodded squeezing his hand.

At MSA, the entire crew crowded around Andie the moment they saw her. Moose was directly in front of her. His brown eyes searched hers and they hugged,

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yea Moose, I'm okay." Andie said smiling at him. Moose returned the smile and they all sat at their table.

"Hey Missy what are you doing here?" Fly said suddenly. 

They all turned to see Missy heading their way.

"It's time D, you gonna come with me?" She asked.

"Yep," Andie nodded standing.

"Time for what?" Kido asked.

"We'll tell you when we get back." Missy said before taking Andie's hand and pulling her toward the school.

"Where are they going?" Moose asked Chase.

"Don't worry they'll be back." He replied.

Andie and Missy practically ran down the hall toward the auditorium. Andie led the way until they got to the doors. She peeked inside and saw that Blake was sitting at the judging table all by himself.

"Come on, he's here." She said pulling Missy inside.

Blake looked up at the sound of the door closing behind them.

"We're not late." Andie said. "I know that lateness doesn't fly in the real world or something like that." 

Blake laughed,

"No you're not late. Ready Missy?" He asked.

She nodded and Andie hooked up her Ipod, she scrolled through the music until she found Bounce. She pressed play and sat next to Blake to watch Missy do her thing.

"Chase told me that Taylor has been saying some things to you lately." Blake said quietly as they watched Missy dance.

"Yea, but it's okay." Andie said. "I can handle Taylor."

"Chase is really worried about you though." Blake said.

"I know, and I don't mean to scare him it's just that what Taylor says to me is between me and Taylor—and on occasion Missy but still Chase doesn't need to get involved." Andie replied.

The whole entire time the two of them talked they continued to watch Missy dance, they never once looked at each other.

"Andie, have you ever considered that you might need some help when it comes to dealing with Taylor?"

"That's what Missy's here for." Andie replied. "And besides I'm more worried about Moose than I am the problem between me and Taylor."

"Moose? Why are you worried about Moose?" Blake asked. 

"Because of Billy, he hates him just because Moose and Sophie are dating." Andie answered.

"I knew it had something to do with Sophie." Blake said after a moment or two.

They did not talk for the rest of Missy's dance and when she was finished Andie cheered and hollered for her. Missy came off the stage and stood in front of Blake,

"Well?" She asked breathing hard. "Am I in?"

"Yes," Blake said nodding. "You're in. You can start tomorrow."

"Yes!" Missy yelled. "Come on Andie we gotta go tell the crew!"

"Andie," Blake said quietly. "Whatever you do, don't let Chase try to "save" you from Taylor. It'll break both your hearts."

"I won't." Andie said quietly before running after Missy.

They caught the crew just as they were getting ready to go inside for class.

"I'm in!" Missy yelled.

"That's great!" Chase said hugging Missy.

"You mean you got into MSA?" Moose asked.

When Missy nodded the whole crew broke out into cheers.

"Now you're officially one of us." Monster said.

"Come on guys," Fly said as the bell rang. "We're gonna be late."

"I'll see you after school D." Missy called as she waved to everyone else.

"Okay."

Chase grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her into the school. As they walked down the hall, they swung their hands slightly.

"What are we?" Andie asked laughing. "Two?"

"If we're two." Chase said swinging their hands higher. "Then we're two very big two year olds."

When they got to Mr. Valentine's class, Chase sighed. He didn't want to leave her, not yet.

"I'll be okay." Andie said as if she could read his mind.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Positive." Andie nodded.

Chase bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. The sound of people giggling made the couple pull apart. Looking around, all of Chase's fangirls stood behind them giggling. Andie felt Chase's arms wrap around her protectively.

"Chase, it's okay." Andie said forcing him to look at her. "Just go to class. I'll be okay."

"Andie—."

"Chase." Andie said firmly. "Go."

Chase didn't look as if he wanted to, but Andie pushed him toward his class none the less. She could handle this, handle Taylor.

When Chase disappeared around the corner Andie spun on her heels and completely ignoring Taylor, headed in her class. Taylor followed, giggling and muttering things under her breath.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Valentine said. "I want you all to write a showing paragraph about something that seems real but isn't, it'll be due in ten minutes."

Taking out her notebook, Andie flipped it open to a clean page and began to write.

"Andie would you read yours for us?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Nodding Andie got up and headed to the front of the class. Clearing her throat she held up her paper and began to read.

"_A cool breeze ruffles my long brown hair. The lush green grass tickles my hands as I run them along the emerald sea. Above my head, the canvas known as the sky is red. A blood red sky means blood has be spilled. I'm not worried though, I'm safe where I am at the moment. The tree that I'm leaning against has hidden me. It's an ancient willow tree, its branches hang low and slither in the wind like poisonous snakes. It's my protector, it keeps me safe from the monsters that wait for me everywhere I go. We both figure, that if I can't see the monsters then they can't see me. It's foolish yes, but gives me hope that I'm going to be okay. My best friend is an animal, though shy and timid when made he can be a hellcat. He's one of the only things I can trust that will always have my back. Here in my imaginary world it's just my faithful friends and me. Here in my imaginary world I'm safe from anyone and everything that doesn't like me._"

Andie looked up from her paper and start to the back of the room. Ice blue eyes glared at her and Andie glared back.

"Very nice Andie." Mr. Valentine said.

Andie returned to her seat and flipped to another clean page in her notebook. She was lost in a world of her own until the bell rang. Putting all of her things back into her backpack, Andie looked out the door to see Chase waiting for her.

"How does he do that?" Andie muttered.

Andie smiled at him and he returned it,

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm okay." Andie replied.

Chase smiled and pulled her along to her next class.

When Andie got to dance class, Chase wasn't there. Frowning she looked around, Moose wasn't there either. As she sat down to stretched she couldn't help but wonder where exactly they were.

"Blake." Andie said the moment he came into the classroom.

"Yes, Andie?" He asked. Andie got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"Have you seen Chase or Moose?"

Blake shook his head.

"Don't they usually get here before you?" He asked.

"That's why I'm worried." Andie replied.

Before either of them could say anything else a boy who looked like a freshman came bursting into the dance room.

"Aye, fight in the courtyard." He said excitedly.

"Boys are so immature." A girl said. "They always trying to beat the shit out of each other."

"Yep, Chase is beating the shit out of Billy."

"What?" Andie yelled.

She ran from the room, Blake right behind her. People were running to see the fight. The halls became very crowded but Andie didn't care, she pushed people out of the way and if they fell she just stepped over them.

When she reached the courtyard a huge crowd was already surrounding the two boys. People stood on table and were hanging out the windows, all of them trying to see.

"And these are supposed to be mature professionals." She said to Blake.

Andie pushed her way to the front of the crowd, finally she was in the middle of the circle. Chase and Billy were throwing punches hard, Billy's punch caught Chase in the cheek and Chase's fist got Billy right in the eye.

Looking around Andie spotted Moose sitting on the floor holding his nose which was pouring blood. Sophie had her arms wrapped around him, both of them watching the fight. Andie ran over to them,

"What the hell is going on?" Andie asked.

"Andie." Sophie said nodding to the fight. Turning Andie saw Billy climb on top of Chase and hit him hard in the face. Andie ran over to them and took a hold of Billy's collar.

"Get off of him!" She yelled.

Andie pulled on Billy's shirt hard and he coughed as it choked him. Chase hit Billy in the face and Billy stumbled back. He tried to come at Chase again but Andie wasn't having it. Balling up her fist, Andie swung. And her fist hit Billy right in the nose, she wasn't sure if she broke it but Billy yelled in pain.

"Alright that's enough!" Blake yelled. He had finally managed to push his way through the crowd. Billy stood and was going to try again but Blake caught his arms and held them behind him.

Andie held onto Chase's arms, he looked beyond pissed and his, left eye was already turning a nasty blue color. Andie brought her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks.

All the anger in Chase's eased away as he looked down at Andie. She ran her fingers gently over his bruised eye and Chase took hold of her hands.

"I'm okay." He said quietly.

"Chase, Andie, Moose, Sophie and Billy, I want you all in my office now." Blake said.

"Not to question you or anything Director Collins." Sophie said. "But I think they all need to go to the nurses' office."

"I'm fine." Andie said at once.

"Andie look at your hand." Moose said through all the blood. 

Looking down at her hand Andie's eyes widened.

"Ah shit!" Her knuckles were bleeding. "But I didn't hit him that hard."

"Bullshit!" Billy yelled, he was still holding his nose.

"Alright we're all going to the nurses office and then to my office." Blake said. "Now move all of you."

Andie and Chase sighed before following Blake who still had a hold of Billy. Sophie and Moose followed them. As they walked down the hall that was in chaos, Andie hit Chase's chest.

"What the hell was you fighting for?" She whispered furiously.

"He hit Moose." Chase replied.

"Ah," Andie said. "Well then in that case pretend I didn't just hit you."

**Fight! Fight! Fight! Okay well you guys what did you think? I really like this chapter as well. It's got a whole bunch of drama and action and blood. Three of my favorite things lol.**

**A/N-I thought Andie needed to get to hit Billy, she needs to get all her frustration out.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	19. I Just Want It To Be Over

**I Just Want It To Be Over **

**Hey guys, wow over 100 reviews! Thanks so much guys! I can't believe you guys like it that much. Okay in this chapter the kids have to be cleaned up and suspensions gotta be handed out. Sorry, but they were fighting. I'm pretty sure Andie won't be suspended, not yet at least. Oh and in my English class we're doing Romeo and Juliet right and it is so boring. In Scene one I'm some dude whose name I can't remember at the moment and then in Scene two I'm freaking Romeo! I don't wanna be Romeo. But my teacher insists because there aren't that many boys in our class and they all already had parts. Anyway, on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named after Keyshia Cole's "I Just Want It To Be Over."**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

To say that the nurse was mad was an understatement. She bustled around the small room filled with bloody teenagers while muttering darkly under her breath. Nurse Redford was a short woman, shorter than most and quite plump. Her round face was usually cheery but at the moment she looked deadly. She pulled from a cupboard a package of gauze wrap, something in a brown bottle and Band-Aids. Chase had a hold of Andie's hand, he ran his fingers gently over her bloody and bruised knuckles. He saw Andie wince and he instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." Andie replied.

Moose was the first one treated. Andie, Chase, and Sophie had demanded it. After all he was the first one hit. Nurse Redford made him tilt his head back while holding a rag to his nose. Andie didn't see the point in the rag. Nearly all of the front of Moose's t-shirt had blood on it and specks of it had fallen onto the floor before he got the rag. Sophie sat next to him and took the rag from him because he'd been trying to stop the bleeding with his hands and they were quite bloody too. So she held the rag up to his nose despite Moose's protests. Nurse Redford inspected it carefully and pushed on it in certain places.

"Is it broken?" Sophie asked.

"No, just badly bruised." She said. "You're a very lucky young man."

"My head hurts." Moose muttered.

"I'd would think so." Andie muttered. "Do you see how big that boy is?" She nodded to Billy.

"Andie." Blake warned.

"Let her talk." Billy said darkly he glared at her even though his right eye was nearly swollen shut. "She's not going to have Chase around to protect her forever."

"Man, shut up." Chase growled. "Don't make me beat your ass again."

"Language!" Nurse Redford cried.

The teenagers fell silent as she moved onto Billy. He tilted his head back like Moose and held a rag to it. But when Nurse Redford pushed on it, he cried out and batted her hands away.

"Well, this one is broken." She said. "Mr. Collins may I ask why hit him so hard?"

"I didn't break his nose!" Chase exclaimed.

"I did." Andie said calmly.

"Ms. West!" Nurse Redford exclaimed.

"He deserved it!" Andie yelled. "You can not tell me you don't think he deserves to have his nose broken!"

Nurse Redford pretended that she had not heard Andie. She unwrapped a package of gauze and after cleaning Billy's nose she began to wrap it up. Then she took a flashlight and shined it in his swollen eye. Very gently she pulled the lid up,

"Not too blood shot, meaning not blood vessels were busted."

"If they would have busted would that mean that his eye'd be pouring blood?" Andie asked curiously.

Nurse Redford chose not to answer her. Chase shot Andie a look before she went and sat next to Moose. His held was still tilted back but Sophie had let him lay it on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, Moose I'm okay." Andie sighed. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Later," Moose said. "Right now when I talk it makes my head hurt even more."

"Okay." Andie laughed as Sophie rubbed his arms.

Flexing her right hand, Andie winced. The blood had stopped but it was drying and cracking now, and the bruises caused her some pain when she moved her fingers but not enough for her to say something about it. Glancing around the room she caught Chase's eyes and she looked over his black right eye. Her eyes searched his face and she noticed that he was sucking on a bottom busted lip.

"Alright," Nurse Redford said after placing an ice pack over Billy's swollen eye. "Who's next?"

She stood between Chase and Andie.

"Andie is." Chase said.

Nurse Redford nodded and moved over to Andie who held her hand out to the Nurse.

"Good lord child." She muttered grabbing the brown bottle and a bag of cotton balls. "Who taught you how to punch so hard that you hurt not only the person at the end of your fists but your own fist?"

"Don't most people usually hurt their own fists?" Andie asked.

"Boys yes, but not girls, you're only the second girl I've ever treated who bruised her knuckles this bad. The other girl was over fifteen years ago." Nurse Redford explained.

"That's because girls don't fight anymore. "Andie muttered. "They try to embarrass each other by trying to rip out hair and pulling off clothes. If I fight I want to hit someone, not rip their clothes off."

Chase and Moose laughed, Andie was sure she heard Blake snort as well. Picking up the brown bottle, Nurse Redford tutted.

"This is going to hurt dearie." She said.

Andie nodded and tensed up, she watched as Nurse Redford poured clear liquid onto the cotton ball. She was just about to rub the cotton ball over Andie's hand when arms wrapped around Andie's waist.

Looking down, Andie frowned at them before she realized they belonged to Chase.

"Andie." He said softly. "You've got to relax."

"Why?" Andie questioned.

Chase did not get to answer because at that moment Nurse Redford rubbed the cotton ball over Andie's bloody knuckles.

Andie hissed in pain before squeezing her eyes close. Chase's arms tightened around her waist and he kissed her hair. Nurse Redford had to use five cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol to completely clean away all the blood from Andie's knuckles and hand.

"This can't be all your blood." She commented.

"No some of it has got to be mine." Billy snarled

"Ew, get it off!" Andie mocked squealed before rolling her eyes.

Chase chuckled with his head resting on Andie's shoulder.

When all the blood was gone, they could see that all of Andie's knuckles had turned a very dark blue. Nurse Redford ran her fingers over her knuckles and Andie winced.

"Just as I expected." She muttered. "These are very close to being fractured. If you had of punched him one more time then they would have fractured or broke. I'm going to wrap your hand and I advise you not to use it to much or you could fracture them."

"Right." Andie muttered.

"Which means no practice for a couple of nights." Chase muttered in her ear.

"No we can still have practice but I just won't to any hand stands or stuff like that." Andie argued.

"I'm telling you not to have practice." Nurse Redford said firmly. "And trust me, I'll know if you have."

Andie nodded and fell silent as the nurse wrapped her hand tightly. When she was finished Andie lifted her hand and flexed her fingers.

"Stop that!" Nurse Redford scolded. "Your knuckles are bruised so badly that even if you flex them too many times they could fracture."

"Got cha." Andie said quickly putting her hand down.

"Now, Mr. Collins." 

Chase moved to stand next to Andie.

"I'm fine, black eye, busted lip, little bit of a headache."

Nurse Redford didn't pay any attention to him. She pointed to a chair and said furiously,

"Sit!" 

Chase did as he was told. Nurse Redford pulled the lid of his eye up as well and shined the flashlight in it. Then she handed him an icepack before cleaning his busted lip,

"You've got to stop sucking on this." She said as she had him press his lips against a wet rag.

"Kay." Chase said.

"Are you hurt young lady?" She asked Sophie.

"No." Sophie said quietly.

"Then Director Collins, they're all cleaned up." Nurse Redford then began to push them from her tiny office. Claiming that they were all causing her to become claustrophobic. Chase knew that she just didn't want to her Blake give out punishment, he knew his older brother could be harsh when it came to handing out punishment.

Blake did not speak until they reached his office. And even then he waited until they all had come in and Chase had closed the door. Sitting at his desk he surveyed each and everyone of them. Sophie didn't really need to be there but Blake thought that she'd be able to help tell what happened.

"So who wants to give their side of the story first?" He asked.

None of the teenagers spoke and Blake looked at them. They'd had so much to say in the Nurse's office but now they were silent.

"Well, if I knew what had happen in the beginning I'd explain." Andie said shrugging.

"I guess." Moose said pulling the bloody rag away from his nose. "I could start."

"Okay," Blake said nodding and he clasped his hands together on his desk.

"Chase and I were headed to dance class and we were going to drop Sophie off at English first which meant we had to cut across the courtyard cause it's quicker right? So we were halfway across when Billy just all the sudden stepped in front of me. Now for the last few days he's been talking about he wants to have a one on one conversation with me and I ain't down for that because look at me and look at him, one hit and I'm out like a light. So I told him I didn't want to talk to him and he punched me! I mean, dude I didn't even do anything to you!" He paused for a second before groaning and closing his eyes once more. "Damn it! Now my head hurts again!"

"Moose!" Andie and Sophie yelled together.

"What?" Moose asked.

"Calm down." Chase said quietly.

"Okay so he hit you." Blake said. "Then I'm guessing Chase you hit him right?"

"Yep." Chase nodded. "Moose is right, look at Billy and look at him. If Billy hit him just right he could leave him mentally challenged!"

"Man that little punk deserved it!" Billy yelled. "How the hell is he gonna go and steal my girl from me?"

"Last time I checked." Sophie said speaking up for the first time in a while. "We had long since been over when Moose asked me out."

"See that proves it!" Moose yelled. "You've got no reason to be mad at me!"

"The hell I don't!" Billy yelled. "How is gonna choose a little wimp like you?"

"Alright enough!" Blake yelled.

"We all know what happened after that. "Andie said tiredly. "Chase and Billy started fighting, this dude ran into dance class told us, I came out and had to pull him off Chase—."

"—you mean you tried to choke me?" Billy asked harshly.

"Pull off, choke." Andie waved her hand airily. "Same thing in my book."

"Then you've got a pretty fucked up book huh?" Billy asked.

"Language!" Blake yelled.

"Anyway, I pulled—or choked—take you're pick, him off Chase and then he tried to come at him again so I punched, wrong I know but still he deserved it. Then Blake you came and broke up the fight and that's how we all ended up here." Andie finished smirking.

"Yep that's pretty much how it went down." Chase nodded.

Blake sighed and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't suspend Moose, the poor boy hadn't done anything really and he feared that Andie might kill him. Sophie hadn't done anything at all but stick up for her boyfriend. Andie could be suspended but really she was only protecting Chase and probably herself. The problem was Billy and Chase, Billy probably already knew he was getting suspended and Chase probably knew too. But Chase was his brother and the older brother in Blake was angry that Billy had hurt his little brother. However, Chase had fought so really the only thing that Blake could do was suspend him. This wasn't going to go over with their parents, Blake suspected that Chase didn't really care.

"Blake would just hurry up and suspend the two of us?" Chase asked after five minutes of silence.

"What, no." Andie said sitting up. Her head had been resting on Chase's shoulder. "You can't suspend Chase, he was defending Moose."

"Yes, but still Andie. He was fighting." Blake said.

"But so was I." She said furiously. "If they get suspended then so should I."

"No." Chase said firmly. "Just me and Billy, no one else."

"But that's not fair!" Andie yelled.

"Hold on a minute." Blake said raising his hands. "Are you telling me that you want to get suspended?"

"Not really but still," Andie held up her bandaged hand. "I was fighting too, if they get suspended then so should I."

"In school suspension." Blake said quietly. "That's all I'll give you, a week of in school suspension."

"But—." Andie began but Chase touched her arm gently.

Blake watched the two of them share words silently and Andie sighed before sitting back in her chair looking defeated.

"Fine." She mumbled. "A week of in school suspension."

"Billy, Chase, I'm suspending the two of you for the rest of this week." Blake said firmly. "You'll wait in the office until I can all your work together. Andie I want you to go to room 234, that's the detention room. Moose if you want you can go home. Sophie I want you to go back to class."

"But, my clothes." Sophie muttered.

They all looked to see that Sophie had specks of blood on her shirt as well.

"How hard did you hit Moose?" Andie asked Billy.

"No, this is from me holding the rag." Sophie said.

"Sophie you can go home as well." Blake said.

They all stood to leave but Blake put a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Just let me say bye to Andie." He said quietly.

Blake nodded and he watched sadly as his brother trudged out of the room.

"Andie." Chase called, she turned and looked at him. 

Taking her hands in his Chase kissed her forehead. Then the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"I'll be back up here to pick you up." He muttered.

"You don't have to." Andie replied. "Me and Missy can take the bus."

"I don't mind." Chase said. 

"But won't your parents be pissed at you for getting suspended?" Andie asked.

"They'll get over it." Chase said shrugging.

"No, you're going to go home and be suspended." Andie said kissing him again.

"Then I'm calling you tonight." Chase said firmly.

"Okay." Andie nodded. "Call me tonight."

They kissed once more before Andie headed off to in school suspension and Chase back into Blake's office. He shut the door behind him once more and sat down in his original seat.

"Mom and Dad won't like this." Blake said quietly.

"I know." Chase said just as quiet.

"You'll be grounded forever."

Chase chuckled.

"Not forever, just until I'm not suspended anymore. You've been gone a long time Blakey. Mom and Dad have changed."

"I can tell." Blake replied. "That's the one thing I never got to ask you, what happened to them?"

"Alex and I drove them over the edge." Chase said softly. "We were so mad at you leaving that we became rebellious. Wouldn't do anything they told us, skipped school, got bad grades. We hated you."

"If I had of known I wouldn't of left Chase, you know that." Blake said.

"You abandoned us." Chase said. "You left us with the ones who are supposed to be our parents but they're not. Who always took care of me and Alex? Who always made sure we were up and ready for school? Who packed our lunches and got us to school? Who went to parent/teacher conferences? Who fucking picked us up off the ground when we fell and hurt ourselves?"

"I did." Blake said quietly.

"You did." Chase nodded. "And then you left us."

"Chase I—."

"Can I just go to the office and wait for my work so I can go home?" Chase asked.

Blake nodded and watched his brother leave sadly.

Billy and Chase at four chairs apart in the office. The two ladies behind the desk, Mrs. Williams and Ms. Sparrow weren't paying them the slightest attention.

Chase's thoughts were on Andie. He'd have to ask Moose to look out for her while he was gone. She needed someone to and really he didn't have anything to worry about because Missy started tomorrow.

"Hey." A rough voice broke Chase out of his thoughts. "Chase."

"What Billy?" He asked.

"You wanna know a secret?" Billy grinned.

"No." Chase said in a flat voice.

"That girl of yours is pretty fine."

Chase visibly tensed. But he missed the smirk on Billy's face.

"Shut up." He said.

"How much do you know about her Chase?" Billy asked. "How much do you know about her life before MSA?"

"Enough." Chase replied.

"Bet you didn't know that she spent nights in different men's beds."

"Shut up." Chase said. "Shut the hell up. Andie's not like that."

"You wanna bet?" Billy dug in a pocket on the inside of his jacket and handed a picture to Chase. 

At first Chase wasn't going to take the picture, but his curiosity got the better of him. Taking the picture from Billy, Chase turned it over and stared down at it.

It was a picture of Andie, it was clearly taken at the dragon. Andie was dancing with a guy, they were close. His arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. The guys hands were holding tightly to Andie's thighs and her hands were on top of his.

"Where did you get this?" Chase asked.

"Friend of mine." Billy said. "Name's Tuck, said it might interest you to know that your cute little girlfriend isn't as pure as she claims to be."

"I don't believe you." Chase said but his voice wavered.

"Oh yes you do." Billy said. "I don't know why you picked a street girl. Everyone around knows that they put out real easy."

"You're a liar." Chase said handing the picture back. "I know Andie."

"Mr. Collins, I have your work." Ms. Sparrow said.

Standing, Chase took a folder from her.

"Can I go?" He asked.

"Not without a parent." Mrs. Williams said.

"I'm taking him home." Blake said.

"Okay." Mrs. Williams nodded. "But Director Collins what about this one?" She pointed to Billy.

"Wait until his mother gets here." Blake said. "Come on Chase, let's go."

Chase made to follow his brother out but his eyes glanced at Billy who was smirking. 

Shaking his head, Chase followed his brother to his own car. Andie was his girl, _his_. No one else's. But the picture had looked so convincing. But Andie would tell him wouldn't she? She would tell him if she'd had sex with another guy right?

'_Billy's right_.' Chase thought as his brother drove him home. '_How much do I really know about Andie_?'

**Okay, well sorry this one took so long but I had homework and then Two and A Half Men came on and I love that show! Jake is the greatest! Anyway, did you guys like it? I have a thing for blood, guts, and gore and what a perfect way to fit all that in with the fight. I couldn't break Moose's nose, I didn't have the heart to but Billy deserved it. Not to mention it was by a girl, like last summer I fought this boy and my knuckles were messed up after words. Now not only does Andie think that she's going to lose Chase because she's fat but Chase is beginning to think that she was sleeping around before she came to MSA! Whew, drama, drama, drama. But I've got to go finish my homework or my mother will ground me and if I get grounded, no writing for a week!**

**A/N-The Blake and Chase conversation was a little intense but I liked it.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	20. Because Of You

** Because Of You**

**Hey guys, what's up? Can't wait til spring break, I got three more days! And then the chapters are gonna be coming like crazy! Dang guys, over 120 reviews that's crazy! I really wanna thank you guys for making this story so popular and for liking it because I didn't think anyone was going to like it.**

**Now in this chapter, we're going to explore deeper into Chase and Andie's mind. I know you guys were wondering why Chase cared if Andie had slept with another guys but don't worry I'm getting there. You gotta give me time, lol. And I know you guys liked the strong willed Andie but you gotta consider that Andie's just lost her mother and now she's got Taylor hating on her and calling her fat. Wouldn't something like that cause you to lose yourself a little bit? But anyway let's get on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named after Kelly Clarkson's "Because Of You."**

Blake and Chase's parents were waiting for them when they pulled into the garage. Blake watched Chase sink lower in his seat and sigh,

"It'll be okay." Blake said softly.

"If you say so." Chase replied flatly.

He unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out the car the moment it stopped rolling. He slammed the car door shut before Blake could even try and say anything to him. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Chase pulled in his bottom lip and began to suck on it.

"Chase, my office now." His father ordered.

"Blake we need you to go pick up Alex." Their mother said.

"Don't I always?" Blake asked tiredly before climbing into his car.

Chase moved past his parents and threw his backpack to the floor. He sighed as he traveled up the steps and back to his father's study. He could hear his parents talking quietly behind him.

Taking his regular seat, Chase sunk low in his chair and rubbed the knot on the back of his head. He thought that his head might have hit the concrete during the fight. He did not notice his mother and father sit in front of him, he was so lost in his thoughts about Andie. It wasn't until his mother said something did he even look up.

"You were fighting."

It wasn't a question. Chase nodded, he didn't really fell like answering them. His mother's light hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, mother I was fighting." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"This guy, Billy. He hit a friend of mine whose half his size, nearly broke his nose. So I stepped in." Chase answered.

"So it wasn't your fight?" His father asked.

"Well see that depends on how you look at it." Chase said. "It sorta was my fight because Moose is my friend and he's half Moose's fight—well now that I really look at it—yes it was my fight."

Chase smirked when his father rubbed his temples in frustration. He and Alex had acquired a knack for pissing their parents off at the right time. The day after Blake left them, they both got in a fight and got suspended. Then they staged a fight between themselves and broke two Chinese vases. Their parents had grounded them for two months, but that just gave them more time to plan how to drive their parents over the edge.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is for us?" His mother asked. "How will we look to everyone once they find out that our oldest son had to suspend our middle son from _our_ school?"

Chase shrugged.

"Mentally challenged family?" He asked flatly.

"Do not get smart with me young man." His mother snapped.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for Blake?"

Chase's blood boiled. Blake this, Blake that. His parents acted as if they only had one son, when they had friends over they only talked about how great Blake was doing. They never told their friends that Chase was in his junior year at MSA or that Alex was one of the best writers in his class.

"Blake handled it perfectly." Chase said. "He suspended me like he was suppose to. He's not embarrassed."

"How do you expect us to stay home with you this week?" His father asked. "We can't take off from work."

"So don't." Chase said. "Mark and Ann are here, they can "watch" me if needed."

"Mark needs to stay in the kitchen and Ann has work to do." His mother said.

"Mother, you don't have to take off from work." Chase said. "It's not like I want you here with me any way."

"Chase Michael Collins!" His mother nearly shrieked. "How dare you—?"

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Alex yelled up the stairs.

Chase pushed himself to his feet. His mother's loud voice had made his head hurt.

"You're grounded until you go back to MSA." His father said.

"Big surprise." Chase muttered.

"You're not to leave the house unless it's with us or Blake." His mother said. "You can't call your new girlfriend and you can't see her."

"What?" Chase yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Chase you got suspended from school." His father said calmly. "You're grounded until you go back, you can't call Andie and you can't see her. End of story."

"Matter of fact, give me your phone." His mother held out her hand.

"What, no!" Chase said his hand instantly dove into the pocket that held his phone.

"Chase Michael Collins, you give me that phone right now!" His mother yelled.

Sighing, Chase dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He turned it off and took out the battery, it'd be his luck that his parents would turn it on and read all his messages to Andie and the crew. And they would flip.

"This is bullshit." Chase said as he handed it over.

"Hey, watch your mouth." His father called as Chase left the room.

"Whatever." Chase muttered.

He headed back down the stairs and into the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch writing. He looked up when his older brother entered and his eyes widened at the sight of his bruised eye.

"Man what happen to you?" Alex asked.

"Fight." Chase said dully.

"Dude you got into a fight?" Alex asked in awe. "That ain't fair I thought we agreed that since Blake was back we wouldn't fight anymore."

"This is different." Chase told his brother patiently. "This guy was messing with a friend of mine."

"So you threw the first punch?" Alex asked.

"Not really," Alex snorted. "Okay yes but he hit Moose first."

"Dinner's ready you two." Blake said coming into the living room.

"Okay."

Dinner was quiet, not that it was unusual but Chase really needed to talk to Blake. He'd help him figure out how to see Andie and call her.

"Well boys." His mother said once they were all finished. "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, sleep well and have fun at school."

Rolling his eyes Chase stood and headed out of the room. Blake and Alex right behind him. They watched their parents walk through the living room and head up their stairs.

"Blake I gotta ask you a favor." Chase said the moment he heard their bedroom door close.

"And that would be little brother?" Blake asked.

Chase frowned at the little brother part but kept going.

"I need to use your phone in your pool house."

"Why?"

"Because they took mine and now I can't call Andie." Chase replied.

"When?" Blake asked.

"Well I was kinda hoping now." Chase said. "Seeing as how she can't have phone calls after a certain time."

"Alright come on." Blake said standing.

"Can I come too?" Alex asked.

"No Alex you're the look out." Chase said.

"Fine, which code do I use this time?" He asked huffing.

"Knock on the window four times if they're coming." Blake said.

"And if Mark or Ann come?" Alex asked.

"Knock twice." Chase said.

"Fine." Alex huffed.

Blake and Chase headed out the back door and around the pool to Blake's pool house. This is where the three of them went when they couldn't stand their parents anymore. And Chase and Alex spent the entire summer after Blake left in that house. But now that Blake was back he had claimed that as his "house". It had its own food, phone line, and internet.

"Hurry up." Blake said unlocking the door and letting Chase in.

It wasn't a tiny pool house, a king size bed sat against one wall while a couch and TV were on the other side of the room. Then there was a cabinet and a refrigerator in the back.

Sitting on his brothers' bed, Chase picked up his phone and dialed Andie's number. As he listened to it ring he stretched back onto the bed.

"Hello?" Andie asked uncertainly.

"Hey." Chase said smiling. 

"Whose phone are you using?" Andie asked.

"Blake's my parents took mine." Chase said.

"See, I told you they were going to be pissed." Andie laughed.

"Yea well, like I said, they'll get over it." Chase's smile faded. "Hey un listen, they said I can't call or see you, so um I'll probably only call you during this time and I'll see what I can talk far Blake will go to help me see you."

"You don't have to." Andie said. "Besides I'm grounded as well."

"For how long?" Chase asked.

"A week." Andie replied.

"How's your hand?" Chase asked.

"Good, it hurts a little but other than that I'm okay. How are you?"

"Just a headache." Chase paused. "So um, how did you get home?"

"Missy and I caught the bus." Andie replied. "And guess who we seen on it?"

"Who?"

"Tuck and Felicia." Andie said. "And they was all up on each other, man it was disgusting."

"Did they saw anything to you guys?" Chase asked.

"Naw, they gave us some looks but other than that we was cool." Andie said.

"Chase, hurry up." Blake whispered in the crack of the door.

"Andie, I gotta go." Chase said.

"Alright, it's cool." Andie replied.

"So I'll call you tomorrow night and um let Moose look out for you and I think I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Andie laughed.

"Bye." Chase said.

"Bye."

They hung up and Chase stood. He and Blake and headed back up to the house and found Alex waiting for them at the door.

"No one?" Blake asked.

"Did I knock on the window?" He asked.

Blake smirked and shoved Alex playfully.

"Okay Blake." Chase sitting on the couch. "I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Nope not doing it." Blake said sitting next to Chase.

"Oh come on man." Chase said. "Why not?"

"Because it involves sneaking you out, I already know." Blake said.

"Me and Alex helped you do it before." Chase argued.

It was true, back before they knew that Blake was leaving they helped him sneak out to meet Brandy one night he'd been grounded. They had covered for him when their parents asked and they had nearly got grounded themselves but they didn't snitch and say where he'd gone.

"Alright, when do you wanna do this?" Blake asked.

"Not tomorrow, maybe Wednesday." Chase said.

"Then we'll plan tomorrow night." Blake said standing. "I'm tired. Chase make sure the Alex is in bed by nine."

"Mom and Dad let me stay up til ten thirty. "Alex argued.

"Yea well I'm in charge now." Blake said.

Before Alex could protest, Blake had already headed out to the pool house.

"Hey Alex," Chase said. "Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch?"

"No cause you'll laugh." Alex muttered.

"No I won't." Chase said. "Besides I already know which one you're gonna pick."

"So you're sure you wanna watch it?" Alex asked.

"Twerp you'd better go put that movie in for I change my mind." Chase threatened smirking.

He watched as his brother ran up to the TV and picked out his favorite movie, Oliver and Company. Alex put it in the DVD player and ran back to sit on the couch. He actually closed his notebook and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"You ready?" Chase asked once he had stopped wiggling.

"Yea I'm ready." Alex said.

Smiling at his little brother, Chase pressed the play button and sat back. However he might have been looking at the TV but his mind wasn't there. It kept wondering back to that picture that Billy had shown him. It was just a picture and to everyone else it looked like they were just dancing. Well Andie was just dancing but the dude had something completely different on his mind. It shouldn't have even mattered,

'_But she said she was a virgin._' Chase's ego thought furiously.

Rubbing his face with his hands Chase's mind wondered all the way back to the conversation they'd had about a week ago.

_Andie was leaning with her back against his chest. They were waiting for three thirty to roll around so they could go to rehearsal. Nearly all the students had gone home and those who weren't were inside the building practicing something or other. Andie's hand picked at his and they sat in a comfortably silence._

_"Hey Andie." Chase said suddenly._

_"Hmm?" She muttered._

_"I got a question for you." He said._

_"Okay." She said._

_"But you've got to promise that you won't hit me, slap me or harm me in any physical way."_

_Andie frowned and looked back at him._

_"What is this—?" She paused and got an evil grin on her face. "A sex question?"_

_"How'd you figure that out?" Chase asked._

_"Just guessed." She shrugged. "Now what was your question?"_

_"Are you—?" Chase paused. Why was it so hot outside all of the sudden?_

_"Am I what?" Andie turned to look him in the eye. "A virgin?"_

_Chase nodded._

_"Yea I am." She said turning around and leaning back against him. "I swear on everything I love I am."_

_Chase nodded and kissed her hair. There had been rumors around school that street girls put out easily. But didn't believe them and now that he had Andie's word he really didn't believe them._

_"What about you?" She asked._

_"What about me?" Chase asked._

_He heard her click her tongue._

_"Are you a virgin or have you slept with one of these—um—things—at MSA?"_

_"Andie!" Chase exclaimed._

_"I'm not saying that they're all things, I mean look at Kido and Fly but some of them are." She nodded to a pair of girls who were wearing extremely short shorts and halter tops._

_"Okay, okay so some of them are." Chase said._

_"You didn't answer my question though." She said calmly._

_"I'm a virgin." Chase replied. "Fooled around a bit but never went all the way."_

_"How come?" Andie asked curiously._

_"Because girls can't keep their mouths shut." Chase answered._

_"Neither can guys!" Andie said. "Who are the first ones to brag about who they slept with?"_

_"Yea well, not to sound cocky or anything but this is me we're talking about."_

_Andie was quiet for a few moments._

_"I see what you're saying." She laughed._

_Chase just shook his head and rested his head on top of hers._

Shaking his head, Chase brought himself out of his daydream. The movie was half over and looking over at his little brother, Chase smiled when he saw he was asleep. Standing, Chase cut off the movie and scooped up his little brother. He may have been thirteen but to Chase he was still pretty light.

"Is the movie over?" Alex asked sleepily as Chase climbed the stairs.

"Yep, buddy it's over." Chase said quietly. "Go back to sleep, I got you."

Alex nodded sleepily and was fast asleep by the time they reached the top of the stairs. Chuckling, Chase gently kicked open Alex's door and walked inside. He laid his younger brother on his bed and stripped him of everything except his boxers. Then he pulled up the covers and kissed his forehead.

"You do it nearly as well as I do." A voice behind Chase whispered.

Chase thought he was going to have a heart attack. Spinning around he caught sight of Blake grinning at him.

"Very funny Blake." He whispered furiously. "What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"No, just came to check on you guys." Blake said.

Chase nodded and walked past his brother toward his room. He didn't notice that Blake followed him. It wasn't until he nearly shut the door in his face did he figure it out.

"What do you want Blake?" Chase asked.

"Just came to tuck you in." Blake said smirking.

"Blake, I'll be seventeen next year." Chase said. "I don't need to be tucked in."

"Just hurry up and get into bed." Blake said.

Chase stripped of all his clothes except for his boxers and climbed into his bed. He snorted when Blake came over and pulled his covers up over his shoulders.

"You kiss my forehead and I'll hurt you." He threatened.

Blake chuckled and ruffled Chase's hair, earning a protest from his younger brother.

"What does it matter if I'm messing it up?" Blake asked. "You're about to go to sleep."

"It's the principle of the matter." Chase replied.

Blake laughed.

"Night Chase."

Then before Chase could stop him, Blake bent and kissed his forehead. He was already closing Chase's door by the time Chase's shoe hit it hard.

Chase, grumbling to himself laid back down and tried to go to sleep.

'_She swore on everything she loves._' His mind thought.

'_But that picture looked so convincing._' His ego argued.

**Hey guys, another one finished. Sorry it took so long, but I had dishes and homework to do. Anyway, did you guys like it? I'm not so sure I did but hey it's whatever. Next chapter we're going to go into Andie's thoughts and stuff. I'm still counting down the days til spring break, lol.**

**A/N-I love the movie Oliver and Company!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	21. Over and Over

** Over and Over**

**Hey guys! Counting down til spring break, only two more days and tomorrow's a late day so I don't have to be to school til nine. I get to sleep in!**

**Anyway, in this chapter we're going to go into Andie's thoughts about her being fat and the hardship of losing her mom. Um, she'll think about how Taylor saying that Chase will leave her if she gets fat and all that jazz. So um I hope you guys like.**

**A/N-This one is named after Nelly and Tim McGraw's "Over and Over".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Moose had promised Andie that his parents would pick her up and take her to school. He claimed that they'd been wanting to meet her for a while and this was the perfect opportunity. So the next morning she avoided breakfast by waiting on the front steps for Moose. She'd left Sarah a note saying that she had practice early that morning. She was actually surprised that Sarah had agree to let Andie continue to go to practice because she'd seen her bandaged hand and instantly demanded to know what happened.

Andie didn't have to tell her though that she'd been put in in-school suspension. The school had called just before she got home and Sarah was not pleased. She'd lectured Andie for forty five minutes about the dangers of fighting, especially the dangers of fighting a boy. Andie had tried to explain that she'd only hit him once but Sarah wasn't having it. So Andie had been grounded until the weekend, not that she cared. Chase was grounded just like her and he'd been grounded so bad that he wasn't supposed to call her or see her.

When a dark blue Mercedes pulled up in front of her house, Andie stood and brushed her pants off. Moose jumped out of the car and ran toward Andie. She back up slightly, he was coming a little to fast for her liking.

"Andie!"

Moose threw himself into her arms and the two of them tumbled back. Andie however, managed to keep them both standing. Moose's face was buried in her shoulder and his arms were wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Moose." Andie gasped, he was sorta choking her. "Can you loosen the grip?"

"Sorry." 

His grip did loosen but he didn't let go of her. Andie smiled and rubbed his back gently.

"You know, I don't think Sophie would appreciate you being all up on me." She managed to keep a straight face as she said this. It took Moose a moment to fully comprehend what she'd said and he clicked his tongue at her.

"Shut up." He said.

Andie pulled Moose back slightly and looked over his face, the bridge of his nose was a dark blue but other than that he seemed okay. She smiled at him and Moose returned her smile.

"How's your hand?" He asked pulling her toward the car.

"It's okay." Andie said.

"Andie, tell me for real." Moose sighed. "How's your hand?"

"Hurts a little to move it and my fingers but I think I'll be okay." Andie muttered.

"See now was that hard?" Moose asked opening the backseat door of the car.

"Yes." Andie replied climbing into the car.

"Mom, Dad," Moose said climbing into the car. "This is Andie. Andie these are my parents."

"So you're the famous Andie?" His father asked pulling away from the curb.

"Robert talks about you all the time." His mother said smiling at her.

"I hope he said some good things about me." Andie said smirking at Moose.

"He constantly praises you." His mother said. "Andie this and Andie that and did you know that Andie can…."

"Mom!" Moose said.

"It's okay." Andie said. "Believe it or not I told Sarah a lot about you as well."

"See, Robert?" His mother asked. "Now all we have to do is meet this Sophie."

"Soon mom." Moose sighed. "You can meet her soon, I promise."

His mom nodded. Andie and Moose spent the rest of the ride trying to catch up on sleep. They laid with their heads touching and both drifted back and forth from being conscious to being sleep.

However when they pulled up to MSA they were both conscious. Groaning the two teenagers climbed out of the car and after saying bye to Moose's parents, headed into the school.

"Moose you're class if that way." Andie said as they passed the courtyard and Moose headed toward the stairs.

"Yea I know," Moose said. "But I'm going to walk you to class."

"Did you talk to Chase?" Andie asked.

"No." Moose stuttered. "Just wanna make sure you get to class okay."

"Yea well, I'm only going to one room." Andie said. "Room 234."

"You gonna be alright?" Moose asked.

"Yea, I'm the only one in here at the moment so I don't have to worry about anyone bothering me." Andie replied.

The bell rang and Andie smiled at Moose before heading into the detention room. The teacher sat at the desk reading a very thick book. He didn't even look up when Andie entered. So with a heavy sigh, Andie sat down at a desk and took out a notebook. She'd been trying to write this story for English since last night, but her mind kept wondering. She really wanted to know why Chase had chosen her. Why had he picked a street girl to date when there were so many girls at MSA that were much prettier than her?

Not only that, but her mind continued to wonder to her mom. She missed her so much. Andie really needed her mom right now, she needed her there to tell her to just be herself. Cause life is too short to try and be anyone else. Andie smiled sadly down at her paper. She'd told Chase that when she was little that had sounded so strange because how could she be anyone else? But now Andie understood, people didn't like who she was and she was slowly but surely trying to change so that they did. But she'd told her mom she wasn't going to be anyone but herself. She had promised her.

'_If mom could see me now._' Andie thought shaking her head. '_She'd be disappointed.' _

She'd be so disappointed in her daughter. Because Andie wasn't keeping her promise. She was trying to be someone else, someone that wasn't her. She was trying to fit in and be like the other girls.

'_Do you really wanna be like Taylor?_'

Of course she didn't. Yet, she was letting Taylor's words and actions get to her. She let that stupid website get to her. She let Taylor win.

'_She won one fight. It's not over._'

Andie could still beat this. She could over come Taylor being evil to her and keep Chase as a boyfriend while making her mom proud.

'_And then I'll just save a baby from a burning building while I'm at it._'

Shaking her head darkly Andie sighed. There was no way she could over come Taylor and still be able to keep Chase as a boyfriend. Taylor had been right, she was fat and that needed to change.

Andie nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Glancing up at the teacher she saw he was still absorbed in his book. Taking out her phone Andie flipped it open and frowned at the text.

'_You gotta check this out._' There was a link to a website at the bottom of the screen.

Knowing she shouldn't, Andie clicked the okay button and waited for her phone to download the image. Andie had just moved her finger to press the back button when the image popped up on her phone.

Another picture, but this time she wasn't the only one in it. It was her dancing with an old friend, Jason. Andie remembered that they had gone to school together until Jason got busted for having marijuana in his backpack. Andie didn't mind the picture, it was the caption under the picture that nearly reduced her to tears.

"Proof that street girls do put out easily."

Two red circles had been drawn to point out the fact that Jason's hands were gripping the tops of Andie's thighs and her hands were on top of his. Pushing back tears, Andie scrolled down to look at the comments.

'See man I told you, street girls give it up easy.'

'Dude she's hot!'

'Please tell me she goes to MSA.'

'If she do she's mine.'

'Naw man that's Chase's girl, ya'll might wanna leave that alone.'

'Man, fuck Collins. He ain't gonna do shit.'

Andie closed her phone and buried her face in the crook of her arm. The insults just kept coming and coming didn't they? Now what was she supposed to do? What if Chase saw that picture and thought that she was a slut?

'_Chase wouldn't think that. Remember you told him you were a virgin. He should believe you._'

But what if he doesn't? What would she do if Chase dumped her? Sure she'd move on but seriously she'd never felt this way about another guy before. He was always there for her, what would she do when he wasn't? Moose had Sophie and couldn't be always with her or then Sophie would start to think that things were happening between them. And Andie really didn't want that.

Missy would be there for her. But some things were just too hard to talk about. Like this website, she hadn't told Missy about the website and she didn't plan to either. That was all they needed, Missy to get suspended on her first day because she beat the crap out of Taylor.

Andie didn't even notice the door open and it wasn't until books slammed down onto the desk next to her did she even look up. The person who'd slammed the books down was a guy. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore all black clothing. He wasn't the cutest thing Andie had ever seen but he was alright to look at. 

"You're that new girl aren't you?" His voice was deep and sorta booming. "The girl from the streets, Collins new girl."

"I've got a name you know." Andie said.

"Yea I know, you're name's Andie." He said. "I'm Adam."

"What's up?" She nodded her head to him.

"So, I was wondering what you're doing later tonight." Adam said.

Andie didn't think she'd heard him right at first. But then, when she realized that she had she could only stare at him.

"I'm sorry but didn't you just say that you knew I was Chase's girl?" She asked.

"Yea but hey he's suspended." Adam said.

"And what's that got to do with anything. Suspended or not I'm still his girl." Andie said.

"But I still figured since you're a street girl you'd let me get a piece of you."

Andie's phone hit the table with a loud bang, she spun in her seat to star at Adam. He did not just suggest that she was a slut did he? Andie raised her hand to hit Adam but her white bandaged hand, the nurse had said if she did too much or hit anyone else then her hand would break.

"How dare you?" Andie asked loudly. "Just because I'm from the streets, does _not_ mean that I give it up easily."

Adam opened his mouth but the bell rang. Snatching up her bag Andie practically ran from the room. She couldn't believe it was lunch time already but she'd do anything to get away from him.

'_Go talk to Blake, see if he can get you moved._'

Andie turned right and headed to Blake's office. She found his door to be shut but when she peeked in the window she saw that he was reading some papers. Knocking with her left hand, Andie could feel anger boiling in her all over. Just because she was a street girl didn't mean that she gave it up easily.

"Andie? What are you doing here?" Blake asked opening the door.

"I need to you to move me." She said simply.

"Uh, move you?" Blake asked confused. "Where?"

"Anywhere, just not in room 234." Andie replied.

"Why what happened?" Blake frowned. "Did someone say something to you?"

"Blake—er—Director Collins, can you just move me?" Andie asked tiredly.

"You'll have to take the desk in the office next to mine." Blake said pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

"Fine." Andie replied.

She moved past Blake and opened the door. It was just another office, plopping down in the chair behind the desk, Andie laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"So I take it you don't wanna talk about it?" Blake asked.

" No, not really." Andie replied flatly.

"Okay, but you should eat some lunch." Blake said.

"I'm not hungry."

She watched Blake leave from the corner of her eye. Then when she was sure he'd sat back at his desk, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Yes I know it's shorter than normal but I've so much homework! Geez, you'd think the teachers would lay off cause we've only got two more days but no, I think I've got a test in nearly every period tomorrow. But that's not the point, did you guys like it? I had a really hard time writing Andie's feelings and I don't know why. But anyway don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**A/N-The one line I really liked in the movie was: Just be yourself, cause life's too short to be anyone else.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi **


	22. Memory

**Memory**

**Hey guys! I'm back and I only got one more day til spring break! And I'm getting my tongue pierced after school tomorrow! I'm so excited! On another note I can't believe how many reviews this is getting! I thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.**

**Anyway, in this chapter I've got no idea what's going to happen. I think Chase and Andie might get to see each other but I'm not sure. Blake and Chase will have another conversation I believe and maybe plan how they're going to sneak Chase out of the house. Oh and Missy and Taylor will get to meet! I'm really excited for that, lol!**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Memory" from the musical CATS, because in Andie's mind she can only remember what happiness was.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did then I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase spent all of Tuesday in his room. Ann came to the door with food but Chase didn't let her in. He couldn't get the idea that Andie might have lied to him out of his head. He knew he shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions without asking Andie about it first but still. He couldn't deny that Andie was beautiful, that was the main reason he'd try to become close to her when she first arrived at MSA.

When it got close to school getting out, Chase trudged from his room down to the living room. Neither Mark nor Ann were in the living room and Chase rejoiced in that tiny little fact. Plopping down on the couch, Chase picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until he finally stopped on Spongebob Squarepants. Smiling slightly, Chase's mind wondered back to the day he watched Spongebob with Andie and Charlie.

Chase jumped when the front door flew open and Alex rushed through. Blake followed tiredly.

"Hey Chase." Alex said hugging him.

"Hey Alex," Chase replied.

"Alex, why don't you go upstairs?" Blake said quietly. "I need to talk to Chase."

"Okay." Alex replied. "I can see when I'm not wanted."

"Shut up and go upstairs." Blake said smirking.

He did not speak until he heard his littlest brother's door close. Blake had been worried about Andie ever since she knocked on his door. Andie had slept through lunch and for the rest of the afternoon. Blake didn't have the heart to wake her so he draped his coat over her shoulders and let her sleep.

He woke her up when the last bell rang and offered to give her a ride. But Andie had told him that Moose's parents were going to take her home. Blake had checked with Moose as well and finally he left them leave when Moose assured him that his parents were on their way.

"Blake?" Chase waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "You alright?"

"Someone said something to Andie again today."

Blake watched his brother's face darken.

"What happened?" Chase asked. "How do you know?"

"She came to my office at lunch and asked if I could move her from the detention room." Blake said quietly. "I let her take the empty office next to mine. She slept through lunch and the rest of the afternoon."

"You didn't make her eat?" Chase asked. 

"Um, no." Blake said slowly. "Was I suppose to?"

"Yes!" Chase exclaimed. "I've taken notice that with Andie you've got to make sure she eats."

"So you think she's got an eating disorder?" Blake asked.

"No," Chase shook his head. "Andie's stronger than that."

"So, you mentioned that you wanted me to help sneak you out." Blake said changing the subject.

"Yea, but we need Alex." Chase stood and motioned for Blake to follow him.

The two brothers traveled up the staircase and headed to their little brothers door. Blake knocked twice and Chase knocked once.

"Come in." Alex yelled.

"We're going to need your help." Chase said.

"With what?" Alex asked curiously sitting up on his bed.

"Sneaking Chase out." Blake smirked when Alex's face lit up.

"Hold on." Alex said standing and sticking his head out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"I've got to show you guys what I found." Alex said. 

He rummaged through one of his closet and pulled out three flash lights.

"What do we need flashlights for?" Blake asked.

"Would you two stop asking questions and follow me?" Alex asked impatiently.

Chase and Blake shared a look before they followed their little brother out of his room. Alex led them up the steps to the third floor of their house. The floor that only their parents stayed on.

"Alex." Blake said quietly.

"Where are we going?" Chase whispered.

Ever since they could remember when they went up on the third floor, they whispered. They had no idea how come but they did, it was like they'd get yelled at if they were too loud.

"Come on." Alex whispered.

He walked over to their parents' door and turned the door knob.

"Alex what are you doing?" Blake asked.

"We're not supposed to go in there, you know that!" Chase whispered furiously.

"But guys, you've got to see what I found!" Alex disappeared into their parents' room.

Chase and Blake followed Alex into the room. It'd been so long since they'd been inside their parents' room. The king size bed sat right in the middle of the room, its headboard pushed against the far wall. There was a couch, a dresser, and a bathroom. Yet Alex was no where in sight.

"Guys!"

They watched a light flick on in the closet. The two oldest boys walked into the closet and saw Alex had buried himself between the clothes so far that they could only see his feet.

"Alex what are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Guys, you've got to see this!" He sounded as if he was talking in a tunnel.

"Alex!" Blake and Chase yelled the moment their brothers' feet disappeared into the clothes.

"Alex!" Chase yelled dropping to his knees.

"What are you waiting for?" Alex asked poking his head back out of the clothes. "Come on!"

Chase looked back at Blake before sighing and crawling inbetween the clothes. He closed his eyes because he just knew his head was going to hit a wall very soon. But it didn't.

"Alex?" Chase called.

"Keep crawling." Alex encouraged. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"You'll see." Alex replied.

Chase opened his eyes and sighed, it didn't do any good. It was pitch black in the tunnel or whatever they were crawling in. Chase stopped crawling and turned on the flashlight he had been carrying.

"Alex, where the hell are we?" He asked shining the flashlight all over.

It was a very small tunnel, Chase's head brushed the top and he was on his hands and knees. Looking down at the floor, Chase watched a spider crawl across his hand.

"Alex, there are spiders down here." Blake said suddenly.

"Don't worry." Alex called. "We're here."

Chase moved to put his hand down on the floor which he thought was there, only to find out that it wasn't. With a yell Chase fell off a slight drop. He heard Alex laugh as he rolled around on the floor.

"It's not funny Alex." Chase muttered standing. "Why didn't you tell me there was a drop off?"

"What drop o—AHH!" 

With a slight thud Blake too hit the floor. Alex laughed again as his oldest brother stood and brushed himself off.

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

It wasn't a small room but it wasn't big either. Alex seemed to have found it quite some time ago because he had decorated it. Posters, paintings, stories and all kinds of different things were scattered all of the walls.

"You know the ledge that sticks out of the house for no reason?" Alex asked.

"Yea." Blake and Chase said together.

"That's where we are." Alex nodded.

Blake and Chase noticed the small window in front of them. When they looked out of it they could see the front yard.

"How did you find this place?" Blake asked.

"I'd been snooping around in mom and dad's room to see if I could find the Christmas presents and I found it because I was looking in the closet." Alex explained.

He took hold of a wooden box and flipped it so he could sit on the bottom.

"So," He looked at his older brothers. "Pull up a box and let's figure out how we're going to sneak Chase out."

Chase and Blake flipped boxes and sat on them,

"I think we should do it during the day." Chase said.

"Yea it'd be the easiest." Alex nodded.

"Alex, can you fake sick tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"Sure, it'll be easy." Alex replied. "You just have to tell them that I'm sick."

"I use to tell them." Chase said at Blake's confused look. "I use to check his temperature and make sure he was okay before I went to school."

"Now what about Andie?" Alex asked.

"Yea Blake can you get her out of school?" Chase asked. "Cause I know where I want us to meet."

"Where?" Blake asked.

"The park, under the willow tree." Chase replied.

"Okay, so let's draw up a plan." Alex said. 

He got up and headed over to a box, he dug through it before pulling out a notebook and a pen. Then he sat on the ground and used the box as a table,

"Okay so at what about 7:20 Blake you gotta go tell mom and dad I'm sick and can't go to school." Alex said.

"And if they come to check on you to make sure you're really sick?" Chase asked.

"Leave that to me." Alex said smirking.

"Alright and then once mom and dad are gone, Blake you've got to go to MSA." Chase said.

"What time do you wanna meet Andie?" Blake asked.

"Before lunch." Chase said. "You never know when Mom and Dad might decide to eat lunch in the park."

"Right," Alex nodded.

"Okay so—." Blake was cut off by the sound of a car door shutting.

"Oh no!" Alex whispered, they were back to whispering. "They're home!"

"Come on!" Chase whispered jumping to his feet. 

Blake took hold of Alex and pushed him toward the opening in which they'd come through. Alex went first, then Chase and finally Blake.

When they got back to their parents room, the three boys zoomed from their parents' room and down the staircase. Alex however had to turn back and cut off the closet light.

"If we get caught." Chase muttered. "I'll kill you."

"We're not going to get caught." Blake snapped as they took the stairs to at a time and Alex rode the banister down. So he reached the first floor before them and ran into the living room. He sat on the floor with a notebook, while Blake snatched up the remote and he and Chase flung themselves on the couch.

"Three." Alex whispered.

"Two." Chase wiggled back into the couch.

"One." Blake flipped through the stations quickly and found music videos to watch.

The door opened and the sounds of high heels could be heard on the floor seconds later. The three boys watched as their parents' came into the house.

"Hello boys." Their mother said smiling at them.

"Hi mom, hi dad." The three of them said together.

Their parents' then turned and headed up the stairs to their room. The boys let out the breathes they'd been holding and smiled at each other. Blake took out his cell phone and handed it to Chase.

"Text Andie and tell her the plan." He said at Chase's questioning look.

Nodding, Chase did as he was told. He and Andie had a lot to talk about. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confront her about the picture or not. After all, Andie was going through a lot at the moment and she didn't need him questioning her.

'_You're supposed to be her boyfriend. You should be supporting her, not questioning her._'

Shaking his head, Chase tried his hardest to focus on the music video. He momentarily wondered what Andie was doing.

Andie was sitting at the dinner table with Sarah and Charlie. She wasn't really listening as Charlie on and on about something that happen in school that day. She couldn't believe that Blake had let her sleep the entire day. Andie had been a little worried about leaving the safety of the office because she thought she was going to run straight into Adam, but he was no where to be found. 

Moose's parents had given her a ride home. They had said they'd be back the next morning and when Andie had protested they wouldn't hear it. So she agreed to let them pick her up and take her to school while Chase was suspended and grounded.

Andie picked at her bandaged hand and winced when her fingers ran over some of the bruised skin. She really wanted her hand to heal so she could go and slap Adam into the next century but that'd have to wait a while. At least until she could move her fingers without feeling pain.

Her phone was soon ringing in her pocket and Andie took it out find a text message.

_'Hey Andie it's Chase, tomorrow go to Blake's office in the morning. He'll take you to meet me in the park under the willow tree. See you soon!'_

Shaking her head, Andie smirked as she put her phone back in her pocket. If they didn't get caught it would be a miracle. But she wanted to see Chase, they were not use to not seeing each other.

"You want cake Andie?" Sarah asked.

"No I'm really full." Andie replied.

Sarah nodded and Andie headed up the stairs. When she got in her room, Andie closed the door. Sitting on her bed, Andie let the events of today run through her mind. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away as she stood, poking her head out of her door Andie looked around to make sure that both Sarah and Charlie were still downstairs.

She tiptoed from her room and into the bathroom. Closing the door, Andie turned on the shower and lifted the toilet lid. Grabbing her toothbrush from the medicine cabinet, Andie got down on her knees once again.

'_It'll sound like I'm taking a shower._'

Taking a deep breath, Andie opened her mouth wide and stuck the end of the toothbrush all the way back.

**Okay, another one done. What do you guys think? I know, I know you guys like the strong Andie and the Chase that doesn't doubt her but if they stayed the same then we wouldn't really have a story.**

**One more day! One more until I get my tongue pierced! I'm going tomorrow after school, I can't wait!**

**A/N-In my house cause its so old there actually is this little crawl space that leads up to a room in the attic, so I just thought it was cool if Blake, Chase, and Alex had a place like that.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	23. Poor Thing

** Poor Thing**

**Hey everyone! I got my tongue done and it really didn't hurt! I was so nervous but it was over super quick. It just feels very weird at the moment and it's swelling. I've been told though that the worst part is the next day, so I'm waiting to see if it's going to hurt tomorrow.**

**Okay in this chapter, Andie and Chase are going to have a talk. They have a lot to talk about. And you've all been asking for Taylor to show her face so I guess she will in this chapter as well.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Poor Thing" from Sweeney Todd. I love that movie as well!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

When Chase woke up Wednesday morning the first thing he did was sneak into Alex's room. Knocking on his door, Chase yelled in surprise when a hand shot out the door and pulled him inside.

"Shh!" Alex hissed. "Mom and Dad won't be up for about another hour and I've got to finish this."

"Finish what?" Chase asked.

"The fake throw up." Alex replied.

"The fake—what?"

Alex motioned for Chase to look into the huge metal pot he had sitting on his floor. Its contents were a pinkish color and random soaked objects floated to the top and sunk again.

"Um, Alex." Chase said slowly. "What did you say that was again?"

"Fake throw up." Alex replied smiling. "This is how I usually fake being sick."

"With fake throw up?" Chase asked.

"Hey, it works." Alex said.

"So what's in there?" Chase asked.

He was afraid to stick a finger in the goo because something just might jump out and pull him in.

"It's water, pink Kool-Aid, chunks of hot dogs and chunks of bread." Alex replied.

"Wow, that's really disgusting." Chase said.

He watched his little brother push the pot under his bed.

"You've got to warn me when Mom and Dad are heading up the stairs." Alex said standing up straight once he had pushed the pot as far back as it would go.

"Okay." Chase replied. "I'ma go see if Blake's awake."

"He is." Alex said. "He was just up here, he asked the same exact questions you just did."

"Alright, well I'm going to go back to my room." Chase said heading for the door.

"Just so you know Chase." Alex said. "If we get caught, you're taking the entire blame."

"I know." Chase replied smiling. "We never sell each other out, no matter how bad our parents threaten us, right?"

"Right!" Alex nodded.

Andie didn't have a clue as to how exactly Chase planned to meet her but she'd go to Blake's office like he told her to. As she got ready in the morning, she couldn't help but wonder how Taylor had gotten that picture of her and Jason. Andie didn't even know who'd taken the picture.

"Andie." Sarah called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming." Andie called back.

She'd been eating regular so that no one would have to know about her new way of losing weight. She'd be skinny in no time and then she wouldn't have to worry about Chase leaving her for someone better.

Her mother however would be disappointed. It all went back to that saying, just be yourself. But Andie couldn't, she couldn't be herself because she hated who she was. She hated that she was the fat girl that the most popular guy in the school had only asked out because she was a street girl and street girls put out easily.

So Andie needed to change. She needed to become skinny and get the idea that street girls put out easily out of everyone's head. As Andie headed out of her room to go eat breakfast she glanced at herself in her full length mirror. The same mirror that she'd spent most of the night in front of, pulling at the fat on her sides and letting the tears streak down her cheeks and fall into her lap. Now she was looking at herself and she could already see that she might have lost a few pounds. She really hoped she had.

'_No you don't_.' The voice in her head said. '_What you really want is to stay the way you were, stay happy.'_

But she was happy. Wasn't she?

Chase was sitting outside Alex's door. He could hear his parents downstairs talking to Blake. They were asking how sick Alex was, and Blake was telling them that he shouldn't be going to school. Chase smiled slightly, the main reason he and Alex had wanted Blake to do it was because their parents believed anything that came out of Blake's mouth. Even if it was a complete and total lie.

"We should go check on him."

Chase jumped to his feet and stuck his head in Alex's door.

"Alex, they're coming!"

Then as quickly and quietly as he could, Chase sprinted back to his room. He had just closed his door when his parents reached the top of the stairs. Pressing his ear to the key hole in his door, Chase heard his mother open Alex's door.

"Alex, are you al—Ahh!"

Chase covered his mouth as he heard Alex pretend to throw up and something made a sick splashing sound.

"Ann, get up here!" Their mother shrieked.

There were hurried footsteps on the stairs and Chase heard Ann, the maid ask what had happened.

"Alex threw up all over the place." His father said tiredly.

"Clean him and it up and make sure he stays in bed all day." Their mother said.

"Right away."

But there were more footsteps on the steps.

"It's alright mother, I'll do it." Blake said.

Standing, Chase ruffled his hair to make it look as if he'd just woken up. Then he opened his door and stuck his head out.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Alex is sick." Blake said. "He just threw up all over the place."

"Damn, you need help cleaning it up?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Blake nodded rolling up his sleeves. "I'll go get a mop, a bucket, and some paper towels."

"Yes well, we're off now." His mother said.

Chase hid his smirk as he watched his parents descend down the stairs and out the door. Then he headed over to his brothers' room. He stood in the doorway and smirked, fake throw up was all over the floor. It looked as if it had hit the ground right next to the bed and splattered everywhere else.

"Very nice." Chase commented as he watched Alex clean the fake throw up from his face with a t-shirt. "Did you actually put some in your mouth?"

"No." Alex shook his head. "Just smeared it around my mouth and hands, made it look like I had tried to stop it or catch it."

"Either way, that's still nasty." Blake said as he came into the room. "Why'd you have to throw it?"

"It didn't!" Alex protested. "It slipped."

"Slipped my ass." Blake muttered as he started to mop up some of the fake throw up.

"So, how are we going to get Chase out of the house?" Alex asked as he took some paper towel and began to help Chase pick up the fake throw up that was on the bed.

"I'll come back for him." Blake said.

"So what?" Chase asked. "You're going to take Andie to the park, leave her there and then come for me?"

"You don't like that plan?" Blake asked.

"No, I don't." Chase said. "You can't leave her in the park by herself!"

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because it's not safe!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase, I think Andie is perfectly capable of handling herself." Blake said. "Look at what she did to Billy."

"Don't care," Chase replied. "Why don't you drop me off at the park then go pick up Andie and bring her to the park."

"Alright." Blake said.

"Either way, Chase you've gotta be back by noon." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because either mom or dad will come by to check on me." Alex answered. "They always do, they come by at noon on the dot."

"Okay, so class starts in about forty five minutes." Blake said checking his watch. "I'll come back for you at about nine?"

"Yea that's cool." Chase said.

"Alright, now lets get this cleaned up before I have to leave." Blake said.

When Moose's parents pulled up, Andie was glad that Moose restrained himself from throwing himself in her arms. But he did hug her tightly and Andie decided then that she was going to hurt Chase for telling Moose to look after her. It wasn't like she couldn't look after herself.

"So, did you talk to Chase last night?" Moose asked.

"No, but I got a text and I'm meeting him today." Andie replied.

"How?" Moose asked frowning. "I thought he wasn't supposed to call or see you until his suspension is over."

"I just got a text from him saying that I should go to Blake's office tomorrow and that Blake will take me to meet him at the park." Andie shrugged.

"Wow, Director Collins is sneaking you out of school." Moose said smiling. "I like it."

"Oh shut up." Andie laughed pushing him slightly.

Andie wasn't sure exactly how Blake was going to sneak her out of school but as long as she got to see Chase she didn't care. Blake was waiting for her when she and Moose arrived.

"You can listen in Moose if you want." Blake said as he opened his office door for Andie.

"Thanks." Moose said following Andie inside.

"So, how are we doing this?" Andie asked taking a seat.

"At nine, when everyone is in class I'm going to leave and go get Chase. Then I should be back around nine ten, I'll send you a text and you're going to have to sneak out through the back of the school. I'll take you to the park where Chase will be waiting and be back for you around eleven." Blake explained.

"Okay," Andie said slowly. "And you're sure this is going to work?"

"Hey, Alex, Chase and myself came up with this plan." Blake said proudly. "And our plans never fail."

Andie and Moose laughed.

"Now Moose get to class." Blake said as the bell rang.

"Yes sir." Moose gave him a fake salute before hugging Andie and heading out the door.

"He talked to Chase before he left didn't he?" Blake asked.

"Yep, apparently Chase told him to look out for me until he got back." Andie said. "Like I can't handle myself."

"Chase just wants to keep you safe." Blake said quietly.

"Keep me safe from what?" Andie asked. "He can't stop Taylor and her friends, he can't stop Billy from being an asshole."

"But he can try for your sake." Blake replied. "Oh and did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, why?" Andie asked frowning.

"Chase said that's noticed that with you, he's got to make sure you eat and I'm supposedly in charge of that until he gets back." Blake said.

"You'd swear that boy thought he was the president of the United States." Andie muttered under her breath.

Chase didn't know what he wanted to say to Andie. He couldn't just come right out and ask if she'd lied to him about being a virgin. But they had to talk about it. Chase didn't mean to doubt Andie but the thought of another guys' hands on her made him angry.

"You look like you could kill someone." Alex commented as he sat on his brothers' bed.

"Did you knock?" Chase asked.

"Do I ever?" Alex asked.

Chase rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off his bed.

"You're supposed to be sick." He muttered.

"Yea, but I had a nightmare and came to sleep with you." Alex replied smirking.

He climbed back up onto Chase's bed and sat on the end near Chase's feet. His eyes shined with mischief and Chase couldn't help but shake his head at his little brother.

"That's what you're going to tell Ann?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just told her." Alex replied. "She caught me on my way over here, so that's the reason I gave for leaving my bed."

"Do you fake sick often?" Chase asked.

"Yea." Alex nodded. "Schools just so boring."

"I know what you mean." Chase sighed.

He didn't say anything as Alex crawled up the bed and laid with him. Chase couldn't remember how many times he and Alex had gone running to Blake's bed because they'd been watching a scary movie. Or how many times after Blake left, Alex came running to Chase's bed sobbing because he'd ran to Blake's and Blake wasn't there.

"Chase." Alex whispered.

"Yea Alex?" He asked.

"Is it okay if I fall asleep here?"

Chuckling, Chase nodded.

"As long as you don't throw up in my bed or on me you can."

"I won't." Alex muttered.

Then after a few minutes of silence, Alex fell asleep and Chase figured he'd been up since before the sun came up because he had to make the fake throw up.

Nine o' clock was taking forever to come. Andie was sure everytime she looked at the clock it had not moved. Blake wasn't helping either, he kept chuckling everytime he noticed her watching the clock.

"It's not funny Blake." She muttered.

"Yes it is." Blake replied. "It's funny to see that my little brother has fallen head over heels for a girl who is so different from him."

"It's not funny, it's weird." Andie replied.

"It's actually quite cute." Blake smirked at the glare that Andie sent his way.

"So what about you?" Andie asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I did." Blake said quietly. "A long time ago."

"What was her name?" Andie asked.

"Brandy." Blake said softly. "Brandy Jackson."

"You went to school together?"

"Yes, we dated for a long time as well." Blake replied. "I was going to ask her to marry me but…"

"But what?"

Blake met Andie's eyes. Chase would kill him if he told her that he didn't marry Brandy because their parents didn't approve of her. Andie was a smart girl and she'd figure out that their parents wouldn't approve of her either. And Blake would be road kill when Chase found out that he had told her his story with Brandy.

"We just kinda drifted apart when I left."

At five to nine, Chase got up from his bed as quietly as he could. Alex was still asleep and Chase knew that he would have to wake him soon. Going into the bathroom, Chase got dressed, washed his face, and brushed his teeth.

"Chase?"

"I'm still here Alex." Chase called back to his room.

There were padded footsteps and a half sleep Alex leaned against the bathroom door.

"Is it time?" Alex asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yea it is." Chase said. "You ready?"

"Yep." Alex nodded.

Chase ruffled his little brother's hair before heading down the steps. He peeked around every corner to make sure neither Ann nor Mark were around.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Chase asked Alex.

"I'm really here by myself." Alex rolled his eyes. "Mark and Ann are here."

"Yea, but they're on the other side of the house."

Mark and Ann may have worked for the Collins but they lived well off just like them. The three boys had insisted it.

"Don't worry." Alex muttered pushing him toward the door. "Blake's here."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Chase headed out the door and jogged over to his brothers' SUV. Climbing inside he saw that his brother looked nervous.

"Man you still get nervous when it comes to sneaking one of us out?" Chase asked laughing.

"Dude, I'm getting too old for this shit." Blake replied.

"Did you talk to Andie?" Chase asked.

"Yes, she's waiting at the school with Moose right now." Blake answered.

The two brothers rode in silence. Blake was nervous while Chase was excited, it'd been so long since they'd put a plan together and actually done it.

The park was empty, just like Chase had expected it to be. As Blake pulled away to go get Andie, he headed over to the willow tree. Sitting on the bench, Chase closed his eyes as he ran his hands over his face. Now he was starting to get nervous.

When Andie got the text message from Blake, she and Moose smiled at each other before she poked her head out of the office door. The hallway was empty. Her only really big problem would be the treasurer's office. The lady always sat at the window and would easily see her if Andie just walked by.

So Andie got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the window. She went slow and tried to be as quiet as possible. If she got caught, then she'd be in big trouble and Blake could get in trouble.

Once she was past the treasurer's office it was a clear shot to the back of the school. Looking around, Andie made a break for the back door. No one stopped her, but no one was in the halls. Andie wondered momentarily where everyone was. It wasn't normal for the hallways to be this empty, usually there was at least one student or teacher roaming the hall.

Pushing open the back door, Andie saw Blake waiting for her. He opened the passenger door and Andie ran for the car. Hopping inside she grinned at Blake.

"You look like you're going to be sick Blake. "She commented as he drove away from the school.

"It's been so long since we've done something like this." Blake said.

"And?" Andie asked.

"And what if we get caught?" Blake asked. "I could lose my job for sneaking you out."

"But we're not going to get caught." Andie replied. "Don't worry."

Chase heard Blake pull up. He jumped up from the bench and moved so that the branches of the willows didn't hide him. He watched his girlfriend hop from his brothers' car and smile at him. Chase returned it and laughed when Andie started to run toward him. He opened his arms and Andie launched herself into his arms. They stumbled slightly but Chase kept them standing.

"Someone's missed me." Chase teased kissing her hair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one that arranged this little meeting?" Andie countered smirking at him.

Chase laughed before tilting her head up and kissing her. Andie's arm wrapped around his neck and her fingers tickled the nape of his neck. Chase rested his hands on her waist and they swayed from side to side slightly.

"So how's in school suspension?" Chase asked when they pulled apart.

"It's okay." Andie replied letting Chase pull her to the bench that was hidden by the willow trees branches.

"Blake told me that someone said something to you yesterday." Chase said quietly as Andie snuggled into his side.

"How did he know that?" Andie asked.

"He told me that you asked him to move you from the detention room." Chase replied. "Who else was in there with you?"

"Just this guy." Andie said slowly.

"Did he say something to you?"

Andie didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chase said. "Andie what did he say?"

"Nothing—really he—he was just being an asshole."

"About what?" Chase asked.

"Chase—it's—just don't worry about it." Andie muttered burying her face in his shoulder.

"Andie, I'm your boyfriend." Chase said softly. "I'm suppose to worry about you."

"Not twenty four seven you're not." Andie replied. "Besides I can take care of myself."

"Like I don't know that." Chase said picking up her bandaged hand gently. "But everyone needs help defending themselves sometimes."

"Not me." Andie whispered. "I don't need anyone."

"Well, too bad." Chase replied kissing her forehead. "Because you've got me, Moose, Missy and the rest of the crew."

They sat quietly until Chase couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Andie, did you have any boyfriends before me?"

Andie was quiet for a moment.

"Well, Tuck really doesn't count." She muttered. "He wanted to get together but I didn't like him like that. So not really, I've been asked a few times but never said yes to anyone."

"Then how come you said yes to me? "Chase asked.

"Because you're weird." Andie replied. "In a good way and you keep me on my toes."

"Glad I could be of service." Chase laughed.

"How come you picked me?" Andie asked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Andie said firmly. "How come you chose me over all the pretty MSA girls."

"If you haven't already noticed, those girls are robots." Chase said. "Each one of them trying to be like the other. You don't try to be anyone but yourself. You stay you."

Andie moved closer to Chase, her mother's words playing through her head.

'_Just be you, cause life's too short to be someone else._'

"Yea but what if who I am isn't perfect?" Andie asked softly. "What if who I am is a complete and totally mess?"

"Then it's a beautiful, interesting complete and totally mess." Chase replied. "And no one is perfect, so you don't have to be either. You're perfect for me though."

Andie was quiet. Chase didn't understand her questions, why did she care if she wasn't perfect? She was great just the way she was. Andie made him feel like his normal self and that was saying something because before she came, he was being someone that wasn't him.

"And if I ever changed?"

"I don't want you to ever change Andie." Chase replied. "I want you stay the way you are forever. Cause I wanna be with you forever."

**Right, okay I know this last part could count as fluff but still I thought it fit. Sorry but no Taylor in this chapter. She'll be in the next one for sure though. Her and Missy will probably meet and boy am I looking forward to that.**

**Tongue's still doing okay, so you guys might get another chapter unless my tongue starts hurting then I'm going to bed, lol.**

**A/N-I've made fake throw up before and trust me it works!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi**


	24. Miss Murder

** Miss Murder**

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry you guys didn't get a chapter yesterday! My cousin was hogging the computer all day (I really need to get a laptop) and then last night I went to this party and it was crazy! I didn't get home til midnight and I was so tired I just went into my room and fell out. Not to mention my tongue was a little sore but other than that I was just really tired.**

**Now in this chapter, we're going to have Missy and Taylor meet. Also I noticed that we haven't had a chapter for Sophie and Moose in a long time so the next chapter will be most likely one entirely about them. I still want Andie to stay in the office next to Blake's for the rest of her suspension because then maybe her and Blake can talk and maybe, that a BIG maybe she'll open to Blake. But who knows?**

**A/N-This one is named after AFI's "Miss Murder" which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Blake came for Andie, she sighed and kissed Chase gently before standing. Andie took his hand in hers and they headed over to the blue SUV. They could see Blake glancing nervously over his shoulder ever once in a while. He was still nervous and he still probably thought they were going to be caught.

"Blakey's always interrupting things." Chase muttered as he followed Andie over to the car. "We're not going to see each other for forever and he comes to get you early."

"The weeks almost over." Andie said as she opened the car door. "You'll survive."

"You act like she's going away for years." Blake commented.

"Oh shut up Blakey." Chase replied.

"Hey, don't forget I gotta come back for you." Blake warned. "I could always "forget" that you were here and just stay at the school."

"You wouldn't." Chase said. "Because if you do, then you'll get in trouble for sneaking me out the house."

"Either way Blake, you've got to come back for him." Andie said smirking.

"Fine." Blake huffed. "I'll be back for you in about ten minutes."

Chase laughed as his brother pulled away from the curb, he watched the car until it turned the corner. Then he went and sat back under the willow tree. He and Andie had decided that particular willow tree was theirs. And if they ever needed to talk about anything they'd meet under that tree. Chase sighed, the problem was he still needed to talk to Andie about that picture. He'd avoided it because he didn't want to see her upset. He didn't want her eyes to become even duller than they were and he didn't want her to get mad at him. But it angered Chase, it made him mad that some other guy might have had his Andie. She was _his_ and no one else's. Chase wasn't so sure if that was true anymore.

Andie didn't say much on the ride back to school. She felt like Chase had been wanting to say something to her but held it back. They had met today to talk but he let her do most of the talking. Before Andie could stop herself she began to jump to conclusions. What if he had wanted to break up with her? What if he only didn't because he was feeling sorry for her? Andie felt her heart speed up, what if that was the reason he didn't talk much today? He was going to break up with her, Andie just knew it. He was going to tell her that he wanted to see other people because she was too fat for him and he needed someone skinny. Like Taylor. Andie wasn't sure if she could handle that. She didn't know if she could ever stand to see Chase with his arms around another girl.

"Andie?"

She jumped so bad that Andie hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Damn it Blake!" Andie muttered as he laughed at her. "That's not funny."

"All I did was call your name." Blake said. "If you hadn't of been so lost in yourself then it wouldn't have scared you."

"Shut up." Andie said rubbing the top of her head. "What did you want?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up." Blake huffed. "Would you make up your mind?"

"Man what did you want?" Andie asked.

"Never mind." Blake said. "I don't feel like telling you anymore." 

Andie stared at Blake.

"You're as bad as Chase." She muttered. "If not worse."

"Where do you think he got it from?" Blake asked smirking as they pulled into the parking lot of MSA.

"Yea, yea." Andie muttered unbuckling her seat belt.

Blake chuckled and pulled into his parking space. Andie hopped out the car and he followed her to the door. Andie stuck her head in the school and looked both ways, class was still in. If she went back the way she came then hopefully no one would catch her and she'd be home free. Cause that's all they needed, to come this far and be caught by a teacher or worse Taylor who would instantly go and babble to someone important. Blake could lose his job for this and Andie'd never be able to face him again. Because he was doing this for her and Chase, he was doing this to help them out.

"I could make it back to your office if I hurry." Andie muttered.

"Well get going." Blake said pushing her slightly. "I still have to go get Chase."

"Blake." Andie called as he started to walk away.

"What?"

"Thank you." Andie said quietly.

"Don't mention it." Blake replied. "And we're still not done because Chase is still in the park."

Andie laughed as Blake walked away muttering darkly under his breath. She poked her head back inside the school and decided to make a run for it. The treasurer was still sitting in the window so Andie dropped to her hands and knees like before and crawled under the window. She thought she had been caught the treasurer gave a loud sneeze and a cough.

'_I think I just pissed my _pants'. Andie thought darkly as she continued to crawl when nothing was said to her. As soon as she was around the corner from the treasurer's window, Andie stood and brushed her pants off.

Then she made a run for Blake's office and shut the door behind her when she got there. It was weird that no one was in the halls, but Andie supposed the teachers were trying to make the students go to class more. They had a new policy or something like that and if you got caught in the halls and it wasn't your off period and you didn't have a pass then you got detention. Andie wondered if the policy was actually working or were the students just waiting until the teachers thought they had ever under control to start hanging out in the halls again.

She took a seat at the desk she had claimed as hers and waited for the bell to ring so she could go find Missy and tell her what she and Chase talked about.

When Blake returned for Chase, he noticed that his brother didn't say much like Andie on the ride back. He couldn't help but wonder what they had talked about that upset the both of them. Chase was as deep in thought as Andie was and Blake thought about calling his name and scaring the mess out of him like he had Andie.

"Did you and Andie talk?" Blake had been hoping Chase would hit his head, but he didn't.

"Sort of." Chase replied. "We didn't get to talk about what I wanted to talk about."

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Because I didn't want to upset her." Chase replied.

"Well you must have." Blake said frowning.

"What do you mean?" 

"On the way back to MSA, Andie looked pretty upset." Blake informed.

"What!" Chase exclaimed. "Did she say anything? Did she say that I had made her mad? Blake did you even ask?"

"No I didn't." Blake said.

"Well why the hell not?" Chase demanded.

"Because it's not my place to ask." Blake said. "Chase what goes on between you and Andie is you and Andie's business."

Blake watched from the corner of his eye as his brother sunk down in his seat.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to her about?" Blake asked.

"Just—about this picture Billy showed me." Chase muttered.

"What kind of picture?" Blake asked.

"Just a picture." Chase replied. "It's nothing important." 

"Yea I heard that before." Blake muttered.

Chase smirked and hit Blake's arm.

"So Blakey, when are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Blake didn't answer and Chase tilted his head to the right slightly.

"Or do you already have a girlfriend and you just haven't told anyone?"

"Don't be stupid." Blake said. "I haven't got time for a girlfriend."

"I don't think that's it." Chase said sitting up a little straighter. "I think you still have feelings for Brandy."

Chase watched his brothers' hands flex on the steering wheel. He knew the subject of Brandy made him bother angry and sad. He was angry at himself for letting their parents tell him who he could and couldn't date. And he was sad because after he broke up with Brandy, she moved away all the way to California. They hadn't heard from her since and Chase knew that Blake was hurt but he was on Brandy's side with that one. 

"I don't." Blake said quietly. "Brandy left me, I moved on."

"You've got it backwards again Blakey." Chase said softly. "You left Brandy and she moved on."

"Mother and father—."

"Didn't approve of her, yea I know." Chase sighed. "But do you think I care if they don't approve of Andie?"

"I know you don't." Blake said. "I don't think you should either. Andie's special, you don't wanna lose someone like her."

Chase nodded. He didn't want to lose Andie. She was everything to him and if she left him then his world would crumple. He just knew it. Chase didn't think that he'd ever find another girl like Andie and if she got with another guy Chase probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. The two of them gelled together and it was like they were meant for each other. So why exactly did he have these doubts about her if they were meant for each other?

When Blake got back to MSA, lunch had just started. He had expected Andie to be in the office next to his but she wasn't. She had left him a note though.

"Blake, going to eat lunch with my crew. Don't worry I'll be back before lunch is over. Andie."

Shaking his head Blake sat at his desk and with a heavy sigh he let his head hit the desk kind of hard.

"We did it." He muttered. "And we didn't get caught."

Andie found her crew sitting at their regular table. She smiled when she saw Missy sitting with them. Her best friend was finally here,

'_And I had to go and get in-school suspension._' Andie thought as she jogged over to the table.

"Hey guys!" She slammed her good hand down on the table and they all jumped.

"Andie!"

Moose got to her first, he was sitting closest to her and he simply launched his upper body at her. He caught her around the middle and held onto her tightly. The others crowded around her and hugged her tightly.

"Dang D," Missy said as she hugged the girl. "It's like you just disappeared."

"Girl in school suspension makes you stay inside." Andie said shrugging. "But I got to come have lunch with you guys today."

"So sit down and eat with us." Monster said.

Moose and Sophie scooted down so Andie could sit down and everyone, despite Andie's protests, gave her some of there food.

"Don't make me call Chase." Moose threatened when he noticed she wasn't eating. "I'll call him and tell him you haven't been eating."

"Moose you wouldn't dare." Andie said her eyes widening as he pulled out his phone.

"Try me." He replied.

"Alright, I'm eating." Andie picked up a piece of pizza and took a bit of it.

"See now was that hard?" Moose asked re placing his phone in his pocket.

"Oh shut up." Andie said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Moose smiled and hugged her again.

"Watch the hand." Andie muttered as he nearly crushed her bandaged hand.

"Oh sorry." Moose said, but he still hugged her anyway. Andie still couldn't believe that she and Moose were so close. The first time they met Andie had tried to ditch him and somehow he still managed to find her. She had to admit that she was glad he was there for her, he wasn't like Chase but he was close enough that he could make Andie feel somewhat safe.

"Hey girl," Missy said. "So which one if these girls is Taylor?"

"Moose hasn't told you?" Andie asked surprised.

"No he said you should." Missy said. "So tell which one of these girls is Taylor?"

"Who wants to know?" A voice behind Andie said.

Closing her eyes, Andie sighed. Why now? Why did Taylor have to come around now? She was almost happy at the moment and now Taylor was here to ruin it.

"Missy, this is Taylor." Andie muttered not even turning to look at Taylor. "And if her friends are with her then they're called, Candace, Lindsey, Courtney, Brittney, Madison, and Catherine."

"So Taylor's the one that's been messing with you?" Missy asked standing.

"Missy no." Andie said standing as well.

"You got something to say to Taylor?" Candace asked.

"Yea I got something to say to Taylor and you're not her so move out of the way." Missy came around the table and stood so she was directly in front of Taylor, she had to nearly push Candace out of the way though. Andie prayed that Candace didn't swing cause she really didn't want Missy to get suspended in her first week.

"Missy not here." Andie said wedging herself between the small girl and Taylor.

"If she got something to say let her say it." Taylor said. "I'm not scared of her or her fake street girl act."

Andie watched her friends' fists ball up.

"The next time you mess Andie you're skinny ass is going to have to answer to me." Missy said.

"I'd rather be skinny then so fat that when I walk things jiggle that aren't supposed to."

Andie didn't have to turn around to know that Taylor had just looked her up and down. She could tell by the way Missy tried to push past her and how Moose shot to his feet when all of her friends laughed.

"Andie's not fat!" He exclaimed.

"Oh of course she's not" Taylor sounded a little too nice. "She's just on the plump side."

The girls laughed again.

"No she's not!" Kiddo yelled.

"You're just jealous." Sophie said quietly.

"Jealous of what?" Taylor asked.

"You're jealous that Chase, the hottest guy in this school has picked a girl that isn't you and you're fake, spoiled, slut self."

Andie was slightly surprised at Sophie. Sure they had been getting along but Andie only had for Moose's sake because he really liked her and she wanted Moose to be happy. But Sophie was sticking up for her right and Andie was truly grateful because it was taking all of her energy to hold the small Mexican in front of her.

Andie had a hold of Missy's arms, the girl was quite strong to be so little. Missy was trying to push past her but Andie wasn't having it. Holding onto her and Missy trying to push her away was causing Andie's hand to hurt but she ignored it. She needed Missy to be there with her, she needed her to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Missy, seriously." Andie said. "You don't want to get suspended in your first week do you?"

"It'd be so worth it!" Missy said. "Let me just hit her once."

"No!" Andie said.

"One hit that's all I want!" Missy yelled.

"Let her hit me." Taylor said.

"If she hits you, you're ass might never get up." Andie replied.

Taylor looked from Andie to Missy and back again. Then she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and turned her nose up at them.

"Come on guys." She said to her friends. "We've wasted too much time here on these losers and their fat leader. Let's go."

Before any of the crew could say anything, Taylor and her friends disappeared inside the school. Andie released her hold on a fuming Missy, who was muttering curses in Spanish. A few of the cruses Andie knew and some of them sounded so violent that she decided she didn't want to know their meaning.

"Guys, we gotta get to class." Smiles said when the bell rang.

Andie sighed before she smiled at them all,

"I gotta get back to suspension." She said softly. "Missy you can't hit Taylor unless I'm there."

"Why not?" Missy asked.

"Because I want to record it and post it online." Andie said smiling.

She smiled even wider when Missy laughed.

"Hang on Andie." Moose said.

He turned and said something to Sophie who laughed and nodded. Then he leaned forward and they kissed. It took all of Andie's composure not to squeal with Missy. But she did have to say something when Sophie brought her hand up to cup the back of Moose's head.

"Whoa, let's keep it G kids, none of that R stuff here."

Sophie and Moose pulled apart and both of them went red.

"Yea we don't care what you guys do in private, but there are children around." Missy motioned to their crew.

"Shut up." Moose said.

"I'll see you later guys." Sophie called as she headed into the school.

"Bye." The crew called.

By the time Andie got to Blake's office everyone had gone to class except Moose.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly when they stopped walking.

"Of course I am." Andie leading him into the office. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just the things Taylor said, they were pretty cruel." Moose said softly.

"Moose, don't worry about it." Andie said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Moose replied. "But that doesn't stop me, Chase, Missy and the crew from trying to look out for you."

Andie smiled and hugged Moose.

"And I appreciate it, I really do but you guys have got to let me handle Taylor on my own." She whispered in his ear.

"We'll try." Moose compromised. "But if things get too bad you know we'll be in the middle of it in no time."

"Yea I know." Andie replied. "Now go to class."

Moose laughed and left the office. Andie sat at the desk and put her head down, she was just about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you each lunch?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Moose would have killed me if I hadn't of." Andie replied.

"What happened at lunch?"

Andie sat up.

"What do you mean?" 

Blake came into the office and sat in the chair opposite Andie.

"One of my teachers said she saw you holding Missy back and it looked as if she wanted to hit Taylor."

"Dang, teachers always gotta snitch." Andie muttered.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Blake asked ignoring her last comment.

"Just Taylor talking." Andie waved her hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

He and Andie met eyes. She could easily tell him about Taylor and all the stuff she'd been saying. Hell, she could even show him the website but if she did that then there'd be a huge uproar and Andie didn't want that. She didn't want Chase to flip out and confront Taylor. She didn't want Missy to kill Taylor with the crew's help. All Andie wanted was for everyone to be happy, even if it meant she was miserable.

"Positive."


	25. Stay

** Stay**

**Hey guys! I'm so excited, man I went to go see Horton Hears A Who and it was so cool! I loved it, and yes I know I'm fourteen years old but it was an amazing cartoon, lol! Um, I have nothing planned tomorrow except watching Torchwood cause I missed it yesterday cause I went to the party. I was a little pissed but the party was defiantly worth it. So tomorrow you guys should get about two or three chapters unless my mother drags me out of the house for something or other. She's been hinting that's she going to take me to the bookstore and if that happens then I'm gone!**

**In this chapter it's for Sophie and Moose entirely. I'm too sure if it'll be long or not cause I have no idea what they're going to do. Maybe Sophie can meet Moose's parents, as a matter of fact. I like that, Sophie meeting Moose's parents or the other way around, I don't know. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ne-yo's "Stay" cause Moose wants Sophie to stay with him, lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

After Moose's parents dropped Andie off at her house, he asked them if Sophie could come have dinner with them. His mother was ecstatic and instantly agree and his father was happy as well. They both had been looking forward to meeting Moose's first girlfriend.

"Mom please don't be embarrassing." Moose muttered as he pulled out his phone to call her.

"I would never." His mother said and Moose ignored the smile that his parents shared.

He dialed Sophie's number and listened to it ring. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans, he was starting to get nervous.

"Hey Moose what's up?" Sophie asked when she finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Sophie what are you doing tonight?" Moose asked.

"Um, nothing why?"

"Can you come to dinner with me and my parents?"

"Hold on let me ask my mom."

Moose heard her put the phone down and her footsteps faded away. As he waited Moose scratched at his head. Something he did when he was nervous. He could only hope his parents wouldn't embarrass him in front of Sophie. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, well besides meeting Andie but that fell under a completely different category. Andie was his best friend, she protected him and he did the same. She gave him advice when she could and she encouraged him to be himself. But Sophie was different, she was everything to him at the moment. She made Moose extremely nervous when she was around and he would have thought that would have passed once they started dating but it didn't. He still fumbled over his words and got red when she said something about him. Even when it was just the two of them it still happen. Sophie hadn't told him why she and Chase broke up even though he'd asked. Her smile had slipped from her face and she'd stared at the ground when he asked. She said it wasn't important because she was with him now and she wasn't going to leave him.

"My mom said I could go." Sophie said.

"Okay so I'll come get you around seven?"

"Yea that's cool." Sophie said. "So I'll see you at seven."

After they hung up, Moose's mind instantly went to work. What was he going to wear? What did his mother plan on cooking? Or better yet how were Jared and Gareth going to react?

Jared and Gareth were Moose's twin cousins. They were identical twins, both of them skinny and lanky. Their hair long and jet black and both of them had singing talents. The only way you could tell them apart was because they had different eye colors. Jared eyes were a bright blue while Gareth's sparkled like emerald gems. Their mom and dad had died in a car accident when they were still little. Moose still remembered that day, his parents had brought Jared and Gareth home with both of them covered in bandages. They were only two years old then and Moose was nine. At first he hadn't understood why they were bandaged up like that and why his parents were so sad. After all Moose always had fun when Jared and Gareth came over to play. But they couldn't play with him for a months because they had broken bones and it was hard for them to move. Moose's mother had asked him to help her take care of them and he had agreed. He had waited until the twins were healed and okay to ask his mother where his Aunt Maggie and Uncle Peter were. Moose's mother had burst into tears and his father had rushed to her side to comfort her. She didn't tell him until two days later that her sister, his Aunt Maggie and her husband Uncle Peter had died in a car crash. That meant that Jared and Gareth would be living with them from now on.

Moose was happy, he'd always wanted siblings. But he was sad that his mother was so sad. She spent a lot of time in her room crying. And no matter what Moose or his father did she stayed sad. Until he got accepted into MSA, when Moose had told her suddenly she became very happy. She was smiling again and playing with him, Jared, and Gareth.

"Moose, what time are you going to get here?" His father asked.

"Seven, mom what are we having for dinner?" Moose asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think she'd like?" His mother asked.

"Spaghetti." Moose said.

He still remembered their first date.

"Alright, Spaghetti it is then." His mother nodded.

Moose couldn't help but be nervous as he pulled out his phone again. He couldn't text Chase cause he didn't have his phone.

_'Andie, Sophie's coming over for dinner!'_

Moose didn't have to wait long for her to reply and he nearly screamed in frustration at her response.

'_And? What's so bad about her coming over for dinner_.'

There wasn't anything wrong with that, but Moose was nervous. This wasn't like their date with just the two of them. His parents were involved. Now that he came to think about it, he was pretty sure Jared and Gareth would be good, it was his parents he had to worry about.

'_Nothing it's just I don't want my parents grilling her all night._'

If his parents questioned her all night Moose was sure he was going to die. He just knew they'd ask either stupid questions or really embarrassing ones. Either way, he wasn't so sure if he was going to make it through dinner.

'_Moose would you chill out. Lol. They didn't grill me when they first met me. Sophie's going to be fine._'

Moose rolled his eyes and scoffed at his phone.

_'That's because they didn't have time to grill you! Andie this isn't funny!'_

It was true. If Andie ever came over for dinner, she was finished. His parents would ask her questions all night long. That's what they did to their own friends and their spouses. Moose couldn't deny his parents were a bunch of nosey people but all in all they always meant well.

'_I think it's hilarious lol. But Moose trust me, Sophie can handle the questions your parents throw at her._'

Moose knew Andie was right but he didn't want to believe her.

'_Alright fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you._'

As Moose climbed out the car he hugged Jared and Gareth who came running toward him.

"What you guys do today?" Moose asked as they both took his hands and dragged him inside the house.

"You gotta see it." Gareth replied.

"It's so cool." Jared added.

"What did you two do?" Moose asked.

"You'll see!" They said together.

They pulled Moose up the spiral staircase and into their room. Sitting in the middle of their room was a puppy. Moose's eye widened and he quickly shut the twins' door.

"Where did you guys get it from?" He whispered.

"Found it in the front yard." Gareth replied.

"Did you name it?" Moose asked.

"Yea we were thinking Regulus." Jared said scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Sirius Black's brother?" Moose asked with raised eyebrows. "Wasn't he bad?"

"No he wasn't!" The twins yelled together.

"Okay, okay calm down I was just asking." Moose said.

Gareth picked the puppy up and carried it over to Moose. It was a Golden Retriever, his eyes were large and sad looking and he licked Moose's cheek excitedly.

"Did you show him to mom and dad?" Moose asked.

"Not yet." Jared answered.

"We're not sure how they're going to take it." Gareth added.

"Do you think they'll let us keep him?" They asked together.

"I have no clue." Moose answered as he sat on the floor with Regulus still in his arms. "They might, but we'd have to talk to them for a while."

"And just what are we supposed to do with the dog until we can convince them?" Gareth asked.

"Good point." Moose commented. "Well we can't talk about it tonight."

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Because Sophie's coming over for dinner." Moose replied.

"Who's Sophie?" Gareth asked.

"My girlfriend." Moose replied handing him the puppy.

"Moose's got a girlfriend!" Jared teased.

"Shut up Jared." Moose said rolling his eyes. "Now hid the dog before mom and dad come up here."

Moose left the twins trying to figure out how they were going to hid Regulus and went into his room. Sitting at his computer, Moose hoped Chase was online. Luckily enough he was.

_**TightestNerdEva-Hey Chase what's up?**_

_**D'sBoy-Nothing much, what's up with you?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Getting ready to go get Sophie, she's coming over for dinner to meet my parents.**_

_**D'sBoy-Oh cool. Are you nervous?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-YES! God I'm so nervous!**_

_**D'sBoy- Lol, Moose you gotta calm down. It's not gonna be that bad.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-You know that's exactly what Andie said to me, it's not gonna be that bad my ass. My little cousins just found a puppy in the front yard and fifty bucks they're going to let it loose during dinner!**_

_**D'sBoy-Then Sophie will have entertainment tonight lol**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Chase…that's not funny.**_

_**D'sBoy-Listen Moose, just be yourself and everything's going to be okay. So did anything interesting happen at school?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-YES! Missy and Taylor nearly got into a fight!**_

_**D'sBoy-WHAT? How come?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-She was talking stuff about Andie again and she called Missy fake!**_

_**D'sBoy-What did she say about Andie?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Dude, she called her FAT!**_

_**D'sBoy-You're lying!**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Man I swear on my life I'm not. She called her fat and Andie still wouldn't let Missy hit her.**_

_**D'sBoy-That's it!**_

_**TightestNerdEva-What's it?**_

_**D'sBoy-That's how Taylor's been messing with Andie, she's been calling her fat! That's why we've got to threaten her to eat!**_

_**TightestNerdEva-But Andie didn't seem that affected by it. She ignored her and when I asked her if she was okay she said she was fine. She seemed fine, other than her eyes.**_

_**D'sBoy-That why her eyes have lost their sparkle!**_

_**C'sGirl logged on**_

_**C'sGirl-Hey what's up guys?**_

_**D'sBoy-Andie, you've been upset because Taylor calls you fat?**_

_**C'sGirl-No**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Then what did she say to you that day we found you in the bathroom?**_

_**C'sGirl-Guys would you leave that alone? It's over and I'm okay now.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-No you're not**_

_**D'sBoy-If you were okay then we wouldn't have to force you to eat would we?**_

_**C'sGirl has logged off**_

_**D'sBoy-No! Damn it she left.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Yea well, I gotta go man it's almost time for me to pick up Sophie.**_

_**D'sBoy-Aiight**_

_**TightestNerdEva has logged off**_

_**D'sBoy has logged off**_

Sighing, Moose rolled his chair away from the computer and stood. He needed to change his clothes first. He threw dirty clothes over his shoulder as he tried to find something clean that looked nice. Finally he decided on a pair of blue jeans and a nice t-shirt. He ran a comb through the mop he called his hair before running down the stairs. Grabbing the car keys off the table he was stopped by Gareth and Jared.

"We hid him the attic." Gareth whispered.

"Did you lock the door?" Moose asked.

"Ye—NO!" Jared yelled.

"Then go lock the door!" Moose whispered furiously.

He watched the twins run back up the stairs before shaking his head and leaving the house. Sophie didn't really live that far from Moose so it was only about a twenty minutes drive. On the way there Moose found a radio station that was playing J Holiday's "Bed".

Sophie was waiting for him when Moose pulled up. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt like him. But Moose thought she had never looked more beautiful,

"Hey you ready?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Yep, I'm ready." Sophie said.

He took her hand and led her over to the car. He heard Sophie chuckle when he opened the door for her. She climbed in and pulled him down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thanks." She said smirking at him.

"You're welcome." Moose whispered.

On the ride to Moose's house they talked about any and everything. But they were careful to stay off the subject of Andie. Moose could tell that Sophie was worried about her like the rest of them but they both knew that Andie was only nice to Sophie because she was important to Moose. They held hands but Moose couldn't help but notice that Sophie was quieter than normal.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A little." Sophie said. "But just think you can meet my mom this weekend if you want."

"Of course I want to and your little sister." Moose said.

That was another thing they didn't talk about. Sophie's father. When Moose had asked about him, Sophie just said he was gone. And so Moose, not wanting to make her mad, left it at that.

Both Jared and Gareth were waiting outside for Moose to return. He couldn't help but notice that they looked nervous and somewhat scared.

"Those are my cousins." Moose explained at Sophie's questioning glance. "Jared and Gareth."

"How do you tell them apart?" Sophie asked.

"Jared has blue eyes, Gareth has green." Moose said simply.

The two boys scrambled around to his side of the car the moment the teenagers got out.

"Moose—."

"—Regulus is gone!"

"What?" Moose nearly yelled.

"Something wrong Moose?" Sophie asked.

"Um no of course not." Moose turned to Sophie. "Sophie these are my little cousins, Jared and Gareth. Guys this is my girlfriend Sophie."

"Hi." Sophie waved shyly.

"Hey." The twins said together.

"You guys had better find that dog!" Moose whispered. "Mom and Dad will kill you if it shits any where."

"Moose you're not supposed to cuss." Jared laughed.

"Oh right." Moose muttered before walking over to Sophie and taking her hand in his.

"So, what's gone?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing." Moose said pulling her inside. "Let's just try to get through dinner without any interruptions."

"Moose, tell me what's going on." Sophie said firmly.

"My cousins, they found a dog." Moose said. "And we've never had a dog before. So we were going to ask Mom and Dad if we could keep it but it's going to require some talking. Jared and Gareth put it in the attic but they didn't lock the door and know they can't find it."

"Shouldn't a dog be really easy to fine though?" Sophie asked. "Especially if it didn't leave the house."

"Yea but it's a puppy and he's kinda small." Moose said.

"Oh." Sophie said smiling.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!"

Sophie watched as Moose's mother came bustling through one of the many doors. She smiled at her son but it widened at the sight of Sophie.

"So this is the wonderful Sophie?" His mother stuck out her hand to Sophie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Alexzander." Sophie said shaking her hand.

"So polite and pretty."

Sophie felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Come, come and meet my husband."

Taking Sophie by the hand, Moose's mother pulled her through the door she'd just come through. Moose followed smiling.

"Martin, this is Sophie."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Sophie."

Moose watched from the doorway as his father shook Sophie's hand.

"Dinner is ready so let's go take our seats." His mother said.

Sophie looked back at him and stuck out her hand. Smiling Moose took a hold of it and squeezed it gently. Sophie squeezed back.

Dinner went by smoothly, or as smoothly as Moose could have hoped for. His parents didn't ask as many questions as he thought they would. But Jared and Gareth asked Sophie about everything. They went back and forth and Sophie answered each one without any hesitation. By the time they were finished Moose could have killed them, until something brushed against his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sophie jump slightly. Then Jared and finally Gareth, the four of them looked at each other and the boys eyes widened.

'THE DOG!' The four of them mouthed together.

Moose looked under the table but didn't see anything. Frowning he sat back up, but he just so happen to see a tail shoot under the table on the other side.

"What are you guys doing?" Moose's mother asked.

Moose looked up. The four of them were looking under the table each one of the trying to spot the dog and stop it before it rubbed against one of the adults.

"Nothing." Jared and Gareth said together.

It brushed against Moose's leg again, Moose watched as Sophie's hand shot under the table. She fished around for a moment before shaking her head. Then without warning, the twins ducked in the table.

"Where are you two going?" Moose's father asked.

"Moose it's by you!"

Without thinking Moose ducked under the table. Regulus slipped through his hands without any trouble.

"Sophie he's by you now catch him!" Jared yelled.

Sophie ducked under the table as well. But the dog danced around her hands as well.

"He just wants to play." Sophie said as she tried to grab the dog again but he darted out of her reach.

"Who wants to play?" Moose's father asked.

"Okay on three, we go for him." Gareth said as he and his twin moved behind the dog.

"Who are you going for?" Moose's mother asked.

"One" They said together.

"Two." Sophie whispered.

"Three!" Moose yelled.

All four of them lunged for the dog. And all four of them knocked heads. Regulus was in none of their hands and he was now wagging his tail furiously.

"What's going on down there?"

Moose and Sophie were lying next to each other cradling their heads while Jared and Gareth were lying above their heads groaning in pain.

"Damn dog." Moose muttered. He heard Sophie giggle next to him.

"Let's try this again." Jared said getting on all fours.

"We're got to get him out from under the table." Gareth said.

"But how?" Moose asked.

"Hey guys." Sophie said.

"Yea?"

"Um, the dog has already left." She pointed to the end of the table where Regulus was running toward the stairs.

"No!" The three boys yelled.

Moose tried to stand but hit his head hard on the table.

"What was that?" Both his mother and father asked together.

Jared and Gareth laughed as they crawled out from under the table before running after the dog.

"Moose are you alright?" Sophie asked.

"Yea come on."

They crawled out from under the table and sprinted toward their stairs. There was a crash from upstairs and Jared yelled in surprise.

"Moose he's coming back down the stairs, catch him!" Gareth yelled.

Both Sophie and Moose's eyes went straight to the spiral staircase. Soon enough a small Golden Retriever came bounding down the stairs. Moose lunged for it but the dog merely jumped over his head as he hit the stairs with a thud. Sophie had waited, she didn't lunge like Moose had and she managed to catch the puppy in mid air.

"I got him!" Sophie yelled as the dog tried to lick her face off.

"Alright!" The three boys yelled.

Jared and Gareth came clobbering down the stairs and Moose stood up.

"Nice job Soph." Moose said smiling at her.

"Would someone mind telling us what is going on?" A voice behind the kids asked.

They all turned around to see Moose's parents standing in the doorway.

"Hey Auntie Mia guess what?" Gareth said.

"What Gareth?" Moose's mother asked.

"We found a dog." The three boys said together.

And Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

**Whew alright. Bad ass dog lol. Anyway did you guys like it? I personally did. I thought it was very cute. Let's see in the next chapter I'm pretty sure something is going to happen that none of you are going to like. It's either the next chapter or the one after that but things are going to get rough. So stay tuned lol.**

**A/N-I like the name Regulus just cause my dog's name is Sirius.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing!**

**Danyi** __


	26. Cryin Mood

** Cryin Mood**

**Hey guys! All the reviews I'm getting are crazy! I can't believe you guys like this story so much. And does it really seem like I've written 26 chapters? It doesn't to me but here we are. Okay so I think nothing's happening today except my cousins birthday so you guys should get at least three chapters cause we're getting into stuff that no one's going to like and I want to get it over with as quick as possible.**

**In the last chapter Moose and Chase kinda ganged up on Andie when they found why she was upset and Andie bailed on them. So in this one Andie's going to tell Moose all about it and he's going to relay her message to Chase. Then Chase and Andie are going to have an argument.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ella Fitzgerald's "Cryin Mood" which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie couldn't believe that Chase and Moose had just ganged up on her like that online. She knew they were worried about her but really it was none of their business what went on between her and Taylor. It was like they thought she couldn't handle herself. If things got really bad with Taylor, Andie would take care of it. But Taylor had only pointed out the obvious, Andie was fat. When she walked things jiggled that weren't supposed to and she didn't know how anyone could stand to see her dance. It must have been a sight to see. Moose was in for it, just wait until it was the two of them alone. She was going to light into him. Then he could relay her message to Chase and if he wanted to get talk about it face to face then they could meet under their tree. As Andie sat on the front porch waiting Moose, she had the feeling that today was not going to be a very good day.

Moose knew he was going to be in trouble. He knew by the look Andie gave him when she got in the car the morning after his dinner with Sophie. Her glare was scary and Moose knew the moment they were out of his parents' ear-shot then he was in for it. Not to mention his parents were a little pissed as well. Moose, Gareth, and Jared had talked to them all night long about letting them keep Regulus. Sophie had even put her opinion in a few times. Finally around midnight, long after Moose had taken Sophie home, his parents agreed they could keep the dog. So he sat in the back of the Mercedes with Andie who didn't say two words to him the entire way.

She even waited until his parents had turned the corner and were out of sight to say anything. Andie grabbed Moose's arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What was you guys problem last night?"

Moose winced at the harshness of her voice.

"Andie we're just worried about you." He said quietly. "We want you to be like you were when we formed the crew. You're not happy anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Andie asked. "I'm exactly the same as I was when we formed the crew."

"No you're not!" Moose said. "You've changed, you hardly ever smile any more. We've got to force you to eat! And you're nearly always off in dance class!"

"I've just—been thinking a lot."

She turned away from Moose and crossed her arms over her chest. Her shirt rose just a bit over her belly button and Moose noticed that he could clearly see her hip bone. His already big eyes widened and he made his way over to her.

"Moose what are you doing?" Andie asked as he raised her shirt higher and ran a hand over her hip bone.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"What?" Andie asked.

"This!" He poked her hip bone. "We use to not be able to see this!"

"Moose it's not that big of a deal." Andie said pushing him away. "It's not of your business so just let it go."

"No!" Moose yelled. "No I'm going to just let it go! Andie it's like you're starving yourself!"

"Don't be stupid Moose." Andie said quietly. "I'm not starving myself."

Moose couldn't ignore the waver in her voice and she must have noticed he heard it because she smiled at him.

"Moose, I would never starve myself." Andie said. "You know me."

"But Andie." He pointed to her hip bone. "What's going on then?"

"Dancing makes people skinny Moose." Andie said. "I've only lost like two pounds, don't worry I plan on getting them back."

She smiled at him once more before hugging him tightly. Her mind however was racing. She just lied to Moose and it nearly broke her heart. She'd was starving herself and she hadn't lost only two pounds. More like fifteen but he didn't need to know that. She thought Moose might have been scared because of the way he clung to her. Andie rubbed his back gently and rocked with him slightly.

"Please don't worry about me." She whispered kissing the top of his hat. "I'm okay, really."

Moose watched her leave the class room. His mind was going crazy. Now that he really took it into consideration, Andie was getting skinner and skinner. He could tell when he hugged her. And he just saw her hip bone,

"I don't get it though." Moose muttered under his breath. "I watch her eat at lunch, how is she doing it?"

Moose ran his hands over his hat, making it fall to the floor. Ignoring it, he darted over to one of the many computers in the room. Sitting down in the chair he logged onto Yahoo IM and looked for Chase.

_**TightestNerdEva-Chase! Man we got a problem!**_

_**D'sBoy-What's up Moose? What's wrong?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-It's Andie, man she's really pissed at us for ganging up on her last night.**_

_**D'sBoy-Well what does she expect? We can't help it if we're worried about her.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Chase I'm finished. Dude Andie's getting pretty skinny, I could see her hip bone.**_

_**D'sBoy-No way…she can't I mean we watch her eat. We make sure she eats.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Maybe she doesn't eat when she gets home. Maybe she only eats lunch.**_

_**D'sBoy-Did you ask her about it?**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Yea and she said not to worry about it. She said it was none of my business.**_

_**D'sBoy-You should have told it was your business! Man I need to get back there.**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Yes you do because everything is falling to pieces here.**_

_**D'sBoy-Tell Andie to meet me by our tree after school**_

_**TightestNerdEva-Will do.**_

_**D'sBoy-I gotta go, mom and dad are coming.**_

_**D'sBoy has logged off**_

_**TightestNerdEva has logged off**_

Sighing Moose stood and scooped his hat off the floor. Replacing it back on his mop of hair he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to class. He really needed to find Missy, she'd be able to get Andie to talk.

"Moose, what's wrong?" Sophie asked the moment she saw him.

She was sitting waiting for him at the crew table along. Moose sat next to her and put his head in his hands

"Nothing," He replied softly. "Just talking to Andie."

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" Sophie asked as Moose pulled her into his arms.

"Yea, I mean she was my first friend here and now it's like she's fading away from us." Moose replied quietly.

Sophie looked at Moose. His head was lying on her shoulder and his brown eyes were sad. He looked like a lost puppy and Sophie's heart went out to him.

"Moose, I'll be back."

He untangled his arms from around her and Sophie stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll be back don't worry,"

Sophie headed inside the school. If she knew Taylor like she thought she did then she knew what she'd done to Andie and how Andie was handling it. Sophie turned the corner and came to the bathroom that Andie had disappeared into a week ago.

Pressing her ear to the door Sophie closed her eyes to listen. She knew Andie was in there. It was were she use to come after Taylor had said or done something to her. Sophie pushed the door open as quietly as she could. Poking her head inside, Sophie barely had time to catch the gaps that was threatening to escape.

Andie was sitting on her knees in front of a toilet. Sophie heard the distinct sound of someone vomiting. As she watched Chase's girlfriend purge Sophie could only think back to when she was like that. But Sophie had stopped, her mother had threatened to kill her if she didn't. Andie was bulimic, Sophie couldn't believe the girl that was strong in front of everyone and could clearly handle herself was sitting her right now and emptying her stomach of everything that she'd eaten that morning. Sophie thought about saying something, making her presents know but then Andie might flip on her. And Sophie really didn't want that. So as quietly as she came, Sophie backed out of the bathroom. She couldn't even decide if she should tell Moose or not. She could still remember how she thought it was no one business but her own what's she did to keep herself from gaining weight. Andie had to be thinking the same thing.

"Sophie are you okay?" Moose asked when she returned.

"Y-yea Moose I'm okay." Sophie stuttered.

She let Moose pull her back into his arms.

"We missed first period." Moose stated as the bell rang.

"We should probably go to second though." Sophie said quietly.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Moose said pulling her to her feet.

Sophie looked for Andie on the way to her second period but the girl was no where to be found. Moose seemed to be looking for her as well and when they reached Sophie's class he looked slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll find you." Sophie said. "Don't you two have dance class together?"

"Yea. But she's in in-school suspension at the moment" Moose replied, he then looked over Sophie's face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine seriously." Sophie pulled him into a kiss before smiling at him and heading into her class.

Moose turned and went back the way he came. Maybe Andie was in Blake's office. He had to tell her that Chase wanted her to meet him.

"Hey Director Collins, have you seen Andie?" Moose asked sticking his head in the door.

"Yea Moose, she in the office."

Moose crossed Blake's office and stuck his head in what he labeled as Andie's office. She was sitting Indian style in the chair behind the desk with her head lying on the desk itself.

"Andie?" Moose asked softly.

"Yea?" She didn't bother to lift her head.

"Chase wants you to meet him at your tree after school." Moose said.

"Gotta cha." Andie replied.

Moose stared at her for a few more moments before turning and leaving Blake's office. After all he had to get to class.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked Andie as he took a seat across from her.

"Chase wants me to meet him." Andie lifted her head to look at him. "Weren't you listening?"

Blake laughed.

"What happened between you two?" He asked. "Why does he want you to meet him?"

Andie looked Blake over before she told him what had happened on the internet the night before. And Blake listened, he didn't interrupt her and he waited a few moments after she'd finished to say anything.

"Andie, you can't blame them for being worried." He said slowly. "You're the best thing that's happen to the both of them in a while. They'd never recover if they lost you."

"That's just it." Andie replied. "They aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"You know what I mean." Blake said. "It's like you're fading away Andie, I've got to agree with Moose when he says that you hardly ever smile anymore and when I first met you, you were full of smiles."

Andie shrugged.

"Got bored of smiling I guess." Andie laid her head back down. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to crawl inside myself and ponder as to why Chase wants me to meet him after school."

Blake sighed and stood.

"As long as you don't fall asleep." He muttered, and he ignored her when Andie flipped him off.

He was going to do it. Andie just knew Chase was going to break up with her. He had found someone else who was prettier, smarter and skinner. Chase wanted to meet her after school at their willow to tell her that he'd found someone else and that they couldn't see each other anymore. And that tree that use to be theirs would soon become some other girls and his. Andie buried her face in the crook of her arm as she felt tears slip down her cheeks. If Blake caught her crying he'd call Chase and the break up would just be sooner.

Moose sat behind Missy in Geography. He had so much to tell her that he didn't think he could right it all down on paper. So he leaned forward in his seat and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Moose what's up?" Missy asked smiling at him.

"Missy you gotta listen to me." Moose whispered, his eyes on Ms. Jones. "It's about Andie."

As he talked, he watched as Missy's hand curled around her pencil. She didn't interrupt him and they both kept their eyes on Ms. Jones. Moose wasn't sure what Missy was going to do but somehow telling her made him feel a lot better. He felt like Missy could fix Andie if the rest of them couldn't. He also told her about Chase wanting Andie too meet him after school at their tree.

"We're going." Missy said instantly.

"What? Missy no that's their time." Moose said.

"They already had their time and Andie came back even more upset." Missy said. "I'm going. You don't have to but I am."

"Fine, I'm coming too." Moose muttered.

When Chase logged off of the computer he sat staring at the blank screen for a moment. Taylor was doing more damage to Andie then he had realized. Somehow Andie managed to be losing weight while still eating. They knew she ate because they made her and Chase had no doubt that Sarah made Andie eat. So how exactly was she doing it?

"Chase?" Alex asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, hey Alex." Chase swirled his chair to look at his younger brother. "What time do mom and dad usually get home from work?"

"About twenty minutes before school gets out regularly but their times always change." Alex looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need to meet with Andie again."

Alex came and stood in front of him.

"You're going to break up with her aren't you?" He asked.

"What no?" Chase said.

"Yes you are," Alex insisted. "You've got that same look in your eye you had when you broke up with Katie and Sophie."

"Alex, I'm not going to break up with Andie." Chase said.

"Okay." Alex sounded unconvinced. "But I'd just like to say that I really like Andie and I think you should stay together."

"Dude, didn't I just say I'm not going to break up with her?" Chase asked.

Alex shot him a look and left his room.

As Chase flopped onto his bed he sighed. It was really bad to lie to his brother like that.

Blake had offered to give her a rid to the park but Andie opted to walk. The longer she held off meeting Chase the better. The more time she had to call herself his girlfriend before he told her that she was no longer that. The more time she had to think about all the fun times they had together. It was then that something hit Andie, what were they going to do about the crew? How could they run a crew if they were broken up? Sure they could do it but wouldn't it be awkward?

Chase was waiting for Andie when she got to the park. He was sitting on the bench under their willow tree. His eyes staring into space. Andie smiled slightly, he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Chase?"

He jumped and looked up at her.

"Andie." He took her hands in his and pulled her over to the bench.

If they would have been paying attention they would have seen Moose's foot slip and be in full view for a few moments before he yanked it back up into the branches of the tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" Andie asked quietly.

Now that they were here she just wanted to get this over with.

"I talked to Moose today." Chase said slowly, his plan was forming in his head. He had to get Andie to argue with him. "And he said that you were pretty mad at us for ganging up on you last night."

"Hell yea I was." Andie said. "You guys ganged up on me and instantly began to talk about Taylor and me. What goes on between me and Taylor is none of you guys business!"

"It is when she's hurting you!" Chase said. "It's my business to keep you happy!"

"You guys treat me like I'm freaking two!" Andie yelled. "It's like you guys think I need to be taken care of! I had someone for that and she left me so now I don't need anyone!"

"Andie we wouldn't have to look out for you if you'd just eat like a normal person!" Chase was still choosing his words carefully. He had to make her angry.

"I eat like a normal person!" Andie yelled. "And who the hell are you to tell me how I'm supposed to eat!"

"Andie I'm trying to look out for you and ignore all the things I'm hearing about you!"

Andie shot to her feet.

"What have heard about me?" Her voice was deadly and Chase considered for a moment not to go through with this.

"I've seen this picture." Chase said. "A picture of you dancing pretty close with some guy who's got his hands all over you."

"We were just dancing!" Andie yelled. "What's wrong with dancing with someone?"

"You were dancing pretty close." Chase said.

"So what?" Andie yelled. "You think I slept with him don't you?"

"I'm not sure." Chase replied. "How can I be sure you didn't lie to me about being a virgin?"

"You bastard!" Andie yelled, she felt tears spring into her eyes. "How can I be so sure you haven't slept with Taylor and all her little friends? How can I be so sure you weren't sleeping with her since we've been together?"

Chase shot to his feet.

"Andie you know I wouldn't touch Taylor!" He yelled.

"And you know I would never lie to you but that didn't stop you from doubting me did it?" Andie yelled back.

"Do you even know what picture I'm talking about?" Chase asked.

"Yes, you're talking about the picture of me dancing with my friend Jason." Andie snapped, the tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "And that's all we were friends!"

"You and I were only friends too." Chase countered, he had to avoid looking her in the eyes. He was afraid that if he did he'd break down and apologize until she forgave him for making her cry and for starting this stupid fight. "How do I know what happened between you and me didn't happen between you and this Jason guy?"

"Because I told you that I have never slept with anyone and I thought that you loved me enough to believe me!" Andie yelled. "But I was wrong wasn't I?"

Chase opened his mouth but Andie cut him off.

"You don't love me, you never have and I was so stupid for falling for you." She ran her hands over her face. "So what exactly was I to you Chase?"

Chase opened his mouth and closed it.

"Look Andie," He pushed back the tears that were threatening to form. "I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

Andie stared at him for a moment. Chase avoided her eyes and he looked at the ground, but he couldn't pretend he didn't hear the whimper that escaped her lips.

"S-so I was right." She whispered. "I'm nothing to you."

"No Andie!"

But it was too late. Andie had spun on her heels and was running down the path. If she had of turned around she would have seen Chase sink to the ground and she would have seen the tears that tracked down his cheeks.

**Whew! Okay now I know you guys are going to be pissed at me but it had to happen! I'm sorry but it did. I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-I can't believe Chase just made the argument happen, dang!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	27. UnBreak My Heart

** Un-Break My Heart**

**Hey guys! I know you guys are really mad and sad about Andie and Chase breaking up but it had to happen. I didn't want it to but it did. So I'm sorry. But they won't be getting back together anytime soon. They've got to understand that what they had was something special and they just threw it away. I personally blame Chase even though I love him, someone needs to knock some sense into him. **

**In this chapter Andie will get worse because she can't really deal with Chase leaving her. After all he had no reason to. Blake and Chase will have a conversation with each other. Blake will see straight through Chase's lies, after all he is his brother. And Andie will start to go a little bit overboard. This is going to be one hell of a ride so I hope you guys are ready.**

**Oh and one more thing, I don't really pay attention to details right and I just gave Chase the random eye color of blue but I was watching this Rob Hoffman interview and I noticed he has big brown eyes so from now on he'll have brown eyes. Sorry bout that guys but try and bear with me. Shoney, I can't believe you didn't call me on that one lol!**

**A/N-This one is named after Toni Braxton's "Un-Break My Heart".**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Step Up 2, if I did then I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

"Andie!" Moose yelled as he ran after. "Andie wait!"

Missy had sent Moose to chase after Andie, she said she was going to deal with Chase. But Andie was way ahead of him and he was running as fast as he could yet he didn't seem to be gaining on her. He could hear her whimpering and sobbing with each step.

"Andie, please wait!" Moose yelled.

She surprised him by stopping. Moose picked up his pace and stopped just behind her. He moved so that he was directly behind her and for a moment he was lost for words. What exactly could he say to ease her heart, it must have been broken. Moose finally decided to settle on her name.

"Andie?" He asked quietly.

She was shaking, her entire body was racking with sobs and Moose touched her shoulder tentatively.

"Oh Moose!"

Andie spun on the spot and threw herself into Moose's arms. Moose had not been expecting her to do that and they tumbled back onto someone's yard. Andie sobbed in Moose's chest, she was actually sobbing. Moose could feel his t-shirt becoming wet with her tears. He didn't know what to do exactly, he'd never thought he'd see Andie cry. Her body shook violently and Moose was slightly afraid that she was to have a panic attack.

"Andie." He whispered. "Come on Andie let's sit up."

She let him sit up but kept her face buried in his shoulder. Moose's arms wrapped around her and they rocked slightly. Moose stroked her hair and let his other hand rub up and down her back. His mind was racing, how could Chase do that to her? He and Missy could tell that Chase had made the fight happen and he said things that he didn't mean but still. How could he do that to the girl they all knew he loved?

As they rocked back and forth Moose whispered nonsense into Andie's ear. He just wanted to calm her down. He wanted her to look at him, he wanted to go back in time and stop Chase from breaking this poor girls' heart.

"Andie, it's going to be alright." He whispered kissing her hair. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"W-what's wrong with m-me?" Andie sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Moose asked confused.

"W-why did h-he brake u-up with m-me?" Andie asked. "A-am I that u-ugly? A-am I that f-fat? Am I n-not s-smart enough f-for h-h-h-him!"

"Shh, Andie." Moose whispered pulling her closer. "It's none of those things. You're so beautiful Andie, you're not fat and you're incredibly smart. I don't know what's wrong with Chase but he's making a huge mistake."

"Taylor was right." Andie whispered. "I'm f-fat, thing j-j-jiggle when I walk and everyone thinks that street g-girls p-p-put out e-easily."

"I don't." Moose said softly. "The crew doesn't. None of us think that street girls put out easily. And isn't it just our opinions that count?"

"H-his use to be n-number one!" Andie replied.

"I know it did." Moose whispered. "I know."

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Andie was the strongest person he'd ever met and right here right now she was broken. She was clinging to him as if he'd disappear if she let go and his shirt was wet with tears but at the moment Moose didn't mind.

"Come on Andie." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "Let's get you home."

With Moose's help, Andie got to her feet. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. Moose didn't seem to mind though, he let her lean on him as they began to walk. Her mind was racing. So she had been right. Chase had found someone who was prettier and skinner and smarter than her and he'd left her for that girl. Andie was hurt by this and she couldn't believe that she had messed the best thing that had happen to her up. She'd let Taylor point out to Chase all her flaws and in the end, her flaws had cost her Chase. What hurt Andie the most though was that he doubted her, she was a virgin and she had told him so. But he hadn't believed her and he'd seen the picture of her and Jason.

"Hold up." Moose stopped and pulled up his jeans. "I've got an idea."

"What?" Andie asked as she swayed back and forth slightly.

"Jump on my back." Moose said.

"What, no!' Andie muttered. "I'm too heavy for you to carry."

"No you're not." Moose said firmly. "Now get on."

"But Moose—."

"Now!"

Andie sighed before she stood behind Moose. He bent down and on three Andie jumped onto his back. He staggered for a moment before he hoisted her farther up and began to walk.

"Go to sleep Andie." Moose said softly when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared to." Andie whispered.

"Why?" Moose asked.

"Because I'll have nightmares."

Missy was so mad she could have hit Chase. She stood infront of the kneeling boy with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring at the top of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. "Don't you realize what you've done?"

Chase didn't answer. He continued to stare at the crowd and if Missy hadn't of been ranting in Spanish she would have noticed the tears that fell from his eyes and landed in the dirt.

He'd lost Andie. He'd gone and said stuff he didn't mean. He accused her of not being a virgin when he knew it wasn't true. Andie would never lie to him and she was right he should have loved her enough to see that she wouldn't. In fact he did, but Taylor was hurting Andie and he couldn't have that. She'd get over the break up and find someone else to be happy with.

'_But she was happy with you_.'

Chase ignored the voice in the back of his head. Andie might have been happy with him but she'd be happier with someone else that didn't have a person like Taylor trying to take them as their own.

Blake was not going to take this well, neither was Alex for that matter. They were both going to be disappointed in him and right now Chase didn't care. All he cared about was how much Andie was going to hate him from now on. The more Chase thought about the more he began to wonder, how was the crew going to take this? It was obvious that Missy was pissed and Moose was probably heart broken. But how would the rest of them take it? Whose side would they be on? Why should they even have to pick a side?

Chase gave a huge sniff and wiped his sleeve across his nose. That stopped Missy in the middle of her rant and she looked down at him. She bent down and lifted Chase's head. Big, fat tears leaked from his brown eyes and Missy understood.

"You did that on purpose." She said quietly.

"Did what on purpose?" Chase croaked.

"You started that fight so that Andie would get angry at you and you could break up with her." Missy said simply.

"No," Chase whispered. "I did it because it's best that we don't s-see each other a-anymore."

"You're lying Chase." Missy said. "You're trying to "save" Andie from Taylor aren't you?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

A blue SUV pulled up at the corner of the park and the window rolled down to reveal an angry Blake.

"Chase what the hell is going on?" He yelled. "Mom and Dad are going mental, Alex is convinced you're going to break up with Andie and you've been gone since school got out. The sun is freaking setting for crying out loud!"

Chase simply looked at his brother. Then with another sniff he stood,

"I've got to go Missy." He said quietly. "Tell Andie—tell her I'm sorry."

Missy didn't answer and Chase didn't look back to see if she nodded or not. He slowly made his way over to his brothers' SUV and he climbed inside even slower. He sat looking out the window so that Blake couldn't see his face. He watched Missy stare at the car for a moment before shaking her head and heading out of the park.

"Chase what happened?" Blake asked.

"N-nothing." Chase replied.

"Chase what—."

"Andie and I broke up!" Chase nearly yelled.

He didn't want to dissolve into tears, not in front of Blake. But Blake pulled him into a hug none the less.

"You did it didn't you?" Blake asked quietly and when Chase nodded he sighed. "Chase why would you throw away the best thing that's ever happen to you?"

"Because—it's—it's better this way." Chase muttered, he tried once more to get away from Blake but his older brother wasn't having it.

"You're lying through your teeth." Blake commented. "How long do you plan on lying to yourself and everyone else?"

"As long as it takes for Andie to get over me and move onto some other guy." Chase replied.

"But she's not going to move onto some other guy you idiot!" Blake yelled hitting Chase in the back of the head. "And you're not going to find other girl like her! I'm taking you over there right now so you can apologize and get back together."

"Blake you've got no idea what I said to her." Chase whispered.

"Tell me then baby brother." Blake said finally releasing him and starting up the car. "Tell me what you said to Andie."

When Moose and Andie got to her house, Andie was so close to be asleep that she didn't know if she was coming or going. Sarah opened the door for them and she instantly began to freak out.

"What happen to her?" She asked frantically. "And who are you?"

"I'm Robert Alexander the third, but you can call me Moose."

"Sarah this is the Moose I've been telling you about." Andie muttered.

"Andie what happened to you?" Sarah asked.

Moose looked over his shoulder and the half sleep girl, she shrugged at Sarah's question before pointing to the stairs.

"Moose take me upstairs." Andie whispered. "It's okay Sarah, it's just been a long day."

Sarah watched as Moose, still with Andie on his back traveled up the stairs and down the hall to Andie's room. Andie slid from his back and stumbled over to her bed. She basically fell into it with a slight thud. Moose rushed over to her and turned her so she was on her back, then he took off her shoes. He had just turned to leave when Andie's hand shot out to grab his.

"Stay with me?" She whispered. "Please?"

Moose looked down at his best friend and saw the sadness in her eyes. He nodded and she scooted over so that her back was against the wall. Moose took off his shoes and sat on her bed. Andie placed her head in his lap and as Moose ran his fingers through her hair, she cried.

"It's okay Andie." He whispered. "Let it all out."

"How could you not believe her?" Blake asked as they pulled into the garage of their house.

"I've got my reasons." Chase muttered.

He was lying. Blake could tell and it hurt him to see his little brother in so much pain. He was also amazed at the fact that even thought Chase clearly loved Andie he was still wiling to protect her from Taylor by going as far as breaking up with her despite the fact that it broke his heart along with hers. Blake didn't exactly know what he could say to ease his brother's pain. And he wasn't sure if he should say anything because it was Chase's own fault he was hurting. If Andie was willing to stick it out then he should have been willing as well. Blake couldn't help but wonder if Chase and Andie were going to end up like him and Brandy. Blake could only hope not.

When Chase opened the door to the house their parents were waiting at the foot of the stairs. He simply looked up at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked.

Chase didn't answer. He tried to push past his parents to get up to his room but they weren't moving.

"We're not moving until you tell us where you've been." His father said firmly.

Chase shrugged, it wasn't like he didn't have another way up to his room. He turned away from his parents and went through the kitchen.

"Chase?" Mark asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mark." Chase replied. "Just having a bad day."

He ended up in the back yard and he turned left before making his way around the corner of the house. Right there was a latter, it led up to his room and the attic. Sighing, Chase began to climb the latter. He decided that he just wanted to sleep, he didn't want dinner and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Climbing in his window Chase gave another sigh and looked around his room .It was starting to get dark and he didn't have the energy to walk across the room to turn on a light. So taking off his shoes, Chase flopped down on his bed. Closing his eyes, Chase hoped that all of this was a dream and when he woke up he would have just dreamt that he'd gone and broken the heart of the girl he loved.

Moose wasn't sure what time exactly the two of them fell asleep but when he woke it was five minutes past midnight and his phone was ringing like crazy. Andie's head was still in his lap and his fingers were weaved through her long hair. His hat was still on his head and Moose pulled it off before tossing it to the floor. He scratched at his head for a moment and watched his phone vibrate across the bed. Muttering under his breath Moose picked up his phone pressed the answer button.

"Robert Alexander the third!" His mother shrieked. "Where are you?"

"Mom I'm at Andie's house and could you please not yell?" Moose asked.

"Why are you at Andie's house?" His father asked.

Moose realized he must have been on speaker.

"Because she had a really bad day and needed someone to stay with her." Moose replied. "So can I stay here for the rest of the night?"

"I guess so." His mother said. "Do you two still need a ride in the morning?"

"Naw we'll catch the bus." Moose replied.

He wondered if Andie even planned on going to school.

"Alright but you'd better come home tomorrow after school though." His mother warned.

"I will." Moose assured her. "Night mom, night dad."

"Night son."

Moose placed his phone on Andie's night stand and wiggled down slowly so that he was lying down and not sitting up anymore. Now Andie's head was on his chest and he listened for a moment to make sure she was still sleep. She was, so Moose closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Andie's eyes snapped open the moment she heard Moose start to slightly snore. She sat up slowly and made she that she didn't wake him. She looked at her best friend, she was lying to him. Andie told him she was fine and she wasn't. But maybe, just maybe if she lost more weight then Chase would take her back. Just maybe.

With that idea firmly planted in her mind, Andie got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the sink before grabbing her tooth brush and headed over to the toilet. Andie wasn't exactly sure what she purged because she'd hadn't eaten anything since the last time she'd done it but stuff still came up.

When she returned to her room, Moose was lying on his side. He scooted himself into her place on the bed and Andie couldn't help but laugh slightly. She wasn't sleepy anymore, so sitting on the bed she rolled Moose and laid his head in her lap. And as he slept she stroked his mop of hair and stared at the wall until the sun came up.

**This one is actually shorter than normal but there were a lot of emotions running high in this one. So I just kinda decided to end it there, plus it was a good spot to. Right let me just say that no Moose and Andie aren't going to end up together. I've gotten a few PMs wondering if I'm going to have those two get together and I'm not. Moose is just really worried about Andie right now and why shouldn't he hold her and stay with her? She needs him.**

**A/N-I have no clue why I sent Moose after Andie instead of Missy but I think it fit very nicely.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters and believe me my fingers be having cramps by the time I finish a chapter lol!**

**Danyi**


	28. Emotion

** Emotion**

**Hey guys! I know you all are dying for a new chapter so here it is. I do have to tell you though that tomorrow I'm going to an all night skate so I'm going to try and post at least three chapters today to make up for it. My little cousin can't go unless I go and she really wants to go so guess what? I'm going lol. Plus I think it'll be fun, skating all night lol.**

**In this chapter I think Missy and Andie will have a conversation and Moose and Chase will have one as well. Blake will talk to Andie as well. She really can look up to Blake and I think Andie trusts him a little bit. I know Alex is going to be pissed at Chase for breaking up with Andie but Chase doesn't care at the moment. Um, what else is going to happen? Oh and it's been three weeks since the break up just because I don't think going day by day is that interesting so we're skipping ahead. So we know Andie has gotten worse and Chase has too.**

**A/N-This one is named after Destiny Child's "Emotion".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

It'd been three weeks. Three weeks since Chase and Andie had broken up and Moose feared that things were never going to be the same again. Andie was wasting away, literally. Moose was positive that she'd lost about twenty pounds in those three weeks and was still losing them. She avoided the crew at lunch by going to the park and refused to come to practice. Moose and Missy were the only ones she'd talk to and even then it had to be just them and her. Andie stopped getting rides from Moose and insisted that she'd take the bus because she needed to be alone. Her clothes hung off her now and her face seemed to start sinking into itself. She didn't give hugs anymore and they had not seen her smile since the morning before she and Chase broke up. Moose and Missy knew that her dancing was suffering as well because in class she was always off and she didn't seem to be able to move without wincing in pain. She looked so sick.

Chase wasn't doing much better. Granted he wasn't losing weight but he didn't talk anymore. He stared off into space through all his classes and his eyes followed Andie wherever she sent. Moose had tried to get him to talk to her but Chase had flat out refused. He claimed he didn't have feelings for Andie any more but they all knew he was lying. Practice was no longer fun, no one laughed and messed around anymore, they just danced. Chase couldn't help but notice that Andie was losing weight, but he couldn't even bring himself to say hi to her in the hallway. He was suffering because of his stupid ego and everyone but Chase could see it.

Blake couldn't believe this. How could his brother just throw something as wonderful as Andie away? Both of them were heart broken and Andie looked as if she was fading away. She use to light up a room when she entered but now she was just there. Blake didn't have the heart to say anything to her in dance class for being off but he did get on Taylor's case for laughing at Andie when she messed up during improvising. Sometimes during lunch she'd come and hide from Moose and Missy in the office next to his. And when she asked him to he'd tell them that he hadn't seen her all day. The only reason he did was because her eyes begged him to and Blake was slowly finding out that he couldn't say no to Andie.

Moose was frantic, his mind was always racing and trying to think how he could fix this. Chase and Andie needed to be fixed and at the moment he didn't have a clue as to how to do it. He was scared for Andie, she was disappearing right in front of them and wouldn't let them help her come back. It was like she wanted to waste away, no matter who it hurt. Moose and Missy did their best to try and run the crew without their leaders but it wasn't working. It just wasn't the same without Chase and Andie. Chase would come to practice but he was completely useless, he didn't move like he use to and he never seemed to be fully at practice, it was like his mind was somewhere else. Which it probably was. Andie just refused. She flat out refused to come to practice, she didn't want to be anywhere near Chase. Even in dance class she stayed as far away from him as possible. Moose was positive that he was going to have a permanent headache by the time all this was over, if they ever got it settled.

The school was buzzing with the news of the break up the very next day. Girls were surrounding Chase and Andie demanding to know what happened and boys were starting to become bolder and hit on Andie without shame. It made Chase angry but he never said anything, after all, Andie wasn't his anymore. Moose however had a big problem with it and had nearly gotten into fights more then once because some guy had something not right to Andie. The girls were back to flirting with Chase and Moose would watch Andie's eyes fill with anger and pain each time one of them would place a hand on his arm or flirt with him. The only guy that actually tried to get with Andie was Adam and she'd already gotten detention for dumping a plate of nachos over his head one day at lunch. But he didn't stop trying.

Right now Moose was sitting with Andie watching music videos. It was Friday and Moose hadn't decided if he was going to stay with Andie or go to the movies with Sophie. If Andie found out that he was supposed to go with Sophie then she'd kick him out the house and make him go. Her head was resting in his lap and Moose couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but she hadn't said anything since they got home from school. Even when she did talk it was just above a whisper and they all had to strain to her hear. Andie had also acquired the knack for being able to stare off into space for hours on end, until the point that she was scaring someone so bad that they touched her and brought her out of her daydream

"Hey Andie, you wanna order a pizza or something?" Moose asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Andie said quietly.

Moose bit his lip. If he pressed her she'd snap at him and Moose really didn't think it was best that he got on Andie's nerves. She only talked to him and Missy and Moose didn't want to be kicked out of that club.

"You wanna take a walk?" Moose asked.

Andie rolled so that she could look up at him. As Moose looked down at her he couldn't help but notice how much her face had sunken. She looked as like a dead person walking. Her eyes were haunting now and Moose had a hard time looking her directly in them.

"Alright." She said quietly. "Let's go."

They stood and Andie followed Moose out of her house. She didn't really want to go for a walk, in fact she just wanted to be left alone. But she couldn't see herself hurting Moose and Missy like that. So she'd just suck it up and walk with him.

"How bout we go get some icecream?" Moose asked hopefully.

"Okay." Andie said nodding. "Icecream sounds good."

Moose smiled and moved to put his arm around Andie but she flinched away from him. He tried to keep the hurt from washing across his face but Andie saw it and felt bad for making him sad. Andie took hold of his arm and placed it across her shoulders. Moose looked surprised at her and Andie gave him a small smile.

Moose made Andie get an icecream cone and he noticed that she ate it all before they'd gotten back to her house.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." He teased.

Andie shrugged at him before sitting on her porch. Moose sat next to her and bumped her shoulder gently. Andie smiled slightly before bumping him back. A blue Mercedes pulled up and Moose stood,

"That's my dad." He muttered. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Moose, I'm not two." Andie said standing as well. "Of course I'm going to be alright."

Moose smiled at her and hugged her before she could push him away.

"See you tomorrow Andie." He called as he ran toward his car.

"See you."

Andie watched Moose's car pull away and waited until it had turned the corner before she stepped off her porch and headed down the street. She'd take the back way to the park, that way she knew no one would bother her. As she walked she thought about how much time had passed since she and Chase had broken up. Three freaking weeks! And she'd only managed to lose twenty pounds since then. That was pitiful.

"D?"

Andie's head snapped up and she came face to face with Missy.

"Hey Missy, what's up?" Andie asked quietly.

"Girl what are you doing out here?" Missy asked. "It's late and the sun setting, you should be home. Did Moose leave you alone?"

"Missy, I can take care of myself and no Moose did not leave me alone." Andie said. "I chopped him up into little pieces and stuffed him in the walls of the house."

Missy looked at Andie to see if she was joking. But her eyes held no laughter and she had not cracked a smile, not even a small one.

"Girl that's not funny." Missy said.

"I think it's hilarious." Andie replied.

"Then why ain't you laughing?" Missy asked grinning at her.

"Shut up." Andie moved around Missy and kept walking. She knew the girl was going to follow her. "What do you want Missy?"

"Just want to know how you're doing." Missy said shrugging.

"I'm just peachy." Andie replied.

"Andie, now's not the time for sarcasm." Missy said. "Girl seriously, how are you?"

"How do you think I am?" Andie asked. "Missy the boy that I thought I was falling in love with—Missy in _love_—left me for someone better."

Missy was surprised that Andie had just admitted she was falling in love with Chase. It was good to hear that because it was obvious Chase was in love with her. But these two retards couldn't see it. They could not see that they were crazy about each other.

"Andie you know that's not true." Missy said. "Chase left you to try and "save" you from Taylor."

"What is it with him and trying to "save" his girlfriends from Taylor!" Andie yelled. "It's not like we can't take care of ourselves!"

"Andie I know that." Missy said quietly.

"I'm—I'm sorry." Andie said sighing. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"D it's okay." Missy said. "I know you're having a rough time."

"Yea well." Andie plopped down on the side of the curb.

"So are you going to start coming to practice?" Missy asked tentatively.

"No." Andie answered simply. "You guys are doing just fine without me."

"No we're not." Missy said. "Andie you should see us. Moose and I are trying to run the crew but it's not the same without you and Chase."

"Too bad." Andie replied. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"But D—."

"Missy, leave it." Andie snapped. "I'm not coming to practice, get over it. You guys can figure it out without me."

Andie left Missy sitting on the curb. She wasn't mad exactly, she was annoyed. They'd been asking her ever since the break up to come to practice, to give Chase another chance, to just talk to him. And Andie wasn't having it, he broke up with her, not the other way around. So why should she be the one to try and make up with him? Shouldn't he be the one groveling at her feet and begging her to take him back? Besides if he came and just talked to her and explained why exactly he'd left her then Andie just might be willing to take him back. But she had to take into consideration that she was fat and ugly and Chase was looking for someone better than.

Blake watched his little brother mope around the house. It was a sad sight, Chase was miserable, Andie was miserable and their crew was miserable. Blake was pretty sure that all Chase had to do was go to Andie and apologize and maybe grovel for a little bit before she'd take him back and they'd once again be a happy couple. Blake couldn't get the idea out of his head that there was more going on with Andie then she was letting on. She'd lost so much weight since the break up that she looked sick. Moose said she insisted she was fine but he didn't believe it.

"Chase why don't you just go and talk to her?" Blake asked when his brother flopped down next to him on the couch. "Just the two of you?"

"Because one: I don't like Andie like that anymore, two: she hates me, and three: she hates me." Chase said ticking the numbers off on his fingers.

"You're lying, you can not look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for Andie anymore." Blake said. "And she does not hate you, she might strongly dislike you but she does not hate you."

Chase snorted.

"Speak for yourself."

Moose had been sitting at his computer when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and smiled when he saw Sophie's name.

"Hey Soph what's up?"

She hesitated for a moment and Moose frowned slightly.

"Moose, I know what's wrong with Andie." She said slowly. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Yea, um how about I come pick you up and we can go to dinner or something?" Moose asked quickly.

"Okay." Sophie said quietly.

Moose raced down the stairs and after telling his parents where he was going, he scooped up the car keys and ran from the house. How did Sophie know what was wrong with Andie? Had Andie told her? Why would she tell Sophie and not him?

When Sophie got in the car she had her laptop with her. She opened the top and instantly began to type.

"Where are we going?" Moose asked pulling out of her drive way.

"Anywhere that's not here." Sophie replied.

Moose stopped a few blocks from his house.

"Is this good?" He asked.

Sophie looked up from her laptop and looked around before nodding.

"So how do you know what's wrong with Andie?" He asked.

"Because the same thing happen to me when I was with Chase." Sophie replied. "But I stopped, Andie hasn't."

"What happen?" Moose asked confused. "What did you stop? Hold on I'm confused."

"Moose, what do you know about bulimia?" Sophie asked.

"Uh—not much—isn't that when you make yourself throw up to lose weight?" Moose asked.

"Yep." Sophie nodded still typing away on her laptop.

"You think Andie has that?" Moose asked his eyes widening.

"I don't think." Sophie said. "I know she does."

"How can you be sure?" Moose asked.

Andie was stronger than that. Chase had said so, he said Andie was too strong to develop an eating disorder.

"Because I saw her purging the day before she and Chase broke up." Sophie replied.

She turned her laptop toward Moose and handed it to him.

"Read that." She said quietly. "It's sorta long but it explains everything."

Moose took the computer from her and began to read. It was a fairly long page but it explained all about bulimia and recognizing people who had it. As Moose read the only thing that ran through his mind was fear. Andie could die from this. Didn't she realize that? The biggest symptom she had was that she ate large amounts in one sitting and then wouldn't eat for the rest of the day. Before she stopped hanging out with them at lunch she use to do that. And Moose use to tease her that her stomach was a bottomless pit. He didn't know that she was throwing up it when no one was looking.

"We should call Chase." Moose said quietly once he finished reading.

"Moose, I'm not so sure about that." Sophie said quietly.

"I am, Chase may have broken his and Andie's heart but I know he still cares for her." Moose started up the car as Sophie took back her laptop.

"We're going now?" She asked confused.

"Yes now." Moose said as he pulled away from the curb.

**Alright. Yes I know it's short but my fingers are really starting to hurt. But don't worry you'll get three chapters tonight I'm sure of it just because I'm going to an all night skate tomorrow night. Well it's about to get crazy because Moose knows what's wrong with Andie and he's heading to Chase's house right now.**

**A/N-I have a knack of being able to stare into space for hours on end and scaring people so I think Andie should too. Lol**

**Reviews keep my aching fingers typing chapters lol.**

**Danyi **


	29. I Don't Love You

** I Don't Love You**

**Okay guys what's up? I know I'm taking forever and the suspense is killing you guys but I'm so tired for some reason. I'm not really sure why but I am. Don't worry though you'll get your three chapters. After this one we've got one more before you guys won't get one for a day or two cause I've got that all night thing to go to.**

**In this chapter Moose and Sophie will talk to Chase and Blake most likely. They will confront Andie, still haven't decided who all is going to be there when it happens but it will happen. Then something horrible is going to happen that you guys are going to be yelling at me about for a while or at least until the next chapter gets posted. Um I know that a lot of things are going to happen so this chapter could be kinda long. We won't know though until I get to the end will we?**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "I Don't Love You".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman. Oh and the stuff I use on Bulimia is from Wikipedia.**

Chase was not expecting Sophie and Moose to show up on his doorstep. In fact when he opened the door he could not have been more confused. Sophie looked anxious while Moose looked heart broken. Sophie was holding tight to a laptop and Moose's hand. Chase had secretly been hoping that it was Andie who was ringing his doorbell but the more he thought about it the more stupid it sounded. There was no way in hell that Andie would ever come to his house after what he'd said to her.

"Guys what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Chase it's Andie!" Moose exclaimed before Sophie could even open her mouth to say anything. "We know what's wrong with her."

Chase instantly moved aside to let his friends in. Closing the door behind them he didn't understand what exactly Moose was talking about but it involved Andie and that was good enough for him.

"Come on let's go in the living room." Chase said.

Blake was watching TV but he looked up when Chase entered with Sophie and Moose.

"Hey Sophie, hey Moose what are you guys doing here?"

"Blake they know what's wrong with Andie." Chase said quickly.

Blake turned off the TV and moved behind his little brother to see the screen of the laptop. Sophie began to type and Moose began to talk.

"Okay so how much do you guys know about Bulimia?" Moose asked.

"It's an eating disorder." The brothers said together.

"Exactly." Sophie nodded.

"What does that have to do with Andie?" Chase asked.

"We think she has it." Sophie and Moose said together.

"No way!" Chase said immediately shaking his head. "Andie's stronger than that."

"Chase I know you think that but stop for a minute and think about it." Moose said. "Before Andie started disappearing at lunch she use to eat in front of us, but she ate huge amounts in one sitting and didn't eat anything after or before that. Then she always had to go to the bathroom after lunch, what do you think she was doing?"

"Purging." Blake said quietly.

Moose and Sophie nodded.

"She was purging the morning before you guys broke up." Sophie said. "I saw her."

"How come you didn't say anything?" Chase asked.

Sophie stopped typing to look him in the eye. Those big brown eyes that made every girl he looked at feel safe. She could still remember the first time she saw Chase Collins. He came into dance class late and Sophie was improvising, she did a half turn and they locked eyes. Sophie hit the ground and Chase ran over to help her up. He covered for her by claiming he hadn't meant to scare her. After dance class he'd introduced himself and asked if she had a boyfriend. Sophie had said no and Chase asked if she'd like to go to dinner with him. Sophie had said yes and things just kinda went off from there. But Taylor got in the way. She said things about Sophie that weren't true, called her a slut and said that she slept with tons of guys before she got to MSA. She called her fat behind everyone's back and finally when Sophie could no longer take it she became Bulimic.

"Sophie?" Moose waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She whispered.

"How come you didn't say anything to us about seeing Andie purge?" Chase asked.

"Because I know what Andie's going through." Sophie said. "I know how cruel Taylor can be. And—and I know what it's like to be bulimic."

There was silence.

"You—you were bulimic?" Moose squeaked.

"Yes, for the last three months of me and Chase's relationship I was." Sophie said as she resumed her typing on her laptop.

"So I take it you stopped?" Blake asked.

"Yes I stopped." Sophie replied not removing her eyes from the screen. "My mother found out and threatened to kill me if I didn't."

"Okay so let's say Andie is bulimic." Chase said. "What do we do about it?"

"We've got to talk to her about it." Moose said. "We've got to get her to admit that she has it so we can get her help."

"Hold on." Chase said pulling out his phone. "We need Missy here."

As Chase listen to Missy's phone ring he could feel guilt washing over him. Andie had an eating disorder and he was pretty sure he'd made it worse. She trusted him, she needed him to be there for her and he'd gone and broke her heart. He'd made her get worse, it was his fault that Andie was fading away from them.

"Hello?"

"Missy, you've gotta come to my house now." Chase said.

"Chase what happened?" Missy asked.

"We know what's wrong with Andie." Chase said quietly.

"On my way."

Missy didn't wait to see if Chase had anything else to say.

"Missy coming?" Moose asked.

"Yep, she's on her way right now." Chase said.

"Good well while we wait," Sophie handed her laptop to Chase. "You should read that."

Chase felt Blake move closer to him so he could see the screen. Taking a deep breath, Chase began to read about Bulimia Nervosa.

_The criteria for diagnosing a patient with bulimia are:_

_Recurrent episodes of binge eating. An episode of binge eating is characterized by both of the following: _

_Eating, in a fixed period of time (e.g., within any two-hour period), an amount of food that is definitely larger than most people would eat during a similar period of time and under similar circumstances. _

_A sense of lack of control over eating during the episode (e.g., a feeling that one cannot stop eating or control what or how much one is eating). _

_Recurrent inappropriate compensatory behavior to prevent weight gain, such as self-induced vomiting; misuse of laxatives, diuretics or other medications; fasting, or excessive exercise. _

_The binge eating and inappropriate compensatory behaviors both occur, on average, at least twice a week for three months. _

_Self-evaluation is unduly influenced by body shape and weight. _

_The disturbance does not occur exclusively during episodes of __anorexia nervosa_

Chase looked behind him to see that Blake was frowning slightly. They hadn't noticed that when Andie did eat it was like she couldn't stop herself from eating it all. But now that they thought about it she did do that, at least she did before she started disappearing at lunch. She ate everything that was sat in front of her and she never left anything behind. She was preteneding to eat so they'd leave her alone.

_If any of these symptoms are noticed, a doctor or psychologist should be contacted. However, these symptoms are often difficult to spot. Because bulimia carries a great deal of shame, the bulimic desperately tries to hide the symptoms from family and friends. Bulimia is more likely to span over a lifetime unnoticed, causing a great deal of isolation and stress for the suffering individual. Despite the frequent lack of obvious physical symptoms, bulimia has proven to be fatal, as malnutrition takes a serious toll on every bodily organ._

They had to get to Andie to admit she had it. Then they had to take her to a doctor. Because if she died then Chase would never forgive himself. If she died Chase just might consider suidcide.

'_God we'd be like Romeo and Juilet_.' He thought darkly.

_Bulimics go through cycles of over-eating and purging that can be very destructive to the body. These cycles often involve rapid and out-of-control eating, which may stop when the bulimic is interrupted by another person or when his/her stomach hurts from over-extension, followed by self-induced vomiting or other forms of purging. This cycle may be repeated several times a week or, in serious cases, several times a day. Some bulimics eat secretly; others eat socially but are bulimic in private. They also differ in "how much" they purge. Some can vomit without gagging themselves after eating. Often when the urge hits, they go to great lengths to purge, as if an uncontrollable urge is making them do so. Medical evidence shows that the chemicals released when purging may make a person feel "high". This can also lead to extreme __dehydration__ and electrolyte imbalances._

Blake watched his brothers' face go from sadness to anger back to sadness. Blake could already see that Chase was starting to think it was his fault. He could see that his little brother was starting to realize that him break up with Andie had made her worse. He was starting to see that he was the reason for her losing weight.

_Some bulimics do not regard their cycles as a problem, while others despise and fear the vicious and uncontrollable cycle. Bulimics may appear underweight, normal weight or overweight. bulimia can also take the form, more commonly, when the suffereer eats an average amount and again self-induces vomiting._

_There are two sub-types of bulimia nervosa: purging and non-purging._

_Purging type is the more common type of bulimia, and involves any of self-induced __vomiting__laxatives__diuretics__enemas__, or __Ipecac__, to rapidly extricate the contents from their body.__7_

_Non-purging type occurs in only approximately 6-8 of bulimia cases, as it is a less effective means of ridding the body of such a large number of calories. It involves doing excessive exercise or fasting after a binge, to counteract the large amount of calories previously ingested. This often occurs in purging-type bulimics, but is a secondary form of weight control._

So Sophie had been right. Andie was bulimic, but how the hell were they going to talk to her about it? How were they going to get her to admit that she had a serioulsy problem and needed help? Andie was stubborn and if she didn't believe something was wrong with her then they'd have a time convincing her that something was wrong. Chase would have been able to do it, if she didn't hate him at the moment. Missy and Moose probably could but knowing Andie she'd deny it and could possibly flip out on them. Missy had told them that they did not want to make Andie mad, she said she could be dangerous when she was mad.

A knock on the door made them all jump. Chase got to it before Ann and opened it find Missy standing with her hands on her hips.

"Alright," She said. "What's wrong with Andie?"

"You gotta come inside." Chase said pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Missy," Moose said. "Andie has Bulimia."

Missy stared at them.

"You're lying." She said shakily.

"I wish like hell we were." Chase sighed sitting on the couch. "She has Bulima and we've got to figure how we're going to get her to admit it and how we're going to get her to accept help."

"It won't be easy I can tell you that." Missy said as Sophie handed her the laptop to read the page on Bulimia.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow?" Moose asked.

"How?" Chase asked tiredly.

"Why don't I tell her that I need to talk to her at MSA." Moose said slowly, the plan was still forming in her head. "The whole crew doesn't need to be there—."

"So who should?" Chase asked.

"Me for sure." Missy said as her eyes scanned across the computer screen.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried." Moose said.

"I think Chase needs to be there." Sophie said quietly.

"Are you crazy?" Chase asked. "She wouldn't come if she knew I was going to be there."

"So we don't tell her." Missy supplied.

"Okay so where are we going to do this?" Chase asked.

"The dance room." Moose said. "Andie and I can have rehersal just the two of us. And then either during or after you guys can come in and we can talk about it."

"I've got a question." Blake said. "How do you guys plan to get into the dance room?"

Chase pulled from under his shirt the chain that held the key do the dance room. Blake stared at it a moment before his hand went to check his pocket.

"Don't worry you've still got yours." Chase said smirking.

"Then how did you—?"

"You remember that time I asked to borrow the key?" Blake nodded. "I took it and had a copy made."

"But that's not important right now." Moose said cutting Blake off when he opened his mouth to say something to his little brother. "So tomorrow Andie and I are going to have a rehersal just the two of us. I'll tell her I got Chase to give me the key and I got some new moves I wanna show her."

"Then, Chase and I will show up and we're just gonna what?" Missy asked. "Gang up on her? You do remember what happen the last time you guys ganged up on her?"

Chase and Moose didn't answer.

"Why don't you let Moose talk to her and if she starts to bail then you all can cut in?" Blake suggested.

"I like that." Moose said nodding.

"Okay," Chase said. "So I'm going to give Moose the key tonight and then tomorrow him and Andie are going to go have a one on one rehersal cause he's got some new moves she's got to see right? Then after you guys are going to sit and Moose is going to ease into talking to Andie about her eating disorder right? Then is she starts to bail, which I know she will Missy and I will stop her and try to talk some sense into her right?"

They all nodded everytime Chase said right and he clapped his hands together.

"Guys we've gotta hope that this works." Missy said handing Sophie back her laptop. "Because if it doesn't and Andie doesn't get help, man she'll die."

"That settles it." Chase said. "We do it tomorrow."

Andie was just about to head into the bathroom when her phone started to go off. Picking it up she saw that Moose had sent her a text message.

___'Hey Andie meet me at MSA tomorrow at noon, I've got some new dance moves I wanna show you. And before you ask no Chase isn't going to be there. I got him to let me borrow the key. Please come, these are some moves you just gotta see.'_

Sighing, Andie texted Moose back promising to meet him and went into the bathroom. If she was going to dance the next day then she had to get rid of everything in her stomach.

Moose didn't sleep that night. He was too nervous. What if Andie refused to get help? What if she wouldn't listen and wouldn't admit she was sick? How was Moose supposed to ease her into talking about it? He wasn't good at this sort of thing. Chase had said that everything was going to be okay but he himself didn't seem to belive it was.

"Robert, darling are you alright?" His mother asked peeking her head into his room. Regulus came bounding in and jumped on Moose's bed before trying to lick his face off.

"I'm fine mom." Moose said quietly. "Just tired."

"Then you should go to bed." His mother said before closing his door. Leaving Moose with a super hyper puppy.

"Come on Regulus." Moose muttered picking up the dog and pulling the covers back. "Time for bed."

Moose let the dog pick where on the bed he was going to lay and then Moose got comfortable. But no matter how much he tried, Moose could not get to sleep.

When Andie got to MSA the next day Moose was waiting for her. She backed up slighlty when he moved to hug her but Moose caught himself. He smiled at her before leading her inside and startign to jabber away about all the new moves he had. He knew Andie wasn't listening but he for once didn't care. He could jabber on about nothing while his mind became more and more nervous. There were several times that he nearly broke and told her what was going on. But every time he looked back at her he could see how extremely skinny she had gotten. And his mind would instantly go back to the fact that she needed help.

"Okay show me these amazing new dance moves." Andie said tiredly as she threw her bag to the floor.

"Right, you wanna start the music for me?" Moose nodded to the boombox.

Andie nodded and did as she was told. Moose counted off and then began to dance. Every time he thought about stopping his mind returned to the picture in his mind of how skinny Andie had gotten.

"So you think you can do that?" Moose challenged when he was finished.

"No problem." Andie replied smirking.

"Alright then, let's see if you can keep up."

Andie hit the play button again and ran over to Moose to join him in front of the mirror. As they danced Moose kinda slacked off a little to watch Andie. She kept her eyes on her body in the mirror and she never once cracked a smile the entire time she did it. All too soon though she was stopping, they weren't even halfway finished when she called it quits.

"You give this early?" Moose asked plopping down next to her on the floor.

"Hell yea, that routine was hard." Andie muttered.

"No it wasn't." Moose said softly. "It was just something I can up with in my room last night."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chase's hat slip into view from behind one of the pillars.

"So um—you wanna go get something to eat?" Moose asked.

"Naw, I had a big breakfast." Andie muttered. "I'm stuffed."

"Andie." Moose said quietly. "Why do you keep lying to me?"

"What?" Andie asked.

"Why do you keep lying?" Moose repeated. "You keep telling us you've eaten but we know you haven't."

"Who's we?" Andie asked, her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Did Chase put you up to this?"

"No I didn't."

Andie jumped and whorled around to see Chase appear from behind the pillar.

"You've changed Andie." He said quietly. "You're making yourself sick and you could die."

"What are you talking about?" Andie demanded. "I'm fine! Matter of fact who the hell are you to try and tell me if I'm making myself sick or not."

"Andie I'm your—."

"No you're not!" Andie screamed tears falling from her sunken eyes. "You're not my boyfriend Chase Collins! You dumped me remember? You dumped me for someone better!"

"Andie no—."

"Don't lie to me!" Andie had gotten to her feet now. Her fists were balled up and she looked deadly. "I keep trying to tell you guys I'm fine!"

"But you're not chica." A small voice said from the corner.

Andie whorled around to face Missy.

"You told them didn't you?" She yelled. "You blabbed to them!"

"Andie no—."

Andie tried to run for the door but Missy got there first. She pressed her back up against the door and faced her friend.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Andie yelled. "I trusted you and you went and told them!"

"I am your friend Andie that's why I'm trying to help you!" Missy yelled.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Andie yelled.

She ran back over to her bag, she bent to pick it up and Chase moved toward her.

"Get away from me!" Andie yelled. She picked up her full water bottle and threw it as hard as she could at Chase. It hit him fully in the face and he yelled in both surprise and pain.

"Andie calm down." Moose said weakly. "We're just trying to help you. You're sick Andie. You're sick and you need help."

"Moose you should be on my side!" Andie hollered. "You're my best friend and you're not even sticking up for me!"

"I can't stick up for you Andie!" Moose yelled. "I can't stick up for you when I know you need help!"

"Andie please let us help you." Chase pleaded, he was holding a hand to his forehead which apeeared to be bleeding.

"I DON"T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" Andie screamed. She ran to the middle of the room and did two circles, trying to find a way to escape.

"And you're sick." Chase said softly. "You're sick and you need help. Let us help you."

"I hate you!" Andie yelled looking him directly in the eye. "I hate all of you!"

She spun around once more and was about to take off when she stopped suddenly. Andie swayed from side to side slightly before stumbling. She turned again, still trying to find a way out.

"G-guys?" She muttered. "I-I'm dizzy and I-I c-can't b-b-breathe."

Before any of them could get to her, Andie crumpled to the floor. They heard her head hit the wood before it was compeltely silent.

**Right well I'm not saying anything. Did you guys like the chapter? I did I thought it had just the right amount of drama and a very nice cliffhanger. Anyway, I have to go to bed because my fingers are hurting so bad I can barely move them. I hope you guys liked and I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up before I leave tomorrow night.**

**A/N-This chapter was so emotional. Man I almost cried writing it.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	30. No Air

** No Air**

**Hey everyone! I know you guys are pissed at me for not updating but I went to that all night skating thing last night and it wore me out. Man I didn't even skate that much and I was still tired when we got out a six this morning. Of course when I got home I went to sleep and it's now going on one o' clock here so I sleep for a while. **

**But that's not important! Okay so in the last chapter, Chase, Moose, and Missy confronted Andie about her being Bulimic and she freaked on them. She told them that she hated them all and that she didn't need anyone's help. She even injured Chase with a water bottle. But then she passed out. Now in this chapter we're going to see what happen after her head hit the floor.**

**A/N-This one is named after Jordan Spark's new song "No Air" which is featuring Chris Brown.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase watched Andie crumple to the floor and he was sure his heart stopped. Her head hit the hard wood floor with a thud and it was silent for about thirty seconds until,

"Andie!" Moose yelled racing over to her.

Chase and Missy ran over to her as well. Chase grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Andie?" He said gently. "Andie please wake up."

Chase shook her again but her head simply lolled side to side.

"Missy you gotta call 911." Moose said as Chase pushed some of Andie's hair away from her face.

Missy nodded and took out her cell phone. Chase didn't pay any attention to her talking, his eyes stayed on Andie. She was so skinny now, her hips bones now looked as if they were poking out her side and her rib cage could be seen. Chase felt guilt begin to tear into him, it was his fault she was like this. Andie had trusted Chase to always be there for her, she had trusted that he would keep her safe from Taylor and her friends. Chase thought that by breaking up with her he was doing just that, it was killing him to see that by breaking up with Andie he'd made her worse.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Missy said quietly.

She bent to gently touch Andie's face. Andie didn't move, Chase felt his stomach clench. He couldn't lose Andie, not like this. Deep down she was still that strong Andie that Chase had talked into forming a crew with. She was going to beat this, Chase was going to help her beat this. It didn't matter if they weren't together anymore because that didn't matter. All Chase wanted was for Andie to get better, he wanted her to put all her weight back on and smile again. He wanted her to laugh and joke with Moose. But most importantly, Chase wanted her to forgive him. He wanted her to forgive him for making her worse.

"I can hear the ambulance." Missy said.

"Right." Chase scooped Andie up into his arms and began to head for the door. The cut that Andie's water bottle had given was still bleeding and it hurt like hell but Chase was ignoring it. Missy and Moose followed Chase out of the building and they had just reached the front door when the ambulance arrived.

"Chase what happened?" Blake yelled.

He'd been waiting outside for them. And his eyes widened at the sight of Chase carrying what seemed to be an unconscious Andie. He heard the ambulance while he was waiting for them but he had no clue it was coming for Andie.

There were flashes of blue and red and a loud siren. Soon Chase was surrounded by people in uniform. Andie was pulled away from him and a cold rag was pressed to his forehead where he'd been cut. He watched the paramedics place Andie in the back of the ambulance,

"I'm going with her." Chase said automatically.

"Are you family?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Close enough." Chase replied climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"Chase we'll meet you guys at the hospital." Blake called ushering Moose and Missy over to his car.

Chase watched as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Andie's nose and mouth. They had already started an IV in her arm and Chase knew the moment she woke up she was going to try and pull it out. Chase slipped his hand into hers and squeezed, hoping like hell she'd squeeze back. But when she didn't Chase had to force back tears.

"Sir, does this girl have an eating disorder?" One of the paramedics asked.

"We think so." Chase said. "We were talking to her about it and she freaked out on me and my friends before she passed out."

The paramedics nodded before returning their attention to Andie. But one of the three paramedics moved over to sit next to Chase.

"Let me take a look at your head son."

Chase turned to look at the guy and let him take a look at his forehead. Very gently, the man pushed Chase's hair away from the cut and pressed a cold rag to the cut.

"How'd you get this?" The guy asked.

"When Andie freaked out she threw a full water bottle at me and it caught me in the head." Chase said quietly.

"Girl's got good aim." The paramedic commented.

Chase nodded and turned his attention back to Andie. She still had not moved, she had not squeezed his hand, she showed no sign of life except for the fact that her chest rose and fell telling them that she was breathing.

"She your girlfriend?" The guy asked.

"Used to be." Chase muttered.

The paramedic didn't ask anymore questions as the ambulance slowed down and they pulled up in front of the hospital. Chase held tightly to Andie's hand as they wheeled her into the hospital. She still had not moved and Chase was beginning to worry even more than he already was.

"You can't come back here sir." One of the doctors said.

Chase released Andie's hand and watched as she was taken back into the emergency room.

When Blake, Moose, and Missy got to the hospital Chase was in the waiting room. They watched as he paced, back and forth, the length of the room. His eyes stayed on the ground, watching his own feet move as if he wasn't the one doing it.

"Chase?" Blake said quietly.

His little brother jumped and his head snapped up. Blake saw that the cut on his head had stopped bleeding but apparently Chase refused to let them care for him until he saw Andie. Moose, Missy, and Blake all sat down and watched him pace,

"Did you call Sarah?" Chase asked quietly.

"Yea, she's on her way right now." Blake said.

Chase nodded and continued to pace. The only thing running through his mind at the moment was that if they lost Andie then it'd be his fault. He'd be the one responsible for telling Sarah and the crew that Andie had begun to starve herself because he broke up with her.

Chase didn't even notice when Blake suddenly stood and made his way over to him. His older put his hand on the back of Chase's head and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching.

"It's my fault." Chase whispered. "It's my fault she's like this."

"No." Blake said quietly. "It's Taylor's fault. Chase she's the one who told Andie she was fat."

"But what is she dies?" Chase whispered fearfully. "Blake what if Andie dies?"

"She's not going to." Blake replied. "Andie's not going to die Chase."

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"I just do." Blake replied. "Andie's still strong, she'll make it through this."

Chase stared at Blake before closing his eyes and letting his older brother pull him into a hug. It'd been so long since Chase had actually been held that he'd forgotten what it felt like. Burying his face in Blake's shoulder, Chase didn't care if they were hugging out in the open for everyone to see. He just wanted someone to assure him that everything was going to be okay.

"How is she?"

Blake and Chase pulled apart to see Sarah standing with Charlie. She looked scared and because she was, Charlie looked as if he was about to cry.

"We don't know." Blake said.

Charlie wiggled out of his mother's grip and ran over to Chase who picked him up.

"Chase what's wrong with Andie?" He asked.

"She's really sick." Chase said softly.

"Is she going to get better?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Chase nodded. "She's going to get better."

"Why don't I take Charlie to get something to eat so you can talk to Sarah?" Missy suggested standing.

"Yea, go with Missy buddy." Chase said putting Charlie down. "She'll take you to get something to eat."

"Okay." Charlie took hold of Missy's hand and as soon as they were out of ear-shot Sarah hurried over to Chase.

"Chase what happened?" She asked.

"Sarah, did you know that Andie has Bulimia?" Chase asked quietly.

"She—Bulimia—what?" Sarah asked.

Chase moved Sarah so she could sit down and he kneeled so that they were eye level.

"Andie has Bulimia. She's had it for about a month and a half now, that's why she's gotten so skinny." Chase said quietly. "And last night a friend of ours figured out she had it and told us. She we confronted her about it and she freaked on us. Then she passed out."

Sarah stared at Chase for a moment before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Chase stood and started to pace again. He caught sight of Moose who was sitting in a chair in the corner. Now that Chase came to think about it, Moose had not said anything since he told Missy to call 911. His large eyes stared into space with tears that he seemed to refuse to let fall. Chase made his way over to his and bent so that he was eye level with him as well.

"Moose?"

He jumped and looked at Chase. His eyes were glossy with tears and Chase wondered momentarily why he didn't just let them fall.

"Hey Chase." Moose said weakly.

"Moose, it's okay." Chase said quietly. "We've gotta believe that Andie's gonna be okay."

"I-I know." Moose said. He ran his hands roughly over his eyes to get rid of the tears. "I should—uh—go call the crew. They'll be wondering what's going on. And I gotta call Sophie too."

Moose stood and headed down the hallway. Sighing Chase stood and went back to pacing. It gave him something to do while they waited and Chase couldn't help but wonder how much longer they were going to be waiting. Blake had tried to get him to sit down but Chase refused. Missy had wanted him to get his forehead checked out but he refused that too. And he was pretty sure that Missy cussed him out in Spanish but he didn't care.

Sophie got to the hospital first, and when she saw Moose sitting in the corner she instantly went over to him and pulled him into a hug. Then the crew showed up, all of them demanding that Chase or Moose or Missy tell them what happened.

"Andie's got Bulimia guys." Missy said quietly.

"What's that?" Kiddo asked confused.

"It's an eating disorder." Chase explained. "Andie's been starving herself to lose weight."

"Why?" Hair asked.

Chase opened his mouth to say something but Missy cut him off.

"Because Taylor told her she was fat."

Chase and Missy shared a look. She knew he was going to say because he'd broken her heart. But that was the thing that made it worse, if Taylor would have never called Andie fat then they probably would even be in this situation. Missy wasn't about to let Chase take all the blame. That's all they needed was for him to pass out because he'd worried himself sick.

"Looks like it's going to be a very long night." Smiles said taking a seat.

The rest of the crew sat down as well and Chase resumed his pacing. Cable took out his laptop and began to type furiously on it. Blake watched Chase sadly, it wasn't a good idea to let Chase crawl inside himself at the moment but the eldest Collins wasn't sure what he could do to stop him. Before he could even try Blake's phone started ringing.

"What's wrong Alex?" Blake asked. His littlest brother never called his phone.

"Blake! Where are you? Mom and Dad are freaking out!" Alex said frantically. "They said that an ambulance was called to the school eelier and they took a girl away in it. Please tell me it wasn't Andie."

Blake pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was Andie." He heard his littlest brother groan. "But don't worry she's going to be fine."

"You positive?" Alex demanded. "Have you talked to the doctors?"

"Not yet Alex." Blake said.

"Then I'm coming down there." Alex said.

"What? No you're not!" Blake said sitting up. "Alex you can't come down here, there's already a million of us here already."

"So you're going to have a million and one." Alex said. "See you in about thirty minutes, if the bus is on time."

Alex hung up before Blake could forbid him from coming. Blake wasn't even sure if that worked on his brothers anymore. When they were little, Blake could forbid them from doing things and they would listen but now he wasn't so sure.

"Alex on his way?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Blake said rubbing his hands over his face.

"You knew he would." Chase said quietly. "Our parents coming?"

"Probably not." Blake said.

"Well that's good news." Chase said. The whole time he talked to Blake he didn't break step in his pacing. Blake watched his feet,

"Chase, would you please sit down?" Blake asked. "You're making me tired."

"So don't look at me." Chase suggested.

Sighing, Blake sat back in his seat. Closing his eyes his thoughts kept going back to Andie. They shouldn't have even been there. Andie should have never had to deal Taylor and her cruelness. She should have been able to date Chase and be happy the entire time.

Thirty minutes later, Alex walked into the waiting room. He looked at his pacing brother and his brother who was sitting with his hands covering his face. Alex took a seat next to Blake and settled down to wait.

"Alex, you really shouldn't be here." Blake said not bothering to remove his hands from his face.

"Too bad, I'm here." Alex said.

It felt like they had been waiting for forever when a doctor finally came into the waiting room. He looked around at all the people, the waiting room had been empty when Chase had first got there. Now it was close to being full.

"Are you all here for Andie West?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone said together.

"How is she?" Sarah asked.

"Are you her guardian Sarah?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded.

"We should probably talk in private." The doctor nodded towards Charlie and Alex.

"Of course." Sarah said standing.

Chase opened his mouth to protest but Sarah shot him a look. She'd tell him everything the doctor said when she got back. Chase had to believe her because it wasn't like he had a choice. And besides, all he wanted was to see Andie.

When Sarah returned twenty minutes later, she pulled Chase aside.

"Andie has serious case of Bulimia." She said quietly. "The doctors say that whenever a person has an eating disorder and ends up in the hospital it's bad. She'll have to stay here for a while and she'll need to see a psychiatrist until she's completely healthy."

"Okay." Chase said quietly. "Can I see her?"

"Yea, she's still not woken up but you can go see her."

"What room?" Chase asked.

"254." Sarah said quietly. "I think she'd want you there."

Chase nodded and raced back to the waiting room. He skidded to a stop in front of Moose.

"Come on." He said pulling the boy to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Moose asked.

"To see Andie." Chase replied.

Moose's eyes widened and Chase noticed that he no longer had to pull him. When they reached room 254, Chase gently pushed the door open.

Andie was lying in bed. An Oxygen tube in her nose and an IV in her right arm. Chase and Moose slowly moved toward her bed. Her heart monitor was beeping and as the boys moved closer they could see a knot forming right at her hair line on the left side.

Chase moved forward and kissed Andie's forehead before taking a seat next to her. Moose did the same but he stayed standing. Chase watched Moose's eyes scan over Andie's face. He looked genuinely scared and Chase's heart went out to him.

"Moose, sit down." Chase said quietly. "It's going to be a very long night."

Moose nodded and pulled up a chair. The two boys laced their fingers into Andie's and laid their heads down on her bed. Chase kissed each one of her fingers before he closed his eyes.

Blake knew that there was no they were going to be able to make Chase and Moose leave. He saw the look of determination on their faces when they set off to go see her. It was going on midnight now and neither of them had returned. Alex and Charlie were sleep, they had talked the adults and teenagers into making a kind of bed with their coats on the floor for them to sleep on. The crew was all curled up in their chairs, all them sleep, except Cable who was still typing away on his laptop. Sophie sat in the corner drifting in and out of consciousness. Sarah was sleeping in her chair and using her purse as a pillow. Blake had decided that he was going to stay awake, after all someone needed to and Cable didn't really count because he was too absorbed in his computer.

"B-Blake?"

Blake looked down at the bed of coats to see Alex staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes Alex?" Blake asked.

"Is Andie a-awake." Alex asked rubbing his eyes.

"Not that I know of." Blake said. "Come on buddy."

Blake opened his arms, Alex stumbled to his feet and into Blake's arms. Blake picked him up and let him bury his face in his chest.

"Blake?" Alex whispered.

"Yes Alex?" Blake asked.

"Are Andie and Chase gonna get married?"

Blake smiled, if Alex ever asked Chase that he'd probably try to throw him out a window.

"You know Alex, I honestly can't say." Blake said. "But I think it'd be nice if they did."

"Me too." Alex mumbled. "I've always wanted a sister."

Blake laughed quietly and let his brother fall asleep.

"Have Chase and Moose come back?" Sarah asked.

"No, not yet." Blake said. "But I'm pretty sure we're not going to be able to make them leave."

"No I suppose you're right." Sarah stood and stretched. "Charlie's got school in the morning so I've got to get him home."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure none of these kids will be in class tomorrow." Blake said nodding to the sleeping crew.

"I'm going to go check on Andie and them."

Blake nodded and watched Sarah disappear down the hall.

When Sarah got to room 254 she couldn't help but smile. Chase and Moose were holding Andie's hands and had their arms resting gently across her stomach. Sarah moved around Chase and kissed the girls' forehead.

"I love you Andie." She whispered. "And I'll be back in the morning."

She moved around Chase once more and headed for the door. Looking back she smiled, Chase and Moose would protect Andie while she was gone. She didn't have to worry.

"Are they still in there?" Blake asked.

"Yep and they're both sleep so I just thought we'd leave them there." Sarah said scooping up Charlie and her coat. "I'll be back after I drop Charlie off at school in the morning."

"No you should go home and get some sleep." Blake said. "Chase and Moose won't let anything happen to her. And it's most likely that I'll be here as well."

"Thank so much Blake." Sarah said.

"It's no problem." Blake said.

When Sarah was gone Blake settled back into his seat and with Alex still in his lap he fell asleep.

Chase woke to the sound of Andie's heart monitor beeping. Rubbing his eyes Chase looked up to look at Andie's pale face. Her face was screwed up slightly as if she was in pain. Chase bolted up right and stood before he began to gently massage Andie's temples, hoping it would help. Then without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

'_What are you doing_?' The voice in his head screamed. '_She's not your girlfriend anymore_.'

"But I still care about her." Chase whispered against her lips.

"We know you do."

Chase jumped. He had not realized that Moose was awake. His big brown eyes were staring up at Chase.

"We all know you still care for her." Moose said quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chase said sitting back down. "Because when she wakes up she's going to be pissed at me. And she should be because this is all my fault."

"No it's not." Moose said. "Chase don't you start thinking that. This is all Taylor's fault. She's the one that called Andie's fat, she's the one that made Andie start to starve herself."

"But I made it get worse." Chase replied. "I sent her overboard."

"You thought you were helping her." Moose said gently.

"But I wasn't." Chase said. "I made her worse."

Moose watched sadly as Chase dissolved into tears, he buried his face in Andie's bed but Moose could still hear him sobbing. Moose stood and moved around the bed, he laid his head on Chase's shoulder and rubbed his back. Moose pushed back his own tears, he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Andie and Chase.

**Alright that was emotional. Man I hadn't originally planned to make Chase cry but I thought he needed it. I do like the Chase and Blake talk.**

**A/N-Shoney you know what's going to happen with Cable and the computer right? I think can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	31. Never Too Late

** Never Too Late**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I think the all night skating thing made me kinda sick cause my throat hurts but I'm still gonna type this chapter. I think you guys deserve at least two more chapters because I neglected you guys for two days. I'm not sure if Andie will wake up or not in this chapter. I think I want Chase and Moose to stay with her and the crew will come visit as well. That includes Sophie. Um, Chase is going to do a lot of thinking and I haven't decided if it's gonna be good thinking or bad thinking. Oh and Shoney, Cable will have to have a talk with Moose and Chase, lol. I can't wait.**

**A/N-This one is named after Three Days Grace's "Never Too Late".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did then I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Chase woke up the sun was just rising. He moved to sit up but found that something heavy was on his back. Chase craned his neck to see what it was and found that it was Moose. He had dragged his chair over to Chase's side of the bed, his upper body was draped over Chase's back and his lower body was curled up in the chair. Chase laid his head back down and looked up at Andie. She was still sleep, as a matter of fact she had not moved. She hadn't even moved her head to the other side. Chase's hand was still interlaced with hers and he began to rub circles on the back of her hand. He was silently hoping that just this small movement would wake her and she'd open her eyes. Hell, Chase would even be happy if she woke up and cussed him out. Chase brought his free hand up to his forehead and felt his cut, it had stopped bleeding a long time ago and a scab was already starting to form.

Sighing Chase settled back into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He didn't want to wake Moose because it looked as if Moose was already going through a whole bunch. He hadn't said five sentences after Missy called 911. Chase couldn't blame him, this was scary. Andie had always appeared so tough and to see her collapse because she wasn't eating enough was scary. Chase closed his eyes just as he thought he might start crying again. He decided to go back to sleep and just maybe when he wakes up Andie will be staring down at him.

Andie wasn't exactly sure where she was. She still sleep she knew that much, but she was somewhere dark and cold in her mind. She wasn't scared exactly, just cold and lonely. Andie wanted Chase to appear out of the darkness and wrap her into his arms, making her feel safe. As Andie walked on through the darkness she wrapped her arms around her skinny frame. Stopping suddenly Andie looked down, was she really that skinny? Because if she was that was freaking disgusting.

'_But you wanted to be this way_.' A voice said.

"No I didn't." Andie whispered.

'_Oh yes you did, you wanted to be this skinny because you believed Chase would like you so much better if you were_.' The voice taunted. '_But he didn't, did he? No he still broke up with you. And so you continued to try because as skinny as Taylor_.'

"N-no," Andie whispered. "I was just trying—trying to—."

_'To be someone else, Andie what did your mother use to tell you?_'

"Just be you." Andie said softly. "Because life's too short to be anyone else."

_'You're mother would be so disappointed in you Andie_.' The voice sneered. '_Look at you, as skinny as they come, with your ribs showing and your hip bones poking out. What guy would want that? As a matter of fact what do you plan to do if you do wake up?'_

"What do you mean if?" Andie asked her eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to wake up."

_'Are you sure about that? I mean you hit your head pretty hard and besides what do you have back in the real world? You don't have a boyfriend anymore—."_

"I've got friends." Andie whimpered. "I've got Moose and Missy and—."

_'You said you hated them remember? You said you hated them all and what have they ever done to you?_'

Andie didn't answer, instead she sat down on the floor and buried her face in her arms.

_'Face it Andie West, you're stuck here with me. You're stuck here in the darkness.'_

"Chase," She whispered. "Chase I'm scared. Help me."

'_He can't hear you._' The voice said. '_You're all alone Andie._'

Chase woke up because his pillow kept hitting him in the head. Frowning Chase opened his eyes, pillows didn't attack their owners. It was Andie, she was squirming in the bed. Her face screwed up as if she was in pain, her legs kicking at nothing. Chase bolted up right, knocking Moose back into his chair.

"Andie!" Chase said.

He pent her to the bed as gently as he could while Moose pent her legs. Then Chase leaned forward and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Andie, baby I need you to calm down." He whispered. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't."

Andie still continued to squirm,

"Try again." Moose said as he tried to keep her legs pent.

"Andie, please, you've got to be still." Chase whispered kissing her ear. "You've got all these tubes in you and a heart monitor and oxygen. You can't squirm like this."

Chase kissed her cheek, then her forehead before he pressed his lips against hers. The voice inside his head was screaming for him to stop but Chase promptly told it to shut up. Andie had stopped squirming so much and Chase would have sworn she started to kiss him back. But it was only for a second that he felt as if she had pressed her lips against his.

When Andie was finally still once more Chase pulled away from her. He took her hands in his and shook them gently.

"Andie?" He said quietly.

But she was still sleep. Chase sighed and sat back down next to Moose.

"We should go see if anyone's still in the waiting room." Moose said quietly.

Chase nodded and followed him out the room. He didn't really want to leave Andie's side but at least he'd still be in the hospital. The only ones who had left were Sarah and Charlie. Chase headed over to Blake and Alex while Moose headed over to Sophie. Chase bent and shook both his brothers' awake.

"I-is she up?" Alex asked at once.

"No." Chase said sadly.

Alex looked at his brother before sliding from Blake's lap and hugging his second oldest brother. Chase rested his head on Alex's shoulder and he felt his little brother's hand tightened on his back.

"It's gonna be okay though." Alex said. "Right Chase?"

"Yep." Chase said nodding, "It's going to be alright."

"Hey Chase." Moose said quietly. "Me and Sophie are going to go get some breakfast, you want us to bring you back something?"

"Sure." Chase said shrugging.

Moose and Sophie left the hospital and Chase stood to head back into Andie's room. Blake and Alex watched him go,

"Should we go with him?" Alex asked Blake.

"No, let him have some alone time with her." Blake said softly.

When Chase got back into Andie's room he sat on the edge of her bed. Chase took both her hands in his and kissed them. If Andie had of been awake she would probably kicked him out by now but Chase didn't care. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes. Chase leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear once again.

"Okay, I'm going to feel really stupid for talking to you cause it's not like you can answer at the moment." Chase licked his lips and took a deep breathe. "Andie, when you first came to MSA was when I think I fell in love with you. Yea I said it, I'm in love with you Andie West and that's why I hope like hell you won't remember me saying this when you wake up. I mean I've been wanting to tell I love you for so long but I already know you're going to ask if I love you then why the hell did I break up with you?"

Chase laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her jaw line.

"I broke up with you because I didn't like to see you suffering because Taylor was being her usual psycho, stalker, skanky self. I thought that if I broke up with you then you'd move onto someone else and be happy with them. But I was wrong wasn't I? You trusted me, you wanted me to protect you from Taylor but to stay with you at the same time. I broke your heart and my own at the same time and me breaking up with you drove you overboard didn't it? You already thought you were fat when you weren't and me saying that I was doubting you was the final straw huh?"

Chase interlaced his hands with hers.

Andie could heard someone talking, it wasn't the voice she'd been having the argument with either. It was a voice she recognized. Stumbling to her feet Andie followed the voice. It was Chase, was he talking to her?

"Andie, when you first came to MSA was when I think I fell in love with you."

Andie's eyes widened. He loved her?

"If you loved me then why the hell did you break up with me?" Andie hollered into the darkness.

"I broke up with you because I didn't like to see you suffering because Taylor was being her usual psycho, stalker, skanky self."

Andie giggled. Only Chase. But her problem was she couldn't see him. Andie sat on the ground and just decided to listen.

"I never meant to doubt you, I really didn't. But my ego got the best of me I guess. Deep down I knew you and that guy were just dancing, and you're right who the hell am I to tell you who you can or can't dance with? That was before you came to MSA and I shoulda just left it at that."

"Damn right you should have." Andie muttered.

"So I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I'm sorry Andie. I'm so sorry for not believing in you. I was your boyfriend and I should have been the first one to take your word for it and ignore everyone else."

Chase pushed some of Andie's hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Andie." He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

"Chase we've got breakfast." Moose said quietly from the doorway.

"I'm coming." Chase said. He kissed Andie's cheek one more time before standing and following Moose back to the waiting room.

"People are going to start thinking we live here." Blake commented as they all sat down to eat.

"Blakey how come you haven't left for school yet?" Chase asked looking at his watch. "It starts in fifteen minutes, same goes for you Alex."

"You ain't the oldest." Alex shot back. "And besides Blake said I could stay as long as he did."

"And I called in sick today." Blake said.

"And you guys excuses?" Chase asked his crew.

"Didn't want to go." They all said together.

Chase laughed and continued to eat. He hadn't noticed that he was shaking, how come telling Andie he loved her had made him so jumpy? She probably won't even know he's done it when she wakes up.

"Chase, Moose." Cable said suddenly. "You guys have got to see this."

Chase and Moose frowned at each other before standing and walking over the computer nerd.

"What's up Cable?" Chase asked.

"This." Cable hit the enter button and a site popped up.

Chase and Moose leaned in closer when they realized they were about to watch a video. However when it started anger surged through both of them. The video was of Chase carrying Andie out of the school and the paramedics taking her away.

"Who the hell shot this?" Chase asked.

"Billy." Cable said quietly. "Just wait for it."

Chase and Moose watched as Billy zoomed in on the paramedics putting the oxygen mask over her face. Then as the ambulance drove away Billy's face popped up on the screen.

"So what happen Collins?" He asked. "You wanna know what I think happened? I think you and her got in a fight and you found out she was cheating on you so you knocked her one."

Chase's eyes widened. Did Billy really just say that he thought he had hit Andie? He claiming that Chase was an abuser? Moose curled up his fists in anger, Billy couldn't do this to Chase. Not now, not when Chase was already blaming himself for Andie being in the hospital in the first place.

"So Collins are you gonna speak up?" Billy asked smirking at the camera.

"Yea loser are you gonna speak up?"

Both Chase and Moose yelled in surprise when Tuck came to stand next to Billy.

"So if Chase did hit Andie why did he call an ambulance?" Tuck asked.

"To cover up." Billy said. "He probably felt bad after she hit the floor and decided to make up for it by calling an ambulance."

"I bet you're right." Tuck said nodding. "Just to let you know the moment you bring your ass back to our side of town you're dead. That's a promise."

The video cut off and it was silent in the waiting room. Moose was staring at the computer screen and shaking with anger. Chase was pretty sure he was just plain shocked. How could they ever think he'd hit a girl?

"We should call the police." Smiles said.

"And tell them what?" Chase asked. "That people are making up lies to get two people who they don't want together in trouble, I don't think so."

"So what are we gonna do?" Missy asked. "If you ask me Tuck and Billy are asking for a serious ass whooping."

"I've got an idea." Alex said. "But we'd need Andie awake for it."

"So we'll just have to wait until Andie wakes up." Blake said. "In the mean time, Chase you can't go anywhere near that neighborhood, understand me?"

"Blake you're acting like I plan on leaving this hospital anytime soon." Chase said smirking.

"That's not all though." Cable said. He did some more typing before a site popped up.

Chase and Moose stared at the computer screen in shock, there were two pictures of Andie. One of the pictures was the picture that Billy had shown to Chase, except now someone had drawn two red circles around Jason's and Andie's hands. The caption read,

"Proof that street girls do put out easily."

Chase and Moose shared an angry look before looking at the second picture. It was of Andie walking but they had made her body bubbled and jiggled like she was fat. Under the picture there was a caption,

"Time for someone to tell this "Street Girl" she's as fat as they come."

Chase bolted up right with his fist balled up. He didn't care about what Tuck and Billy had said it wasn't important at the moment. They could figure out to sort that out later. Right Chase's problem was Taylor, that was what she'd shown Andie the day she ran into the bathroom crying. That was the day that Andie started becoming Bulimic, that was the day that Taylor basically ruined Andie's life and his. And with all this running through his head, Chase found he only had one thing to say,

"That bitch."

**Right, okay now I think you guys will get one more chapter tonight if I don't fall asleep at my computer. But um I noticed that Chase doesn't really have any problems like Andie, he didn't have any rumors started about him and I think it's high time there was one. Besides Tuck and Billy are both gonna get what they deserve so do not worry.**

**A/N-Yes I know it's short but it seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	32. Damaged

** Damaged**

**Hey guys! I feel better today, I can talk and it doesn't hurt to so I'm doing great! I can't believe I've been getting so many reviews! Wow guys it's amazing that you all like this story. I was expecting to get some people who didn't but luckily no one has yet. So I wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing and I wanna give a BIG thanks to Shoney who has been helping me the entire way!**

**Okay in this chapter Andie will wake up because I really think it's time. I'm tired of her being asleep although it has been interesting. I'm still not sure if she will remember Chase telling her that he loves her. Well know when we get there lol. But don't hold your breath. Um, I'm not sure if in this chapter or the next one will be the chapter where Chase confronts Taylor, probably the next one cause if Andie will let him, Chase will stay with her even though she's awake. But let's get on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named after Danity Kane's new song "Damaged" which I have taken a very big liking to. And it fits because Andie's heart is damaged and Chase needs to fix it, man that's so corny lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase refused to leave Andie's side for the rest of the day. The others brought him food and stuff but couldn't get him to come out into the waiting room with them. Sarah had come back around noon and she assured the nurses that it was fine if Chase stayed with her. Besides Chase was doing a very good job of taking care of Andie and Sarah couldn't help but smile at that. Blake had made most of the crew go home, the only ones left where Missy, Moose and Alex.

"They refuse to leave." Blake told Sarah quietly. "Our parents are going to go mental when we get home."

"You still live at home?" Sarah asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sorta." Blake said laughing slightly. "I live in the pool house out back, I've still got a room in the house but I try my hardest not to have to go in the house."

"That bad huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, everyone thinks I came back just to be director at MSA but I actually came back for my brothers." Blake said. "I haven't told them that because I know they won't believe me but that's why I'm here."

"You take very good care of them." Sarah commented.

"Our parents," Blake said slowly. "Are never at home. And Chase is still a kid, he shouldn't have to be raising Alex."

"You're still a kid too." Sarah said. "And you shouldn't have to be raising the two of them. That's the parents' job."

"Yea try telling that to our parents." Blake sighed.

Sarah smiled sadly at him and checked her watch, it was time to go get Charlie from school.

"I've got to go get Charlie which means I'll be back tomorrow." Sarah said. "I don't think a hospital's a good place for a seven year old."

"I don't a hospital good for a thirteen year old." Blake said loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Oh well man I'm here." Alex replied.

He was lying on the floor on Blake's coat writing in a journal. Blake stuck out his tongue at the back of Alex's head and heard Sarah chuckle as she headed down the hall.

"Moose, I'm going to go check on Chase." Moose nodded as Blake stood. "Keep an eye on Alex."

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me—no offense Moose—I'm thirteen years old for crying out loud!" Alex huffed.

"Shut up and go back to your writing." Blake said rolling his eyes.

He didn't wait around to see if Alex replied or not. He headed down the hall to Andie's room. He opened the door quietly and poked his head inside, Chase was still sitting by Andie's side, his head resting on her leg. Blake's eyes widened when he noticed that Andie's hand was stroking Chase's hair gently.

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Andie was still lost. She was still lost in the darkness with no one to talk to but that stupid voice. She had considered about an hour ago to start clicking her heels together and screaming that there was no place like home but she seriously doubted if that was going to work. So she had taken a seat and just stared into the dark. The voice had been right, what if she never woke up? And it didn't help that she was forgetting things, like she knew that she'd heard someone talking to her yesterday but she couldn't for the life of her remember what the person had been saying.

"I need to wake up." Andie muttered.

'_You and I both know that's not going to happen_.' The voice said calmly.

"You shut up." Andie snapped. "You just shut the hell up. I am going to wake up."

'_No, you're not_.'

Andie clapped her hands over her ears and laid on the floor. She was going to wake up. She was going to wake up. She was going to wake up.

The more Andie thought about it the sleepier she got. She figure that she was about to wake up. But where would she be when she woke up? The last thing Andie could remember was being angry about something. What was she angry about? As a matter of fact, why the hell was she asleep in the first place? When Andie closed her eyes she was back to trying to remember who she had heard talking to her and what they had been saying.

When Andie opened her eyes again she was staring at a white ceiling and there was a strong beeping noise on her right side. Not to mention there was something heavy on her leg. Andie blinked and looked around, her right hand was moving unconsciously through someone's hair. Frowning, Andie looked down to see that Chase's head was lying on her leg and it was his hair that she was running her fingers through.

"Andie?"

She jumped. Blake was standing in the doorway. His eyes were large and practically bulging out of his head. He opened his mouth to say something else when Chase started to stir. Blake quickly pulled the door closed, he thought it was best if Chase and Andie had a few moments alone.

Chase woke because he felt someone or something running it's fingers through his hair. Opening his eyes he turned his head to look up at Andie. And he nearly pissed his pants when he found that she was staring down at him.

"Andie!"

He sat up straight and held her face between his hands.

"You're awake!"

Andie nodded slowly and pried his hands away from her face. She looked around the room before looking back at Chase. She tilted her head to the right slightly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Her throat was sore and her voice was deeper than normal.

"You don't remember what happened?" Chase asked gently as he stood to get her some water.

"No." Andie whispered her eyes darting to her hands.

She was lying, the memories had all come flooding back into her mind. And they were still coming. She had an eating disorder, Chase broke up with her, her friends had figured out she had an eating disorder and they had confronted her about it. But Andie had denied it and freaked on them. Then she had passed out.

Chase knew she was lying. He could tell by the way she wouldn't look at him all of the sudden. He let it go however, the last thing he wanted to do was start an argument with her. She'd been through so much that she didn't need that right now. He handed her the cup of water and Andie slowly drank it.

"Thank you." She whispered once she had finished.

Chase nodded, he could only stare at Andie. She still looked as if she was close to being dead but at least she was awake. Her eyes searched the room,

"How long have I been sleep?" She asked quietly.

"About twenty four hours." Chase said.

Andie nodded and looked back down in her lap.

"I'm going to go get Moose." Chase said standing. "He'll want to see you."

Andie nodded and watched Chase jog out her door.

So she'd been out for twenty four hours. Why did they let her sleep that long? And why the hell did her heat hurt? Andie raised a hand and ran her fingers over the knot on her head and winced. It was sorta like every bone in her body hurt but her stomach hurt the worse. Andie knew it was the IV's, they were feeding her through tubes. Andie had just reached up to yank the IVs out when the door opened again.

"ANDIE!"

Andie only caught a glimpse of curly brown hair before someone was pulling her into a tight hug. Andie hugged Moose back just as tightly.

"I'll give you two a moment." Chase said smiling. He knew out of all of them Moose was suffering as bad as he was. Moose was just plain scared.

When Chase shut the door Andie lifted Moose's head to look him in his eyes. His large brown eyes held tears and Andie's heart when out to him.

"Are you okay?" Moose asked weakly.

"I don't know." Andie replied truthfully.

Moose nodded.

"We thought we were going to lose you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Andie replied.

Moose nodded once more and reburied his face in her shoulder. Andie wrapped her arms around Moose and rubbed her hands up and down his back. She wasn't so sure if he was crying or not and Andie didn't have the heart to lift his head and look. She just rubbed his back and occasionally kissed his mop of hair.

When Moose finally did raise his head Andie's shoulder was wet from his tears and he quickly tried to wipe them away. He wouldn't look her in the eye, Andie suspected that he might burst into tears if he did.

Moose sat on the edge of the bed and tucked the sheets around her stomach. He was just doing stuff to keep him busy and keep from having to look her in the eye.

"Moose?" Andie whispered taking his hands in hers. "Moose look at me."

Very slowly Moose lifted his head and met her eyes. They hadn't even been looking at each other for a minute before Moose did burst into tears and fell back into her arms. Andie was slightly shocked but allowed him to do it.

"I thought we were going to lose you!" He yelled in her shoulder. "Why would you ever scare us like that?"

"I'm sorry Moose." Andie said quietly. "I thought I was making myself better."

"But I tried to tell you!" Moose said. "I tried to tell you that you were perfect the way you were but you wouldn't listen."

"I know." Andie whispered. "And I'm sorry."

Moose didn't say anything. After ten minutes or so he sat up and wiped his face with his sleeve. He and Andie looked at each other and she gave him a small shaky smile, which after a moment or so he returned.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone you're awake." Moose said.

Andie nodded and squeezed his hands before letting them go. Moose headed out of her room and met Chase who was waiting outside.

"I'm going to go tell everyone she's awake." Moose said. "And call the rest of the crew so they can come see her."

Chase nodded.

"Hey Moose, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I'ma be okay." Moose replied.

Chase watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Then he went back into Andie's room. She was staring down at her lap, her hands picking at one another on top of the covers. As Chase got closer he could see crystal clear tears falling into her lap as well.

Without saying anything Chase went and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She didn't lift her head or even acknowledge the fact that he was there. Chase didn't know what to do, she apparently didn't remember what he'd said to her while she was sleeping and that made him kinda sad. He had been hoping that she'd remember and they could be together once again.

Chase placed his hands on top of hers. Andie looked at them for a moment or so before removing her hands from under his. If she had of been looking up she would have seen the wave of hurt flash across his face. But Chase quickly acted as if nothing had happen when the door to Andie's room suddenly burst open and in came Blake, Alex, Missy, Moose, and Sophie.

Missy got to her first and pulled her into a tight hug. Once everyone was done hugging her, Moose informed her that the rest of the crew and Sarah were on their way. Andie nodded and leaned back in her pillow.

"How do you feel D?" Missy asked.

"I don't exactly know." Andie answered quietly.

It was true, she didn't know how she felt. Her heart and body hurt from the fall and her mind was exhausted. But she was scared that if she went back to sleep she wouldn't wake up again.

The door opened again and the entire crew came racing through. Andie was surprised that her bed didn't break from all the weight on it as the crew crowded around her to hug her.

"We were so worried about you." Fly said.

"Yea you scared us." Hair said.

"We thought you were going to die." Monster said quietly.

"I'm guys." Andie said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened one more time and Sarah came through with Charlie.

"Andie! Andie!" Charlie yelled wiggling from his mothers' grip and racing over to her bed. Chase picked up the boy and sat him on Andie's bed. Charlie hugged her tightly and snuggled close to her.

"Hi Sarah." Andie said quietly to her guardian.

They spent all day with her. They tried their hardest to cheer her up and make her laugh. And by the time most of them had left they had. When visiting hours were over the only people left in her room were a sleeping Charlie, Sarah and Chase.

"I'd better get going Andie." Sarah said picking up Charlie. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Kay." Andie nodded.

Sarah kissed her forehead and left the room. Now it was only Chase and Andie. They satin silence for a long time, neither of them looking at each other. And Chase was the first to break the silence.

"I should probably head home too." He said softly.

As he stood and got ready to leave, Andie's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Don't leave me alone." She said looking up at him. "Will you stay with me please?"

Chase looked down at her. He didn't want to leave her in the first place but he thought she was going to kick him out sooner or later and why not make it sooner? But she wanted him to stay with her even though they were no longer together.

"I'll stay with you." Chase said softly sitting back in his seat.

Andie didn't let go of his hand once he had sat back down. She kept it held in her tightly as she leaned her head back on her pillow. And just before she drifted to sleep she felt Chase squeeze her hand. And Andie did the only thing she could do at the moment, she squeezed back.

**Right guys, I know you didn't get an update yesterday and I'm sorry but I'm babysitting my little cousins at the moment and they are a hand full. Also yes I know this one is sort but it was a good place to stop.**

**A/N-You guys might get another update today, if I can write without being interrupted by a six year old and twin four year olds.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi**


	33. Long Way To Go

** Long Way To Go**

**Hey guys! Here we go with another chapter, I have no clue what's going to happen but I think it's either this chapter or the next one that Andie's going to get a surprise. I guess you could call it a big surprise but I don't really see it as one. Oh maybe in this chapter Chase can confront Taylor cause I've been thinking about sending him back to school just cause he can't really stay with Andie twenty four seven, he's gotta go home and face his parents and go to school to try and clear up the rumor Billy and Tuck started about him.**

**Meanwhile, Andie's gotta talk to a counselor about her eating disorder which she's not going to like. Plus she's going to be the hospital for a while cause she's gotta gain some weight and learn not to throw her food back up.**

**A/N-This one is named after Cassie's "Long Way To Go" because both Andie and Chase have a long way to go lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie woke up because she heard her door open. It kinda sucked that she wasn't in her deep sleep anymore because the lights noises woke her up. She cracked an eye open to see her doctor heading toward her. Doctor Smith had been her doctor since the day Andie was born. He had been younger than, now he getting close to retirement. And Andie knew she was in for it when it was just the two of them, he was going to lit into her about how her mother would be so disappointed in her. Andie went to squeeze Chase's hand but found that he wasn't there.

She bolted up right and instantly regretted it. Her head spun and it made her feel sick. Andie fell back into her pillow with a groan and pressed her palms to her forehead.

"Glad to see your away Andie." Doctor Smith said smiling.

"Where's Chase?" She muttered her eyes still closed.

"You mean the young man who hasn't left your side since they brought you?" Doctor Smith teased.

Andie nodded.

"His older brother has taken him and their little brother home to change clothes." Doctor Smith informed as he fiddled with the tubes. "He told me to tell you that he'll be back."

Again Andie nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Doctor Smith asked.

"No," Andie said quietly.

She watched her Doctor write something down on his clip board before he looked her in the eye.

"Okay Andie," He began. "You wanna tell me what happened? Why you went from being a healthy sixteen year old to a nearly dead sixteen year old?"

Andie looked down in her lap. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone about this. All Andie wanted was to go back to the way things used to be.

"I've got an eating disorder don't I?" She asked quietly.

"Yes you do." Doctor Smith said softly. "You've got Bulimia. You want to tell me how you got it?"

"Not really." Andie replied quietly.

"Andie, you're going to have to tell someone." Doctor Smith said quietly. "Because you ended up in the hospital you're going to have to go through counseling."

"Why?" Andie asked.

"So we make sure that you can beat this." Doctor Smith said. "Andie if you don't start eating right then you could die from this."

Andie nodded.

"So if I do the counseling." She said quietly. "When do I get to leave?"

Doctor Smith smiled before shaking his head. Everytime Andie ever had to be put in the hospital because she'd broken a bone or gotten cut doing one of her dance routines the first thing she asked was when could she leave.

"You can leave as soon as we think we've gotten over this." He said firmly.

Andie huffed and leaned back in her pillow.

"Get some rest." Doctor Smith said patting her shoulder.

Andie was already sleep by the time Doctor Smith had closed her door.

Chase had been slightly pissed at Blake for making him leave but he did need a shower and a change of clothes. All three of the boys were wondering how bad their parents were going to flip on them when they got home.

"Do you think we'll get grounded?" Alex asked quietly from the back seat.

"I don't know." Blake said.

"Blake they can't really ground you." Chase said. "You're over twenty one."

"True," Blake said. "But they could ground you."

"It won't keep me from going back to the hospital." Chase said. "I'm going back as soon as I get a shower and some clothes."

"And some sleep." Blake said firmly.

Chase opened his mouth to protest but Alex cut him off.

"Chase how can you help Andie if you're a dead man walking from lack of sleep?"

When Blake pulled into the drive way both their parents' cars were in the garage. The two oldest brothers shared a look before headed up to the front door with Alex on their heels. Blake unlocked the front door and looked at his brothers before pushing it open. They were not fully in the house before there were hurried footsteps on the stairs.

"Three." Alex whispered.

"Two." Chase muttered.

"One." Blake said quietly.

Their mother appeared at the top of the last set of stairs. She looked angry, more angry than they had ever seen her before.

"And just where have you three been?" She demanded. "You've had your father and I worried sick that something terrible had happened to you."

"Anyone care to tell me why an ambulance was called to the school?" Their father asked appearing next to their mother.

"Don't you already know?" Chase asked.

"We'd like to hear it from you." His mother said.

"But you already know what happened." Alex said. "Why do you want to hear it from us?"

"Don't get smart." Their mother snapped.

"Chase you rode to the hospital with the girl they took away." His father said. "Was she your girlfriend?"

Chase hesitated. If he said no then he'd be telling the truth but he so desperately wanted Andie to be his again. He wanted to hold her and kiss and tell her that he loved her.

"Yes." He muttered.

"She's alright though." Blake said.

"Yes but we'll have to pay for the ambulance bill." His mother snapped.

"Would you have rather she died?" Chase nearly yelled

They're parents did not answer and Blake thought Chase was going to exploded. But he put his hand on his brother shoulder and all his anger seemed to leave him. They were all tired. And so one by one they trudged up the stairs, passed their parents and into three of the five bathrooms in the house.

When Andie opened her eyes Missy was sitting in a chair by her bed. The small Mexican smiled at her and Andie gave her a small smile in return.

"How you doing chica?" Missy asked.

"Not good." Andie replied truthfully.

Missy stood from her chair and sat on the edge of Andie's bed. She rubbed her arm gently,

"It's gonna be okay D." Missy said softly. "We're all gonna help you get over this."

Andie nodded.

"Go back to sleep D," Missy said. "One of us will be here when you wake up."

When Chase woke up the sun was just about to set. He ran his hands over his face before sitting up. If Blake wasn't up he'd just catch the bus to the hospital. Chase stood and searched his room for clean clothes to wear. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when his door opened.

"Blake wants to know if your ready?" Alex asked.

"Yea, you coming with us?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Alex nodded before leaving Chase's room.

Chase came down the stairs a few minutes later and found Blake and Alex waiting for him at the door.

"You do know you can only stay with her one more day right?" Blake asked. "Then you're going to have to go back to school."

"But—." Blake shook his head.

"No Chase, you can't miss school." Blake said. "It'd be a different case if she still hadn't woken up yet."

"So let's pretend she hasn't." Chase argued.

Blake shot him a look.

"You're going to school the day after tomorrow." He said firmly and Chase simply shrugged his shoulders.

When Chase got to the hospital Andie was still awake. She gave Chase a small smile when he entered her room and he returned it.

"They're going to have me try and eat dinner." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Chase asked gently.

"I'm going to try." Andie said quietly.

Before Case could reply a nurse entered the room. She was carrying a tray of food. It didn't look to good but if was food none the less.

"How are you doing dear?" The nurse asked.

Andie shrugged and let the nurse place the tray over her lap.

"You've only got to each some." The nurse said as Andie stared down at the plate. "We're not expecting you to eat it all."

Andie nodded, the turkey dinner didn't look all that good but the sooner she got out of this place the better. The nurse left the room and Chase turned attention back to Andie. Using her fork she picked up a little bit of the turkey and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and kept her eyes on her plate.

Chase watched her eat. She ate most of the turkey and three carrots. He was hoping she was going to eat it all but when she suddenly dropped her fork and slapped her hand over her mouth he knew she couldn't. Chase snatched up the trash can by her bed and handed it to her. Andie leaned over it and threw up what little she had eaten. Chase pulled rubbed her back and made sure her hair didn't get in the way.

When Andie was done throwing up she reached over and took a sip of water before swishing it around in her mouth and spitting it in the trash can. Chase handed her a napkin and put the trashcan back on the floor. Andie wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin into the trashcan as well.

Before Chase could remove the tray from her lap Andie picked back up the fork.

"I want to try and eat it all." She muttered at Chase's questioning look.

Chase nodded and sat back to watch her try and eat the rest. He was proud of her when she finally cleared her plate, it took her nearly an hour but she did it and she only threw up twice.

"How many times did you throw up?" The nurse asked when she came back for the plate.

"Twice." Andie whispered.

"That's actually very good." The nurse commented. "Don't worry sweetie if you keep trying you'll be out of here in no time."

Andie nodded.

"You should rest." Chase said softly.

"I'm not tired." Andie replied quietly.

Chase sighed and looked at her. Andie looked as if she could sleep for days, but if she said she wasn't tired then he wasn't about to argue with her.

"Are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Andie asked looking at him.

"Well," Chase said slowly. "I was hoping you'd let me stay with you."

Andie looked at him for a moment or two. They may not have been together but they were still able to act like friends. People usually couldn't be friends with people they'd dated and then broken up with.

"Okay, you can stay with me." Andie said quietly.

Chase smiled at her and Andie smirked.

"So what you wanna watch some TV?" Andie asked reaching across her bed and pulling the small TV away from the wall.

"Sure." Chase replied.

Andie scooted over to the edge of her bed and patted the empty space for Chase to sit. She didn't know why she did but it was what her heart told her to do.

"Come on there's got to be enough room for both of us."

Chase slowly stood and sat on her bed. It took them a minute to make sure they both had enough room. Andie flipped through the channels before deciding on the Disney channel which was showing "Tarzan".

"Tarzan?" Chase teased.

"Problem with that?" Andie challenged smirking.

"Nope, no problem at all." Chase said returning his attention to the small screen.

"That's what I thought." Andie replied.

Chase laughed.

At ten to nine Blake stood from his seat in the waiting room and headed back to Andie's room to tell his brother he and Alex were heading home. As Blake traveled down the hall he couldn't help but wonder why Andie hadn't thrown Chase out of her room yet. He had expected her to the moment she woke up but she'd been awake for a while now and Chase hadn't come running out of her room ducking from flying objects.

Blake nodded twice on Andie's door but got no answer. Frowning Blake opened the door. Chase was sitting on Andie's bed. At first Blake thought that they were watching TV but as he moved closer he could see that they were both sleep. Andie's head was resting on Chase's shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers. Blake shook his head and shut off the TV. Then he headed back out of Andie's room and closed the door quietly behind him. Maybe all hope for them to get back together was not lost.

**Okay second chapter today, I don't know if you guys will get another one tonight but I defiantly start it. This one took so long cause I was watching Torchwood and the Kids Choice Awards. **

**A/N-I know you guys don't like Chase's parents but guess what? They're going to get even worse, lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	34. I Can't Do It Alone

** I Can't Do It Alone**

**Hey everyone! It's the last day of Spring Break! I can't believe it went by that freaking fast. But there's a bright side to that. We only have something like nine weeks of school left! That's so awesome, I can't wait for the summer.**

**But anyway, in this chapter Andie's going to get a surprise! I've been doing a really good job at keeping this surprise a secret and I'm so proud of myself, lol. Um I'm not sure what else is going to happen. But on with the story.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "I Can't Do It Alone" in the movie Chicago.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase woke up first. For a moment or two he didn't understand why there was something heavy on his shoulder but when he looked down and say a mess of brown hair he realized it was Andie's head. Before he could stop himself Chase kissed the top of her head and tried to go back to sleep. But Andie had started to wiggle and wake up and he decided that he he'd better move before she realized how they were laying and hit him.

"Chase?" She muttered as he began to slide away from her.

"I'm still here Andie." He said quietly. "Just getting off the bed."

Andie nodded sleepily as she grabbed hold of his hand. Chase stared at her as she placed his hand on her cheek that was lying on the pillow. Before Chase could even ask what she was doing Andie was sleep once more.

Keeping his hand under her cheek, Chase sat back down on her bed. The nurses should be in really soon to give her breakfast but until then, Chase didn't mind watching her sleep.

School was hectic. So many people had seen the video that Tuck and Billy made that they were all asking the crew if it was true. Well the guys were, the girls however weren't. Some of the guys even asked Sophie if that was why she and Chase broke up, because he hit her. And Sophie had gone off on them, telling them that they were just jealous because Chase had all the girls in the school after him. And one of the guys she'd even poured her pop over his head.

Moose had spent all day with Cable in the computer lab. Cable was trying to hack into Taylor's websites and put viruses in them to shut them down. He hadn't gotten it yet but it was only third period and Moose had talked to Blake about it when they first got to school. He'd told them to take as long as they needed.

"So if you can get a virus in Taylor's." Moose said as he watched Cable type something into his laptop. "Can you put one in Billy's too."

"Yep." Cable said.

"Okay," Moose said nodding.

He had been pacing since they got in the computer room and he wasn't tired yet but he was grating on Cable's nerves.

"Listen here Moose." He said peeking around his computer screen. "Either you pick one of these computers to sit down and play on or you gotta go. Dude you're pacing is getting to me."

"Okay, okay." Moose replied sitting down across from Cable.

Shaking his head Cable returned to his laptop. The sooner he put the viruses in the sites the better.

Andie woke up first this time. Her nurse was by her bedside placing her tray of food on her night stand.

"Oh you're up dear." Her nurse smiled at her. "You might want to move your boyfriends had before I put your tray down."

Andie looked down and noticed that Chase's hand that wasn't under her cheek was resting on her stomach. She didn't know why but Andie didn't want to move his hand or wake him up. She wanted to stay like that forever.

"Chase?" She looked up at him.

Andie took her right hand and rubbed his stomach gently.

"Chase get up." She whispered.

Chase opened his eyes sleepily and blinked twice. He looked around before looking at down at Andie.

"Hey," She said smiling. "It's time for me to eat so you gotta get up."

"But I don't want to." Chase grumbled.

"Too bad." Andie said.

She waited until he only had one foot out of the bed before she shoved him.

"Hey!" He nearly yelled as he stumbled.

"You were taking too long." Andie shrugged as the nurse placed her tray over her lap.

"I'll tell you again you don't have to eat it all." She said smiling.

Andie nodded and picked up her fork. She had told herself that she was going to eat it all. She was going to get out of this stupid hospital and go back to being normal, she was going to be herself again.

Missy was trying her hardest not to go and kill Taylor. She kept telling herself that Andie was the one who should get to hit her first. After all this was Andie's fight, but as soon as Andie was finished with her, Missy had her.

"So Missy, how's Andie doing?" Taylor asked.

"None of your damn business." Missy replied.

"Of course it's my business." Taylor said. "I'm one of Andie's closet friends and I think I have a right—."

"Hold up." Missy snapped. "What the hell do you mean you're one of Andie's closet friends?"

"Andie and I instantly connected the moment we met—."

"You liar!" Missy yelled. "You're the reason she's in the hospital in the first fucking place!"

Taylor smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

Missy opened her mouth to say something but Fly touched her shoulder.

"Missy she's trying to get you to tell what's wrong with Andie." She said quietly. "She wants everyone to know."

Missy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Look Taylor if you want to know how Andie's doing why don't you go visit her at the hospital?"

Fly shook Missy's shoulder but Missy shook her head. She knew what she was doing. If Taylor went there today like she knew she was going to then Chase could get his chance to tell her what he really thought about her.

"Fine I will." Taylor said.

Once Taylor was out of ear shot, Missy took out her phone and called Chase to tell him to be expecting Taylor to drop by later that night.

When Chase got off the phone with Missy he returned his attention back to Andie who still trying to finish her breakfast.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Chase said.

"You sure?" Andie pressed swallowing a bit of eggs.

"Positive." Chase nodded.

She hadn't thrown up yet and she was almost half way done. But Andie had to eat slowly. Every bit that she took and swallowed hurt. It hurt her stomach to hold so much food and Andie also had to work to keep from throwing up.

"Trashcan." She whispered a few minutes later.

Chase didn't need to be told twice, he snatched up the new trashcan the nurse had put there and sat it in her lap. Andie leaned over the trashcan and Chase made sure her hair didn't get in the way. He rubbed her back as well and handed her a napkin once she was finished.

"Thank you." She whispered as he took the trashcan from her.

"No problem." Chase said handing her fork back to her.

Andie took a deep breath and began to eat again.

When she finished thirty minutes later Chase watched her carefully to make sure he didn't have to grab the trashcan again.

"You think you can hold it in?" He asked gently.

"Trying." Andie said softly. Her hands were clenching the bed sheets tightly.

"You're stomach hurts?" Chase asked softly.

Andie nodded.

Very slowly, Chase moved closer to her. If she didn't hit him for he was about to do it would be a miracle.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked.

"About to make you feel better." He said quietly.

Andie watched Chase place both his hands on her stomach.

"Chase you're about to get socked." Andie said quietly.

"Just trust me, this'll make your stomach feel better." Chase said.

Andie watched skeptically as Chase's fingers began to trace patterns and massage her stomach. Soon Andie was relaxing and she gave Chase a small smile.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yea." She nodded. "Who taught you that?"

"Blake." Chase said quietly. "He used to do this for Alex and me when we had upset stomachs."

Andie nodded and settled back into her bed. She almost asleep when her door opened again and in came Sarah. She felt Chase whip his hands away from her stomach.

"Andie you've got a visitor." Sarah said smiling.

"Who?" Andie asked.

"Can't tell you that." Sarah said. "Do you accept or not?"

"Um, sure I guess." Andie said.

Her door opened once more and Andie's eyes widened.

"Now listen here little one didn't I tell your ass to stay out of trouble?"

"TYLER!"

Andie tried to jump out of bed but her IVs held her back. Tyler laughed and walked over to her bed before eloping Andie into a bear hug. Andie buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. She felt Tyler rub her back and kiss the top of her hair.

"Oh god Tyler what are you doing here?" Andie asked when they pulled apart. "I thought you and Nora were going are tour?"

"Yes we are on tour but I had to come back when I got a call from Sarah saying that you'd been put in the hospital." Tyler said.

"Sarah you ratted me out?" Andie asked.

"He needed to know." Sarah said. She smiled before leaving the room.

"And who's this?" Tyler nodded toward Chase.

"This is Chase." Andie looked back at him. "He's my—boyfriend."

Chase's eyes widened and he stared at Andie. Did she really just say that? Well Sarah didn't know about the breakup because Andie hadn't told her and he had told his parents that they were still together. But Chase hadn't expected Andie to ever say that he was her boyfriend again.

"Lucky guy," Tyler said smirking.

"Shut up Tyler." Andie said.

Chase and Tyler knocked fists and Andie reburied her face in his chest.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Chase said standing.

Andie nodded and they both watched Chase leave. Once he had shut the door Tyler tilted her face up to look at him.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked.

Andie looked at him for a moment. She could trust Tyler, he wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to. He'd kept so many of her other secrets for her and she'd kept some of his as well.

"Promise you tell anyone?" She asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Tyler nodded hooking his pinky around hers.

Andie laid her head on his chest and just began to talk. She told him everything, starting with her and Chase's kiss after the streets. She did however leave out Chase breaking up with her. She left it out cause she wanted to forget about it, she never wanted to talk about it ever again. Not even to Tyler.

Tyler listened to her. He didn't interrupt her once and Andie was grateful, it was easier when she could just talk and not have to answer questions. She told the whole story in under ten minutes and when she finished she hadn't realized that she was crying.

"Shh Andie it's okay." Tyler said. "You're going to be okay."

Andie didn't say anything she just gripped his shirt tighter.

Missy kept an eye on Taylor for the rest of the day and when she saw her leave the school she followed her. She didn't call Chase on his phone until Taylor reached the hospital.

"Chase, heads up Taylor's just walked into the hospital."

"Right, thanks Missy."

Chase pocketed his phone and ran back to Andie's room. He opened the door and ran inside.

"Heads up Andie." He said.

"Why what's going on?" Andie asked finally pulling away from Tyler.

"Taylor's coming up here."

Andie's eyes widened.

"You're lying." Tyler said.

"I wish I was." Chase said.

"No—she—she can't come up—h-h-here." Andie was getting ready to freak.

"Andie," Chase said cupping her face in his hands. "It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let her hurt you. Not again."

Andie nodded fearfully, her eyes leaking tears. Chase wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"Why is she coming up here?" Tyler asked.

"No idea." Chase replied.

Tyler didn't get a chance to say anything else because at that exact moment the door opened and Taylor came in. She was carrying a stuffed bear that said get well on its stomach.

"Hi Andie." She said happily.

She walked over to Andie's bed and moved to hug her but Chase stepped in front of her.

"Hi Chase, however you?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see how Andie was doing." She replied then she turned to Tyler. "Andie you never told me you knew Tyler Gage."

"It was none of your business." Andie said quietly.

"So Andie what are you in here for?" Taylor asked. "Is it true that you and Chase fought and he hit you?"

"What? NO!" Andie yelled. "Where did that come from?"

"Later," Chase said quietly. "Taylor get out."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I said get out." Chase repeated. "Andie doesn't want you here."

"Well it's not my fault she was becoming as big as a whale." Taylor snapped. "I was just kind enough to tell her about it."

"Taylor you were just jealous because I'm with Andie and not you." Chase said.

"That's another thing." Taylor said. "I've been trying to get you to be mine for the last three years! And she just waltzes right into MSA and has your complete attention! What the hell is up with that?"

"Taylor." Chase said slowly. "I would turn gay before I went on a date with you."

Andie couldn't hold back her laughter. She couldn't believe that Chase had just told Taylor that. It had to be bad when a guy would rather be gay then go out with you. Tyler was trying not to laugh but was failing at it. His shoulders shook and he tried to cover his face but Taylor knew he was laughing at her.

"Now," Chase said after a few moments. "Would you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here?"

Taylor opened her mouth and closed it twice. Then she stomped her foot like and child and stormed over to the door. But before she left she looked back and glared at Andie,

"You'd better watch your back Andie West." She said. "Because I'm going to make your life hell."

With that Taylor left the room. Andie rolled her eyes and looked at Chase,

"So you'd turn gay before you went out on a date with her huh?"

She giggled as Tyler laughed and Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought it sounded like something good to say." He said sitting in his chair next to Andie's bed.

"Right now what was she talking about did you hit me?" Andie asked.

"Ah, well—hold on." Chase took out his phone and called Cable.

"Hey man, bring your laptop to the hospital. Andie wants to see the video."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"What video?" Andie asked confused.

"You'll see when Cable gets here." Chase said.

While they waited Tyler told Chase all kinds of stories about Andie when she was running around in her diaper. Andie tried to stop him but Tyler kept on telling the stories. Finally Andie sat between the two boys on her with her bottom lip poking out as she pouted.

"Oh it's okay Andie." Chase teased kissing her cheek.

"Yea I mean you were a cute little girl just bad as hell." Tyler said smirking.

"Wow Ty, that's really embarrassing." Andie said rolling her eyes at him.

Her bedroom door opened and Cable along with Moose came into her room.

"You guys are going to get kicked out." Andie commented. "I've not supposed to have more than two visitors."

"Sarah said she'd taken care of that." Moose said.

Andie opened her arms and Moose smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Tyler these are my friends Moose and Cable." Andie said. "They're part of me and Chase's crew."

"You've got a crew now?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, we won the streets too." Andie said proudly.

"Oh cool." Tyler said.

"Cable, show Andie the video." Chase said quietly.

Cable nodded and opened his laptop. As he began to type Moose told Andie about how hectic that school had gotten.

"And Director Collins doesn't know what to do cause he can't put the whole school in detention." Moose finished.

"He could try." Andie shrugged.

"Here we are." Cable said placing the laptop on Andie's lap.

He pressed play and Andie watched the screen come to life.

Chase watched Andie's face while she watched the video. At first she was shocked, then she was surprised to see Tuck, and then she was angry by what Tuck and Billy were saying about Chase. But she watched the video until it was over. And she closed Cable's laptop and handed it back to him very calmly.

"So how are we going to get back at them and set this right?" She asked.

"Well Alex claims to have a plan but he wants to talk to you about it first." Chase said. "He said we're going to need you for it."

Andie nodded.

The clock on her wall struck six at night and Tyler jumped up.

"I've got to go, my plane leaves in like an hour." He pulled Andie into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Please, please, please stay out of trouble. Get better and keep eating or I just might have to hurt you."

Andie laughed and nodded.

When they pulled apart Tyler pointed to Chase,

"Chase you take care of her." Chase nodded. "I'm counting on you."

"Will do."

Tyler smiled.

"It was nice meeting the rest of ya'll but I gotta go."

Tyler left the room and Andie sighed.

"Don't you guys think you should be heading home too?" She asked Chase, Moose, and Cable.

"Yea probably." Moose and Cable said.

"Then I'll see you guys later." Andie said smiling.

"Tomorrow." The both replied hugging her.

"Tomorrow." Andie nodded.

Once they were gone Andie looked at Chase.

"You should get going to." She said quietly. "You've got to go to school tomorrow."

"But I don't won't to." Chase whined.

"Too bad." Andie replied. "Don't make me call Blake in here."

Chase laughed.

"Okay, okay." He stood from his seat. "I'm going."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He wanted so desperately to kiss her lips. He wanted to slip his tongue inside her mouth and explore it like he use to. But Andie wasn't his girlfriend anymore, and friends didn't just French kiss each other.

"See you tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Yea, tomorrow." Andie said smiling slightly.

When he reached the door, Chase watched her turn on her side and snuggle down into her bed. And as he closed the door, Andie drifted off to sleep.

**Alright guys another one finished. This one is a personal favorite of mine. Don't know why but it is. I like the relationship Chase and Andie have at the moment. Both of them want to be together but neither will say it out loud. I hope you guys liked the surprise, I figured there was no way Tyler wouldn't find out about something like this.**

**A/N-And how dare Taylor just come into Andie's room and try to be nice?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	35. Teary Eyed

** Teary Eyed**

**Hey guys what's up? There's nothing much going on here in Colorado other than it kinda snowed here in Denver last night. Not a lot but it did. Um, let's see in this chapter, Chase goes back to school and has to deal with the rumors of him hitting Andie while Andie is still struggling to keep her food in her stomach. Those two need to realize that they need each other, gosh! They're so slow, lol but don't worry guys they'll get back together soon. Oh and since Chase is back, Billy the Bully is back as well. What fun that's going to be.**

**A/N-This one is named after Missy Elliot's "Teary Eyed".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Chase got to MSA the next morning he instantly went and sat with his crew. They were the only ones who weren't staring at pointing at him as he walked down the halls. Moose had offered to let him stay in the computer lab with Cable but Chase said he'd rather go sit and talk to Blake for a while. Blake had let him stay in the office Andie'd been in. But his brother would leave him in peace. He asked how Andie was doing and if Chase planned to try and get back with her.

"Honestly Blake, I want to try but it's a little too early for that don't you think?" Chase asked lifting his head from the desk.

"Hey I saw you two curled up on her bed the other night." Blake said. "You two still have feelings for each other."

"Yea, well." Chase shrugged and laid his head back on the desk.

"When are you going to have her meet mom and dad?" Blake asked.

"If I can manage it never." Chase replied.

"Smart choice." Blake commented.

Chase didn't reply and Blake left him alone in the office. He would rather that his little brother was in the office next to his, that way he could stop him for sneaking out and going to the hospital.

Andie however wasn't having a good morning. She'd been able to hold in any of her breakfast. It all came back up, not all together mind you but a little at a time. So that Andie had to keep reaching for the trashcan can.

"You kept it all down when your boyfriend was here." The nurse commented as she picked up the trashcan. "Would you like for me to get him down here?"

"No," Andie shook her head. "He's in class right now."

The nurse nodded and left the room with the puke filled trashcan. Sighing Andie settled back down into her bed. She was tired now, for the last two hours she'd been fighting with her stomach to keep the food down. But her stomach won out and she threw it all up.

'_You need Chase here to help you._' The voice in her head said. '_You need him here to help you be strong_.'

"No I don't." Andie mumbled closing her eyes. "I don't need anyone's help."

Before the voice in her head could reply Andie was already asleep.

Moose and Cable were sitting in the computer lab staring at Cable's laptop screen. This was basically the moment of truth. If Cable had gotten the calculations right then the virus would be uploading itself into Taylor's website.

"If this works we've got to set to work on Billy's video right away." Cable said.

"I know." Moose said.

The watched as the screen blacked out for a few moments before a skull head popped up and two red snakes slithered from its empty eye sockets into its laughing mouth.

"It's in!" Moose yelled jumping up.

"Yes!" Cable smiled.

"So this is what Taylor will see the next time she tries to log onto here right?" Moose asked.

"Yep." Cable nodded. "Now we gotta get started on Billy's video."

Moose smiled taking his seat next to Cable once again and pulling out his keyboard that connected to the same computer.

"Ready?" Cable asked.

"Yep."

And as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch Cable and Moose set to work on letting a virus loose in Billy's video.

Missy watched Taylor talk furiously to her crew and all of them looked appalled. Then Candace balled up her fists and tried to look threatening. Missy couldn't help but wonder what Chase had said to Taylor to make her so mad. There had been rumors all morning that Taylor had told Candace that she was to jump Andie the moment she got back to school and she'd given Catherine a message to give her while Candace is beating her up.

"So what're we going to do about them?" Fly asked.

"What you mean when Andie gets back?" Missy asked.

Fly, Jenny, and Sophie nodded.

"We're not gonna leave Andie's side." Missy replied. "We're not gonna give them the chance to jump her."

"And if they do?" Kiddo asked.

"Then we're going to have ourselves a fight." Missy shrugged. "I've been aching to beat the shit out of someone and Taylor's friends are going to be the ones to make me snap."

Blake had been sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee when Ms. Sparrow entered his office.

"Director Collins there's a woman outside she wants to talk to you."

Blake frowned. He didn't have any appointments with any parents today.

"Send her in." He said.

He heard Chase push his chair back and he came to stand in the doorway that connected Blake's office to the office Chase was in.

"Who're you meeting with today?" Chase asked.

"No one." Blake said.

"Well I argued with myself on whether or not I should call first but I thought what the hell let's surprise him."

Both Blake and Chase looked up and Blake spit out his coffee. The girl standing at the door was beautiful. She stood about five feet seven inches, her long hair was pulled back and two bobby pins were pinning it into a ponytail, right down the middle of her hair was a bright red strip. Her round light brown face was smooth and a smile was playing across her full lips. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling as they moved from Blake to Chase and back. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a tight V neck baby blue t-shirt. Her shoes were work boots and different colors of paint were splashed all over the toes as if paint she'd been painting and some of it fell from the brush.

"Hey Brandy." Chase said grinning. "Long time no see."

Andie had been woken at lunch to try and eat. But she found that she couldn't do it. Her stomach flat out refused to let anything that she swallowed stay down. Her nurses told her that sometimes happened and that she should stop trying to force herself to eat it all but Andie refused. She wanted to eat it all, she wanted to get better and get out of that stupid hospital.

It took her two hours to eat a sandwich, some chips, and pudding. And none of it stayed down. Andie had hidden her disappointment until the nurses had left but once they were gone she cried. She cried because she was frustrated, how had she managed to keep food down yesterday but today she couldn't?

'_You kept food because Chase was here to help you._' The voice said quietly. _'You need someone to tell you that they believe in you._'

Andie rolled her eyes and buried her face in her pillow. When was that voice in her head going to learn? She didn't need anyone.

"Moose, you've gotta calm down man." Cable said fearfully as he watched Moose rant and rave all over the computer lab.

They'd been seconds away from letting the virus loose into Billy's video when there'd been a slight power outage. Cable knew they were the cause of the power outage, they'd been using so much energy that the school computers couldn't handle it and they'd had a power outage. But Cable had been expecting this and had the power back on with in seconds, so there was no reason for Blake to make them leave.

Moose on the other hand was down right mad. They'd been so close to infecting Billy's video that they were both getting ready to celebrate when everything went dark. So now Moose was ranting and raving all over the computer room. His yelling had ceased but he still seemed to be muttering darkly under his breathe.

"Okay." Moose said finally. "I'm calm."

"You sure?" Cable asked. "Cause man we can take a break and go get something to eat."

"I'm calm." Moose repeated.

Cable nodded and handed him back his keyboard that he'd chucked at the computer screen. Moose took it from him and they set to work once again.

"It's good to see you Chase." Brandy said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too." Chase replied.

She stepped back and smiled up at him.

"Damn you've grown." She said. "That last time I saw you your head barely reached my waist."

"Shut up." Chase muttered.

Brandy laughed and turned to Blake who still seemed to be shocked to see her.

"Surprised?" Brandy asked walking around his desk.

Blake nodded and stood from his seat. He and Brandy hugged and Chase smiled to himself. Brandy was back and maybe now she'd keep him occupied and out of Chase's hair.

"Well I'll just leave you to alone." Chase said headed back over to "his" office.

He closed the door but sat down and pressed his ear to the key hole. There was no way he was missing this conversation.

"Brandy, what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Just thought I'd come and visit you." She shrugged taking a seat across from his.

Blake watched her clasp her hands together in her lap and smile at him. He felt his heart flutter. That was it ever took for his heart to flutter and his stomach clench, all Brandy had to do was smile. He watched her eyes look over his office, the last time he'd looked into those eyes they'd been spilling tears and his heart had broken. He thought he'd never see her again, yet her she was. More beautiful than the last time they'd spoken.

"Are you not happy to see me?" She teased tilting her head to the right and looking at him.

"No, of course I'm happy to see you it's just." Blake paused. "I was sure that after our last conversation you'd never speak to me again let alone come and see me."

Brandy smiled.

"One of my paintings is in an art show here in Baltimore." She said. "I'm going to be here for a while cause the show that it's in is thinking about making a permanent home in Baltimore and if my painting brings in a lot of money then they'll hire me to paint for them."

Blake nodded. Brandy had been the best artist in her class since their freshman year. She'd been offered scholarships across the world but she chose to stay in Baltimore. It'd taken Blake all of freshman year to work up the nerve to ask her out. They were a happy couple until Brandy came to meet his parents. And everything fell to pieces after that. Needless to say their relationship ended in tears and Brandy moved away.

"So you're the Director here now huh?" Brandy asked sinking down into her seat and plopping her boots on his desk.

"Um—yea." Blake said scratching the back of his head.

"I knew you were going to become head of this place." Brandy said quietly. "After all your parents do own the school."

Blake nodded.

"So who're staying with now that you're here?"

"I've rented an apartment." Brandy said. "It was really cheap and it's pretty clean so I'm straight."

Blake couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't believe that Brandy was back, just when he thought he was getting over her. She showed up in his office and if she stayed long she'd have him falling back in love with her.

Sarah had come to visit her. But Andie hadn't talked much, she didn't fell like talking. She just wanted to be left alone. Or better yet she wanted them to bring her another tray of food so she could try and keep it all down. She wanted to show them that she was okay and it was time for her to get out there.

"The doctor says that by the end of next week you should be out of here." Sarah said softly.

"Next week?" Andie nearly yelled. "Sarah do you know how far away next week is?"

Sarah laughed slightly.

"Don't worry you'll make it." She assured. "You've got to talk to a counselor Andie that's why."

"So all next week they want me to talk to a counselor?" Andie asked.

"Yep."

Andie groaned and sunk back into her pillows. An entire week of talking to somebody who was going to ask her all kinds of pointless questions to try and get to the bottom of why she developed an eating disorder.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"School just got out." Sarah said. "So I imagine Chase will be here in about ten minutes or so."

Andie nodded and closed her eyes.

When the bell rang Chase said goodbye to Blake and Brandy and practically ran from the office. He was going to the hospital to see Andie. But Moose and Cable caught up to him at his locker.

"We did it!" Moose said excitedly.

"Did…what?" Chase asked confused.

"Shut Taylor's websites and Billy's video down!" Cable said.

"You did?" Chase asked his eyes widened.

Cable held up his laptop and showed Chase the skull and snakes.

"Good job you two." Chase said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You going to visit Andie?" Moose asked.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

"Tell her we said what's up." Moose said.

"And tell her what we did." Cable added.

"Will do." Chase called as he jogged toward the front doors.

He got into his SUV and headed over to the hospital. He was excited to see her. Which was bad since they were no longer together. But Chase had been thinking about that for some time and maybe, just maybe if they spent a lot of time together they could become a couple again.

Sarah was just leaving as Chase entered her room.

"She's asleep right now." Sarah whispered.

Chase nodded and went to sit by her bed. He'd just sat down when Sarah closed the door and Andie's eyes snapped opened.

"I thought you were asleep." Chase said frowning.

"I faked it." Andie shrugged. "I just didn't feel like talking today."

"How did breakfast and lunch go?" Chase asked softly.

"Not good." Andie whispered. "I threw everything up."

Chase nodded and scooted closer to her.

"I think it's the food they're giving me." Andie said scrunching up her nose. "It's disgusting."

Chase laughed.

"Well there's not much we can do about that." He said.

Andie then got a devilish smile on her face.

"Chase I've got a favor I want to ask of you." She said.

"Okay…I'm listening." Chase said slowly.

"I want you to go to Burger King and bring me back some French fries." Andie said smirking.

Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"French fries?" He teased. "That's all you want are some French fries?"

"Yea." Andie nodded. "I've been wanting some ever since I woke up."

Chase laughed and shook his head.

"Andie you're not supposed to be eating fast food."

Andie stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I want some French fries."

Chase smirked before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm ratting you out." He teased.

"Don't care, I just want some freaking French Fries." Andie replied.

Chase stood from his seat but left his backpack. Andie watched happily as he headed out of her room and once he was gone she began to daydream about how good some French fries sounded at the moment.

Brandy had stayed talking to Blake for nearly an hour after the last bell rang. They talked about everything except their relationship. Neither of them wanted to bring it up. Besides they had a nice time talking about what the other was doing now in life. And when Brandy stood to leave Blake had offered to give her a ride but Brandy said she was just parked outside. And as he watched her walk away Blake couldn't believe she was back. The same girl that he'd plan to ask to marry him had just stopped by to visit him after being gone for so long. As Blake stood to leave the only thing that ran through his head was,

_'Just wait until Alex finds out._'

When Chase returned with her French fries Andie gave a very rare squeal and began to eat. She ate slowly but didn't throw up. Chase had gotten himself a hamburger and fries. He thought it best that he got his own fries cause he might have reached for one of Andie's and come back with a stub for a hand.

"Thanks very much Chase." Andie said smiling at him.

"You're welcome." Chase said. "Besides you're keeping it down."

Andie nodded before eating another French fry. Hopefully by the end of next week she'd be able to eat anything and keep it down. Hopefully by the end of next week she'd be Andie West again. And Chase could start working on earning her trust back.

**Alright another finished. I know you've all been asking for a love interest for Blake so I brought Brandy back but he's gonna have to work to have her back. Since he's the one that ended the relationship and don't think Brandy's forgotten about that either lol.**

**A/N-I figured if Andie really wanted to she'd be able to keep food down.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	36. Not Over

** Not Over**

**A/N-This was supposed to come out yesterday but time got away from me so I'm sorry guys and that's the reason the little dark stuff is talking about what I did yesterday. Hey guys! Happy April's Fools Day lol! Um let's see what did I do today? Um went to school and it was kinda fun cause the kids cut off the power as an April Fools joke but then they couldn't get back on so we were in the dark for about an hour and we got to do whatever we wanted cause the teachers were pissed. Um and someone I've got NO idea who lol set off a stink bomb and we got let out early for that so it's been a really good day lol. OH and I got the Sweeney Todd DVD today so as soon as I'm done with this chapter I'm going to watch that and all the extra stuff!**

**Okay in this chapter Andie will talk to the counselor and they're going to talk about why she became Bulimic and all that good stuff. Um I'm not sure what else is going to happen but don't worry whatever it is it'll be interesting I promise you. Oh Blake and Brandy will get to talk again, not sure about what but I like Brandy so she'll be in the story a lot now.**

**A/N-This one is named after Daughtry's "Not Over".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

On Monday morning Andie headed from her room to the counseling office. She'd not gone by herself though. Doctor Smith had taken her down there, he said that patients weren't supposed to walk around by themselves. Andie guessed he just wanted to make sure she actually went to the counseling office and didn't sneak out of the hospital. She'd not been able to keep her breakfast down but Andie had tried and she'd had a good battle with herself and nearly won.

Her counselor's name was Lydia Johnson and Andie knew just by looking at her that it was going to be a very long week. Lydia was tall for a woman about five feet ten inches. She had long brown hair that looked as if it was in a ponytail permanently. She was pretty but too professional looking, she looked as if she was well overdo for a vacation or break. But they had promised Andie that the counseling sessions wouldn't be long and if they were she'd still be out of them by the time Chase came around. He'd been to see her every day and stayed until Blake came by to make him leave.

"Hello Andie." Lydia said sitting across from her.

They were in a small office. Andie had taken the couch because from the movies she'd seen the patients always laid down on the couches while the counselor sat in a big chair and asked questions.

"Hi."

She watched Lydia study her for a moment and Andie instantly began to try and cover skinniness with her arms. So far Chase and Moose were the only two who didn't look over her body when they first came to talk to her. Sarah tried not to but Andie understood that it was hard for her. And Tyler hadn't either, but Andie knew that he'd been disappointed because she let the jealous girls get to her. And that's why Andie was going to get better, because she wanted to make Tyler and her mother proud.

"So you do you know why you're here don't you?" Lydia asked.

"I'm here because I have Bulimia." Andie said in a bored tone lying down on the sofa.

"Would you like to tell me why you have Bulimia?" Lydia asked.

"Not really." Andie replied. "But it's the only way I'm getting out of here huh?"

Lydia nodded.

"Fine, I have Bulimia because of a girl in my school." Andie said. "One day after class she told me that I was fat. Well not literally but she told me so and I believed her."

"What do you mean not literally?" Lydia asked.

Andie glared at her before rolling her eyes.

"She asked me if I knew that Chase didn't like fat girls."

"Who's Chase?"

Andie shot her counselor a look.

"Chase is—my—my ex boyfriend."

Andie paused for a second. Lydia had no idea how much that hurt her to say. She'd told Tyler he was her boyfriend and it'd felt so right that telling someone that he was her ex was hard.

"Continue." Lydia said writing something down on her clipboard.

"Right, um so she told me that and I started to believe that I was fat and Chase was going to dump me for someone better—."

"But I thought you said Chase was your ex." Lydia said calmly.

"Okay listen here lady." Andie said sitting up. "Let me tell the _entire_ story before you get to asking questions. Okay?"

When Lydia nodded Andie laid back down on the couch and went back to her story.

"Okay now where was I? Oh so I started believing Chase was going to leave me. Stupid I know but still. So I started um what is it called—purging! That's what it called, I started purging everything I ate and I was getting skinnier and skinnier. But I was um fading away from everyone else. So Chase confronted me about it and we argued and broke up. Then I went overboard. I wouldn't talk to anyone and when I ate, I ate big meals in one sitting so that it would seem like I was still eating but as soon as I was done I went into the bathroom and threw it all up. Then Moose—he's my best friend—had me meet him at MSA one Saturday. I went and he asked me why I kept lying to him. Well I knew right then and there that I was caught, but I didn't know that he'd brought Chase and Missy—my other best friend—to MSA as well. I freaked out on them, they tried to calm me down but it didn't work and I passed out. That's why I'm here talking to you today, now are we done?"

Andie looked over to see Lydia staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You know exactly why you're here." Lydia said quietly.

"I told you that." Andie said. "And the only reason I'm doing this right now is because it's the only way I can get out of this stupid hospital."

Andie huffed as she watched Lydia write something down on her paper. There was no need for her to have to talk to her. She knew why she was in the hospital and she knew that she had to get better, so what was the point?

"I think we're through here today." Lydia said.

Andie smiled and hopped off the couch. After bidding her counselor goodbye Andie hurried out of the room. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry to go nowhere. It wasn't like there was anything special about her room, well except for the fact that she could be left alone to her thoughts in there.

Chase was not having a good day. Instead of staying in the office across from Blake's like he should have, Chase decided that he was going to go to class today. Big mistake. The staring he could deal with, but the whispering was getting to him. Everyone was whispering behind their hands and pointing at him as he walked by.

"Hey man just ignore it." Moose said as he and Sophie walked with him.

"I've been trying to, but it's kinda hard." Chase muttered.

He glanced down at Moose and Sophie's joined hand and momentarily thought about Andie. He wondered what she was doing at the moment and if she was thinking about him.

'_Not likely._' The voice in his head said. '_Cause you see you're the one that dumped her._'

Chase ignored it. He knew he dumped Andie and it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He made her go over board and end up in the hospital. Not to mention that he'd broken his heart along with hers.

"Hey guys, I'ma go see if Blake will let me stay in his office." Chase said to Sophie and Moose.

"Okay but we'll see you at lunch right?" Sophie asked.

"At lunch." Chase nodded.

Blake wasn't sure if he was having a good day or not. He couldn't keep focus on any one thing for longer than five minutes. This was the same thing that happened to him all the way back in freshman year. Back when he first met Brandy.

"Someone's falling in love again."

Blake's head snapped up and he glared at his little brother. Chase was leaning in the doorframe with a smirk on his face. He looked like he was ten years old again, leaning in Blake's bedroom door and teasing him while he was on the phone with Brandy.

"Is there something you want?" Blake asked.

Chase's smile slid from his face. He came and sat in the chair opposite Blake's and Blake put down his pen, waiting for his little brother to speak.

"I've been thinking about asking Andie back out." Chase said quietly.

"And staying with her?" Blake asked. "Until death do you part?"

Chase smiled.

"That'd be nice." He muttered.

Blake laughed and shook his head.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Chase shrugged.

"She doesn't trust me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked confused. "Last I heard she only keeps food down when you're there."

"Who—?"

"Sarah told me." Blake said.

"She doesn't trust me in the sense of going back out with me." Chase said. "She doesn't trust me to let me get close to her."

"You know why." Blake said quietly. "Give her some time and don't let her push you away. Before you know it you'll be back together."

"You really think so?" Chase asked hopefully.

"I do." Blake nodded smiling.

Chase smiled as well but didn't stand to leave.

"Is there anything else I do for you little brother?"

"Yea, um can I stay in the office?" Chase asked.

"Kids still talking about the video?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

"Then yes you can stay in the office." Blake said. "And what do you say to lunch today outside of school?"

"You and me?" Chase asked.

"And Alex." Blake said. "It's been a while since I've taken you guys somewhere."

"How long will we be gone?" Chase asked.

"For the rest of the day." Blake said. "But don't worry I'll get you to the hospital on time."

"I'm in." Chase said standing and heading over to the office.

"Alright." Blake said nodding.

Chase took out his phone and quickly sent Moose a text telling him where he was going. Then he sat down at the desk and laid his head down, besides he hadn't got much sleep last night. Him or Alex because their parents had been arguing about the fight that Alex got in at school. Their dad didn't see anything wrong with it but their mom did and so around midnight when they could still be heard arguing through the house, Chase and Alex had gone out to the pool house to stay with Blake.

By lunch time Andie was ready to try and eat again. She wanted to keep it down, she wanted to be able to tell Chase that she'd not been able to keep breakfast down but she kept lunch down. And so when the nurses brought in a turkey sandwich, chips and pudding, Andie ate slowly and focused on the task at hand.

She was glad that the nurses didn't stay with her as she ate. They left her alone and let her watch TV. She didn't mind her friends watching her but people she didn't know made her stomach nervous for some reason.

"I'm getting out of here." Andie muttered to herself with determination.

When Blake came into the office to get Chase he found him asleep with his head on the desk. Blake couldn't blame him. There parents could get pretty loud when they were arguing.

"Chase." Blake said shaking his shoulder. "Come on Chase let's go get Alex and go to lunch."

"I'm up." Chase muttered sitting up with his eyes still closed.

Blake watched in amusement as Chase's head fell back onto the desk with a loud bang.

"Damnit!" Chase yelled sitting up and holding his forehead.

"If you have a bruise I promise not to laugh." Blake said smirking as his little brother glared at him.

"You coulda caught my head."

"Coulda." Blake nodded. "But didn't want to."

Chase muttered darkly under his breathe about how much damage a backpack could do to his older brother's head as he followed him out of the office.

On the ride to Alex's school Chase teased Blake about Brandy being back and it wasn't until he threatened to make him walk back to MSA did Chase stop.

"I'm going to go get Alex." Blake said when they pulled up in front of his middle school. "You stay here."

"But I wanna come." Chase argued.

"Chase, stay." Blake ordered.

"Hey I ain't no dog." Chase called after Blake as he walked up to the school.

Chase put his feet up as he waited for Blake to come back. His mind wondered back to Andie, she'd be eating or trying to eat lunch right now. Chase should be there with her, helping her to keep her food in her stomach. Although since he'd gone and got her fries nearly a week ago she'd been doing a lot better. It was breakfast and lunch she had the problem with.

Chase nearly jumped out of his skin when the back door to Blake's SUV opened.

"Hi Chase!" Alex said happily.

"Hey what's up dude?" Chase asked knocking fists with him.

"Been in detention all morning." Alex shrugged.

"And how did that go?" Blake asked climbing into the car.

"It was all right I mean I was the only one in there so there was no one to talk to." Alex said. "So where are we going?"

"To lunch." Blake replied.

"And?" Both Chase and Alex said.

"What do you mean and?" Blake asked.

"Blake you never take us just to lunch." Chase said.

"We always go somewhere after." Alex said.

Blake rolled his eyes as he pulled away from the curb.

"You'll see."

Andie was very proud of herself by the time the nurses took away her lunch tray. She's eaten it all and so far she'd not thrown it up. But it was still too early to tell,

"I'm gonna go to sleep." She told her nurse. "That should help keep it down."

"Okay dearie, if you're still sleep when it comes time for your boyfriend to come around do you want me to wake you?"

Andie nodded. She wanted to be awake when Chase got there because if she wasn't he'd let her sleep and she wanted to tell him first thing what she'd done at lunch. She wanted him to be proud of her.

"Okay Blake seriously where are you taking us?" Chase asked as they turned down a street that strangely he'd never been on before.

"Would you two stop asking questions and just enjoy the freaking ride?" Blake asked.

Chase and Alex huffed before sliding down into their seats.

"See we're here." Blake said pulling into a parking lot.

"And what is this place?" Alex asked looking at the building.

Chase looked out his window and frowned, it was an art museum.

"Blake does this have anything to do with a certain girl?" Chase asked as the three of them climbed out of the car.

"Maybe." Blake muttered.

"Blake's a new girlfriend?" Alex asked in awe. "How come I wasn't told about this?"

"Cause she's not new exactly." Chase said smirking.

Alex's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but a voice behind them interrupted him.

"Blake!"

"Brandy!" Alex yelled.

He raced over to her and jumped into her arms. Brandy laughed and twirled his legs around. Chase smiled at Blake who rolled his eyes. Alex adored Brandy and she adored him. Alex had not spoken to Blake for nearly three months after he broke up with Brandy.

"So we're spending lunch with you?" Alex asked.

"Yea I asked Blake to bring you guys down here cause I think you'll enjoy it." Brandy said.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked.

"First we're going to have lunch but after that I want to show you guys some of the art in the building." Brandy said leading them inside.

"So Brandy where have you been?" Alex asked.

"Oh here and there." Brandy waved her hand. "But I found I miss Baltimore too much to stay away."

Chase sent Blake a look and Blake hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch Blake!" Chase yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"Blake, stop hitting him." Brandy said smiling.

Brandy winked at Chase who smiled and Blake rolled his eyes. It was like he was seventeen again.

Andie was awake when Chase came into her room. She smiled at him and he returned it. He had just sat down when instantly started talking,

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I kept my lunch down!" Andie said smiling widely.

"Oh that's great Andie!" Chase said smiling.

Andie nodded and Chase couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a child who'd just told their parents that they'd gotten an A on something in school. Chase took hold of her hand and Andie stared down at it for a moment before looking him back in the eye.

"I'm really proud of you Andie." Chase said standing and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks!" Andie said happily. "Hey Chase will you do me a favor?"

Chase laughed.

"French fries?"

Andie nodded eagerly.

"Will you go get me some please?"

Chase pretended to think before sighing dramatically.

"I'll go get you some."

"Thank you!" Andie said sending him her most charming smile.

Chase felt his stomach knot and he nodded. Andie had no idea what she was doing to him but Chase didn't know how long he could keep his feelings hidden from her. And as he headed out of the hospital to get Andie some French fries he argued with himself on whether or not that was a bad thing.

**Hey guys! I finally finished with this chapter. I don't know what happened yesterday but it was like time flew by. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it. I did it was cute that they had lunch with Brandy.**

**A/N-I like Brandy already, don't you guys? Lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	37. Like We Never Loved At All

** Like We Never Loved At All**

**Hey guys, another chapter tonight cause I feel like I owe it two you guys. Lol. Um didn't really do anything today. It was a very boring day but at least tomorrow I go in late. Don't have to be to school til nine and I get to sleep in!**

**In this chapter um I think Andie's getting out of the hospital just cause I'm tired of her being in the hospital. Plus it'll be interesting to see how the school reacts to her returning. And we've gotta see how Chase is going to act around her.**

**A/N-This one's named after Faith Hill and Tim McGraw's "Like We Never Loved At All" which is a really, really, good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman. But on a good side I do own Brandy and Alex lol.**

By Friday Andie was pretty sure that Lydia, her nurses and Doctor Smith were all more excided about her leaving than she was. Andie hadn't been a pain exactly but she asked questions, lots of questions. She wanted to know exactly why she had to have an IV in her arm, why she had to stay there so long and why she had to continue to go talk to Lydia when she already knew why she was in the freaking hospital.

But Andie had learned to talk to Lydia. By Wednesday Andie and Lydia could have a full conversation without Andie getting angry. Lydia considered that to be a huge improvement. They talked about why Andie had thought Chase would have dumped her for someone better. That was the one question Andie could never answer. Why had she thought Chase was going to leave her? Everyone said he loved her to pieces but why hadn't she been able to realize it? Maybe it was because he never told her he loved her. Lydia had asked Andie if she loved Chase and Andie didn't answer at first. She had loved him, back when they were together but Andie wasn't so sure anymore. She could love him again, if they gave their relationship another try but Andie highly doubted that was going to happen. So she lied and said she didn't love him, and by the look that Lydia gave her she knew she didn't believe her.

Andie kept everything she ate down, unless someone she didn't know was watching her eat. Then for some reason her stomach got nervous and threw everything back up, even when Chase was sitting right next to her. Doctor Smith said with some work though, she'd be back to normal.

Chase had convinced Blake to let him be there on Friday morning when Andie got out. Actually everyone was there, Sarah, Blake, Alex, Moose, Sophie and the crew. Andie smiled at all of them but instantly went to Chase's side. It was out of freaking habit.

"So Andie." Sarah began as they headed out of the hospital. "What's it like to be free?"

Andie didn't answer. Instead she ran out the hospital doors and in the grass she did two back flips and landed on her feet. She smiled at them with her bottom lip held between her teeth.

"Andie are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Missy asked.

"No," Andie shook her head. "Just happy to be out of there."

Chase chuckled and shook his head. If she had of fallen he'd have picked her up and went right back into the hospital.

Andie walked back over to Chase and smiled at him. It'd been so long since Chase had seen that smile on her face that he nearly scooped her into a hug. Moose draped an arm over Andie's shoulder while he held hands with Sophie.

"Can I go to school today?" Andie asked Sarah.

Sarah opened her mouth and closed it. She looked very skeptical and Andie gave her the saddest face she could muster.

"Please Sarah?" She asked. "Chase will take care of me, won't you?"

Chase looked down at Andie. She winked at him and nodded towards Sarah.

"Yea Sarah, I'll look after her." Chase nodded.

Andie grinned at him and looked back at Sarah.

"Fine you can go."

Andie smiled and out of instinct hugged Chase. She felt his arms slip around her waist gently and he hugged her back tightly.

"Come on you two." Blake said smiling slightly.

Andie and Chase stepped back and refused to look each other in the eye. Andie put Moose and Sophie between them as they all headed to their cars.

"Andie, will you ride with me?" Chase whispered in her ear as he passed by her.

Andie looked at Moose. They stared at each other before Moose smiled gently and nodded.

"Okay." Andie said quietly. "But what about my backpack?"

"I kinda figured you were going to want to go to school today." Chase said. "So I picked them up before I came to hospital this morning."

"Oh." Andie said quietly.

Chase smiled at her and opened her door for her. Andie climbed in the car and took in a deep breath. Was Chase going to ask her back out again? If he did what would she say? She couldn't say yes, not this early. It was too freaking soon to be dealing with being in a relationship.

"Earth to Andie."

Andie jumped and looked at Chase.

"Huh?"

"You're in your own little world here." Chase said smiling.

"Sorry." Andie muttered.

"It's okay." Chase said. "I just wanted to know if you're sure about going back to school."

"Yea, I wanna show Taylor that she hasn't got the best of me." Andie replied softly.

Chase nodded.

"You want me to talk to Blake and see if I can stay with you all day?" He asked gently.

"Yea," Andie said slowly. "I'd like that."

Andie flexed her hands in her lap. It'd been long time since she and Chase had been in his car. And it was like her hand just wanted to reach over and take his in hers. She wanted to hold his hand and fell him squeeze back.

"I'm nervous." Andie muttered.

"Why?" Chase asked glancing at her.

"I'm not sure." Andie replied.

Chase watched out of the side of his eye as Andie's hands ran over her stomach slowly and thoughtfully.

"Andie." Chase said quietly.

"Yea?"

"I—I know it's not my place," Chase said slowly. "But you don't have to worry, you're perfect and don't let anyone tell you different."

Andie tilted her head to the right slightly as she watched Chase. He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't like her watching him with such intensity, it made him feel like she was scrutinizing him.

"Thanks." Andie said after a moment or two.

Chase nodded. He had considered for a moment or two asking her back out. But it was too soon. She'd just gotten out of the hospital for crying out loud.

When they pulled into the MSA parking lot, Chase noticed that Andie had gotten extremely tenses in the passenger seat. He touched her shoulder and Andie turned her head to look at him.

"It'll be okay." He said softly.

Andie nodded.

Seconds later something hit Chase's window. Both he and Andie looked to see a bunch of curly hair.

"Moose get off the window." Andie said laughing as her best friend made faces at her through the window.

"Get out of the car!" Moose yelled.

"Chase he's making finger prints on the window." Andie said smirking.

Chase looked at the window and his eyes widened.

"Moose!" He yelled. "Get your grubby fingers off my window!"

Moose laughed and drew a smiley face.

"That little." Chase grumbled as he opened his own door.

Andie watched Moose's eyes widened before he turned and took off. She smiled and opened her door before climbing out. She closed the passenger door and opened the back door. Her bag was sitting next to Chase's, Andie picked them both up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She held Chase's close to her chest and closed the back door.

"Andie get him!"

Andie turned to see Moose still running from Chase. Both of them were laughing but Moose was careful to make sure he stayed out of Chase's arm length.

"Chase leave him alone." Andie called.

"But I've almost got him!" Chase yelled.

Andie laughed even more and sat on a bench to watch the two boys run around the parking lot. They didn't stop until about five minutes later when Blake's SUV pulled up into the parking lot.

"Did they just leave you here?" Blake asked sitting next to Andie.

"Sorta." Andie replied smiling at him.

Moose shot by them with Chase getting closer to him.

"Chase, leave him alone." Blake called. "Don't you want to get Andie back into class?"

But Chase had caught Moose, he'd tackled him in the grass not ten feet away from Blake and Andie. They heard Moose laugh as Chase picked him up and pretended to slam him onto the grass.

"Chase you hurt him I'll kill you." Andie called.

"I won't." Chase called back.

Blake and Andie watched as the two boys wrestled until the bell rang. Chase stood and glared down playfully at Moose.

As he dusted off his pants and shirt Chase made his way back over to them.

"Alright," He panted. "I'm ready."

Andie laughed and stood,

"You've got grass in your hair." She commented smirking.

"Get it out." Chase whined swiping at his own head.

Andie smiled and grabbed his head, then she pulled it down to her level and began to pick the grass out of his hair. She looked at Moose to find Sophie doing the same thing for him.

"There we go." Andie said after a few minutes.

"Thanks." Chase said straightening up.

"No problem." Andie replied handing him his bag.

They all turned to see Moose and Sophie share a kiss before Sophie went off to class. Andie smiled slightly, it was nice to see Moose so happy. He waved to them before hurrying off to class.

"Hey Blake, can you right me a note saying that I'm allowed to stay with Andie all day?" Chase asked.

Blake looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"So is Brandy going to show up in your office today?" Chase asked.

"Brandy." Andie said. "You're old girlfriend Brandy?"

"When did you tell her about Brandy?" Chase asked.

"One day she was in the office next to mine." Blake said shrugging. "And I don't know if she'll be coming by or not."

"I hope she does." Andie said. "I'd like to meet her."

Chase smiled, Andie and Brandy would get along wonderfully.

"Alright you two." Blake said once they reached his office. "Let's get you back into class Andie."

Andie smiled and took a seat, so did Chase. Blake watched them out of the corner of his eyes. They didn't seem to fit together right, it was like you expected for them to hold hands or share an occasional kiss. It was weird to think that they weren't together anymore.

"Okay Chase." Blake said handing him a note. "Show this to all the teachers."

"Thanks Blake." Chase said.

"Thank you Blake." Andie said smiling at him.

Blake watched them leave his office. As he picked up a stack of paper Blake smiled to himself. There was still hope when it came to Chase and Andie.

Andie was starting to get even more nervous as they got closer to Mr. Valentine's class. Chase could tell because she was slowing down, he slowed down as well. He wasn't going to say anything though, Andie could do this, he believed in her.

"You ready?" He asked quietly when they reached the door.

Andie looked at the door before nodding. Chase grabbed the handle and turned, then he pushed the door open and let Andie walk in first.

She glanced at the class before smiling at Mr. Valentine who seemed ecstatic to have her back. She could feel all the kids watching her but when Chase came in right after her, their eyes went to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Collins?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Chase showed him the note and a smile appeared on Mr. Valentine's face.

"Alright, why don't you two take a joined desk in the middle of the room?" He suggested handing Chase back his note.

Chase nodded and put his hand on Andie's lower back to guide her to the middle of the room. They knew everyone was watching them as they did so but Chase could have care less and Andie found better to just look at the ground.

"Okay class." Mr. Valentine said once the two teenagers were seated. "Warm up, you know the drill. This time I want a paragraph about love, we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet soon so I want us to get started now."

Andie rolled her eyes. Showing writing she could do, but showing writing about love was not her thing. That was more of Missy's thing. But none the less she took out a piece of paper and a pen. Then after thinking for a moment or two she set to work, after all they only had ten minutes.

Chase watched Andie write. He'd never seen her write before. She was completely absorbed in her paper and pen. And he could see the tip of her tongue sticking out just past her lips. Smiling, Chase looked back down at his own paper and began to write.

"Andie, would you like to share with us?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Chase watched Andie bit her bottom lip and look down at her paper. Then she nodded and stood. When she reached the front of the class she cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

_"I'm sitting under my willow tree. It used to protect me and keep me hidden from danger. But now it's such a mystery to me that I can only call it a stranger. Its long poisonous snakes no longer hang low to protect me. They flare up and I'm out in the open for everyone to see. Now they can all hate on me. My sturdy tree has given up on me. It's my fault he's all his faith. It's my fault he no longer watches over or believes in me. I let the birds of prey pick on me. When I hit the ground, I hit it hard and stayed down. I didn't have the courage to get back up. And because I was so weak, my willow tree left me to stand on my own two feet. The animal I call my best friend is here for me. But it's not the same as my wonderful willow tree. I don't feel as safe in its arms as I do in his. I can't believe I let the birds of prey win. But I don't want to feel safe in the animals' arms. I want to feel safe in his. I want my willow tree to set me free. I want him to give me another chance. I want him to take me back. I want my willow tree to say he loves me. And I want him to make it a fact."_

Chase could only stare at Andie. Was that paragraph about him? Or had Andie simply done the assignment and not meant for it to be about anyone she knew? As she sat back down next to him Chase tried to catch her eye but she wasn't looking his way.

"Very good Andie, you've still got it." Mr. Valentine said.

"Thanks." Andie muttered.

She could feel a certain pair of eyes on her. Andie looked over her shoulder and met a pair of ice blue eyes. Those same glaring, ice blue eyes. But Andie smirked, Taylor hadn't expected her to be back this soon. She'd been hoping probably that Andie never came back. And Andie couldn't let her win, so she had to come back to MSA. She had to prove she was better than Taylor and her friends.

When the bell rang Andie and Chase both stood. Taylor however walked by them and bumped shoulders with Andie.

"That chick is asking for it." Andie said glaring at the back of Taylor's head as she strutted out of the room.

"Not yet Andie." Chase said. "For one you're not well enough and another I don't have a camcorder."

"Why do you need a camcorder?" Andie asked as they headed towards Geography.

"So I can record you whooping her ass and post it on Youtube." Chase said grinning.

"Of course." Andie said.

She shook her head at Chase and sat next to Moose. Chase sat on her other side and Moose started a three way note. Andie answered first before passing it to Chase who answered then passed it back to Andie who passed it back to Moose. As Andie waited for Moose to reply to what she and Chase had said she sighed and looked around the room. People were trying their hardest not to look back at her. It was going to be a long day but Andie had a feeling that as long as she had Chase and Moose along with the crew at her side she'd be just fine.

That was until she saw Billy walk into class. Andie's eyes widened and she looked at Chase. His eyes had widened as well and they both turned to look at Moose. The curly haired boy had stopped moving completely to watch Billy. His large eyes had turned to slits and they could see a slight smirk on Billy's face as he took a seat a few rows in front of them.

Once Ms. Jones had returned to the chalkboard Billy turned around to face them. He smirked at Chase and Moose before looking at Andie. He smiled at her and Andie raised an eyebrow, then he did something that Andie thought was going to make Chase jump up from his seat. He winked at her and kissed the air.

**Billy's back! I know you guys aren't too happy about that but I am cause he adds to the drama and boy is he about to cause some drama. Um, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. But it's not my opinion that counts.**

**A/N-I wrote the little paragraph thingy and got an A on it! Go me! LOL.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	38. Do You Know?

** Do You Know?**

**Hey guys, guess what? We're nearly done with We Are One! I can't believe it but we're nearly done, about four more chapters I think. Gosh this has gone by freaking fast hasn't it? Wow, but hey it's been fun and I plan on writing a sequel and maybe making it into a trilogy. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway in this chapter, we're going to have Billy and Andie exchange some words. They may not be nice words but it's a little too soon for a fight don't you think? Even though I know Taylor is long over do for an ass whooping. Don't worry she'll get one, I promise you she will. Oh and we've still got to get back at Tuck and Billy for the video don't worry Alex has a plan. Hey maybe they'll talk about that in this chapter, who knows?**

**A/N-This one is named after Enrique Iglesias's "Do You Know? (The ping pong song)".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie thought Chase was going to explode. He looked so pissed about what Billy had just done that Andie could only raise her eyebrows at him. Billy smirked at the three of them before turning back around in his seat.

"Chase you gotta calm down." Andie said quietly.

"But he—he—did you see—?"

"Yes Chase I saw what he did." Andie said calmly.

She put her hand on his arm and rubbed it. Chase's anger seemed to drain from him and Andie smiled. She still had that affect on him and she wasn't his girlfriend. As Ms. Jones droned on and on about something, Andie glanced sideways at Moose who was trying his hardest not to glare at the back of Billy's head.

"I'll tell you like I told Chase." Andie whispered. "Calm down."

"How can I?" Moose whispered back. "He's caused so many problems."

"I know he has." Andie replied. "But you gotta ignore him."

Moose huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down in his seat. Both he and Chase were glaring at the back of Billy's head and Andie could only shake her own head. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

When class was over Billy glanced back over his shoulder and Andie would have sworn he was checking her out. She noticed Chase move closer to her and she turned and started to push him towards the door.

"Just go," She said when he looked back at her questionably.

As they all walked down the hall Andie listened to Chase and Moose talk about Billy. She rolled her eyes, they were worse than girls.

"You two sound like a couple of girls." Andie commented as they cut across the courtyard.

"We do not." Moose argued.

Andie chuckled. She noticed that people were still staring but it wasn't as bad as first period. Did they honestly think that Chase would hit her? The bruise that she had on her forehead from hitting the floor was nearly gone now and today Andie had hid it by making her bangs fall over it. But still that wasn't the point, Chase didn't look like he'd ever hit a girl in his entire life. And how could people believe that he had just suddenly started?

"Andie?"

She blinked at looked up at Chase who standing kinda close to her now that Andie really thought about it. She thought about taking a few steps back but decided against it.

"Yes?"

"You're in your own world again." Chase said chuckling.

"Sorry, I tend to do that nowadays." Andie said shrugging.

"It's fine, it's just you shouldn't do it while you're walking." Chase said as they sat on the dance floor with Moose and began to stretch.

"Yea we don't want you running into any walls or doors do we?" Moose asked smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes and stretched out her right leg. When Blake entered the dance room and everyone got quiet.

Andie glanced over her shoulder and looked at Taylor who was talking furiously with Madison and Courtney. Andie rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Blake who was talking about the end of the year show case.

"Auditions will be held the week before Christmas break." He said. "So if you want to try out then sign up for it."

He and Chase looked at each other and Andie saw Chase smirk. She'd forgotten that Blake asked them to do a piece with just her, Chase and Moose and he wanted the entire crew to do something. So as the lesson began, Andie tried her hardest not to let her mind wonder.

Chase watched Andie all of class and was never far from her side. She was energetic today and Chase knew it was because she hadn't danced in a while. He could tell that she missed it because she was giving each move everything she had. But not so much that she tired herself out easily.

"Chase and Andie can I have a word?" Blake asked when the bell rang.

Chase and Andie shared a look before hanging back and Blake waited until all the students have left before talking.

"Chase, Alex wants you to bring Andie by the house tonight." He said simply.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"He says they need to talk about his plan." Blake replied.

"Plan?" Andie asked confused. "What plan?"

"Oh right, Alex says he's got a plan on how to get back at Tuck and Billy for the video they made about Chase." Blake explained.

"Will mom and dad be home?" Chase asked.

"No, they've got business meetings tonight." Blake answered.

Chase nodded and turned to Andie.

"Do you want to come over after school and discuss getting back at Tuck and Billy with my little brother?"

Andie laughed.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." She replied grinning up at Chase.

"Okay," Chase said. "Is that all you wanted Blakey?"

"Yea that's all I wanted." Blake said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I've got a question though." Andie said smiling.

"Yes Andie?" Blake asked.

"When do I get to meet Brandy?"

Blake smiled.

"Well I was hoping you'd stay for dinner tonight and we could all have dinner together."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Chase asked. "I bet Alex was told about it."

"It was Alex's idea wasn't it?" Andie asked Blake.

"Yea it was, he's got Mark cooking something special I think." Blake said shrugged. "But more of that later, go to lunch."

Chase and Andie nodded and headed out to the courtyard. The crew was waiting for them, Sophie somehow got to Andie before Moose and Missy.

"Andie, will you have lunch with me?" She asked.

Andie raised both her eyebrows.

"Just us?" She asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Um—okay." Andie said slowly.

"Come on we can take my car." Sophie said.

"Hey what about us?" Chase called after them.

Andie turned around to look at them and she saw that Moose was smiling why Chase looked as confused as she was.

'What's going on?' He mouthed.

'No idea.' Andie mouthed back.

She and Sophie walked out to the parking lot and over to Sophie's silver Mercedes. Sophie unlocked the doors and the two girls climbed in.

"So um why did you want to have lunch?" Andie asked as Sophie pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sophie said quietly. "Just us two."

"About?" Andie prompted.

Sophie laughed softly.

"Just to talk. I know that when you first got to MSA I was madly jealous of you and I didn't make things easy between you and Chase." Andie watched Sophie as she drove. "And I've got to say that I'm sorry for that—."

"Sophie that's in the past." Andie said waving her hand. "Besides you're actually not that bad."

"Thanks." Sophie said.

"But that's not all you wanted to talk about is it?" Andie sighed.

Sophie shook her head and pulled into a fairly fancy looking parking lot. She and Andie got of the car and Andie followed her into the restaurant.

"Sophie what are doing here?" A middle aged woman asked. "And who's your friend?"

"Mom this is my friend Andie." Sophie said. "Andie this is my mom."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Andie said.

Sophie's mom smiled and shook Andie's hand.

"Let me guess you're here for lunch?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes," Sophie nodded. "Is my table open?"

"Yes dear, so you and Andie go sit down and I'll bring you out some food."

Sophie motioned for Andie to follow her and the two girls moved their way through the slightly crowded restaurant. They sat down at a table near the window and Andie couldn't help but stare at all the buildings and people dressed in suits.

"So you're mom owns this place?" She asked.

Sophie nodded.

"What does your dad do?" Andie asked.

She noticed Sophie's face fall slightly.

"I'm sorry," Andie said quietly. "I didn't mean to be nosey—."

"No you're fine." Sophie assured her. "My dad left us when I was ten. My mom had just had my little sister Eliza and he decided that two children were too many and he couldn't handle us. So he left, my mom had to work three jobs just to keep us in a house and I had to temporarily stop going to school so I could take of Eliza. Then my mom lost one of her jobs and we got thrown out of our house, we lived on the streets for two months. My grandmother took us in the moment she found out. My mother didn't want to tell her or go ask for help because my mom is like that. But my grandmother wouldn't stand for us to live on the streets, I went back to school and she made my mother stop working cause she was literally fading away from exhaustion. My grandmother used to own this restaurant, but she's too old to work here now so my mother owns it and runs it. She's had to work hard but we're finally back to where we were when I was ten. It's taken her six years to do it and even though she won't admit it I know my grandmother bought our house."

Andie didn't know what to say. She lived in the streets but she'd never live _on_ the streets. She always had a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. Sophie didn't seem like the person to even know what it was like to even sleep on the floor. She didn't fit with her story but Andie could tell she wasn't lying.

"No one ever believes me." Sophie said smiling slightly. "They tell me that I'm just making it up."

"Well you don't exactly fit with the story." Andie said quietly.

"That's because I told my mom the first day that we started living on the streets that I was going to find a way to get us back on our feet. I promised her that I would take care of her." Sophie smiled again. "She says that promise doesn't matter anymore but it does to me, I became a triple threat because I want to make it and take care of my mother and grandmother along with my sister. I want my mother to never have to work again."

Andie nodded, the two girls looked at each other.

"I've not seen my dad since I was six." Andie said quietly. "He left my mom when I was six, didn't even give a reason. I came home from school to find my mom crying on the kitchen floor. I did the same you did Sophie, I promised her that I would take care of her. I told her we didn't need my dad, that we'd make it, just me and her. I was taking care of her too, I learned to cook and clean and shop for food. By the time I was nine I could cook a full course dinner and be able to wash dishes afterwards." Andie broke eye contact with Sophie and looked out the window. "But when she got cancer I felt like I failed. I felt like I failed at taking care of her you know? And then when she died I felt like I could have done more you know? I felt like I could have stopped going to school and taken care of her around the clock, but she wouldn't let me."

Sophie was watching Andie carefully. She wasn't crying, she didn't even have tears in her eyes. But Sophie supposed Andie was so far in grieving for her mother that she was past tears.

"She told me that I had a life to live and it didn't include taking care of my sick mother."

They both looked out the window and watched a bus go buy advertising a new story that was about to start selling Christmas presents.

"It'll be my first Christmas without her." Andie said quietly.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but her mother appeared with their food. She sat the plates in front of them before smiling at the two of them and heading off to tend to more costumers.

"Okay what is this?" Andie asked.

Sophie smiled.

"It's a kind of casserole. Um there's chicken, broccoli, cheese and bread crumbs. It's really good I promise."

Andie looked skeptical but picked up her fork and began to eat. After a few mouthfuls she grinned up at Sophie.

"This is actually pretty good."

Sophie laughed.

"See I told you."

Andie took another bite and looked up with Sophie.

"Okay so we've talked about you're past life, my mother dying, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She grinned at the girl.

"Well originally I just wanted to tell you that I know what you're going through." Sophie said quietly and at Andie's confused look she went on. "When I was dating Chase, Taylor did the same things to you she did to me. Minus the websites, but she called me fat and a slut and all other kinds of things. The last three months of me and Chase's relationship was hell, he was so busy trying to keep me safe from Taylor that he was forgetting about me. I mean it was like we were together but he tried to stay away in order to keep Taylor from opening her mouth. And so I started to believe that there was something wrong with me, I started to believe Taylor."

Andie's eyes widened at that last sentence.

"You became Bulimic?" She asked.

"Yea," Sophie nodded. "I thought that if I stayed skinny, Chase would stay with me."

"But—you eat and I know you don't purge." Andie glanced under the table at Sophie's stomach. "You look like you're healthy."

"My mom caught me purging. Three days after Chase and I broke up. I was trying to get rid of everything in my stomach cause in my mind if I did then Chase would take me back" Sophie said quietly. "That is the one time my mom has ever hit me. She hit me in the back of my head while I was throwing up and I nearly chocked on the toothbrush. She told me that if I didn't stop that she'd personally kill me herself."

"Damn." Andie muttered, Sophie nodded.

"So I had to stop. I didn't want to be killed my mother and Eliza would be traumatized for life if she knew that her mother killed her big sister and went to jail for it. But I also realized that destroying my body because of what one person said about it, wasn't worth it."

Andie nodded.

For the rest of lunch the girls talked about happier things. They talked about Sophie and Moose's relationship and Sophie told Andie that Monster and Missy had been flirting quite a lot with each other.

"That's Missy for you." Andie said shaking her head.

"Well we'd better head back to school." Sophie said glancing down at her watch. "We've got twenty minutes before class starts."

Andie nodded and the two girls stood. Sophie left the money on the table and after saying goodbye to her mother, they headed back out to her car.

"So Sophie I gotta ask you something." Andie said as they climbed into the car.

"Yea?" Sophie asked starting it up.

"Can you dance like me?"

Sophie smiled before shrugging.

"I don't really know." She pulled out of the parking lot. "I've never tried it."

"You and me are gonna have to get together so we can figure it out." Andie said laughing.

"As long as it's just you and me." Sophie said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"They wouldn't laugh." Andie said. "I would but they wouldn't."

"Andie!" Sophie exclaimed laughing. "Aren't you supposed to be the teacher?"

"Doesn't mean I can't laugh at the pupil." Andie countered smirking.

"You're horrible." Sophie laughed.

"I know." Andie replied laughing as well.

When they got back to the courtyard of MSA the crew was still there. Moose and Chase both jumped up from their seats and ran over to them.

"Where have you two been?" Chase questioned.

"Having lunch." Andie replied.

"Where?" Moose asked.

"Somewhere." Sophie answered.

The two girls looked at each before laughing and walking around the boys.

"I never thought I see it." Chase muttered to Moose as they followed them over to the table.

"What?" Moose asked.

"Andie and Sophie getting along."

**Hey guys! Perfect place to end it don't you think? Besides Sophie's character has grown on me for some reason or another and I had to give her a background and some history. Plus I need her and Andie to bond so that was like the perfect opportunity don't you think? You guys will most likely get another chapter cause it's only eight ten here and I've got plenty of time to write another one plus it's Friday.**

**A/N-I like Sophie's past quite a lot.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	39. The Way You Make Me Feel

** The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Hey guys second update tonight. Right well it has come to my attention that usually in these before the story little paragraphs I try to tell you guys what going to happen but that's usually not what happens lol. So you gotta forgive me for that but I think I'll still try to stay on track but I get an idea and follow it.**

**Um in this chapter Alex and Andie will discuss what he has in store for Tuck and Billy. I'm not sure what else is going to happen—oh Brandy and Andie will meet! That's gonna be pretty awesome. Um I think that's all that's going to happen at the moment but who knows? Not me lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie called Sarah and told her were she was heading after school. And Sarah said as long as she was back by eleven that night she was fine with it. Although Andie had to admit she was a little nervous. She'd never been over Chase's house before, but it wasn't like they were together anymore. And she was going to talk to Alex anyway, she wasn't going for Chase she was going for Alex.

"Hey Andie I'll text you later k?" Moose called as they all headed their separate ways.

"Yea okay." Andie called over shoulder as she followed Chase to his car.

She waved to Sophie who waved back but she caught Missy's arm and made her walk with her.

"So what's this I hear about you flirting with Monster?" Andie asked quietly.

"Who told you that?" Missy asked.

"Just answer the question." Andie said.

"What question?" Missy asked smirking.

"What's going on with you and Monster?" Andie asked impatiently.

"Nothing." Missy said.

"Really?" Andie teased

"Really, now girl go with Chase." Missy said pushing her towards the SUV. "He's waiting for you."

Andie laughed and jogged over to Chase who held her door open for her. She climbed into the car and sat back. Closing her eyes Andie drew in a deep breath, she'd made it through her first day back and it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"You okay?" Chase asked climbing into the car.

"Yea." Andie nodded. "Just surprised I got through my first day back this smoothly."

Chase chuckled slightly and pulled out of the parking lot. He wasn't going to say anything but Andie coming over to his house was making him both nervous and excited. He was nervous cause he was afraid it was going to be awkward and there was the chance that their parents could come home early and if that happened then everything was going to go to hell. But he was excited because it'd give him even more time to earn Andie's trust back. He wanted her to be his girlfriend again and he wanted to have a reason to beat the crap out of Billy again. Not that he really needed a reason but he didn't think his parents, Blake or Andie would be too proud of him if he just beat him up cause he deserved it.

When they got to Chase's house he watched Andie climb out of his car and stare up at the house in awe.

"That's not a house." She told him as he led her around the path up to the front door.

"What is it then?" Chase asked confused.

He took a step back and looked up at his house for the first time in years. It was made of a really pretty red brick and had three floors along with the attic. There was the main part of the house, a west wing and an east wing.

"It's a freaking mansion." Andie said staring up at the house still. "It's big, beautiful, a little freaky but still nice."

"What do you mean a little freaky?" Chase asked leading her into the front hall.

"Well how many people live here?" Andie asked.

"Um, well there's me, Blake, Alex, our parents, the maid and the cook. So that's what seven?" Chase asked.

"And how many rooms are there in this place?"

"I don't know about twelve." Chase shrugged.

Andie's eyes widened.

"Twelve freaking rooms and there are only seven of you guys." She turned and looked up the staircase. "Wow."

"So why is it freaky?" Chase asked.

"Cause it's such a big house and so few people live here that a mass murder could be leaving here and you guys would never know it." Andie said.

Chase raised his eyebrows at Andie who laughed slightly and bit her lip.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "It's an idea I've had in my head for a while now. I think I might be starting a new story tonight."

Chase chuckled and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alex get down here, we're here!"

Andie looked up at the ceiling as there was a loud bang and running footsteps could be heard. Chase smirked at Andie before they both looked to the top of the first flight of stairs to see Alex come skidding to a halt.

"Andie!" He yelled jumping down the stairs two at a time.

Andie laughed and hugged the thirteen year old to her when he got close enough. She really like Alex, he had more sense than Blake and Chase put together. Probably because he was the youngest.

"So Blake tells me you've got a plan at how to get back at Tuck and Billy?" Andie asked when they pulled apart.

"Yep, it's going to be sweet." Alex said. "Come on."

Taking Andie's hand in his he began to pull her up the steps. Chase followed them and he could hear Alex rambling off at the mouth about all the cool ideas he'd had but he couldn't pick which one would do the most damage.

Andie looked over her shoulder to see Chase following them. She wondered though if he'd give her a complete tour of the entire house later cause she wanted to see it all.

"So if you are on the second floor," Andie began letting the thirteen year old pull her down the hall of the second floor. "Who lives on the first floor?"

"No one." Alex said. "That's the floor that we used to roller blade on, play hockey, football, and anything else we could think of. Our parents live on the third floor and Ann and Mark live in the west wing."

Andie nodded.

"Chase you can't come in." Alex said once they reached his room.

"Hey you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Chase yelled.

Alex stuck out his tongue at Chase before closing his door in his face.

"Alex just wait til Andie's gone!" Chase yelled. "Once she's gone then your ass is mine!"

"Whatever!" Alex yelled back.

Chase kicked his brother's door and heard Andie laugh out loud. He went back down the stairs grumbling darkly to himself. Blake was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels,

"Alex kick you out?" He asked smirking.

"Please I didn't even get in the freaking room." Chase replied plopping down on the couch next to his older brother.

"Don't worry, Andie's gonna be here for a while." Blake said. "You can talk to her while showing her around the house."

"True." Chase said laying his head on his folded arms on the arm of the couch. "So what time is Brandy coming?"

"She'll be here in about an hour." Blake replied.

"And you can't wait." Chase teased.

"Shut up." Blake muttered throwing a pillow at his little brother who chucked it right back at him.

When Brandy did arrive, Alex and Andie were coming down the stairs as Blake was letting her in. The two girls stopped and stared at each other for a moment,

"Brandy this is Chase's—um—friend Andie." Blake said. "Andie this is my friend Brandy."

The two girls shook hands and smiled at each other. Brandy however noticed how Chase was looking at Andie and she couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this house." She said quietly.

"Yea well it's my first time and it's not a house." Andie said. "It's a freaking mansion."

Brandy laughed,

"That's what I thought the first time I came over too." She smiled. "But if you come around enough you'll get use to it."

Andie smiled and nodded.

"If you say so."

"Please girl, I used to come here every afternoon after school." Brandy said slinging an arm around Andie's shoulders. "Trust me you get so use to it."

Brandy and Andie headed into the living room with the boys following them. The two girls were laughing about something and Chase and Blake looked at each other over Alex's head. They all sat down either on the couch or on the floor.

"So what let me guess," Brandy said looking at Andie. "You got into MSA for dancing?"

"Yea," Andie nodded. "What about you?"

"Girl I draw." Brandy replied. "Can't really dance to say my life,"

"She's lying." Blake coughed.

"Blake shut up." Brandy laughed. "I can't dance.

"Liar." All three of the Collins boys coughed.

"Ignore them." Brandy said glaring at them. "They're just jealous cause can't none of them draw with a crap."

"Nope sure can't." Chase said proudly.

Brandy caught sight of him looking at Andie again and she realized something. She needed to talk to Andie one on one and get the full detail. Cause Blake wasn't gonna give her all the juicy details cause he probably didn't know them.

"Tell you what Andie," Brandy said standing. "Since it's your first time here and I know the place pretty well what say you to a tour?"

"That'd be so cool." Andie said.

Brandy motioned for Andie to follow her back toward the front hall and onto the stairs.

Chase looked at Blake again who shrugged apologetically. Blake could tell that Brandy wanted to talk to Andie alone. She wanted to get to know her and find out how she got hooked into the crazy Collins family.

"Okay you and me are gonna travel up to the second floor and have a nice little chat." Brandy muttered as they took the stairs two at a time.

"Chase stay down here." Andie called over her shoulder.

Brandy glanced over to see Chase snap his fingers and trudge back into the living room. Brandy chuckled to herself and pulled Andie up to the second floor. She'd seen the way Chase was looking at her. He had some serious feelings for this girl and if he did then why did Blake introduce her as Chase's friend? The two of them sat on the top of the steps and Brandy looked Andie over once before she began to talk.

"You're not just Chase's friend are you?" She asked quietly.

"I—we—it's complicated." Andie said. "We used to date and we broke up and a whole bunch of stuff went down, I ended up in the hospital and now I think we're trying to fix things between us."

"Girl why'd you end up in the hospital?" Brandy asked.

"There's this girl at our school, her name's Taylor and she's like in love with Chase but he hates her. She started this website about me, saying how I was fat and a slut and stuff like that. And I let it get to me and I became Bulimic. Chase and I broke up and I got worse. Chase and some friends of ours confronted me about it and I freaked out on them. I passed out and had to be taken to the hospital, I just got out today."

"You're having one hell of a month girl." Brandy said and Andie smiled slightly.

"Yea, so what's your story?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Brandy asked.

"I know you used to be Blake's girlfriend, why'd you guys break up?"

Brandy smiled slightly. It'd been a long time since she and Blake had been together. But she could still feel his lips on hers and his fingers running through her hair. Chase and Andie however seemed a completely different story and Brandy already knew Chase would kill her if she told Andie the real reason she and Blake broke up. Because his parents didn't approve of her. They weren't going to approve of Andie either, Brandy could tell by just looking at her. She was too street for them, well not for their dad but that was a completely different story.

Brandy knew that the only reason the boys had invited them over was because their parents weren't home. If Blake had told Chase everything then he knew that their father had hit on Brandy way back in the day and as pretty as Andie was there was a very strong chance he was going to hit on her as well. Chase was smart for keeping her away while his parents were home. And Brandy could already tell that Alex was going to have to do the same thing as well.

"Blake and I broke up because I had to move away for my art." Brandy said.

It was half true. Brandy did have to move away from her art, but she and Blake were willing to give a long distant relationship a try. Until the night before she left, Brandy remembered that night so well and it was the one night she'd been trying to forget since it happened.

The night that Brandy left she and Blake had a huge argument. He was going to ask her to marry him. Brandy could tell, she overheard him arguing with his parents about it. They told him he couldn't and Blake argued that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. Brandy had overheard it all and his parents had said things about her, so when Blake went ahead and asked her to marry him. She'd said no.

Brandy told him that he couldn't risk his future for her. After all according to their parents, she was just some black girl looking to marry a rich white man and then trap him with a pregnancy. Blake argued he wanted kids, Brandy had to keep from saying that she did too. And they argued for about an hour, in the front of the hall in front of Blake's parents and in front of Chase and Alex. Brandy hadn't wanted to argue in front of his brothers, she could have cared less about the parents but Chase and Alex were too young to have to see people fight.

"You're in your own world aren't you?" Andie asked Brandy gently.

"Yea." Brandy nodded smiling. "Just remembering old times."

"Good old times or bad or times?" Andie asked.

"A little of both." Brandy said.

"Hey you two," Chase called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" Brandy and Andie called together.

As they headed down the stairs Brandy linked her arms with Andie again.

"Hey have you noticed that our names rhyme?" She asked.

"Yea," Andie laughed. "I was just thinking about that."

**Okay guys. I've gotta go to bed cause I need to take a shower and wash my hair. And then I'm off to bed. Two chapters like I promised. You're probably gonna get two more tomorrow.**

**A/N-Shoney pointed it to my attention that Andie and Brandy rhymes lol. Thanks Shoney.**

**Reviews keep my finger typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	40. Glamorous

** Glamorous**

**Hey guys what's up? Um nothing's really going on here, not even any snow. I thought it was supposed to but the sun is shining at the moment, however that could change in a split second. I don't have homework this weekend so I spend all my time writing and looking at videos on Youtube.**

**Let's see in this chapter we're going to skip ahead cause they were in October right and we're going to skip ahead to November and Thanksgiving. Although I am gonna talk about what they did for Halloween just cause that's my favorite holiday. Then we'll skip ahead once more to like a week before Christmas just because I want to lol. We're getting closer to Chase and Andie getting back together! I'm so excited.**

**A/N-This one is named after Fergie's "Glamorous".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

Chase had asked Andie if she wanted to go with him and Blake to take Alex and his friends trick or treating for Halloween. Andie had asked if she could bring Charlie along as well cause she'd promised him she'd take him trick or treating. They were lucky because Halloween was on a Friday.

"Where do you wanna trick or treat?" Andie asked Chase that morning when she got to school.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Well I think it'd be better if we did it in your neighborhood just cause people are crazy in mine and there are a lot of bag snatchers." Andie explained. "And I really don't want to have to beat some kid up cause he took my little step brothers candy."

Chase nodded.

"Okay so in my neighborhood." Chase glanced at her sideways. "What are you being for Halloween?"

"I'm not too sure yet." Andie said frowning slightly. "I can't decide if I want to be a vampire or a vampire hunter."

"Why can't you be both?" Chase asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Andie said quietly. "I'd be like Blade or something. What are you being?"

"I was thinking about being a ninja." Chase said.

"But you were a ninja when we did the prank video." Andie laughed.

"Yea but still I like ninjas." Chase shrugged.

Andie laughed and shook her head.

"What about Alex, what's he being?"

"Well this morning he was rambling on about some mad scientists or something like that. We'll see when it comes time to leave." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"And Blake?"

Chase chuckled.

"He claims he isn't going to dress up but if Brandy has her way—which she will—then he'll be dressing up."

"What's Brandy being?"

"Last I heard she was being Sweeney Todd." Chase shrugged.

"Oh that's cool." Andie said smiling.

"How about Charlie?" Chase asked.

"I think he said something about a Transformer but I'm not sure, Sarah bought his costume about a week ago but strangely I haven't seen it." Andie said frowning slightly.

Chase smiled, tonight was promising to be an interesting night.

"Hey Moose wanted to know if he and Sophie could come along too?" Andie asked as the bell rang to tell them it was the end of English.

"Sure, what about Missy?" Chase asked.

"Her family's doing something cause you know to them it's the Day of the Dead and so she can't come, I already asked her." Andie said.

"Okay." Chase said.

They walked to Geography side by side. Their shoulders weren't touching but they were so close that if you didn't know them you wouldn't know whether or not they were a couple.

"Hey Andie, hey Chase." Moose said smiling at them when they came in the class.

"Hey Moose, so what are you being for Halloween?" Andie asked sitting next to him.

"I wanna be Death." Moose said smiling. "It'd be really cool just cause I wanna make my face up and were the dark cloak."

"And Sophie?" Chase asked.

"Soph said something about someone dead." Moose said shrugging. "Oh but Monster has the best costume yet."

"What's he being?" Andie asked.

"A dead Spongebob Squarepants." Moose said.

"That's horrible." Andie said in disbelief as Chase laughed. "How'd he die?"

"Fell on his spatula." Moose said. "The front of it's all bloody and sticking out of his stomach and the handle's sticking out of his back."

"That's terrible." Andie muttered.

Chase laughed again and Andie shook her head.

"Do you know that could be traumatizing to a young child?" She asked.

"True." Moose nodded. "Oh and it's it alright if my little cousins come trick or treating with us?"

"Sure we're already taking half the neighborhood." Chase teased.

For the rest of Geography the three of them shared stories about past Halloweens and what they had dressed up as. Andie was actually excited to be going trick or treating. The idea of free candy was great.

"Hey after trick or treating you guys wanna come over to my house and watch scary movies?" Moose asked. "The whole crew can come, my mom and dad said it was fine."

"Yea that sounds like fun." Chase said.

"I'm in." Andie said nodding.

When school was finally over Chase drove Andie to her house, she and Charlie got their costumes and makeup but didn't change. Chase said they could at his house. One the ride there Charlie told them about all the fun he had at school because his class got a party for Halloween.

"So Charlie do you got a girlfriend yet?" Chase asked looking in his rear view mirror at the seven year old.

Charlie stuck out his tongue and shook his head.

"Girls have cooties." He said screwing up his face.

"Hey I don't have cooties." Andie said laughing.

"Well you don't really count Andie." Charlie said.

"Oh so I'm not a girl now?" Andie teased. "Then what am I?"

Chase laughed as Charlie racked his brain for an answer that would make Andie happy.

"My sister?" He asked weakly.

Andie turned around in her seat and tickled Charlie in the stomach. Chase smiled as Andie and Charlie laughed and played. When they got to his house he was relieved to see that his parents' cars weren't in the garage.

"This is your house?" Charlie asked.

"It's not a house it's a mansion." Andie corrected and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's huge!" Charlie said as Andie helped him jump out of the car. Chase smiled as Andie took Charlie's hand in hers and walked with him up to the front door.

"Charlie!" Alex yelled the minute the door opened.

"Hey Alex!" Charlie yelled.

The two boys ran up the stairs and Andie and Chase could hear them playing up in Alex's room. Blake came out of the kitchen and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sounds like World War three up there." He commented.

"Just Charlie and Alex playing." Andie said. "So Blake what are you being for Halloween?"

Blake didn't answer.

"Well since Brandy's being Sweeney Todd, you could be Mrs. Lovett." Chase suggested but he made sure that he was on Andie's other side so that his brother couldn't hit him.

"Ha ha very funny." Blake said glaring at his younger brother.

"He's going to be Van Helsing." A voice said behind them.

"Hey Brandy." Andie smiled turning around.

"Hey girl," Brandy smiled at her.

She had stripped one of her long locks of hair and it was now a shocking white.

"Like your hair." Chase commented.

"Thanks," Brandy said. "What are you being Andie?"

"Vampire that hunts vampires." Andie said smirking.

"Chase?"

"Ninja." He pretended he didn't see Andie roll her eyes.

"Yea well as soon as the sun sets we're out of here." Blake said peeking out of the curtain on the front door. "Is anyone else coming with us?"

"Sophie and Moose are. Along with Moose's little cousins" Andie said. "They'll be here soon I think."

"Come on Andie, I'll help you get ready." Brandy said.

Andie followed Brandy up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms.

"So girl how are things going with Chase?" Brandy asked closing the door.

"I don't really know." Andie said shrugging. "I mean we're friends but I get that feeling that we both wanna be more."

"So why aren't you?" Brandy asked sitting on the counter.

"I don't know." Andie shrugged. "It's just—I told you we're complicated."

"True but I think Blake and I have got you beat." Brandy said shrugging.

"Probably." Andie nodded.

When Moose and Sophie arrived the house they were both dressed and ready to go. Moose was Death and Sophie was one of the souls he was preparing to cross over. They were quite scary looking, Moose had painted his whole face black and his large eyes stuck even more and when Andie first saw him she couldn't help but laugh.

His little cousins, Jared and Gareth were dead dog catchers. Jared had explained that they had gotten mauled to death by a pack of rabid dogs on the job. And Gareth explained that they wouldn't go down without a fight and that's why they had all the wounds. And boy did they have wounds. Jared had taped his ear down and covered it with blood and it looked like it had been chewed off and Gareth had made his eye up to look like at any moment it was going to fall out the socket. Moose explained that they both worked on special effects and make up in school.

Andie's outfit didn't take all that long to put together. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and one of her tight black tank tops that stopped above her belly button, her shoes were black as well but they were a pair of biker boots. She'd left her hair down and wore a pair of black sunglasses. To complete her outfit she wore a long black trench coat and a pair of fake vampire teeth.

For Brandy to make her eyes seem larger they painted dark circles under her eyes and pinned her hair up in a crazy manner but made sure the streak of white was just like Sweeney Todd's. They cut her razors out of cardboard and colored them silver with some of Alex's markers. Her right sleeve of her shirt was soaked in fake blood and a few flecks of blood could be seen on her face.

Chase was by far the easiest cause all he had to do was go dig out the ninja outfit he wore for the prank. Blake however took a little longer cause they had to find him a trench coat and a hat. Not to mention Alex had to go through his tub of toy guns to find a crossbow.

Although the teenagers and two adults had good costumes, Alex and Charlie by far had the best. Alex was a mad scientist, fake tubes ran all through his costume and every once in a while funny colored liquid would shot through some of them. But the tube that ran around his neck had a fake snake slithering through it. His hair was spiked all over his head and he'd spray painted the tips a funny green color. His rubber gloves were black and had holes in them all over the place. He'd painted dark circles under his eyes and had in a set of horrible looking fake teeth. Charlie was a Transformer, he looked like he was actually made of metal and Alex had hooked up this radio he'd been experimenting on and when Charlie talked into it he sounded like Optimus Prime.

Brandy and Sophie took about a millions pictures. They took them while everyone was getting ready and once everyone was ready. Andie had to threaten Brandy because she just kept snapping away.

"Okay so is everyone ready?" Blake asked looking around.

They all had their pillow cases for their candy. Blake reached for the handle of the front door when it turned and the door opened. Chase cursed under his breath, their parents were home.

Their mother came in first. She surveyed the whole group of dressed up people with little interest. Their father came in next and Chase noticed from the corner of his eye that Blake moved a little closer to Brandy.

"I can you see all are ready to go trick or treating." Mrs. Collins said. "Chase why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

Chase sighed and leaned down to whisper in Andie's in.

"I'm sorry about this."

She frowned and looked back at him but didn't have time to ask him what he was talking about.

"Mom, Dad this is my—girlfriend Andie," He sent her an apologetic look and Andie understood. He hadn't told his parents about them breaking up. "Our friend Moose, his little cousins Jared and Gareth, you remember Sophie and Andie's little step brother Charlie."

Andie watched as their mother looked her over once before nodding stiffly to her. However she smiled at Sophie,

"Sophie dear how are you?"

"I'm alright," Sophie said quietly.

Mr. Collins stepped forward and held out a hand to Andie. She took it with hesitation, she didn't like the way he was smiling at her. And he held her hand longer than most would.

"We should really be going." Blake said.

Andie looked at him and noticed that he'd taken Brandy's hand in his own and her eyes were trained on the floor. Chase put his hands on either side of Andie's waist and pushed her slightly toward the door. Blake had already practically dragged Brandy out of the house. Andie grabbed Charlie's hand on the way out of the house, Sarah would kill her if she lost him. Once they were all out of the house they set off walking down the street.

Charlie ran up to walk with Alex, Jared and Gareth, leaving Chase and Andie to walk side by side.

"How come you didn't tell them?" She asked him quietly.

"Cause—well first off because I don't really like my parents but really because I didn't want to have to admit outloud that we weren't together anymore." Chase said.

Andie nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad?" Andie asked.

"I just thought you might be." Chase shrugged.

They didn't have time to discuss it further because they came up to their first house. After making sure that Charlie, Alex, Jared and Gareth were in the front Blake rang the doorbell. The door creaked open a bit and it was dead silent, Andie who hated to be scared back up until she was pressed against Chase. She saw Sophie back into Moose and Brandy back into Blake. Alex and Charlie were trying to peer inside the house but it was pitch black, Jared and Gareth had kinda backed up but still were trying to see inside. Andie had just opened her mouth to suggest they get out of there when the door flew open and a guy with a chainsaw revved it up and began to laugh. Sophie and Brandy screamed, so did Charlie, Alex, Gareth, and Jared. Andie turned and nearly ran Chase over but he caught her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. A guy with blood all over him crawled to the door and held out a bowl of candy.

"Hurry!" He ushered. "Before he kills you! Take your candy and run!"

Alex, Jared, Gareth and Charlie inched forward and slowly took some of the candy from the bowl. The whole time their eyes stayed on the guy with the chainsaw. When he thought they were taking too long he growled and raised the chainsaw higher.

"The teenagers and adults too!" The bloody guy yelled. "You're never too old for candy!"

Andie didn't move, she could feel Chase laughing against her.

"Come on Andie we gotta get our candy." He whispered in her ear.

Andie, Sophie, and Brandy all three reached for the bowl but didn't once look at the guy with the chainsaw. Then Blake, Chase and Moose. They all turned and were half way down the sidewalk when the guy with the chainsaw came bursting through the door. This time Andie did scream and all of them took off running. But Andie made sure that Charlie, Alex, Gareth, and Jared were still with them.

"That was fun." Chase said once they had stopped running. When they were across the street and down the block slightly. Andie glared at him but they all headed to the next house. This was a regular house with kids already there in front of them, as Andie tried to calm her heart down she could already tell it was going to be a long night.

Three and a half hours later they were all headed back up to the Collins mansion. Chase was carrying a sleep Charlie and Blake had a sleep Alex on his back. The last house they went to was basically a haunted house. The people had left the door open and a sign said the candy was in the front hall and they could take as much as they liked. Andie and Brandy had been reluctant to go in but the boys had insisted. So they went in, and they were not even half way down the hall when the front door slammed shut. Andie attached herself to Chase and she felt Charlie hook onto her leg. Alex had his arms wrapped around Blake's middle while Brandy had buried her face in his shoulder. Sophie had Moose around the neck and looked like she was choking him but Moose couldn't bring himself to ask her to loosen her grip, Gareth and Jared were clinging to his sides. Andie felt kinda bad for Moose, he had all them people hanging on him.

It didn't help that the house was freaking huge and people were popping out making them all scream and jump every two seconds. The house was set up so that they had to travel up to the third floor and into the attic. The bowl of candy was sitting in the middle of the room. Once everyone had gotten their candy they followed the arrows down a long hallway. They got to the end of the hallway and fell down a trap door that sent them flying out a shoot in the front of the house.

Andie told Chase she was never again coming anywhere near that house. He agreed and Andie noticed that they all looked a little scared. Boys included and as they were walking home, Alex and Charlie stared to yawn and get tired. So Chase handed Andie his pillow case of candy and picked up Charlie. Blake handed Brandy his and let Alex jump onto his back. They hadn't gone two blocks before the little boys were asleep. Andie smiled and looked back and Moose and Sophie. Moose had his arm around Sophie and her head was tucked in the crook between his neck and shoulder. She looked like she could go to sleep soon too. Jared was talking to Brandy while Gareth was walking nearly asleep next to Andie. The two girls shared a look before picking the two boys up and they too were soon asleep.

Luckily the Elder Collins had gone to bed by the time they got back to the house. It was nearing eleven o' clock at night.

"Okay Blake, um I'm going over Moose's to watch scary movies after we take Charlie home, is that okay?" Chase asked.

"Okay are you spending the night?" Blake asked.

Chase looked back at Moose who nodded.

"Yea I'm spending the night."

"Then I'll see you in the morning." Blake nodded.

Brandy handed Jared off to Moose and the little boy stayed sleep.

"So we gotta go take Charlie home and pick up the rest of the crew right?" Chase asked as the teenagers headed out to his SUV.

"Yea aren't Fly and Monster at a party?" Andie asked Moose.

"Yea and then Kiddo, Smiles, Hair and Monster are at this concert." He said nodding.

Chase nodded and started up the car once everyone was inside. When they got to Andie's house, Andie took Charlie inside and told Sarah what she was doing. Then she ran back out to the car and climbed back inside.

"Fly and Monster are closest." Moose informed Chase and then he gave him directions.

Once they had picked up those two they went to go get the others. Then they headed to Moose's house. His mother was ecstatic to see them all. She took pictures of them and everything. Then Moose introduced the ones she hadn't met and they all headed into the living room to start the movie night. Andie and Moose took Jared and Gareth up to their room.

"You might as well leave them in their costumes." He said quietly as he and Andie laid them on their beds. "They're going to need showers."

In the living room they all settled down on the couch, in the chairs and on the floor. Andie took off her trench coat before sitting on the couch next to Chase.

"I figured we start off the night with a classic." Moose said.

He held up a DVD case.

"Psycho?" Andie asked smiling. "Moose that's not even scary."

"Hey but it's a classic." He argued.

Andie laughed and settled back into the couch as Moose put in the movie.

"And you guys can't fall asleep, we've got lots of movies to watch." He said sitting next to Sophie.

"Tell you what, first one asleep we're going to prank." Chase said.

Andie knew they were all going to stay away now. She didn't think it'd be a good idea to go to sleep. Moose turned off the lights and started the movie. Andie had watched this movie a dozen times. It wasn't scary but it was creepy, the way Anthony Perkins talked and how he himself was creepy made Andie move closer to Chase when they got to the most famous scene ever. The shower scene. Andie laid her head back on the couch and pulled her legs under her. This was probably the most famous scene ever, everyone knew the music and they knew what it was from.

When Psycho was over Moose stood and held up two DVDs,

"Okay we've got the Grudge 2 or See No Evil."

Andie raised her eyebrows. She'd not seen either of them. The first Grudge had freaked her out and she stayed in her moms' room for nearly a week.

"I vote the Grudge 2 cause it just came out and I ain't seen it." Chase said.

"Yea me too." Monster said.

They all decided on the Grudge 2 and Moose put it in before turning off the lights and nearly running back over to the couch. Andie looked around and noticed that they all seemed to have moved closer to each other. Andie took a second to decide that she didn't care if she and Chase weren't together, she needed someone to hold her if she planned on actually getting through this movie. Andie crawled over to Chase and snuggled into his side.

"Scared?" He whispered in her ear.

"No but I know I'm going to be." Andie replied.

Chase chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. When they shut the girl in the little cupboard and the grudge girl was coming out of the ceiling Andie thought she was going to have a heart attack. She buried her face in Chase's chest and tightened her grip on his shirt. She was sure Sophie squeaked and someone on the floor had let out a muffled scream. All Andie knew was that she wasn't letting go of Chase, if she let go of him then the Grudge girl would get her.

Andie jumped throughout the entire movie but she only screamed once. Even then it was a muffled scream. But they were pretty sure that Sophie had strangled Moose and Monster hit his head on the table as he tried to sit up fast and scramble back.

"Okay guys." Moose said in a shaky voice as the credits rolled. "So what's next?"

"See No Evil." Kiddo said.

"Alright," Moose untangled himself from Sophie and went up to the TV to start the next movie. It was going on two in the morning and Andie wasn't sure how much longer she could stay awake.

See No Evil wasn't as scary as the Grudge 2 but it was up there. Half way through Andie sat up slightly and looked around. Nearly all of them were asleep, the only ones still awake were Chase, herself and Moose.

"I'm going to sleep guys." Moose said settling back into the couch next to Sophie and closing his eyes.

"Night Moose." Chase and Andie said together.

Andie snuggled deeper into Chase's side and closed her eyes as well. She yawned and buried her face in his chest.

"Night Chase." She muttered sleepily.

Before she fell asleep she felt Chase press his lips against her forehead,

"Goodnight Andie." He whispered.

By the time Thanksgiving came around, Andie was basically her old self again. She laughed and joked around with Moose and Missy. She mocked Blake when they did improvisation. And she and Chase were slowly but surely becoming close once again. But best of all, she was eating. That's what made everyone the happiest. Andie ate like she used to and they could see that she was gaining her weight back. Chase tried his hardest to always be by her side at lunch and sometimes dinner when she ate, just because Andie seemed to be less nervous when she was eating if he was close to her.

A few days before Thanksgiving Sarah asked Andie if she wanted to invite Chase, Blake and Alex over for Thanksgiving dinner. Andie wasn't sure if they could come or not but she would definitely ask. She wanted Chase to be there because even though it wasn't too big a holiday, it was still her first Thanksgiving without her mother.

"Hey Chase." She said quietly at lunch the day before they got out for Thanksgiving.

"Yea?"

"Sarah wants to know if you, Blake, and Alex want to come over for Thanksgiving dinner." Andie said quietly. "And Brandy if she wants to come."

"I think we can." Chase nodded. "Our parents are going out of town for a week tonight so we should be able to. And I tell Blake to ask Brandy."

Andie nodded. Ever since she'd met his parents she understood why Chase had wanted to keep her away. His mother clearly didn't like her and Andie got the feeling his father liked her a little too much.

But all the same she'd like to have Chase over for Thanksgiving dinner. It would hopefully be fun. And she'd be able to keep her food down and not have to worry about her stomach getting nervous.

On Thanksgiving morning Andie was woken by Charlie who wanted to know if she would watch Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving with him. Andie agreed and trudged downstairs to watch the cartoon with her little brother. When that was over she went into the kitchen to help Sarah with dinner. It would take them all day to prepare all the food and Andie wanted for some reason, for everything to be perfect.

"Andie dear, go upstairs and get dressed." Sarah said.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Andie groaned.

"No, but you have to look nice." Sarah said.

Andie nodded and headed back up to her room. As long as she didn't have to wear a dress she was okay. She threw open her closet door and began to look through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a kind of button up jean dress. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then she pulled on her clothes and sat down in front of her mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and decided that it could be left down, then she took one of her tubes of lip gloss and put a think layer over her lips. She sat and argued with herself on whether or not she was going to put on make up. She didn't do make up, but it was Thanksgiving and her mother always had her put on at least eye shadow and eye liner once she was thirteen. Sighing Andie picked up the eye liner and leaned closer to the mirror, she'd do the eye shadow after this.

Chase wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous. He watched Brandy tie Alex's tie and straighten his suit a little bit. Chase never liked wearing suits, he didn't understand why they got dressed up to eat. Blake came out of the kitchen buttoning his cuff links.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Sure." Chase shrugged tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Blake rolled his eyes at him before ushering them all out of the door. They were taking Blake's SUV, Chase had argued that his was better but the other three ganged up on him and he was out voted.

Andie answered the door. When Chase and them arrived she answered the door and Chase felt his jaw drop. She wasn't even in a dress—well not really because she'd but on jeans under the dress but she still looked beautiful. The jean button up dress hugged her body tightly and Chase could tell she didn't like it.

"Hey guys." She said smiling. "Come on in."

Once everyone was inside Andie closed the door and told them to make themselves comfortable. Alex and Charlie raced upstairs to his room to go play and Andie introduced Sarah to Brandy.

"Do you need any help Sarah?" Andie asked.

"No, dinner's almost ready." Sarah said smiling at her. "Besides we've still got people coming."

"Who?" Andie asked. "I've been wondering why you made me go down stairs and bring up the other table. Who's coming Sarah?"

"You'll see, they should be here in about ten minutes." Sarah replied glancing down at her watch.

Andie huffed and sat back in the couch. She didn't like surprises, she told Chase that a long time ago.

Brandy helped the time pass by telling Andie stories about Blake when he was in high school, no matter how much he protested. From what Andie gathered Blake had been a dork, well not saying that he wasn't a dork now but he was an even bigger dork when he was younger.

When the doorbell rang however, Andie hopped up from her seat and scrambled over to it. She opened it and her eyes widened,

"Tyler! Nora!" She threw herself into Tyler's arms before hugging Nora just as tightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sarah invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner little one." Tyler said smiling at her.

He however leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"And I know it's your first Thanksgiving without your mom."

"Thanks for coming." Andie said smiling at him.

"And I haven't seen you in forever." Nora said.

Andie smiled and led them inside.

"Dang we've got ourselves a full house." Tyler said looking around the living room. He and Chase knocked fists and Andie introduced them to everyone.

"I know Blake and Brandy." Nora said smiling.

"You do?" Andie and Chase asked together.

"Yep, they were seniors when I was a freshman at MSA." Nora said nodding.

Blake and Brandy both nodded,

"Alright everyone." Sarah called from the kitchen as Alex and Charlie came downstairs. "Dinner's ready."

They all stood and headed into the kitchen. Andie lingered behind and looked around at all the people. Hopefully her first holidays without her mom wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Wow this one's freaking long. I hadn't meant to go that deep into Halloween but I got on a roll and when that happens it's kinda hard to stop me. Plus I love Halloween. Right so um I really liked this chapter, it was fun to write even though it is hella long.**

**A/N-Last Halloween when I went trick or treating these people really did have their house set up like a haunted house and you had to go through it to get your candy. It was freaking scary but fun.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	41. Cry Little Sister

** Cry Little Sister**

**Hi guys! Back with another chapter, this one though won't be posted until after Torchwood. It done got all cloudy and I think it's about to freaking snow! If it does I might actually be pissed. Oh and four hundred reviews guys? That's crazy! I wanna thank everyone for reviewing because so far everyone has liked it! And I'm glad you guys do!**

**But anyway I'm not too sure what's going to happen in this chapter. I know the last one was long cause I got on a roll and couldn't be stopped for a minute. This one could be as long or it could be shorter, who knows? I think Sophie and Andie are going to bond again but this time it'll be with the crew, well the girls of the crew anyway.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Cry Little Sister" from the movie The Lost Boys. If you guys haven't noticed I listen to any and everything lol. And the Lost Boys is a really good movie!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

There was a week before Christmas. Only one freaking week and Chase was racking his brain over what he was going to get Andie. He didn't even know what she wanted. What exactly did you get your ex girlfriend that you desperately wanted to be your girlfriend again? And Blake was no freaking help cause he was arguing with himself on whether or not to get Brandy a present.

"Chase why don't you just ask her?" Moose suggested one day as they were heading to dance class.

"Moose I can't just ask her." Chase said. "What if I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Then I can't help you." Moose said shrugging.

Chase glared at him. They entered the dance room and sat down to begin stretching. Chase continued to rack his brain to try and figure out what exactly he could get Andie. He wanted it to be special, something that she would always treasure. Minutes later Andie entered the room and made her way over to them,

"Hey guys." She said sitting down.

"Hey Andie." Chase said smiling at her.

"Andie what do you want for Christmas?" Moose asked simply.

Andie titled her head to the right and thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know." She muttered. "I don't really want anything."

Andie had been avoiding the subject of Christmas since the beginning of December. It would be her first Christmas without her mother and Andie didn't know how she was going to handle it. Tyler and Nora were going to stop by Christmas before going to visit her mom but Andie didn't know if she really wanted to be bothered on Christmas. She had been seriously considering sitting up in her room all day. But she already knew Sarah wasn't going to have that.

"Oh come on." Moose said smiling. "You've gotta want something."

"Not really," Andie said trying to smile. "Besides you guys don't have to get me anything."

Chase opened his mouth to say yes they did but Blake walked into the room. He looked frustrated and Chase couldn't help but smirk. Brandy coming back had ruffled his brothers' feathers and Chase thought it was all for the better. The more he spent time with Brandy the less he was in Chase's hair.

Andie couldn't help but wonder what she was supposed to get Chase for Christmas. As she studied him during dance class she didn't have a clue. Besides the only other guy she'd ever gotten a present for was Tyler and she'd bought him some tights so he could practice right with Nora. But that wasn't the point, what would Chase like?

"Hey girl." Missy said hugging her when they reached the lunch table. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing you?" Andie asked.

"Girl I'm doing down to Mexico." Missy said. "But don't worry I'll be back two days before New Years."

"Alright cause we definitely gotta spend sometime together." Andie said.

For lunch the crew shared a pizza, well they shared two boxes of pizza. Andie listened to the others talk about their plans for winter break, after all it was two weeks of no school. But they had already talked about when they were going to have practice and stuff like that. Andie didn't really have any plans, she'd just take each day as it came.

"Hey Moose," Hair said suddenly.

When Moose looked up, Hair nodded behind him.

The whole crew turned to see Billy. He was just staring at Moose. He didn't make to move toward them or anything, he was just staring. Andie looked around there was a guy in a yellow shirt across the courtyard staring as well. Then at like a ninety degree angle to Billy stood a guy in a red shirt with a black cap. And directly across from him was a guy in a blue shirt with long blond hair.

"Is it me or are we surrounded." Andie whispered in Chase's ear.

He looked around and nodded.

"You think they're going to try something?" He asked.

"If they do then we're going to have ourselves a fight." Andie said shrugging.

She looked at Moose who was glaring at Billy. As long as they didn't try anything then Andie didn't really care how long they stared.

"I don't think we should let Moose go anywhere by himself for while." Chase said quietly to Andie.

"Probably not." She said. "Oh hey you wanna come over after school and help us decorate the tree?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Chase said nodding.

Andie smiled at him and took another bite of her pizza. She glanced at Billy before looking across the courtyard and seeing Adam. He'd not said anything to her since that day in detention but Andie knew it was only a matter of time. The thought hadn't even fully developed in her mind before out of the corner of her eye Andie saw Adam stand and head over to their table.

"Why today of all days?" Andie muttered under her breath.

"What?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head and nodded toward Adam who was just about to reach their table.

"What does he want?" Chase asked.

Andie didn't get a chance to answer because all too soon Adam was standing right next to her. He smiled down at Andie, who rolled her eyes at him,

"Can I help you Adam?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact you can." Adam said.

He leaned down toward Andie and she slid across her seat into Chase's side. The whole table had gone quiet and Adam hooked a finger in Andie's belt loop and pulled him back toward her. Then he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

Chase had no clue what Adam said to Andie but he watched as her eyes widened and then her fists balled up at her side. Before Chase could grab a hold of her, Andie stood and punched Adam in the face. Adam stumbled back with a yell and fell flat on his butt.

"Andie!" Chase exclaimed.

She whorled around to face him, her eyes had fire in them and her face looked murderous. Chase raised his hands in surrender and moved along the bench into Missy. They all looked around Andie to see Adam sitting on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Andie West go to Director Collins office now!" Ms. Jones yelled.

Andie snatched up her bag and stormed away from the table, Missy felt someone push him in the back and he turned to look at Missy.

"Go with her." She said.

Chase stepped over the bench and ran after Andie who had just disappeared inside the school.

"Andie!" He yelled when he caught sight of her. She didn't turn around although when she entered Blake's office she left the door open for him.

"What happened?" Blake asked the moment he saw a fuming Andie barrel into his office without even knocking.

"That—that-he—son of—mother—." Andie didn't even finish the curse words. She flexed her hand and Blake saw that it had scratch marks on it.

"You've hit someone haven't you?" Blake asked.

"Adam—I don't even know his flipping last name." Andie said.

She was pacing the length of the room when Chase entered the office.

"Andie what did he say to you?" Chase asked.

Andie didn't answer, she just continued to pace the length of the room. She was muttering darkly under her breath and balling and unballing her fists. She looked quite scary and deadly.

"Chase you care to explain?" Blake asked.

"No." Chase said simply.

"What do you mean no?" Blake demanded.

"She's got to tell me what he said to her first." Chase said nodding to the pacing Andie. She walked past him and Chase grabbed her arm gently.

"Andie tell me what he said." Chase pleaded as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"He told me he'd pay me fifty bucks to suck his dick after school!" She nearly yelled.

Chase let go of Andie's arms and she continued to pace. Anger surged through him and Chase turned to walk back out of the office.

"Chase get back in here!" Blake yelled.

"Blake did you not just hear what she said?" Chase yelled. "I'm gonna go kick his ass!"

"No you're gonna bring your ass back in here and sit down!" Blake yelled.

Andie would have found it funny if she wasn't so angry when Chase slowly but surely trudged back into the office. He took a seat like his brother told him to do, they both watched Andie pace the room. She was muttering darkly under her breath,

"Oh yea I'll meet him after school." She muttered. "Meet him after school and cut it clean off then leave him to bleed to death."

Chase's eyebrows shot up and he shared a concerned look with his brother.

"Andie?" He said gently. "Andie, babe come and sit down."

Andie shot him a look at the word babe but did as he told her to.

"So are you going to suspend me?" She asked Blake suddenly.

"I don't know yet." Blake said. "I have to go have a talk with Mr. Cannon."

Blake stood from his chair and left the office. Andie flexed her fingers again and looked down at her hand. There were scratches on it, most likely from Adam's teeth. Andie hoped she'd knocked some of them out and he'd swallowed them.

Chase sat up and turned Andie's chair so that their knees were touching. Then he took her hand in his and examined it.

"Teeth marks." He said quietly pointing to the scratches. "Wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have anymore teeth in his mouth."

Andie snorted and glared at the floor. Chase bit his lip and examined her hand a little more closely.

"This scratch right here was caused by his front teeth. You can tell that he has a gap in his mouth as well. Cause we've got these two straight scratches but space inbetween them." Chase brought her hand up to his eyes. "And you can tell that his teeth aren't very straight either or they were straight and you knocked them crooked. You've got some dried spit on you hand too."

Chase licked his own thumb and rubbed it across the dried spit on Andie's hand.

"Chase!" Andie nearly shrieked.

Chase laughed as Andie wiped the back of her hand on his thigh. Then she smacked his arm with her other hand.

"Just wanted to see your smile." Chase shrugged.

Andie was smiling but she rolled her eyes at him. She was just about to say something smartass back when the door opened again and Blake came through.

"You've got detention." He told Andie simply. "Tonight and tomorrow but other than that you're fine."

"But I hit him." Andie said confused.

"Yes but Adam could get suspended for saying what he said to you that's sexual harassment." Blake explained.

"Oh." Andie said simply. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you can go." Blake nodded. "And Chase you're to keep your hands to yourself."

"I will," Chase nodded. "Unless he says something else to her."

"If he says something else then go for it." Blake said. "But you didn't hear that from me cause I shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

Andie and Chase laughed as they headed out of Blake's office. When they got back outside Moose ran over to Andie.

"What did he say to you?" He demanded.

"Later," Andie said quietly. "I'll tell you in Science I promise."

Moose nodded.

"Andie are you okay?" Fly asked.

"Yea I'm alright." Andie said.

She glanced around the courtyard, those who had been staring quickly looked away. Surprisingly Andie couldn't find Taylor and her crew. She knew that they were out there before Adam had come over, so where had they gone?

"Girl she got scared." Missy whispered in Andie's ear.

"Huh?" Andie asked.

"Taylor," Sophie informed. "The minute you dropped Adam she and her friend bailed."

"Moose you been teaching Sophie new words?" Andie teased.

The old Sophie would have never said dropped when referring to hitting someone or bailed when referring to leaving.

"Shut up." Sophie laughed.

The bell rang and they all stood to head to class. Andie was kinda glad she didn't get suspended. Sarah would not have taken kindly to that, plus it was so close to the holidays. Sarah would have grounded her forever, then Andie wouldn't have been able to see Chase.

"Andie you gonna be alright?" Chase asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "It was one hit, it wasn't like we got into a full blown fight."

"Yea but girls fighting boys doesn't happen here." Moose said.

"It wasn't a fight." Andie said laughing. "It was a hit."

"Girls do not usually cause boys physical pain Andie West." Chase said using her full name.

"Shut it Collins." Andie said smirking at him.

Before he could say anything Andie disappeared into the classroom. Chase shook his head and he and Moose continued down the hall. It was true though, girls didn't hit boys hard enough to make them bleed at MSA. At least they didn't until Andie started going there.

**Hey guys second chapter today! Whew I'm on a freaking roll lol. I think I had a little bit too much sugar today but that's not the point! Can you believe that jerk named Adam? He should be glad Andie didn't jump him sorry butt. Anyway what did you guys think? I know it's short but still it's packed with action. **

**A/N-What should Chase get Andie for Christmas?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	42. Hey Santa

** Hey Santa**

**Hey guys! I'm kinda sad cause it's Sunday and Sunday is the worst day of the week cause it's taunting you to the fact that the next day you've gotta go back to school or work either one lol. Um there's absolutely nothing going on here, it's sunny so I was outside dancing about an hour ago but I'm tired now so I'm writing. Oh but Torchwood was good last night so last a plus! Although next weeks looks like it's going to be better.**

**Anyway in this chapter I think we're going to actually have Christmas! But that's sad cause after that we've only got either two or three chapters left. I know what Chase is going to get Andie, Shoney helped me figure it out and I love her idea. It's really sweet and I know you guys will like it. Um I don't know what else is going to happen but hopefully Chase and them can give Andie a happy Christmas.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ashanti's "Hey Santa" just cause that's one of my favorite Christmas songs.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Two days before Christmas and Chase still didn't know what he was going to get Andie. He hadn't thought it was going to be this hard, but the more he thought about what to get her the more he realized that he wanted it to be something special that she would always keep with her. Even though they weren't together he still wanted to spend every day of vacation with her. They went to the mall together and Chase watched her carefully as she looked at the stuff in the windows. He was waiting for her eyes to light when she looked at something or for her to do a double take but she never did. But she did by a very pretty watch, she wouldn't tell him who it was for and Chase knew it wasn't for him cause the wrist was way too small. Could this girl be any more complicated?

Andie was both dreading and excited for Christmas to come. She was dreading it because it was going to be a very tense two days, Christmas Eve and Christmas. She had to get through both of them without her mother. Her mother had loved Christmas, they decorated the house on the first of December and didn't take the decorations down til the middle of January. Sarah had decorated too but it wasn't the same. But Andie was excited because it'd be her first Christmas with Chase. They may not have been together but they might as well have. They spent every day with each other, they went to the mall together, they went to the park together. They just didn't cuddle like when they were together or share kisses anymore and Andie missed that. There was the tiny little fact that Andie had no clue what to get him for Christmas and that tiny little fact was bugging her. What exactly was she supposed to get him? What did he like?

"Andie," Sarah called up the stairs. "Chase is outside."

Frowning Andie got up from her bed. He hadn't said that he was coming over today. She took the stairs two at a time and pulled open the front door. Chase stood on the porch, he looked pissed.

"Chase what's wrong?" She asked.

She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. It was cold outside but Chase looked like he needed to talk and they couldn't with Sarah in the house. Wrapping her arms around herself, Andie took a seat on the swing and patted the spot next to her. Chase plopped down and Andie waited for him to speak.

"My mom and dad are going away tomorrow." He said quietly.

Andie blinked and then frowned slightly.

"So they won't be home for Christmas?" She asked quietly.

Chase shook his head.

"I don't really like my parents but they were always there on Christmas." He said quietly. "That was the one day of the year that I actually looked forward to them being home. They always made Christmas fun, you know dad would dress up as Santa and make sure that we caught him leaving presents. But not this year, they're going away on vacation."

"And they're not taking you guys with them?" Andie asked in disbelief. Didn't parents usually take their kids on vacation?

"No, they said they need some alone time." Chase replied. "As if they don't get enough fucking alone time as it is."

Andie watched Chase closely.

"There something else bothering you." She said quietly. "Something you're not telling me."

"They made Alex cry." Chase said quietly. "He's always loved Christmas, we were having breakfast and me, him, and Blake were talking about what we wanted. Our mom said that she hoped we had a wonderful Christmas and that they'd call us from the hotel."

Andie sat up and put a hand on Chase's back.

"Alex has some anger issues." Chase said quietly. "That's why he's always getting into fights at school. It doesn't take much to set him off. Mom and dad took him to the doctor and they wanted him to take pills to try and control the anger. The pills didn't work and the more Alex started taking them the less he talked. And when he got angry only I could calm him down. He stayed up in his room with the door shut most of the time. My parents took him back to the doctor and they were going say that he had autism, they were going to say that he was retarded when I knew he wasn't."

Andie leaned back and back pulled Chase to her.

"I had to call Blake. There was no way I was letting them say that my little brother was mentally challenged. Blake came home and there was this big argument. It lasted for nearly two hours. Alex and I sat on the couch and as they argued, Alex cried. There something about people yelling and arguing that causing him to freak. And today when our parents told us they weren't going to be here for Christmas, Alex threw his breakfast plate at the wall. Our dad and Alex started arguing, it was getting pretty heated so Blake and I stepped inbetween them. Blake and our dad got into it and our dad said that Alex was a baby and did Blake and I know how embarrassing it was for them to have a retarded son."

Andie's eyes widened.

"Alex ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. I couldn't get him to come out and we could hear things breaking inside. When I left Blake and my dad were arguing and Alex still hadn't come out."

"You want me to see if I can get him to come out?" Andie asked.

"I don't think you can." Chase said softly. "When he gets like this it's not easy to calm him down."

"Can I try?" Andie asked.

"If you want to." Chase said sitting up.

"Okay let me tell Sarah where I'm going." Andie stood and ran inside the house.

Sarah was in the kitchen.

"Sarah I'm going with Chase." Andie said.

She looked on the counter and saw that there was a pack of pudding that wasn't there earlier. She took out two and grabbed two plastic spoons.

"Where to?" Sarah asked.

"His house, something's happened with Alex." Andie replied.

When she got back outside she handed one of the cups of pudding and spoons to Chase before following him to his car.

"Can I eat this first?" Chase asked holding up his cup of pudding.

Andie laughed and nodded.

They ate in silence though neither of them really minded. Andie knew Chase was angry and there was no way she was going to try and talk about something different. He had every right to be angry. What kind of parent called their child retarded? Andie knew that Alex wasn't retarded or mentally challenged. He was smart, a whole hell of a lot smarter than his parents and maybe that's why they were so keen on having him diagnosed with autism.

"Okay you ready?" Chase asked once he'd finished his pudding.

Andie nodded and Chase pulled away from the curb. Andie watched him flex his fingers on the steering wheel the whole ride and she knew that Chase was not one to be messed with when angry.

When they pulled up to Chase's house Andie hopped out of the car and followed him up to the front door. Chase unlocked the door and Andie followed him inside. Chase hadn't even shut the front door when Blake came storming out of the kitchen, at the sight of Andie he stopped and frowned.

"Andie what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Come to see if I can get Alex out of his room." Andie said shrugging.

"You can try." Blake said sadly. "But I don't we'll be seeing him any time soon."

Andie nodded and took the stairs two at a time. When she got to Alex's door she looked at it and took a deep breath. She grabbed the handle and knocked three times on the oak wood very gently.

"Alex, it's Andie." She called. "Can I come in?"

She waited for about a minute before she heard the clicking of the lock on the door and Andie turned the knob. She stepped inside Alex's room and looked around. There was shattered glass on the floor, tore clothes littered the floor and a deep green stain was settling on his wall. Alex himself was sitting on his bed, his legs drawn up and his face hidden in his knees.

Andie closed the door again so that it was just him and her. Then she stepped over the bits of glass and sat next to him on his bed. He moved away from her when she placed her hand on his head.

"Chase tell you what happen?" He asked.

"He did." Andie nodded.

"I'm not retarded." Alex suddenly stood from his bed and began to walk around his room. His hands balled up at his side.

"I know you're not." Andie said quietly.

Alex snatched up a bottle full of blue liquid.

"I don't have autism." He growled.

"Of course you don't." Andie said. "I actually think you're quite brilliant."

"How come my parents don't?" Alex asked. "How come they're so—so freaking _ashamed_ of me."

At ashamed Alex chucked the bottle of blue liquid at his wall and it shattered. Andie watched the liquid slide down the wall for a moment before she turned her attention back to the pacing Alex.

"Chase and Blake aren't ashamed of you." She said quietly.

Alex didn't say anything so Andie continued.

"I know they both think you're as brilliant as I do." She said softly.

"Yea but shouldn't my parents?" Alex asked.

Andie opened her mouth and closed it once more.

"I think that they should but since they don't then you've gotta say screw them and listen to the people who believe in you."

Alex stopped pacing to look at Andie. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex jumped across the room into Andie's arms. She pulled him close and stroked his hair, they rocked back and forth for about ten minutes. They didn't say anything, Andie just figured Alex needed to be held.

When they did pull apart, Alex wiped his sleeve over his eyes roughly before looking around at the mess.

"I should probably go get a broom."

Together they stood and left Alex's room. But when they got to the top of the stairs Alex turned to look up at Andie.

"Can you not tell Chase and Blake about this?" He asked. "I don't want them to think I'm baby."

"Alex they don't think you're a baby." Andie said. "But if you don't want me to then I won't tell them anything."

"Thanks." Alex said.

Andie nodded, the two of them traveled downstairs and into the living room. Blake and Chase both jumped out of their seats when they saw Alex,

"Alex are you alright?" Blake asked.

The thirteen year old nodded.

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"Yea, I'm gonna go get a broom and clean up the glass in my room now." He said moving past his brothers and heading for the kitchen.

"What did you say to him?" Chase asked as Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

"He asked me not to tell you guys." Andie replied sitting down on the couch.

Blake and Chase looked at each other before sitting either sides of Andie.

"So Blake," Andie said smiling. "What did you get Brandy for Christmas?"

Blake shot her a look.

"I still haven't found anything." He said. "I mean it's bloody ridiculous I didn't think she'd be this hard to buy for."

Andie chuckled and sat back in the couch.

"I'm going to go help Alex clean his room." Blake said when Alex walked by them with the broom and dust pan.

Andie closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face. She felt Chase put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Andie what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing—it's just—I can't decide if I want Christmas to come or not this year." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Cause," Andie said slowly. "It'll be my first Christmas without my mom."

Andie thought for a moment she might dissolve into tears. But she bit her lip and pushed them back. Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head,

"It's gonna be okay Andie." He whispered.

As he held her his watch beeped and Chase's eyes widened.

"We gotta go." He said.

"Why?" Andie asked letting him pull her to her feet.

"Our parents will be home in like ten minutes."

"You have your watch beep to tell you when your parents will be home?" Andie asked smirking as he pulled her outside.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

They rode back to her house in silence. Chase wasn't sure what to say to Andie. What do you say to a girl who going through her first Christmas without her mother. When they pulled up to her house Andie looked at him.

"Chase, on Christmas Eve." Andie began quietly. "Will take me to the cemetery around noon?"

Chase nodded and Andie smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you." She said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car and running up to her house. When she disappeared inside Chase couldn't stop the goofy grin that crossed his lips. Andie had kissed his cheek.

As Chase was heading home an idea suddenly popped into his head. He knew what he was going to get Andie for Christmas. It was something she could always have with her and he knew she'd love it. Or at least he hoped she would love it.

On Christmas Eve morning, Andie woke up but didn't get out of bed at first. She pulled her legs up to her chest and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get out of bed, she wanted to lay there for the next to days and be invisible. But all too soon Charlie was running into her room and jumping on her bed.

"Andie, it's almost Christmas!" He yelled.

"I know it is Charlie." Andie said smiling at him.

"Come on, mommy's got breakfast on the table." Charlie said pulling her covers off of her.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Andie said sitting up and standing.

She followed Charlie downstairs and into the kitchen. Sarah smiled at Andie as she sat down.

"You alright Andie?" Sarah asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded.

"Are you going to the cemetery?"

Andie nodded as she began to eat.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, Chase is going to take me."

Sarah nodded and went back to her breakfast. After Andie finished she went back upstairs and took out something to wear. She decided on a nice pair of black slacks and a red button up Chinese blouse. After taking a shower, Andie pulled her hair up into a nice ponytail with bangs and put on as little make up as possible.

She grabbed the wrapped package on her desk before hurrying downstairs at eleven fifty. She paced for the last ten minutes before Chase pulled up to her house. After saying goodbye to Sarah and Charlie, Andie walked out to the car and climbed in. Chase gave her a small uncertain smile and Andie returned it. She gave him directions to the cemetery and held the package tighter in her hands. She didn't want to do this but she did. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now. But she couldn't not go see her mother after all it was Christmas.

When Chase pulled up to the cemetery Andie bit her lip and turned to look at him,

"Wait for me here please?" She asked quietly. "I won't take long—."

"Andie," Chase said gently. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." Andie whispered.

Chase nodded and watched Andie walk past the gates and up into the cemetery. She walked past the first two rows of graves before stopping infront of a grey headstone. Taking a deep breath, Andie smiled at the headstone.

"Hi mom," She said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around sooner it's just things have been really stressful since I started at MSA. You're never going to believe this mom but I have—well had a boyfriend."

Andie smiled slightly and sat down on her heels.

"His name is Chase and mommy he's wonderful. He brought me here today and I don't want to turn around and look at his truck cause he could be looking at me. But we're not together anymore, sad yes but I think we're slowly working to become a couple again. I would love it if we were. But he's nice to me mom, nicer than Tuck ever was and I feel safe when I'm around him. I haven't felt safe since you died."

Andie smiled sadly. She was past the point of tears, she stopped crying over her mother about a month before she got to MSA.

"It's Christmas Eve now and I brought you something." Andie lifted the package in her lap and sat it at the base of the grey headstone. "I don't know if you need to tell time in heaven but it was a pretty watch and I thought you'd like it."

Andie sunk a little lower on her heels.

"I know you're disappointed in me because I got an eating disorder. But I'm getting better mommy, I eat now and it all stays down. Chase helped me, he sat with me and handed me the trashcan when I needed it. And he encouraged me to get better."

It had started to snow now and Andie wrapped her arms around herself alittle tighter. She'd have to lean soon or she'd be a frozen popsicle.

"Mommy, I think I love him." Andie smiled as she said this. "I know you'd say I'm too young to be in love but I think I do love Chase."

Sighing, Andie hit her hands on the top of her thighs slightly and stood.

"I've gotta go now mom but I'll come back soon. I promise."

Andie kissed the tips of her gloved fingers before pressing them to the top of the headstone.

"I love you mommy."

Turning away from the headstone, Andie felt her cheeks heat up and warm tears spilled from her eyes. When she got back to Chase's truck she ran her hands roughly over her face to get rid of the tears. Climbing into his car Andie noticed that Chase had turned on the heat. He reached over and rubbed her arm gently but firmly.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yea." Andie nodded.

She gave a great sniff before smiling at him.

"We will see each other tomorrow won't we?" Chase asked as they drove back down the street.

"I was hoping so. "Andie said. "I've still got to give you your present."

Chase smiled.

"Andie you didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Is that code for you didn't get me anything?" Andie teased.

"No, I got you something." Chase said smirking. "But you're not going to trick me into telling you what it is."

"Oh come on." Andie said pouting.

Chase smirked and hit her bottom lip with his finger slightly.

"Did you tell me to pull my lip in cause when I'm older it'll hang down?" He asked. "The same goes for you."

Andie laughed and pulled her lip in.

When they pulled up to Sarah's house, Andie smiled at him.

"Thank you for taking me to the cemetery." She said.

"It was no trouble."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Andie asked.

"Yea, we'll have breakfast at my house, Sarah and Charlie can come too if they want." Chase said.

"Okay." Andie nodded.

"Oh and you'd better be up at midnight."

"Why?" Andie frowned.

"So I can call you and wish you a Merry Christmas." Chase said sending her his most charming smile.

Shaking her head Andie climbed out of the car. It was snowing a little harder now,

"See you tomorrow." She said before closing the door and running up to the front door.

Charlie was watching A Bugs Bunny Christmas Carol when Andie got inside. Taking off her coat and gloves Andie sat down next to him to watch.

"Andie how long til I can open my presents?" He asked snuggling into her side.

"We've still got a while Charlie." Andie said smiling.

"Ah man."

Andie laughed at the little boy and they went back to watching TV.

When Chase got home he found Blake and Alex sitting in the living room watching A Christmas Story. Chase sat down next to Blake and leaned back,

"How's Andie?" He asked.

"Fine," Chase said.

Blake simply nodded and the three boys continued to watch the movie. It was weird and sad to know that it would be just the three of them that night.

"Oh I invited Andie, Sarah and Charlie over for breakfast." Chase said.

"That's fine." Blake said. "We're going to need some company anyway."

"Hey what's wrong with me and Chase?" Alex demanded.

"You're my brothers." Blake said simply.

Alex picked up a pillow and threw it at Blake, it hit him in the face and Chase laughed. Blake caught Alex in a head lock and the two tumbled to the floor. Chase egged them on but made sure that he didn't get into the fight. Two on two was fair but when you added a third person someone always got double teamed. And Chase usually was the one to get double teamed.

They didn't stop until Ann came out and began to scold them for messing up the rug.

"Blake started it." Alex said hitting his oldest brother in the head with a pillow.

Blake stuck his tongue out at Alex who made a face back.

"Boys." Ann warned.

Chase chuckled.

"Alright Alex you gonna mess around and Santa isn't gonna come."

Alex glared at him before settling down.

Andie wasn't sure when she and Charlie fell asleep but when Sarah woke them up the sun had set and it was going on nine at night.

"We've gotta leave cookies and milk for Santa." Sarah said to Charlie.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Charlie asked.

"Yep Chocolate chip." Sarah nodded.

Andie followed the two of them into the kitchen and smiled as Charlie helped Sarah put the cookies on the plate and pour the milk into a glass. Once that was finished Andie and Charlie headed upstairs to bed. Well Charlie went to bed, Andie went up into her room and flopped down on her bed. She had to stay up til midnight because she knew Chase was going to call her. So Andie reached under her bed and pulled out her notebook, she took the cap off the pen and laid her head down on her arm. Then after a few moments she began to write.

After Blake sent Alex to bed he and Chase sat down on the couch. Usually their parents would have sent them to bed as well but their parents weren't home.

"Do you think they'll be here next year?" Chase asked.

"Probably not." Blake said shrugging. "But hey, we're going to have a great Christmas anyway."

Chase nodded before he grinned at his older brother.

"So what did you get Brandy for Christmas?" He asked.

"What did you get Andie?" Blake countered.

"I'm not telling you." Chase said.

"Then I'm not telling you what I got Brandy." Blake said.

Chase huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Could you be any more difficult."

Blake opened his mouth to answer when Chase cut across him.

"You know what, don't answer that."

Chuckling, Blake stood from the couch.

"It's nearly midnight, we should go to bed."

"I told Andie I'd call her at midnight." Chase said.

"Why midnight?" Blake asked confused.

"To wish her a Merry Christmas." Chase said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"You planning on calling the rest of the crew as well?" Blake asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Chase replied. "I'll probably send them texts though."

Shaking his head Blake headed for the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning little brother." He called.

"Night." Chase called back.

Andie woke up because something was vibrating against her head and it hurt. Frowning she opened her eyes to see her phone buzzing. Groaning Andie glanced at the clock, it was midnight exactly. Picking up her phone Andie pressed the answer button before pressing it against her ear while closing her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Sunshine."

Andie raised both eyebrows, her eyes still closed.

"Sunshine?" She asked.

"Yea Sunshine, you wanna know why?" Chase asked.

"Not really but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Andie said smiling.

"Because you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy—."

"Whoa Chase," Andie's eyes snapped open and she started laughing. "You should stick to dancing."

"Oh yea." Chase teased. "Cause you can do so much better."

"Hey I could if I wanted to." Andie said smiling.

"Let's hear it then." Chase challenged.

"What? No!" Andie said.

"But I wanna hear you sing." Chase whined.

"Not over the phone." Andie said. "Tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?" Chase asked.

Andie bit her lip. She hadn't sung for anyone since Missy's birthday party. That was such a long time ago.

"Yea," She said slowly. "It's a promise."

"Yes! I'm gonna get to hear Andie sing! I'm gonna get to hear Andie sing!"

"How much eggnog have you had mister?" Andie asked laughing.

"None actually, but when I get sleepy I get really, really hyper." Chase said.

"Right well then why don't you go to bed?" Andie asked.

"But I like talking to you." Chase said.

"We're going to see each other tomorrow can't you wait?" Andie teased.

"Fine," Chase huffed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, oh and Chase?" Andie asked biting her lip.

"Yea?"

"Merry Christmas."

She could practically hear Chase smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Merry Christmas Andie."

After hanging up the phone, Andie put it on her desk along with her notebook and pen. Then she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Before she fell asleep she thought of Chase and a small smile crept across her lips.

"Andie! Andie! Andie!"

Her bed was trying to flip her out of it. Andie groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Andie get up! Santa came! Santa came!"

Andie sat up in her bed with her eyes still closed. A small hand took hold of hers and began to pull her from her bed.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." She muttered opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty." Charlie said excitedly.

"In the morning?" Andie exclaimed.

Charlie smiled at her and let go of her hand before racing from his room. Andie ran her hands over her face before standing and stretching. The sun wasn't even freaking up yet. But as Andie looked out her window at the clouds and the fact that it was still snowing she got the feeling the sun wasn't going to be shining today. As she left her room she ran her hands through her hair to make parts sticking up lie down. When she got downstairs she saw Sarah sitting in her armchair with her eyes closed.

"Sarah if I've got to be up so do you." Andie said smiling.

"I'm up," Sarah said. "I'm just resting my eyes."

Chuckling Andie took a seat next to Charlie on the ground, he had already sorted the presents with Sarah's help and soon the room was filled with the noise of ripping paper. Andie opened Sarah's gift first, it was a box full of brand new clothes. And they weren't girl clothes either. There were about five pairs of baggy jeans, a lot of tank tops, and a lot of hats.

"Thanks Sarah." Andie said smiling.

Then she opened Charlie's gift, he'd made her a necklace with a charm on it. The charm was a small silver pair of headphones.

"Thank you so much Charlie." Andie said hugging the little boy.

"So how about breakfast guys?" Sarah asked.

"Oh Sarah you don't have to make breakfast." Andie said. "Chase invited us over for breakfast."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked. "That was nice of him."

Andie nodded.

Until the sun came up Andie and Charlie played with his new toys, then Sarah sent them upstairs to get dressed. Andie wasn't doing a dress, she absolutely refused and besides her mom never made her wear a dress. Her only requirement was that Andie look nice. Andie was in the middle of picking out her clothes when her phone rang, she didn't even look at the name before pressing the answering button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andie, Merry Christmas."

Andie smiled.

"Hey Moose, Merry Christmas."

"So what did you get?" Moose asked.

"Is that the only reason you called?" Andie asked laughing. "Um I got some new clothes and Charlie made me a necklace. You?"

"New clothes, new CDs nothing big." Moose said. "So are we doing anything today?"

"I have no clue." Andie said. "Well I'm going over to Chase's in about an hour, cause he invited me over but other than that, I'm not doing anything."

"Yea well there's so much snow out there I don't know if I'm going anywhere." Moose said.

Andie looked out her window. It wasn't that bad.

"Okay well I gotta get ready so I'll text you k?" She asked.

"Okay, later." After hanging up Andie tossed her phone onto her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. She decided on a tight dark red sweater and a nice pair of jeans with a gold skinny belt. She curled the ends of her hair and left it down, she put on as little make up as possible before putting on a pair of high heel boots.

"Andie are you ready?" Sarah called up the stairs.

Andie threw open her closet door and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Coming." Andie yelled closing her closet door with her foot.

As she ran down the stairs Andie held the long box above her head so she could see where she was going.

"Chase's present?" Sarah asked.

Andie smiled and nodded.

One the ride Chase's house, Charlie entertained Sarah and Andie by singing them some Christmas Carols.

"Hey Charlie do you know the one I'm Getting Nutting for Christmas?" Andie asked.

"No, how does it go?" Charlie asked.

"I'm getting nutting for Christmas," Andie began, she wasn't singing exactly she was talk singing. "Cause I ain't been nutting but bad."

"I don't like that one." Charlie said frowning.

Andie laughed.

She could see Chase peeking out of the curtain when they pulled up. Andie smiled, he had been waiting for them. She and Charlie jumped out of the car and both of them ran up to the front door. Andie may not have been a girly girl but she could run in heels and not break the heel or fall. Sarah told her it was just pure luck, but Andie believe it to be talent. Andie knocked on the front door and it flew open.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlie yelled hugging Chase.

"Merry Christmas buddy." Chase said smiling down at him.

Andie and Sarah stepped inside the house and Blake smiled at the before taking their coats.

"Who's the present for?" Chase asked nodding to the box in Andie's hands.

"Like you don't already know." She said smiling.

"Now if I remember correctly you promised me a song last night." Chase said grinning.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" She asked.

"Andie can really sing." Charlie informed them. "I hear her sometimes when she's in the shower."

"Charlie you're not helping." Andie muttered.

Chase grinned.

"See now you've gotta sing." He said.

Alex and Charlie began to play Transformers while the others headed into the living room.

"So what did you get?" Andie asked Chase.

They all sat down and Chase shrugged.

"Clothes, CD's, mom and dad bought me a laptop." He held up the computer and rolled his eyes.

"Cool, you gonna get Cable to hook it up?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded.

"Well you might as well open mine." Andie sighed handing him the box.

Chase smiled at Andie before looking down at the gift. Andie sat back against the couch and hoped that he liked what she'd gotten him. Chase tore off the wrapping paper and pulled the top of the box off. Andie bit her lip as he looked down at the hoodie.

Chase took out the black hoodie and opened it up so he was looking at the back. On the back there was a picture of the crew, it had been spray painted on and under the picture it read: The MSA Crew, we rule this school.

"Wow Andie." Chase said softly, he turned it around and found that his name had been spray painted on the front.

"Do you like it?" She asked biting her nail.

"I love it." Chase said.

He held it up for everyone to see, Andie smiled as everyone loved it. She'd been saving for a while now to get that done. And she had to take the bus to the mall to get it done because she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get your present." Chase said standing.

Andie nodded and leaned back. She'd been so nervous about that stupid hoodie. She thought he wouldn't like it and she'd have to take it back.

Chase came back down stairs and handed Andie a package. She sat up and looked at him. He smiled at her before nodding to the package, urging her to open it. Andie tore off the paper and then opened the box. Chase watched her eyes widen as she stared down in the box and he crossed his fingers.

Inside was a black journal. Not just any old journal either, as Andie picked it up she realized it was made of leather. Across the front were the letters A and W, her initials. Andie traced her fingers over them, she looked back down in the box and found a matching pen. But this time her name was actually written on it.

"Chase this is amazing." Andie whispered.

Chase smiled and let out the breath he'd been holding. Andie looked up and smiled at him, she passed the journal to Sarah who wanted to see it and hugged Chase tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." Chase replied.

When they pulled apart Andie smiled at him once more before taking back her journal. She was scared to write in it, it was so pretty that she didn't want to mess it up. She smiled again as she ran her fingers once more over her engraved initials.

"Now you promised me a song." Chase said.

Andie looked up at him and rolled her eyes before standing.

"You should be glad I love my journal so much." She teased.

"Oh so that's the only reason you're doing it? Cause of the journal?" Chase asked smiling.

"Of course." Andie replied. "I mean it's such a pretty journal."

"What about me?" Chase asked. "I'm pretty can't you just do it for me?"

Andie laughed and shook her head. She sat down at the piano and ran her fingers over the keys.

"Let's see if I still remember how to do this." She muttered.

"What are you going to sing?" Blake asked.

"Good question." Andie said putting her hands in her lap. "What am I going to sing?" But before anyone could make any suggestions Andie's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I got one." She said placing her fingers back on the keys. "It's not very Christmas like but it'll have to do."

Alex and Charlie came from the front hall and stood by the piano. Keeping her eyes trained on her fingers, Andie began to play. Chase listened to her and watched as her eyes followed every move her fingers made. Then Andie opened her mouth and began to sing,

_I don't need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody that's down for me  
And he don't have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He could have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrifice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
And it feels so real  
_

_And I  
Know that he won't break my heart  
And I  
Know that we won't ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever  
_

_They can't say that I am crazy  
For making him mah baby  
But that's how it's gon be  
See I done been through many changes  
But this one I ain't changing  
It's gon' stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
But I'll sacrifice it all for him  
And I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
And it feels so real_

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
So believe me (I do)  
I do  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
And every lil thing baby (you do)  
No, no  
They don't go know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever 

_And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever _

Andie slowly played the last few notes before returning her hands to her lap. Chase was the first one to react, he began to clap. The others soon joined in and Andie felt her cheeks heat up.

"It wasn't that good." She muttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Chase asked. "You were amazing."

"You've got a voice like a girl from the fifties, back when people use to sing." Blake said smiling. "I just may put you in a few singing classes."

"Oh no." Andie shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Chase asked. "You could go places with your voice."

"Just—no." Andie shook her head.

Chase laughed and hugged her.

"Someone's got a bit of stage fright." He teased.

"Sure do." Andie nodded.

Chase laughed and hugged her tighter to him. Andie smiled against his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She had been right, with Chase by her side, the holidays weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be.

**Damn this one is long. Longer than any of the others and I've been working on it all freaking day! I get distracted very easily lol. Youtube be dragging me in lol. Anyway I love Chase and Andie's gifts. I couldn't come up with anything for Chase but after a little bit of thinking that's what I came up with. The journal idea was Shoney's and I loved it so much I used it. But thanks to everyone who suggested something.**

**Andie and her singing, I just figured that because her voice is that kinda raspy voice she'd sing like someone from back in the day lol. I've heard that Briana Evigan can sing but I've never heard her. As for Andie and her bit of stage fright, I sing and I'm in a choir at my high school but I have terrible stage fright. I hate people looking at me.**

**A/N-I chose "And I" for the song just cause I really like that song and it's the only one I can play on the piano lol. **

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters! But I'm sad to say we've got about two chapters left.**

**Danyi**


	43. My Favorite Things

** My Favorite Things**

**Hey guys! Second to last chapter I believe. Who knows you guys might get two more but it's very unlikely. But don't worry I'm planning on making this into a trilogy so we've still got two more stories to go! I can't believe this went by so freaking fast though, it's been one hell of a ride hasn't it? Um let's see what did I do today? Ran a freaking mile and a half in gym class today. My teacher hates us and made us go outside onto the track in the snow and rain and made us run. I'm very proud to say I ran two laps and then walk the other four while listening to my Ipod lol. And some kids were messing with the power again today so the lights just kept going on and off.**

**Right in this chapter I don't really want to give anything away but there's going to be a party, Andie in a dress, and hopefully Chase and Andie will make up. I can't promise nothing so don't get your hopes up but hopefully they will. Keep your fingers crossed everyone! Lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Lorrie Morgan's "My Favorite Things" although I love the song I don't get why it's a Christmas song. What does any of what she talks about have to do with Christmas?**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Two days before New Years, Andie was woken by her phone ringing. Her arm shot out from under the loads over covers and searched the desk blindly for her phone. Finally she grabbed a hold of it, without looking at the name she pressed the answering button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Girl are you still sleep? Get up! You're coming over to my house in an hour."

Andie frowned,

"Sophie? What are you talking about?"

She heard Sophie laugh and Andie buried her face deeper in her pillow. If Sophie didn't hurry up and tell her what was going on, she'd be talking to a brick wall soon.

"You are coming over to my house in about an hour." Sophie repeated.

"When did we talk about this?" Andie asked.

"We didn't." Sophie said simply. "But I'm having a sleepover, I've invited Fly, Kido and Missy as well."

"Why are you having a sleepover?" Andie asked.

"Cause I'm throwing a party for New Years Eve and I want to make you guys over." Sophie explained.

"You're going to need more than one day?" Andie asked in horror. "New Years Eve isn't for another two days."

"Andie, we've got to go dress shopping, shoe shopping and we've got to get our hair and make up done, it's going to take a while." Sophie said.

Andie groaned.

"Sophie you know dressing up is not my thing."

"We're going to make it your thing." Sophie said firmly. "Now get up and get dressed I'll be to get you in about twenty minutes."

Andie and Sophie hung up and Andie groaned once more before sitting up in her bed. The journal that Chase had given her was lying open on the desk. Last night she'd written her first poem in the journal and she'd been very careful not to mess up or have to scratch anything out.

So Sophie was having a party. And she was going to make Andie dress up. Andie didn't freaking do dressing up, it just wasn't her. People stared at her too much when she wore dresses. But Sophie would be there soon and if Andie wasn't ready she'd be in a world of trouble.

Sighing, Andie stood and headed over to her closet. She threw open the door to her closet and looked inside of it. She decided that baggy jeans, a sweater and a black hat would do. So after washing up in the bathroom Andie yanked her clothes on before pulling her hair back into a ponytail and putting her cap backwards on her head. Then she pulled a duffel bag from under her bed and began to through clothes inside of it. Then after throwing her toothbrush, hairbrush, and a pair of pajamas into the bag she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed her journal and pen before heading out of her room.

"Sarah, Sophie's having a sleepover can I go?" She asked her guardian once she got downstairs.

"Will you be back for New Years?" Sarah asked.

"No, Sophie's throwing a party." Andie said.

"You'll be careful though won't you?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Andie nodded taking an apple from the counter and sitting at the table. She opened her journal to the next clean page and as she ate her apple, Andie began to write.

She had just finished her apple and short story when there was a knock on the front door. Andie threw away the core, closed the journal and after saying goodbye to Sarah and Charlie, hugged the journal to her chest and jogged to the front door.

"Hey Sophie." Andie said smiling at Moose's girlfriend.

"You ready?" Sophie asked.

Andie nodded and closed the door behind herself as she followed Sophie toward her car. They climbed into her silver Mercedes and off they went to get Missy, Fly, and Kido.

"So Andie how are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"I'm okay." Andie said smiling. "Things are finally back to normal."

"Almost," Sophie said.

"What do you mean almost?" Andie asked frowning.

"You and Chase haven't gotten back together again." Sophie said simply. "There for things are almost back to normal."

Smiling, Andie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over the front of her journal. They lingered on the engraved initials for a second longer than any other place.

"It's a beautiful journal." Sophie said smiling.

"Yea, it must have cost a fortune." Andie said quietly. "That's why I take it where I go. I keep it close cause I don't want it to get ruined."

Sophie smiled at Andie and they pulled up in front of Missy's house. Missy came out, said something to her mother in Spanish and ran over to the car. Andie opened the back door for her and Missy climbed in.

"Hey chicas!" Missy said smiling.

"Hey Missy." Andie and Sophie said together.

"Now we go get Fly and Kido." Sophie said pulling away from the curb.

About an hour later they pulled up in front of Sophie's house.

"You live in a mansion too." Andie commented as the girls followed Sophie up to the house.

"Not really." Sophie said shrugging.

The girls followed Sophie into her house and into the front hall.

"Sophie's home!"

A little girl with chubby cheeks and long curly black hair came tearing down the stairs and into her sisters' arms.

"Hey Eliza." Sophie said. "These are my friends, Andie, Missy, Kido, and Fly."

Eliza smiled up at all the girls shyly.

"They're here for the slumber party?" She asked.

"Yep." Sophie nodded.

"Soph, do I get to dress up too?" Eliza asked.

"Yea," Sophie nodded after looking at her friends who nodded. "We'll dress you up for the party as well."

Eliza smiled before turning and running down the long hallway and out of sight.

"She's so cute." Missy said.

"You keep her for more than twenty four hours and then tell me if she's cute." Sophie muttered motioning for them to follow her up to the stairs. The girls laughed and when they made it to Sophie's room they could only stare.

"This could be a house in and of itself." Fly said looking around.

"This is your room?" Kido asked.

"Yea," Sophie said laughing nervously. "I guess it is kinda big."

Andie smiled at her and put her bag by the bean bag chair.

"I claim this bean bag as island Andie." She said plopping down in the bean bag.

"Yea whatever." Missy said smiling. "If you get the bean bag then I get the computer chair."

She sat down in the roller chair and smiled.

"I claim the couch." Fly said running over to it and flopping down on it.

"I take the other chair." Kido said sitting in a blue plush lounge chair.

"Which leaves Sophie with the bed." Andie said smiling.

"I've actually got some air mattresses that we can blow up." Sophie said nodding to four boxes on by her bed. "So we can all have a bed."

"So explain to me again what's going on." Missy said twirling around in the computer chair.

"Every year my mother has a New Years Eve party, she always told me I could invite whoever I liked but I didn't have many friends so I never invited anyone." Sophie said.

"Well now you've got us." Andie said smiling.

"Yea." Sophie said nodding slowly. "Now I've got you guys."

"So what are we going to do?" Kido asked.

"Well I thought we could just hang out tonight." Sophie shrugged. "But if you guys have something else—."

"Hanging out sounds great." Andie interrupted Sophie with a smile.

"Hey Missy, turn on some music." Fly said.

"Yea let's see what Sophie's got." Andie laughed.

Sophie laughed as Missy turned on the computer and began to go through her music.

"Girl you got Soulja Boy on here." Missy said.

"Hey he's got some good beats." Sophie said.

Nodding Andie stood,

"Hey Missy, turn on Donk." She said turning her hat backwards.

Missy nodded and turned up the speakers and when the song blasted from them Andie stood next to Sophie and began to show her some of the simplest moves she knew. Missy, Fly and Kido sat down to watch and cheer them on,

"See I told you they wouldn't laugh." Andie said giggling.

"Yea but you are." Sophie replied smirking.

"I told you I would." Andie shrugged. "Now come on, try it one more time."

They danced until Sophie's mom came up to tell them that the pizza had arrived. Then the girls filed downstairs and had pizza with Sophie's mom and Eliza.

"Sophie are these the only ones you're inviting dear?" Her mother asked.

"No momma, there are a few guys that I would like to come." Sophie said.

"Ah well, tomorrow you go shopping but tonight you have fun." Her mother said before bidding them goodnight and heading upstairs.

"Soph, can I have fun with you guys too?" Eliza asked.

"Sure, but we were just upstairs talking about dresses, prom, celebrities, and boys." Sophie said shrugging.

Eliza made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Nevermind, I don't want to have fun with you guys anymore." She jumped down from her seat and ran up the stairs.

"That was wrong Sophie." Andie said laughing.

"She's six," Sophie said. "What fun would she have with us?"

After the girls finished their pizza, Sophie went and got some movies from the family room.

"Alright so what have we got?" Missy asked as they blew up the air mattresses and covered them with blankets and pillows. Sophie's arms were full of DVDs.

"Please tell me you don't have any sappy love stories." Andie whined as she flopped down on the air bed directly in front of the TV.

"Only one." Sophie said, she held up a DVD case. "Titanic."

Andie groaned as the other girls cheered.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"D have you ever even seen the whole thing?" Missy teased.

"No I haven't." Andie replied truthfully. "It's too long in my book."

"What else have you got?" Fly asked.

"Um, Hocus Pocus, Knocked Up, Rush Hour 3, Hotel Rwanda, Ray, Van Helsing, Reign Over Me, The Great Mouse Detective and all the Harry Potters and X-Men." Sophie said.

"I vote for Titanic." Missy said.

"I vote for Hotel Rwanda." Andie said.

"Titanic." Fly said.

"Titanic." Kido said nodding.

"I'm gonna get freaking out voted." Andie said in disbelief.

"Sorry Andie." Sophie said smiling.

Andie snorted and laid on her stomach. Something laid itself on her upper back and Andie looked over her shoulder to see Missy smiling at her.

"Can't have you falling asleep on us can we?" She asked grinning.

"Not anymore." Andie muttered. "But we're watching Hotel Rwanda after this."

"Yes, after this." Missy nodded.

Sophie started the movie and Andie wiggled a bit to get comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

Andie knew that they were all crying, Sophie, Missy, Fly, and Kido all of them crying. All of them touching some part of her body. Now she knew why she had never finished this movie, it was because she had known it was going to make her cry. But Andie bit her lip and pushed back her tears as Rose realized that Jack had frozen to death.

"I'll never let go." Rose whispered. "I'll never let go."

Before Andie could stop them, tears were rolling down her round cheeks. Someone who was lying on her back gave a loud sniff and someone else whimpered. Andie buried her face in her pillow, she had just opened her mouth to say that they had to cut it off when she heard her phone going off across the room.

"Chase is calling." Missy whispered.

"You guys gotta let me up." Andie made sure her voice was muffled so they couldn't hear it cracking.

All the weight and warmth was suddenly gone from Andie's back and Sophie paused the movie. Andie jumped to her feet and ran over to her bean bag, pressing the answering button on her phone Andie held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hey Andie!" Chase paused. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Andie said wiping her tears away. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Chase said. "Andie tell me,"

Rolling her eyes, Andie shook her head.

"They've got me watching Titanic."

"Ah," Andie could hear him smiling.

"It's not funny Chase." She said. "Did you want something?"

"Yea I just wanted to know if you were going to Sophie's party or not?"

Andie smiled slightly.

"I might go." She said smiling. "I'm not sure, Sarah might not let me."

"Would it help if I talked to her?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Probably not." Andie said smirking. "But I don't know I'll try my hardest to get there."

"Okay," Chase sounded disappointed. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Andie replied smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

Andie hung up her phone and looked at her friends.

"What?"

"Oh you two are so cute!" Missy nearly squealed.

Andie rolled her eyes and returned to her spot on the air mattress.

"Can we please finish this movie and get into a better one?" Andie asked.

She missed the smirk that Sophie sent her way as she pressed the play button and they all settled back into the movie.

"Never again." Andie said the moment the credits were rolling on Titanic. She wiped her eyes roughly get to rid of the tears and rubbed her tears stained cheeks.

"Oh come on Andie, you've got to admit that is a good movie." Fly said.

"Never again." Andie repeated. "Now Hotel Rwanda."

Sophie nodded and took out Titanic before putting in Hotel Rwanda.

"I've never seen this movie." Kido said.

"It's a good movie." Andie said quietly. "Sad, but good."

They had no interruptions during Hotel Rwanda. Andie's eyes never left the screen. And when it was over she gave a great sigh before burying her face in the pillow once again.

"Yo D, you ain't never told me why you love this movie so much." Missy said quietly. "Care to share."

"I had a cousin," Andie said quietly. "She was one year younger than me, my favorite cousin. Her name was Alicia. Her father was my mothers' brother. He was a research scientist. He married a black woman named Gifty in Africa, Alicia was two. They got married in Rwanda to be exact. I remember, I was at the wedding. I was only three mind you but I remember all the white and how pretty Gifty looked. But they didn't come back to America, they stayed in Rwanda because my uncle still had research to do. Gifty was a Tutsi, so Alicia was considered a Tutsi and in 1994 when they started having genocides, she, my uncle and Alicia were killed."

"I'm sorry Andie." Sophie said quietly.

"Yea well." Andie shrugged and lifted her head from the pillow. "Let's watch something funny now."

"How about Rush Hour 3?" Missy suggested.

Andie nodded and laid her head on her arms. She didn't like talking about her family, because it seemed like all of her family was either dead or she had no clue where they where.

Andie wasn't sure exactly when she fell asleep but she knew they were in the middle of Van Helsing when she did. She was the last one awake, they had watched Rush Hour 3, Reign Over Me, Hocus Pocus, and The Great Mouse Detective. Andie didn't think she even got through the opening scene in Van Helsing.

But the sun was up now and the TV was off. Andie figured one of the others must have woken up and shut it off. Andie looked over her shoulder and sighed, it wasn't like she could get up if she wanted to. Missy and Sophie were both lying on her back and she didn't want to wake them just so she could get up.

Sighing Andie laid her head on her arm and stared out of Sophie's window at the tree blowing in the wind. Letting her mind wonder, Andie began to think about Chase. She wondered if he was up yet and if he was, if he was thinking about her.

"How long you been up chica?"

Andie just about pissed her pants at the sudden voice. But glancing over her shoulder she saw Missy smiling sleepily at her.

"Not long, about five minutes or so." Andie said shrugging.

"Well we really should get up and get going." Another voice said.

"Morning Sophie." Andie said. "Now if the two of you would be so kind as to get off me."

She heard Sophie and Missy chuckle and soon all the weight was lifted from her once more. Andie slowly stood and stretched, her back popped twice and Andie smiled. She felt awake now. After waking up Fly and Kido, the girls all headed downstairs and found breakfast waiting for them.

"Maria's good at figuring out what time people will get up." Sophie explained as they all sat down.

"Where's you mom and Eliza?" Andie asked.

"Mom's probably taken Eliza shopping." Sophie shrugged.

They ate eggs, bacon, and French toast before going back up to Sophie's room and taking turns getting showers and getting dressed. As the other girls waited, they danced and laughed and played around on Myspace and watched videos on Youtube.

"Alright are we ready?" Sophie asked.

She was the last one to get ready.

"No," Andie yelled before anyone could reply. "Sophie I don't do shopping."

"Too bad Andie." Sophie said smiling. "Now come on let's go."

Andie groaned as Missy pulled her to her feet.

"Girl shopping is fun." She said.

"Yea right." Andie muttered. "But I call shotgun."

They all piled into Sophie's Mercedes and headed off into town.

"We're going uptown aren't we?" Andie asked.

"Where else would we go?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Wal-Mart." Andie shrugged.

Sophie shot her a look and Andie grinned.

To say that Andie didn't have fun shopping with Sophie and her friends was a lie, she had great time. That was until it was her turn to try on dresses,

"Oh come on Andie you've got to." Sophie said. "Everyone has a dress except you."

"Who says I even want a freaking dress?" Andie asked.

"D, just go try on the ones we picked out for you." Missy said pushing her toward the dressing rooms. "Trust us, you'll find one you like."

"We ain't leaving this store until you do." Fly called as Andie disappeared into one of the booths.

The girls sat down and waited for Andie to come out. They had been waiting for about five minutes when the door finally opened.

Andie was wearing a black dress that swept the floor. The sides had oval shaped cuts out of them and the straps made a nice X on her back.

"I like it." Missy said tilting her head to the right slightly.

"Well guess what, I don't." Andie said looking down at the dress.

"Why not?" Kido asked. "It's pretty."

"Yea it's pretty but come on guys this is so not me." Andie huffed.

"Then go try on another one." Sophie said shooing her back into the dressing rooms.

"It's going to be a very long morning." Missy said as Andie disappeared once more.

"Hey I heard that." Andie called back to them.

So far in one hour Andie had tried on a total of seven dresses. Two black ones, three red ones, four blue ones and a cream colored one. None of them were working, either Andie didn't like it or one of the other girls didn't like it.

Sophie was sitting on one of the plush chairs looking around and thinking hard. What kind of dress would Andie like and would have Chase drooling all over the place? Sophie glanced at a rack about twenty feet away from her and had to do a double take. Right there, that was the perfect dress, the one that would make Andie happy and make Chase extremely happy. Smiling, Sophie grabbed the dress and headed back to the dressing rooms.

After finally finding Andie a dress, they spent two hours in shoes. And actually Andie was the first to find a pair that she liked and that went with her dress. It was the other girls that were having the problems and Andie greatly enjoyed teasing them about it.

"Okay guys, how bout lunch and a movie and then we head back to my house?" Sophie suggested.

"Sophie we can't let you pay for all this." Missy said.

"Yea you've already paid for our dresses and shoes." Andie said.

"Guys, my party, my rules." Sophie said. "I pay for everything."

"But—." Andie began.

But Sophie sent her a look and Andie promptly shut her mouth.

They had lunch at a restaurant only Sophie had ever been to before and then they went to go see Horton Hears A Who!

"You'd think we were five years old." Missy whispered to Andie as they sat down in the theater.

"Girl when it comes to Dr. Seuss," Andie said popping a couple of M&M's into her mouth. "I am."

The girls loved the movie and would have stayed to watch it again if they hadn't been so tired.

"Sophie tried to kill us today." Andie said as they all climbed into her car.

"I did not," Sophie said smiling. "I merely took you guys on a shopping spree."

"Yea well I don't like them." Andie said smirking.

The other girls laughed,

"Well tomorrow, I'm having people come over to decide on our hair and make up." Sophie said.

"That is unreal." Missy said from the back as Andie raised her eyebrows.

"And don't even think about protesting Andie." Sophie said. "Cause you're first in line."

Groaning, Andie sunk down in her seat.

"Sophie this New Years Eve party had better be worth it." She said tiredly.

"Oh trust me." Sophie replied smiling. "It will be."

The next day, fifteen people showed up at Sophie's house around ten in the morning. Make up artist, hair stylist, massage therapist, it was like their own person spa. Andie had been reluctant to do it but the other girls threatened her and soon she had no choice. She was sat down in a chair and surrounded by five people, all of them looking at her and making comments about how fabulous she was going to look at the party. Andie could only hope she didn't get a headache from rolling her eyes so much. They trimmed her split ends, put on and took off so much make up that Andie thought her face would be permanently colored and rubbed her muscles until her entire body felt like jelly. They only let her up out of the chair for bathroom breaks and to eat and they took all day long.

When the girls finally went to bed, they were tired and couldn't understand why because they hadn't done a single thing. Before she fell asleep though, Andie wrote in her journal. She for some reason she was really nervous about the party the next day. Andie didn't know if it was because Chase was going to be there or if it was because her dress was freaking tight and revealing. But the more she thought about it, the more Andie realized it was a little bit of both. Before Andie fell asleep she closed her journal and put it back in her bag.

Andie was woken by Missy and Sophie. Both of them were trying to shake her brains out and both of them seemed super excited for the party that night. Sitting up Andie heard noise from downstairs,

"The decorators are here." Sophie explained.

Nodding Andie yawned and stood.

"Please tell me we don't have to start getting ready now?" Andie asked when she noticed that Sophie was going through their bags from the previous day.

"Yea we do," Sophie said. "Andie we overslept. It's going on one o' clock."

"Well what do you expect?" Andie asked going through her own bag. "You tried to kill us yesterday."

Sophie chuckled before taking out her dress and all her accessories,

"We've all got to take showers, put on our make up, the hair stylists are coming back around three and not to mention we've got to get dressed." She said.

"You'd think we were about to perform brain surgery." Andie muttered smirking. But she made sure to duck when Sophie sent a shoe flying her way.

Andie sat on the bed and watched her friends scramble to get ready. The party was starting at six and Andie didn't see why they had to start getting ready at one in the afternoon. But it was entertaining to watch the other girls scramble around the room as they tried to get ready.

When three o' clock came around Andie still hadn't taken a shower, but Sophie was getting a little frantic and Andie decided that to avoid physical pain she'd go take her shower and start to get ready. But she did it very slowly and when the hair stylists got there Andie was just getting out of the shower. Sophie was the first one to get finished, her dress was a dark blue strapless one and the top half of it sparkled while the bottom half swept the floor. Her long hair was curly and cascaded down her back.

After Sophie it was Missy's turn. Her dress was a very pretty cream color, the straps made a double X on her back and it stopped just above her ankles. Her hair had been pulled up into an elegant bun and Andie knew that by midnight it would be down and bushy. Then they dressed up Kido, her dress was a dark green and sparkled all over, her straps tied up at the nap of her neck, it too swept the ground and her hair was pulled up in a high silky looking ponytail. Fly was next, her dress was a slender black one. It had V neck and the straps were regular straps but a box shape had been cut out of the back of the dress. Her hair was down and curled slightly at the ends.

"Okay D, you're turn." Missy said.

"I'm not going to like this." Andie muttered picking up her bag and heading back into the bathroom.

When Chase got Sophie's house the party was already in full swing and it was only six thirty. He had picked up Moose, Cable, Smiles, Monster, and Hair on the way over. Sophie had told them all they had to wear tuxedos and so each had one on. As Chase walked around the living room looking for Andie he pulled at his tie. He didn't really like dressing up but there was the chance that Andie was going to be there and Chase couldn't miss out on seeing her dress up.

"Hey Moose, have you seen Andie?" Chase asked when he saw him.

"Nope, sorry man." Moose said.

Moose had worn his tux like Sophie had asked but he'd talked her into letting him keep a hat on. Chase couldn't help but shake his head at that, Sophie had flat out refused to let him wear at hat at the last one. Sighing, Chase looked around again before setting off, still searching for Andie.

"D, you gotta come downstairs sooner or later." Missy said. "Chase is looking for you."

"You didn't tell him I was up here did you?" Andie asked fearfully.

"No, but if you don't come downstairs right now I'll tell him you're up here waiting for him." Missy threatened.

Andie glared at her friend. Then she glanced at herself once more in the mirror before slowly following Missy out of the room.

"I can't do this." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes you can." Missy said. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Girl everyone is going to be staring at you."

"That's the problem." Andie replied.

Missy smacked her lips before heading down the staircase. Andie watched her go before peeking around the corner and looking down into the living room. It was packed with people. Andie pressed her back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Andie." She muttered. "You can do this."

Taking another deep breath, Andie slowly made her way around the corner and started down the stairs. She wasn't even three steps down it before heads were starting to turn.

"Chase!"

Chase's head snapped up and he found Moose running towards him.

"What Moose?" He asked.

"I found Andie." Moose said before turning and running back toward the living room. Chase's eyes widened and he followed him. He skidded into the living room and came to a halt. Everyone was looking toward the staircase, turning Chase looked up as well and his eyes widened.

Andie looked beautiful. She was wearing a long slender ruby red dress, it hugged her body tightly and swept the floor as she descended down the stairs. She wore almost no make up, some eye shadow, eye liner and lip gloss that made her lips shine. Her long hair had been pent to the right side of her head and hung in girls on her right shoulder. When she reached the bottom of the steps, Sophie put a hand on her shoulder and Andie turned to face her. Chase nearly swallowed his tongue. Her dress was backless, it dipped all the way down to her lower back and her smooth, muscular, creamy back was in full view.

"You just made me show them my back on purpose." Andie muttered to Sophie.

"Had to," Sophie said smiling. "You would have inched along the wall the entire party if I hadn't of."

"Shut up." Andie said rolling her eyes.

"You've got company." Sophie muttered.

Closing her eyes, Andie slowly turned and opened them again. Chase was standing behind her, he looked very handsome in his tux.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hey you came," Chase said in awe.

"Said I try my hardest to," Andie shrugged.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

Andie smiled.

"Thank you."

For the rest of the night, Andie was sure that Chase was never far away from her. He stayed close to her and glared at any guy that tried to talk to her behind Andie's back. He knew that if Andie caught him she would not hesitate to hit him. But somehow as it got closer to midnight, he lost her. One minute she was talking to Moose and the next she was gone.

"Hey Moose have you seen Andie?" Chase asked him.

"Yea, she said something about getting some air." Moose replied.

"Thanks." Chase said moving past him.

He missed the smirk Moose sent him and the look that he and Sophie shared.

Chase found Andie on the balcony. He hesitated for a moment as he reached for the handle on the door. What was he planning on saying to her? But Chase didn't care, he wanted to talk to her. So, opening the balcony door he stepped out into the night. As he closed the door all the noise of the party was gone and Chase found himself in silence.

"Took you longer than I thought it would to find me." Andie said quietly.

Chase chuckled.

"Hey you were talking to Moose one moment, I look away and look back to find you gone."

Andie shrugged.

"These aren't my kind of parties." Andie replied. "I don't do dress up parties."

"How come?" Chase asked standing next to her.

He glanced at her sideways, her face was tilted toward the full moon and her eyes were searching the sky.

"Just not my thing," Andie said softly. "I hate dresses, make up, and high heels."

"So do you plan on wearing a tux to your wedding?" Chase teased.

"I've thought about it." Andie nodded.

"Andie that was a joke." Chase said.

"But it'd be so cool though." Andie replied smirking.

Shaking his head, Chase looked up at the sky as well. From the corner of his eye he saw Andie shiver slightly. Standing up straight, Chase moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"You're going to freeze out here." He said quietly.

"Don't care." Andie replied.

They stayed like for a few minutes until suddenly they could hear people shouting inside.

"Ten,"

Andie sighed and leaned against Chase. The night was almost over.

Chase looked down at Andie, he had to tell her

"Nine,"

"Andie," Chase said quietly.

"Eight."

"Huh?" She whispered.

"Seven."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Chase said quietly. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart and causing you to go overboard."

"Six,"

"I should have been there for you. I should have stayed with you and protected you from Taylor but stayed your boyfriend."

"Five."

"I forgive you." Andie said quietly.

"Four."

"Andie, I love you."

"Three."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Two."

"I-I love you too Chase."

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Chase placed his hand on Andie's cheek and leaned down to cover her lips with his. Andie brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and she returned his kiss.

As the couple on the balcony kissed they didn't realize they had an audience that cheered the moment their lips touched.

"Alright, you all owe me twenty dollars!" Moose yelled over the noise. "I told you they'd kiss at midnight!"

Laughing Sophie shook her head and pulled him into a kiss.

**This one is long too. And I'm freaking racing against the clock cause I gotta go to bed, plus I still got homework to do. But anyway, they kissed! I know you guys are happy and so am I.**

**A/N-I love Andie's dress and believe I don't do dresses.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	44. No More Drama

** No More Drama**

**Oh my god guys! It's the last chapter! I can't believe it. Wow, it's gone by so freaking fast. I just gotta say thank you to everyone who reviewed, everyone liked the story and that makes me happy. You guys kept me going so thanks so much for that! Now on the bright side of this being the last chapter it means we're even closer to the sequel which I can tell you right now is going to be called "Just Be You". I was originally going to call this one that titled but you find out why I didn't at the end.**

**Okay I really don't want to give anything away for the final chapter, I want it all to be a surprise at what happens lol. But I will tell you guys that it's freaking raining like crazy here. **

**A/N-This one is named after Mary J. Blige's "No More Drama" because we are through with the drama for this story. Shoney I know you're happy.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Andie woke the next morning she found that Sophie, Missy, Fly and Kido were all crowded around her. Frowning, Andie rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked sleepily.

"Girl we've been waiting for about an hour for you to wake up." Missy said.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"So you can tell us about the kiss." Fly said.

"Yea girl I never asked, is Chase a good kisser?" Missy asked grinning.

Andie shot her a look before falling back onto the air mattress and covering her face with her hands, hiding the rising blush on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Missy said laughing.

Andie took her pillow and chucked it at the tiny Mexican. But Missy ducked it and stuck her tongue out at Andie. Rolling her eyes, Andie opened her mouth to say something when suddenly her phone began to go off.

"Boyfriend calling." Sophie teased.

Andie jumped up to her feet and ran over to her phone. She saw Chase's name and had to fight to keep from blushing. What was wrong with her?

"Hello?"

"Hey baby,"

Andie bit her lip and turned away from Missy who was smiling teasingly at her.

"Hey what's up?" Andie asked sitting on the bean bag.

"Nothing, just wanted to call and say good morning." Chase replied.

Andie already knew he was smiling his head off. She had to admit, it was taking a lot of her control not to smile as well. They were back together, they told one another that they loved each other. They sealed the deal with a kiss at midnight, a perfect way to start the new year off.

"Well good morning," Andie said smiling.

"What are you doing today?" Chase asked.

"Um hold on a second." Andie said.

She put her phone on her thigh and turned to face her friends.

"Guys what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Chase wanna spend the day with you?" Sophie asked smiling.

"I guess so." Andie shrugged.

"Then go with him," Kido said.

Andie smiled at her friends before putting her phone back up to her ear.

"As of right now, nothing." She said. "Why did you wanna do something today?"

"Yea, I was thinking we'd just spend the day together." Chase said softly. "I mean we don't have to—."

"Chase that sounds great." Andie said. "We can go see a movie or something."

"Okay so I'll pick you up in about an hour?" Chase asked.

"Yea and I'm at Sophie's." Andie said.

"Okay see you in an hour, love you."

Andie felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled.

"Love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Andie turned to face the other girls. From the looks on their faces she knew what was coming and she covered her ears. Soon Sophie's room was filled with the sounds of squealing girls and Andie rolled her eyes at her friends.

"You two are so cute!" Fly said smiling.

"Admit it," Missy said. "You two are cute."

"If I admit it, will you all stop squealing?" Andie asked.

"Of course." Kido said.

"Fine we're cute." Andie muttered rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Sophie asked grinning. "We didn't hear you Andie."

"Chase and I make a cute couple." Andie said louder.

She watched as all the girls restrained themselves from squealing but they looked happy none the less.

"Okay so what are you two doing today?" Sophie asked sitting next to Andie.

"I think we're going to the movies." Andie said shrugging.

"And you said you'd see him in an hour right?" Missy asked.

"Yea." Andie said slowly.

"Well come on girl, we ain't got that much time to get your ready." Sophie said.

"No, guys why can't I just wear a pair of jeans and a sweater, maybe a hat?" Andie asked.

"That's fine." Sophie said nodding.

"What?" Andie asked surprised.

"You can wear a pair of jeans, a sweater and a hat." Sophie said. "Come on let's go find you a pair."

"Why do I get the feeling you ain't talking about what I'm talking about?" Andie asked slowly standing and following Sophie into her walk in closet.

"Get her something cute Sophie." Missy called after her.

"Don't worry," Sophie called back as Andie took a seat on one of the couches in her closet. "I will."

Andie watched Sophie pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey sweater, she also pulled a gold belt from a rack full of belts.

"Go try those on." Sophie said handing them to her. "And I'll pick out a hat."

Andie nodded and headed for the bathroom. She seriously didn't think the clothes were going to fit but Sophie could be scary when she got frustrated.

"Come on chica let's see." Missy called knocking on the bathroom door.

The door opened and Andie stepped out. The jeans hugged her hips tightly and she was positive that by the time she got back she'd not have anymore circulation in her legs. The grey sweater stopped mid thigh, it was like a short dress. It hugged her upper body and hips as well. She'd placed the belt so that it only stayed on her waist because her hips held it up.

"Girl you look good." Missy said.

Andie shrugged, still looking down at herself. She wasn't too fond of this outfit but Chase would be there soon and she didn't want to make him wait.

"Sophie you got a hat for me?" Andie asked returning to the girls' room.

"Yep," Sophie turned to face her and held it out.

"Wow Soph," Andie said taking it from her. "I didn't know you had pimp hats."

Sophie laughed. It was a simple black pimp hat,

"I'll have to let my down though." Andie said sadly as she pulled out the ponytail she'd thrown it into last night.

"Don't worry it looks fine." Sophie said running a brush through Andie's hair a couple of times.

Andie then put the hat on and went to look at herself in the mirror. But before she could protest to the outfit in any way, the door bell rang.

Missy and Sophie sped from the room and Andie chased after them with Fly and Kido on her heels. Andie didn't think it was a good idea to leave Missy and Sophie alone with Chase. She got to the door the same time they did and after a few moments of silent fighting over who was going to open it, Andie managed to pull the door open.

"Hi Chase," She said.

"Hey," He paused when there was suddenly a loud bang and a groan.

Missy had hit the turf.

"Are you okay?" Andie asked trying not to laugh.

"Just peachy." Missy grunted as she heaved herself to her feet.

"Just go," Sophie said pushing Andie out of the house. "She'll be alright. Have fun."

Rolling her eyes, Andie turned to face Chase. He smiled at her and she returned it. Chase pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers gently, and then he took her hand in his and pulled her toward his car. She climbed in and Andie felt like everything was back to normal. She knew it was when Chase got in the car and took her hand in his.

"Okay so what are we going to see?" Chase asked.

"Um—I have no idea." Andie said. "Hold on I'll find out."

Taking out her phone, Andie called the theater and listened to all the different movie choices they had.

"Okay, we've got Leatherheads, The Ruins, Nim's Island, 21, Stop-Loss, Superhero Movie, Meet The Browns, Never Back Down, and Shutter." Andie repeated each one outloud to Chase as she heard them.

"Which one do you want to see?" He asked once she'd hung up the phone.

"The Ruins looks like it could be good but it looks like it could be stupid too." Andie said slowly. "Plus I read the book and if they mess it up then I might actually be pissed."

Chase chuckled.

"What do you wanna see Chase?" Andie asked.

"I was thinking about Never Back Down." Chase replied shrugging.

"Yea I been thinking about that one too," Andie said nodding. "I heard it was good."

"So Never Back Down?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Never Back Down. "Andie nodded smiling.

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand. On the way to the theater they talked about any and everything. But the entire ride, they held hands and Andie had to work kinda hard to keep from grinning like crazy.

When they got to the theater Andie hopped out and when Chase made it around the car to her, he pulled her close to him and she leaned against him as they walked up to the ticket booth. Chase bought the tickets and inside he bought popcorn, M&Ms, and drinks. The theater was packed but Andie and Chase managed to find seats almost dead center. Andie held the popcorn so she could curl up in Chase's side and he could put his arm around her.

"Andie," Chase whispered as the previews began.

"Yea?" She whispered back.

"I love you," He kissed the top of her head.

Andie smiled and wiggled so that she was snuggled even deeper in his side.

"I love you too Chase,"

Andie actually enjoyed the movie. The fighting scenes, in her opinion were the best part but all around the movie was entertaining. And after all was that why people went to theater? To be entertained.

"Did you like it?" Andie asked Chase as they left the theater hand in hand.

"Eh, it was okay." Chase said shrugging.

Andie threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"There is no pleasing you is there?" She asked.

Chase smiled innocently at her and shrugged.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked. "I can take you back to Sophie's if you like."

Andie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Chase's stomach.

"I wanna stay with you." She muttered.

Chase chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Together they walked across the street to the park. They walked along the path until they got to a bench. Chase sat down and pulled Andie onto his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Chase began to rock slightly. Andie interlaced her left hand with his right and began to hum slightly,

"What cha singing?" Chase asked gently.

"Nothing." Andie replied quickly.

"Oh come on Andie," Chase whined. "I know you can sing,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Andie asked.

"I wanna hear you sing again." Chase said smiling.

"Not today. "Andie shook her head. "I don't want to."

Chase sighed and rested his cheek on Andie's forehead.

"You're pouting." Andie said smiling. "I can tell. Stop it."

Chase laughed and instantly put his lip right. Andie had a knack for being able to tell when he was pouting without even looking at him. But none the less he pulled her a little closer and treasured the fact that he was actually holding Andie once again. She was his girl again and Chase wasn't going to give that up any time soon. No matter what happen he was going to protect Andie and stay her boyfriend.

"What cha thinking about?" Andie asked.

Chase looked down to see her looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"I was thinking about you." He replied once they pulled apart.

Andie nodded slightly before burying her face in the crook of his neck. Chase kissed her temple and was about to tilt her face up to kiss her lips when his phone began to ring. Andie wiggled a little so he could get it out his pocket and she looked up at him curiously as he pressed the answering button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes Alex?" Chase asked.

"Is Andie with you?" Alex asked.

"Depends," Chase replied. "What do you want with Andie?"

Andie's ear perked up at the mention of her name and she sat up a little straighter on Chase's lap.

"Come on man, give her the phone." Alex said. "I wanna talk to her."

"But the question is do I want you to talk to her?" Chase teased.

Andie rolled her eyes and hit Chase in the stomach before grabbing the phone from him.

"Hi Alex." She said holding the phone up to her ear. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hi Andie! Yea, I was thinking that we'd do it tonight." Alex said excitedly.

"Tonight?" Andie asked in surprised.

"Yea, he's going out tonight and won't be back for a while." Alex said. "That'll give us time to get in and set everything up."

"How do you know this?" Andie asked.

"I just do," Alex said. "Do you think everyone can be ready in about an hour?"

"An hour?" Andie nearly yelled. "Everyone?"

She heard Alex laugh.

"Yes an hour and yes everyone." He said. "We've got to do it tonight or have to wait another month."

Andie paused.

"Okay," She said slowly. "If we're at your house in an hour then we're doing it."

"Okay, see you in an hour." Alex said. "Oh and tell everyone to wear all black."

After they hung up Andie handed Chase back his phone and stood from his lap.

"What's going on in an hour?" Chase asked pocketing his phone.

"Come on we gotta go get everyone and go to your house." Andie said taking his hands in hers and pulling Chase to his feet.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Andie what's going on in an hour?"

"We're getting back at Tuck and Billy." Andie said quietly.

She didn't have to turn around to know that Chase's face had lit up.

"We gotta call Moose, Smiles, Cable, Hair, and Monster and go get them." Andie said as they climbed into Chase's car. "Then we gotta go get Missy, Sophie, Fly, and Kido."

"We need everyone?" Chase asked starting up the truck.

"That's what Alex said." Andie nodded.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Moose's number. After two rings he picked up,

"Hey Andie what's up?"

"Moose I need you to call Cable, Smiles, Hair, and Monster and tell them to dress in all black and come to your house." Andie said.

"Um, why?" Moose asked.

"Because we're all heading out to Chase's house." Andie answered.

"And what are we going to do once we get there?" Moose asked.

"We're going to get back at Tuck and Billy." Andie replied. "Now call Cable, Hair, Smiles, and Monster and tell them to dress in black and get to your house. We'll be there in like thirty minutes."

"Okay." Moose replied excitedly. "See you soon."

Andie hung up and sat back in her seat. She was excited but nervous at the same time. What if Tuck and Billy caught them? Tuck was crazy and Andie wouldn't be able to deal with him hurting Chase again.

When they pulled up to Sophie's house both of them jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. They didn't have all that much time, Maria opened the door and Andie thanked her before taking Chase's hand and pulling him up the stairs toward Sophie's room. She knocked on her door and soon Sophie appeared,

"Hey guys." She said. "What's up?"

"Come on guys, get dressed in all black." Andie said rushing into the room.

"Why?" Kido asked.

"Cause." Andie replied. "We're heading to Chase's house."

"D, what's going on?" Missy asked.

"Tonight is the night we get back at Billy and Tuck." Andie replied. "Now come on and get dressed in all black, we still gotta go get the guys."

As the girls got dressed Andie couldn't sit still. This was freaking nerve racking! How were they supposed to get in, set up and be out of there by the time Tuck and Billy got back? And whose house were they doing it at? Andie changed into a pair of baggy black pants, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie. She kept on Missy's black pimp hat though.

"Alright we gotta go." Chase said glancing down at his watch.

They followed him back out to his truck and they all climbed in. Half way to Moose's house, Andie's phone rang.

"Is everyone there? "Andie asked.

"Yea we're all here and we're all dressed in black like you said." Moose replied. "But Andie what are we doing?"

"Sorry Moose, I can't tell you that." Andie said smiling. "Alex asked me to keep it a secret."

"Fine." Moose huffed.

"Don't worry we're pulling up to your house right now." Andie said.

She and Moose hung up just as Chase stopped in front of his house. Moose, Hair, Monster, Smiles, and Cable were coming out the door and the girls made room for them in the truck.

"Okay," Chase said once everyone was inside. "Now to my house."

Alex was sitting on the front porch when Chase pulled up. He had Chase's laptop sitting next to him and about ten trash bags full of stuff around him, he too was in all black.

"What's with all the stuff?" Chase asked as they got out the SUV.

"Stuff we're going to need." Alex replied.

"So are you going to tell them the plan or should I?" Andie asked sitting next to Alex.

"I guess I should." Alex said slowly. "Okay guys, we all know that Tuck and Billy are the biggest assholes on this—."

"—Alex," Chase warned. "Language."

"—_assholes_—." Alex hissed. "—on this planet right? And not to mention they think they're hot stuff, making videos about how they think Chase hit Andie and that's the reason she was in the hospital. Tuck and two of his friends jumped Chase a while back and it was totally an unfair fight. Plus we all know that Tuck has the hots for Andie—."

Andie's eyes widened and she hit Alex in the back of his head.

"—for Andie and that's the main reason he's all on Chase's case. Now as far as Billy goes I hear he's trying to beat up Moose because he's with Sophie. And homeboy is like six two while Moose is like four eight—."

This time Moose hit Alex in the back of his head.

"Moose is like four eight. So I think they both need to be taught a lesson. How are we going to do that you ask?" Alex turned Chase's laptop so that they could all see the screen. "Tonight Tuck and Billy are going to the Dragon, my friend Andrew is Billy's little brother David's best friend and he was told this. So I figured we go to Tuck's house and have a little fun with some pictures."

Alex hit a button on the computer and a picture of the girl from The Grudge popped up on the screen.

"I'm not following." Missy said.

"Okay how about this picture?" Alex hit another button and a mutant from the Hills Have Eyes appeared on the screen.

"Nope, sorry." Moose said shaking his head.

"God you guys are slow. "Andie said smiling.

"What are we doing?" Kido asked.

"We're going to scare them." Alex huffed.

From one of the many trash bags he pulled out a fake spider. From his pocket Alex pulled a remote control, he turned the laptop back to him as he did so. He put the spider on the porch and moved the joy stick a bit on the control while pressing a button the keyboard. The spider scurried across the porch and onto Chase's shoe. Alex turned the computer screen back to the group and they could all see that the spider must have had a camera on it, cause they were getting a close up of Chase's shoe.

"Oh that is cool." Cable said.

"I've got a whole bunch of stuff." Alex said glancing at his watch. "But now we've got to go or it will all have to wait another month."

Smiling, Andie picked up two of the trash bags and headed back to Chase's SUV, everyone else followed. On the ride over to Tuck's house, Alex explained how exactly they were going to set everything up and how he planned to catch it all on tape.

They stopped about three blocks away from Tuck's house and arrived just in time to see Tuck and Billy drive away. Their car packed with the 410 members.

"That means the house is empty." Andie muttered.

"Exactly." Alex said, he looked at his watch once more. "We've got about ten minutes until the sun sets."

"So we're going to wait?" Moose asked.

"What else can we do?" Alex asked. "It's too light out and that's why I had everyone dress in black, we'll be harder to see."

It was freakishly quiet in the SUV and Andie didn't think she could take it. They had been so talkative on the way there. Now none of them had anything to say. She hadn't noticed until now that Chase was holding tight to her hand.

"Okay," Alex said looking around. "It's dark enough, you guys ready?"

"Let do this." Andie said opening her door.

Everyone else hopped out the car as well and they were all surprisingly quiet as they crept over to the house.

"Alex." Andie whispered as they ducked down in the bushes underneath a window. "How are we getting in?"

"Leave it to me," Chase muttered.

Andie followed him as he ran around to the back of the house.

"Keep an eye for me?" Chase asked as he sunk to his knees in front of the door. Andie nodded and began to look around, she'd never actually been in Tuck's backyard before. She'd been inside his house once and only once, but at least he wouldn't be here this time. Andie hadn't been watching Chase and all too soon she heard a tiny click and the back door was swinging wide open.

"You're a criminal." Andie whispered to Chase as the crew all filed in.

"Shut it." Chase said grinning.

Andie was the last one inside and before she closed the door she stuck her head out and looked around once more. Just to make sure that they were alone.

Two and a half hours later the crew filed out of the house and returned to their hiding spot in the bushes. All of them were having a hard time controlling their laughter, Alex had Chase's laptop sitting in his lap and Andie was looking over his shoulder. They had set two camera spiders loose in the house after they got done—um—setting up everything. Andie had control of one, Alex the other and they were just testing them out.

"Are the pictures ready?" Chase asked.

"Yea, why?" Alex replied.

"Because here comes Tuck and Billy."

Everyone suddenly had control of their laughter and they all ducked down as to blend in even more than they already were, Alex turned so that the light from the laptop would be facing the back of the house and not the front.

There was the slamming of car doors and they heard Tuck and Billy laughing as they headed up to Tuck's house. Andie leaned back against Chase as she watched them. All too soon Tuck and Billy disappeared into the house and Andie scrambled to move behind Alex so she could steer her spider.

"Cable you ready?" Andie whispered.

"Yep." Cable nodded.

Andie steered her spider so she could fully see Tuck, he was reaching for the light switch.

"Cut the power." Andie whispered.

There was a snip and Andie thought she saw sparks from the corner of her eye but she hoped she hadn't. Tuck flipped the switch but the lights didn't come on,

"What the fuck?" They heard him mutter.

"Power outage man." Billy replied.

Andie watched as Alex's spider scrambled from under the couch and across the room.

"Oh shit man did you see that?" Billy asked.

"See what?" Tuck replied.

"Something just crawled across the floor dude." Billy replied.

"Man you're seeing things."

Andie smirked as she made her spider shoot across the floor and run over Tuck's foot. She already on her way to another hiding spot when Tuck kicked his foot out.

"See?" Billy said. "There's something down there."

"Let's find some flashlights before we start saying there are things on the floor." Tuck said.

"Cable, on three I need those wires to be hotwired together." Alex said quietly.

"Alright, alright. "Cable muttered. "Moose come here man I need your hands."

Moose crawled across the ground and held the wires for Cable while he searched his pockets for the right pair of pliers.

"Three." Alex whispered.

"Hold on man." Cable said.

"Two," Alex continued.

"Little man wait a minute!" Cable sounded frantic.

"Cable!" Andie whispered furiously.

"One," Alex whispered.

"Moose," Sophie said suddenly. "Drop the wires!"

"Sparks!" Cable nearly yelled.

There was a slight fizz sound and Alex mashed down on a button on the computer while bright sparks shot from the wires Cable has just fused back together. The lights shot on in Tuck's house but the only one that stayed on was 3-D picture that showed The Grudge girl crawling up the wall. Andie quickly steered her spider down the hall and it caught sight of Tuck and Billy just as the two of them let out very high pitched screams.

"Got them!" Andie nearly yelled.

"Moose are you okay?" Kido asked.

"Yea," Moose said.

Andie turned and saw that the hems on his sleeves were smoking slightly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, it's all good." Moose nodded.

"Chase you ready?" Alex asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yea I'm ready." Chase said.

Andie looked back to see him pull of the ugliest masks she'd ever seen over his head and move so that he was directly under the window.

"Andie we gotta run them back into the living room." Alex said.

"Okay," Andie steered her spider toward Tuck who looked down and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit man do you see that big ass spider!"

Tuck didn't wait to hear Billy's answer, he turned and shot off down the hall and back into the living room. At every door the two tried to go in Alex made sure a scary 3-D picture popped up.

"Now Chase!" Alex ordered as his spider followed Billy.

Chase stood and banged on the window. Andie and Alex both caught sight of Tuck and Billy stopping dead in their tracks.

"Missy!" Andie whispered. "Now!"

Missy nodded, she ripped open a package of fake blood and tossed at the window just as Chase pretended to snatch out his own eyeball.

"Oh shit!"

Alex and Andie watched as Tuck and Billy both tried to run. They were standing on a carpet and as they ran the carpet ran up and they went nowhere. It was like a cartoon and the two spiders caught it all on tape. They also caught sight of Tuck and Billy pushing each other out of the way to try and make it up the stairs.

"Andie let's get our men out of there." Alex said.

Andie nodded and steered her spider toward the whole in the back door that Smiles had drilled just for the spiders.

"Let's go!" Alex said snapping the laptop closed as his spider crawled and sat on his shoulder. Andie picked hers up and held it in both hands.

Chase went first and opened the doors to the SUV. Then one by one they all sprinted to the truck. Andie was the last one and once she was in the passenger seat next to Chase, she slammed her door shut and he sped away.

"We gotta post that!" Missy yelled.

"Alex can you do it now?" Andie asked.

"Doing it." Alex replied typing on Chase's laptop. "Andie let me see your spider."

Andie passed it back to the thirteen year old and watched as he stuck a cord in its stomach and began to type again.

"It's up," Alex said after ten minutes. "Just posted it on Youtube under a newly created account."

"Thanks Alex." Andie said smiling.

They dropped all the guys back off at Moose's and then headed back to Sophie's.

"Guys I gotta go home." Andie told the girls sadly.

"Oh it's okay," Sophie said. "School starts again the day after tomorrow anyway."

So Chase waited for Andie as she ran inside to get her things. On the way to her house Alex fell asleep. One spider was still sitting on his shoulder, the other cupped in his hands.

"Too much excitement for him." Chase said glancing back at him in his rearview mirror.

"Probably." Andie said nodding.

She yawned and Chase smiled.

"Too much excitement for you as well." He teased.

"Yep," Andie nodded. "I'm so tired right now."

"Well guess what?" Chase asked.

"What?" Andie whispered.

"You're home."

Andie frowned and sat up,

"Huh will you look at that." She muttered as Chase pulled to a stop in front of her house. "I am home."

Chase chuckled and climbed out of the car as Andie did. He walked her up to the front door and hugged her tightly. Then he put a finger under chin and tilted her head up to kiss her very passionately on the lips. They had just gotten really into the kiss when a yelling voice made them break apart.

"Chase! Chase! Stop sucking her face off and come on! Mom and dad just called your phone!"

Sighing, Chase laid his head on Andie's shoulder.

"But I don't wanna leave." He muttered giving her shoulder and tender kiss.

Andie laughed.

"Sorry but you gotta," She said.

Chase groaned and Andie cupped his face with her hands. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now go home," Andie said. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

Chase smiled at her,

"Chase!" Alex yelled.

"I'm coming!" Chase yelled back.

He kissed Andie's forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andie replied.

She watched Chase walk down to his car and climb back in. Then she unlocked her door and headed inside. Leaning against the locked door, Andie took a deep breath. It had been a good day.

On Monday Chase picked Andie up for school like he used to. They talked about everything and when they got MSA the crew was waiting for them in the parking lot. Moose hugged Andie tightly when he saw her and she was slightly confused about it but didn't question him.

As they walked down the halls toward Andie's locker, Chase pulled her closer and Andie leaned into his side. They were stared at the entire time they walked down the hall but neither of them cared.

"I can't wait to see the look on Taylor's face." Missy said smiling.

"It should be very um, interesting." Andie said quietly.

"Don't let her get to you." Chase muttered kissing Andie's temple.

"I won't." Andie replied. "I'm done with Taylor."

"That's good to hear." Moose said smiling.

Andie smiled at him and they finally reached her locker. She took out her books for all her morning classes before slamming it shut and letting Chase pull her back into his side.

"You still coming to class with me?" She asked him.

"Yea," Chase nodded.

Andie smiled slightly feeling extremely better, she didn't want to have to go to English alone. Not yet anyway.

"Ms. West." Mr. Valentine said the moment he saw her. "Can you come up to my desk please?"

Andie detached herself from Chase and walked over to her teachers' desk.

"Yes Mr. Valentine?" She asked.

"Andie, I have signed you up for a writing competition. I take my writing team every year to the national competition and I would like for you to go with us this year" Mr. Valentine said. "You have a natural talent for the subject and I think you could go places."

Andie stared at him.

"We meet every Thursday after school for an hour." Mr. Valentine said picking up a sheet of paper off his desk and handing it to her. "Will you come?"

"I—um—yea." Andie said slowly. "I'll see if I can."

Mr. Valentine nodded and Andie made her way back over to Chase.

"What did he want?" Chase asked.

Andie handed him the sheet of paper. Chase looked it over and smiled widely.

"You should go," He said.

"What?" Andie asked.

"I said you should go." Chase repeated. "I think you'd be great in it."

"But—Chase come on, a writing competition?" Andie asked. "My stuff isn't good enough for that sort of thing."

"I beg to differ babe." Chase said. "I was in here when you read your last piece."

Andie's eyes widened. Chase had been in the room the last time she read a paragraph outloud.

"I think you should do it," He said. "But whatever you choose I'll support."

Andie nodded thanks to him and followed him over to their desk as the bell rang.

"Okay class." Mr. Valentine said. "You know what to do, today I want it to be about something that frightens you."

Andie took out a pin and paper and set to work almost instantly. Chase smiled as he watched her. It was one of the only times he could because Andie got so absorbed in her writing that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Valentine called Andie up to read hers. She hadn't wanted to but she didn't think Chase would not let her do it. So, glancing around at the class and avoiding a pair of glaring ice blue eyes, Andie took a deep breath and looked down at her paper.

_"A flash of bright lighting, like sparks from two hot wires being connected causes my house to light up. A clap of rumbling thunder like the sounds of drums being beaten causes my windows to rattle as if they were possessed by snakes. My old house is covered in darkness's cloak. There's nothing but pure, pitch black darkness and I'm scared to move. Shivering, I push my back up the rough wall until my legs are a straight shaky mess. Orbs dart from place to place, searching, waiting for a fraction of light to calm my spinning head. I need to get to safety, my room, my bed. I'm safe in my bed. Getting to there is a terribly mission that I'm not prepared to take. Darkness has taken my sight. One wrong turn and its large hands could reach out and steal me away from my family, my friends, the one I love. But thinking about them gives me some sort of courage and helps my spirit to stay strong. Orbs disappear and long limbs begin to move fast, around a sharp turn, up a long creaky staircase and down a stretched hallway. Oak wood hits a wall and my limbs that are touching the ground bend. I jump! Landing on something soft and fluffy, I swim up to the head before covering myself in my own cloak of safety. I know that if I can't see him, he can't see me. If I can't see the boogeyman and his friends, they can't take me away from my family, my friends, the one I love."_

Andie looked up from her paper and back at Mr. Valentine who was smiling.

"Very good Andie, as usual."

She smiled slightly before returning to her seat. Chase leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Now do you see why you need to do it?" He whispered in her ear.

Andie felt her cheeks heat up and she buried her face in her folded arms on the table.

By the time they made it to lunch, Andie knew everything was the way it had been. She and Chase were happy, she wasn't off in dance class, she still had her friends and she was ready to kick Taylor and her friends' asses.

"Yo D." Missy said suddenly. "Heads up. Cable get the camera out."

She nodded behind Andie and instantly Andie was on her feet. Turning she came face to face with Taylor, but Chase's arm never left from being wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Taylor." Andie said calmly, from the corner of her eye she saw Cable start to record them.

"What the hell did you do?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Andie asked.

"No better yet how did you do it?" Taylor demanded.

"Do what?" Andie asked.

"Convince Chase to go back out with you?" Taylor nearly yelled.

Andie looked down at Chase was resting his head on her hip and smirking up at Taylor.

"Um I don't know." Andie shrugged. "It happened on New Years Eve—Day—Eve—whatever it happened around that time."

Taylor looked furious and she nodded to Candace who stepped forward with a cruel smile on her face.

"Gonna get your bodyguard to try and beat me up?" Andie asked smirking.

Before Taylor could say anything, Missy, Fly, Kido and Sophie all stood on either side of Andie.

"We still out number you." Lindsey said smirking.

"And?" Andie replied. "Just because you out number us doesn't mean that you won't get your ass kicked."

Chase chuckled slightly.

"I think I know how you did it." Taylor said.

Andie looked at her. She had that same look in her eye when she had shown Andie the website.

"How'd she do it Taylor?" Madison asked.

"She gave it up once again." Taylor said smirking. "She let Chase fuck her just so she could say that she was his girlfriend again."

Andie's fists balled up at her side, she felt Chase's hand tighten on her waist. But she didn't care, Taylor was really asking for it.

"You know Andie," Taylor said sweetly. "You're mother must be so proud of you. Oh wait a moment, that's right you don't have a mother. Where is she Andie? Where's your mother? On the corner selling herself and crack just to put food on the table huh?"

Andie wasn't sure what happened exactly after that. All she knew was that suddenly she was ripping herself out of Chase's grip and flying at Taylor, her fists cocked back and her eyes flaring with anger. She tackled Taylor to the ground and punched her hard in the face, her next punch got her in the eye and the next one hit Taylor in her forehead. Andie wasn't the pulling hair type but today she's make an exception, she wrapped her hand in Taylor's hair and pulled as hard as she could earning a scream from Taylor. People in the gathering crowd were screaming, Missy and Chase were cheering her on, Candace yelled something and suddenly a searing pain went through the top of Andie's head.

Candace had grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked. Andie didn't scream though, she didn't even get the chance to turn around and punch her because Missy had her. She had been aching to kick someone's ass and she wasn't about to miss that chance. So soon her and Candace were rolling around on the ground. Andie hadn't noticed that Taylor had stood, but when she turned back to face her she realized that was a huge mistake.

SLAP!

Andie's head actually snapped to the side and pain seared through her right cheek.

"That was a big mistake!" Andie heard Moose yell.

Andie turned her head to look at Taylor who was smirking at her. Andie tackled Taylor around the middle like Tyler had taught her and started to punch Taylor as hard as she could in the stomach.

But all too soon strong arms were wrapping around her waist and pulling her off of Taylor. Andie however managed to punch her one last time in the face before she pulled away from her completely.

"Andie that's enough." A voice was suddenly whispering in her ear.

"No, Blake!" Andie yelled struggling against him. "I ain't finished beating her ass!"

"Andie!" Blake said holding tight to her. "That's enough!"

As Andie still struggled against him she noticed that she and Missy had not been the only ones fighting. The courtyard was full of students and teachers, the students were cheering while the teachers looked angry. It was taking four teachers to pull Missy off of Candace. Andie also noticed that three teachers were surrounding a group of girls fighting.

"Kick there asses Sophie!" Moose yelled from his spot a top a table.

Andie's eyes widened. Sophie was fighting? Very soon the teachers were able to pull the girls apart, Sophie had been fighting Madison and Lindsey. If Andie hadn't been so angry she would have clapped but she still wanted to finish kicking Taylor's ass. It then occurred to her that Fly and Kido were fighting as well, they were taking on Catherine, Brittney, and Courtney.

Cable was still in the front row recording, from the wide smile that Andie saw on his face told her that he caught everything that happened. Chase and Andie locked eyes, he looked concerned, excited, and proud at the same time. Moose's hands were running through his hair, his hat long gone.

Once they got all the girls separated and no one was fighting Blake decided that Taylor and her friends would wait in the office while he delt with Andie and the crew. On the walk to his office Chase pulled Andie closed and began to inspect her extra carefully. Her knuckles were bruised, her scalp was hurting like crazy and he cheek was sore but other than that Andie was fine. It was Taylor who got her ass beat. From the looks of it, Taylor and her friends got beat up while the MSA crew girls' barely had any scratches on them.

"Sit down." Blake ordered. "All of you."

Andie plopped herself down in the chair directly across from Blake, it was then that she noticed Brandy was standing in the corner.

"Hi Brandy!" Andie said happily.

"Hey girl," Brandy said smiling. "Looks like you whooped somebody's ass."

"Brandy." Blake said quietly. "You're not helping."

Brandy smirked but closed her mouth.

"Andie," Blake began. "Would you like to explain what happen?"

"Yes I would." Andie said sitting up.

And so she told him, she told him everything that happened word for word.

"And if you want proof Cable has it on video." Andie said.

"That's not necessary." Blake said. "You do know I'm going to have to suspend you right? All of you?"

All the girls nodded.

"Sarah's going to kill me but yea I know." Andie said. "For how long?"

"A week," Blake said. "I'll suspend you all for a week. Does anyone need to go to the nurses' office?"

"I think that would be Taylor and her friends who do." Chase said smiling.

Andie saw the corners of Blake's lips twitch.

"Right, well all of you go get your stuff and go straight to the office. Andie you hang back."

Chase smiled and leaned against the wall, once everyone had left he closed the door and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I really shouldn't be saying this," Blake began. "But good for you Andie, Taylor's had it coming for a long time now."

"Yes she has." Andie said nodding. "Can I go get my stuff now?"

Blake smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Andie." She turned to look at him. "You're a very good fighter."

Andie laughed and walked with Chase out of the office. They took their time as they made their way to her locker. Andie was inspecting her injuries,

"Nothing serious." She said softly, picking at her knuckles.

"Stop that," Chase said the moment he saw what she was doing.

When Andie had all her stuff, Chase walked with her back to the office. Andie took a seat next to Sophie,

"Who knew Sophie could fight?" Andie teased.

"Hey they were talking shit." Sophie said.

"So you take both of them?" Andie laughed.

"Yea," Sophie nodded.

"How bout you Missy?" Andie asked. "How'd you do?"

"Man she kicked Candace's ass." Cable said, he must have been re watching the video.

"Well that's good." Andie sighed sitting back.

"Yo Andie when you want me to upload this?" Cable asked.

"Whenever." Andie shrugged.

"Tonight." Chase said.

Andie shrugged once more, she found that she incredibly tired at the moment. Maybe all the angry had made her sleepy or something. Or maybe being able to get all her anger out had made her sleepy. Either way she was ready to go to bed and was glad she was being sent home early.

"Andie West, you're free to go." Ms. Sparrow said. "You're to head straight home, your guardian is at work and can't get off but Director Collins has give you permission to leave."

Andie nodded and stood, she hugged everyone especially the girls and thanked them for having her back.

"We always got your back D," Missy said smiling.

"I'll see you guys later." Andie said before leaving the office.

She wasn't ten steps away when familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"I know I'm not supposed to be praising you about this." Chase whispered in her ear. "But you did good baby."

Andie laughed.

"Thank you, Tyler didn't spend all those years torturing me for nothing." She said.

Chase smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Andie leaned the side of her head against his and closed her yes. Everything was going to go back to normal now. Once she was not suspended any more and back in MSA everything would be like it was. She wouldn't have to worry about Taylor again and she could be happy with Chase forever. There would be no more drama.

"Hey look." Chase said nudging her slightly.

Andie opened her eyes and looked in front of them. They were looking in at a glass case of trophies. But the glare was showing them their reflections. She and Chase were standing so close that their bodies in the glass reflection had merged together slightly so that they were half and half. The face in the glass was half of Chase's and half of Andie's. Both of them smiled,

"We are one."

**Oh my god. I'm finished. I can't freaking believe it. Guys I think I might actually cry—naw I'm not gonna cry but I'm extremely sad. I can't believe it went by so freaking fast! Now on the bright side of that, the sequel will be coming very soon. So don't worry there will be more Step Up 2 stories from me. Once again I have to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the whole story! I gotta thank you guys for sticking it out through all the drama and the pain. I love all you guys! You guys rock so much lol. **

**But now sadly I must go to bed. All I gotta say is that Taylor got her ass kicked. Sophie is turning into a gangsta and I hope to hear from all you guys when I start the sequel lol.**

**Cheers!**

**Danyi**


End file.
